I Know You
by whimsicalromantic
Summary: Annie should have known that her brother would do anything to join the war effort but even she could have never predicted he would become Captain America. She also never imagined falling in love with Bucky but life throws you curve balls. The biggest being waking up in a new time to find the MIA Bucky alive, amnesiac and intent on ending her brother. Steve just had to join the war.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading my story. I really hope you enjoy it.

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Captain America or the characters... please don't sue_

**Chapter 1**

Disappointment present on the narrow face of Steve Rogers as he was once again rejected from the army. His brows furrowed, lips down turned as his slouched, petite form tread to the door of the recruitment centre. The knowledge that he was unable to fight for his country whilst others lost their lives tore Steve up with guilt. His sinking shame suddenly evaporated from his body as a feminine voice sounded in his ear, "Again Steve?" Steve's small frame tensed until his brain recognised the pitch of the voice. He gradually twisted around with a remorseful expression to the individual. He meet eyes through his sunken eyebrows that were similar to his own icy blue but differed in the golden flakes scattered within. Steve's mouth opened and closed, mouthing words that he couldn't find the ends to as the teasing face of his younger sister studied him.

She patiently waited for her brother to articulate his excuse as she was accustomed to Steve's difficulty with communication in awkward situations. Now when it came to motivating people that was another story. Eventually Steve stuttered, "Annie, I- um what are you doing here?"

Annie's eyebrows remained in their questioning placement as she quipped, "Well I was looking for a Steve from Brooklyn but the only Steve I can find is from Jersey."

Steve's face twitched as he rubbed his pants nervously offering no answer so Annie continued, her expression turning to one of concern, "Steve, you know it's illegal to put false information on your recruitment form. If you get caught you could end up in jail."

Annie's hand irritably combed through her silky golden hair out of habit as Steve finally responded, "Annie you know I have to do this, I can't just stand by while you and Bucky fight a war, its my responsibility as well." The end of quieting with his desperation. The need to defend his country from the German bullies gnawing within him constantly.

Annie signed, her head falling limp in resignation, "I get that Steve, no one more than me but I'm just worried about you. Who knows if you can survive war especially with your asthma and heart condition. And I'm not technically fighting; I'm just a strategy consultant- not actually on the field." Steve gives his little sister a deadpanned expression at her blabbering.

An uncomfortable silence settles among them as both their minds search for a solution that doesn't end in death or imprisonment. The answer still eludes them. Annie wishes that Steve could help in the war, he has always had a strong sense of right and wrong and the will to up hold it. Conflicted as she recalls the dangers and horrors of war and how unprepared Steve was for them. Her insides grip with terror at the thought of anything horrible befalling her brother.

The two had always been very protective of each other especially after their father's death. Steve flawlessly taking on his role as the protective older brother, able to take on a surprisingly intimidating demander when it came to boys and Annie. While Annie used her wit and sometimes strength to save Steve from situations his morals got him into. In this respect Annie and Steve's best friend paralleled.

* * *

_Bucky Barnes had always been a confident and mischievous yet furiously loyal boy. Befriending Steve during middle school, he protected the slim boy from a large amount of schoolyard bullies. When Bucky wasn't around Annie threatened a bully or two. As if they were a tag team. _

_The dark haired boy though contrasting the fair family was treated as if he were part of it and in turn treated them the same. On the year Bucky experienced the growth-spirt that granted him superior height to Annie, Bucky and Steve raced through the door into the Rogers' apartment. The apartment as much a home to Bucky as it was to Steve and Annie. It was small but pleasant as the faded walls were unnoticeable with the steady stream of warm light and the homely atmosphere that always existed in the space. The two teens were laughing and panting at a bunch of classmates they had just outrun. Bucky quickly regained his breath and patiently waited for Steve, though not without a jest. Bucky noticed Annie home as he always did and shouted out proudly, "How does the world look from down there;" still very excited about his new advantage in height, one which had been held over his head in the past by Annie when she had reigned above his measly 5ft . _

_When Bucky heard no reply he assumed it was due to Annie's ignoring of his teasing as she sometimes did to annoy him and gain the upper hand. Determined not to let her win Bucky turned back to the now recovering Steve and began lounging and comfortably conversing. A sense of dread and lack of contentment filled Bucky suddenly. His mind scrambled to discover its cause. After he finally gave up he noticed the silence._

_The silence unsettled him, the Rogers' home was never silent whether it be the chattering of Mrs Rogers or the clattering of pans. But most of all he noticed and missed the sound of Annie's light singing as she helped Mrs Rogers with dinner. So used to the sound of Annie softly and delicately stringing mindless or rhythmical notes together as she moved around the kitchen whilst he and Steve entertained each other. _

_Annie had a very classical voice to which Bucky and the rest of the family enjoyed. Bucky wasn't sure about the rest of the Rogers but he was almost certain that Annie had stolen the voice of an angel because there were times when he was sure she wasn't one but the sounds she made whilst floating around the room begged to differ. Bucky had noticed that normally Annie was anything but graceful as she often got nearly as many scrapes and bruises as Steve from falling over. But when she went away to her own world, a small smile blooming on her face, she glided about as graceful as he imagined a forest creature would be completely in their element._

_Those moments often set a small but warm flame kindling in his chest which had him flustering and quickly wrestling with Steve to stop anyone from noticing. But with it gone a deep dread settled there. He had been tuned out to what Steve was saying but he thought it was about some playing cards. He cut off Steve unable to push down the sinking feelings, "Steve, is Annie okay?"_

_Steve hadn't noticed the changed atmosphere of the home but he quickly caught on his glaze searched for Annie who trudged across the opening to the kitchen. The two stood up and approached studying her downward gaze and reddened eyes. Both frowned at this and drew near to Annie as Mrs Rogers exited to the garden for some herbs, the smart woman fully aware of the situation._

_"Annie?" Steve called out uncertainly looking to Bucky, "Are you okay?"_

_Annie turned and wearily looked at them, she put on a horribly faked smile and murmured, "Yes, of course."_

_She then drifted to the cabinets collecting plates for the table. The boys trailed after her, Steve gently placing his hand on her shoulder when they reached the table. "Annie we know that's not true."_

_Bucky placed himself in her line of sight and offered a rare soft smile saying, "Come on Annie, we want to help." He slowly reached out to her and lightly shook her shoulder affectionately._

_Her smile become slightly more convincing due to how heart-warming it was that Steve and Bucky were so worried about her but she insisted, "No, I'm fine."_

_The two boys looked at each other and returned their unconvinced gaze back on her. Annie opened her mouth to continue but her eyes insisted this was the best time to well up and overflow. She raised her hands to hide her face as tears escaped. Bucky and Steve wore shocked expressions, unsure of what to do._

_Steve instinctively pulled out a chair and helped Annie onto it as Bucky placed himself in the seat in front of her. He bit his jaw down, his eyes darting about desperately search for his next move. His gaze landed on the buried face of Annie. Hand kneading into her damp eyes as her hair hung like a long golden curtain, hiding some of her face. Bucky could clearly see the edges of her mouth turned downwards letting quiet sobs out._

_Steve being almost completely useless in these situations left Bucky to comfort Annie._

_He carefully reached up to her hands and consumed them in his own. He added slight pressure, Annie allowing him to lower them. The effect of the tears on her face tightening his chest and unconsciously causing is brows to furrow. She looked up at his warm but awkward face with swelled eyes. His smile genuine as he asked, "Please Annie, tell us what's wrong."_

_Annie looked down and sighed starting," Harvey…he-um he broke up with me for Cathy. I know it's stupid-" Bucky and Steve tensed as hot rage flowed through them._

_Bucky cut off Annie with a deep, reassuring tone, "No, it's not stupid…" His tone then changed to that of rage as he muttered more to himself than to Annie, "But that twit is gonna get it."_

_With a look Steve and Bucky knew the plan and stormed out the door. Bucky and Steve had never liked Annie's first boyfriend Harvey McCalester. Steve was always suspicious of the sweet talker especially when he started to take an interest in Annie. Bucky didn't like the guy even more, seeing him talking to Annie consistently fuelling his anger. Now learning of how Harvey had ditched and hurt Annie the two experienced a new depth of anger._

_Annie waited anxiously for Steve and Bucky to return. She sat on the couch staring at the door they had left through an hour ago. Wondering whether she should wonder the streets for them or wait for their return. As the handle twisted and the old hinges creaked open Annie jumped up and tackled the boys shouting, "Where did you go?!" half angrily and half relieved._

_Her crushing hug was answered with muffled groans causing her to back up and observe the split lip of Bucky and the black eye and bruised arm of Steve. She half-heartedly glared at them before sitting them down and tending to their wounds, lightly saying, "You're still both idiots but thank you."_

_This earned a pleased smile from both Bucky and Steve._

* * *

Steve and Annie walked to the Pictures to watch the new mover as Annie questioned, "So what did you get?"

Steve deflated, "4F."

Annie look out to the sky and truthfully stated, "I don't know whether to be sad or relieved about that."

The sibling smiled at each other as they entered the Pictures.

Finding their seats in the centre of the theatre Annie slowly turned to Steve with a guilty expression. Steve noticed it and frowned knowing the likely reason.

"I have to go to the ladies room…" Annie proceeds to smile shamefully at her brother.

Steve good naturedly rolled his eyes signalling for Annie to go. She rose and exited the theatre leaving Steve to watch the beginning war promotions without her.

At one of the viewer's disrespect towards the effort of soldiers in the war, demanding that they get on with the mover, Steve lost his temper demanding, "You mind shutting up!"

Steve's heart sank as the individual stood up to his significant height. Steve never one to back down from a fight followed the man and his challenge into the alley.

The man threw a hard punch with his solid arm, flinging Steve's tiny frame to the dirty ground. Steve clutches onto a trash can lid for protection but it is quickly ripped from his grasp and he is delivered another punch.

He then hears the welcome voice of his best friend who confidently mocks, "Hey, you want to pick on someone your own size?" Bucky proceeding to punch the bully and childishly kick his behind as the man scrambled away.

He turned to Steve with a winning smile teasing, "Sometimes I think you like getting punched" Bucky offered his hand helping Steve up.

"Don't tell Annie", Steve truces with Bucky.

Bucky nods his head agreeing, "Don't tell Annie." Bucky frowned at Steve's split lip continuing, "But with that busted lip you may not be able to hide it "

At that moment Steve heard his name being called shortly followed by Annie entering through the heavy crimson door of the Pictures.

When her cyan eyes fell on a dirtied Steve her lips twisted into a frown, "What happened?" She pulled Steve's face towards her, pulling a handkerchief of her pocket and lightly dabbing the cut after inspecting it.

"Some idiot", Bucky answered for Steve as if that was enough.

Annie placed her hands on her round hips and waited for Steve who elaborated, "The guy was disrespecting the soldiers so I stood up."

That was all Annie needed to complete the picture and shook her head endearingly.

She turned to Bucky over-exaggeratingly dragging her eyes over him before teasing, "Seeing how many dames you can pick up with your uniform?"

Bucky just stared down at her offering a smirk instead of a response. Annie smirked back and asked, "So got any plans for our last day before the army base?"

"I've got a double date planed for Steve and me at the Science Exhibition," Bucky answered.

Annie's smile faulted an inch before she turned to Steve and smiled saying, "Good luck."

He returned the gesture and patted her arm before leaving with Bucky, the two chatting happily as they exited the alley.

* * *

_Please Review/Fav/Follow - I need motivation_


	2. Chapter 2

_Was having some trouble with this chapter (it goes a little glitchy) hoping it is fixed now._

**Chapter 2**

With her two boys out Annie decided to stroll home and finish packing her things. She would tomorrow be swapping her swing dress for a formal khaki green coat and skirt uniform prescribed by the military. The generic uniform worn by the small group of women selected for the war effort. Majority of those women were secretaries. The restrictive clothing was a clear sign of how just much combat she would be seeing. She was one of the lucky few who received combat training and had been quite pleased when she had defeated most of her male opponents in single combat. Though she hadn't been as skilled when it came to trench crawling she recalled with a crinkled nose. Of course, it was unlikely that she would ever see real combat anyway but there was always a chance. She stuffed the uniform she had been given the day of her boot camp completion carelessly into her matching khaki duffle bag. That uniform was followed by another.

When she had finished her packing several hours before she could even hope Steve would come home, Annie began pacing around her bedroom wondering what she could do. She dispised having nothing to do, especially when she was getting on a train tomorrow to go to the New Jersey base camp. Eventually, after a substantial amount of minutes, Annie decided to make sure everything was fine for her absence. One of the worse parts about being drafted for the war was having to leave Steve. She wasn't sure if it was because she needed him or he needed her or both, but she hated the thought of not seeing him for months. And who knew how long Bucky will remain on base camp before he's shipped off to fight. The tired woman sighed at her circumstances as she prepared meals to freeze for Steve. They weren't the tastiest but they were filling. Steve was a fine cook in his own right but the sister wanted to help in any dismal way she could.

Annie stepped back to admire the freezer full of five freezing meals still in their casserole trays. Closing the door she heard the front being opened. Her brother fidgeted in, a finger swiping at his hair. She gave Steve a hug and smiled as she asked humouredly, "How did the double date go? Did the girls figure out how much of a secret nerd Buck is? What type of person would bring a date to look at inventions?" The last section Annie mumbled to herself.

She turned to her older brother waiting patiently for his summary of the date. "Umm, it was okay, I guess," Steve shrugged.

Steve's heartbeat accelerated as Annie narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't buying his lie. Whenever were his dates okay? Steve cursed himself. How could he tell Annie that he had recklessly signed up for some secret and likely dangerous military program? He had honestly not expected any result from enlisting again other than his usual failing grade and the common feeling of worthlessness that followed. Now his dream had finally come true and he couldn't bring himself to tell the person closest to him. Steve knew that Annie would instantly become suspicious of the program and ask him not to go. He couldn't refuse his one chance to make a difference but he also couldn't make her worry like that.

"You ran off to enlist again didn't you?" Annie sighed knowing the scrawny man all too well.

Steve put his acting skills to the test and huffed defeatedly, "Yeah."

"What did you get? It better not be a pass because I just filled the freezer with dinners for you," Annie lightly joked, completely oblivious to the real outcome.

"4F. Thanks for the dinners, though," Steve lied, hating every part of the single number and letter. He had quickly moved on wanting to forget how awful he felt.

Without warning the fair-haired man was caught in Annie's tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you, Steve. You need to look after yourself. Don't get into so many fights and eat as much as you can." Steve happily listened to the worried ramblings of his sister, wrapping his arms around her back.

"Sure but you've got to look after Bucky for me," Steve negotiated.

He could feel her grin, "Yeah, he's going to go crazy from lack of attention on a base with hardly any women."

They separated and Steve could see the watery gleam of her eyes suggesting her smile was not completely sincere.

She unpacked all of her belongings from her duffle bag. She had a small section of the women's tent with a temporary bedside table and cot. The table simply designed and made from inexpensive material. The bed, a crossed metal frame with rough dark green material sewed to each side. This Annie didn't mind as she spent most of her time in meetings, training soldiers in war tactics and organising plans and had the ability to sleep in also any location or space. Also compared to the male tents, the women had plenty of room.

With her space as cosy as it was going to get she stepped out of the tent only to be spotted by Bucky who strode over to her wearing his usual grin, "Hey Annie, been lookn' for you everywhere."

When he came to meet her she frowned when she had to raise her head to gain eye contact due to their difference in height, Annie being slightly below average and Bucky being quite above it. Noticing Bucky smirked.

"You're never going to get over being the tallest are you?" Annie questioned critically.

Bucky's eyes slide to the side as he pretended to contemplate the question, "I have to enjoy it before Steve catches up."

The two of them adopted matching smiles at the thought out of Steve who was the same height as Annie growing over 1 foot.

A comfortable silence followed but ended with Annie's comment "I hear you're heading out into the field today."

Bucky nodded, "Yep, the 107th is heading to France and we'll continue east from there."

At the thought of Bucky injured in battle, a string of terror zipped up her spine. Annie offered a smile that was not completely genuine as she pleaded, "Just be careful."

A soft grin grew on Bucky's expression as he replied, "Always am."

Annie off impulse leapt to Bucky capturing him in an embrace which he happily received. Annie's face resting against Bucky's warm firm chest. The surface of Bucky's skin began to heat up at the close, affectionate contact. Bucky grinned contently and lowered his head to Annie's shoulder where the scent of roses overwhelmed his senses. Ever since he was young he had connected the smell of roses with Annie, the two inseparable in his mind.

As the hug began to end the two held on slightly tighter, burning the sensations and experience deep in their memories. The two parted and the smile that Annie associated with Bucky returned as he badgered, "I have to get ready to go because not all of us can stay at camp all the time."

Annie only smiled warmly and shook her head endearingly as her childhood friend walked away.

Annie quickly shouted, "Wait, Bucky!"

The man whipped around, face covered with confusion to which Annie chuckled at. It wasn't often that Bucky wasn't in control of a situation.

He ate up the distance in a few, large steps before looking down at shorter woman once more. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Sorry, I just remembered something and I'm not going to see you for a while and I thought that maybe, you know if I wasn't a hassle that, I mean -", Annie quickly chattered.

Bucky gave her the look he always did when this happened, which was one of slight irritation and affectionate amusement. "Annie", he stopped, the amusement very existent in his voice.

She instantly stopped for a second and began again but slowly, "Um, well I had some time so I made you this, for when you're out, so you remember that you always have the Rogers, well Steve and I."

Bucky stared at the thin, blue piece of fabric lightly encased in Annie's small, pale hands offering it to him. The fabric wasn't expensive but it was nicely coloured and very carefully sewn together with matching blue thread. In the left corner in tight, white stitches were his initials but instead of JB it was BB for Bucky. Bucky grinned widely at Annie's joke increasing his of a deep sentimentality towards the handkerchief that he usually didn't have towards material items.

The small item did indeed remind him of the kindness and love he received from the Rogers and how they made sure he felt like he belonged. Though most of all it was a token from Annie, something that told him that she cared enough about him to take the time out of what he knew was a busy schedule, no matter what she says, to make this to ensure that he always felt cared for.

Throughout their childhood there had been moments when Bucky detested Annie as a brother would his younger sister but there were many moments like now that Bucky was sure that what he felt for Annie was strong and deep but not sibling. No that can't be right. Maybe it was more friendship?

His heart beat increased its speed as he took the cloth from her delicate but skilled hands, his strong fingers brushing her soft palm as he did. To be honest he was scared about going to war, leaving everything knew and entering one the uncertainty and threat of war. This small piece of cloth carrying the well wishes of his loved ones made him a little less scared. He felt that he could brave it for them. For her. "Thank you, Annie," he softly spoke.

She gifted him with one of her breathtaking smiles. Knowing that Bucky appreciated her gift, able to read his quiet actions. Annie could read Bucky quite well and knew that he was only truly touched when he became quiet and soft.

Bucky returned the smile staring down at the handkerchief, "May come in handy on the field."

"That's what I hoped," Annie smirked.

Bucky looked for anything to say that could express how he felt but for once with a woman, he found himself as awkward and clueless as Steve. Annie slightly confused at the stumbling Bucky decided to help, taking gentle hold of his broad shoulders and lifting herself up to place a kiss on his cheek. As she lowered herself she pleaded, in what was too soft to be a demand, "Come back."

Bucky silently nodded, light pink dusting his face as he carefully placed the handkerchief into his breast pocket and walked to his tent.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Annie had finished a meeting, she happened upon Peggy Carter, a friend she had developed during her training.

* * *

_Annie stood facing her next opponent who decided it was wise to smirk suggestively at her. She was dressed in the typical ill-fitting men's combat uniform as hers did not really allow for combat of most forms. The pencil skirt making kicks of all varieties out of the question. Her lengthy hair was pulled back away from her face. Her heels replaced by sturdy brown boots that looked as though they would be painful to anyone on the reciprocating end of a kick. _

_Annie had easily defeated the scrawny man first assigned as her sparring partner. The small man distracted enough for her to easy lunge behind him and send a swift elbow to his head, knocking to poor fellow out cold._

_Now Colonel Phillips had finally decided to give her a challenge under the advisement of a newly appointed training supervisor. Annie had been more than surprised when that morning Phillips had been accompanied by a confident, composed and authoritative woman with a smooth British accent._

_The woman seemed to watch her carefully as Annie now sized up her 5'8 ft opponent. It was clear that the short haired man saw her as nothing but a joke. She had not been drafted for her strength or combat skill but her strategist occupation and that would help her win this fight._

_The man, who she had no intention of discovering his name, had superior strength but he was large and slow and most importantly unfocused. She could only win this if she takes the first move and uses her agility to avoid all of his attacks once he registers her as a threat. If she is fast enough he won't even have time for that._

_She gave a small smile to the man who offered a wink in return. As if the wink was a starting gun she bolted towards the man allowing him no time to react before thrusting her elbow into the man's ribs with all of her weight. The winded man bending forward only for his shoulders to be gripped, her nails digging into the skin, forcefully bringing his face into her raised knee._

_As he clutched his bruising nose Annie grasped his left arm and twisted it behind him at a painful angle. The man struggle against her grip but was unable to land a blow with his arm restraining his movement. _

_Annie knew his strength would soon overwhelm her grip and decided to quickly finish the battle. Still twisting his arm she dug her foot into the back of his knee resulting in the much larger man crumbling to his knees. Now low enough she knocked him out with a round house kick that was harder than she intended. A sheepish expression forming on her slightly sweaty face at the harsh thud of his body falling to the dirt ground._

_Watching the unconscious form for signs of retaliation she heard commanding heels nearing. She flicked her gaze up to the immaculate woman that approached. The brunette oozing an air of self-confidence and elegance._

_"Lovely kick but you may want to save that ferocity for the enemy instead of damaging our own men," The woman smirked subtly._

_"With all due respect, I doubt they hired me for my combat skill. I most likely won't enter the field" Annie confessed, relieved when she saw her ex-opponent take a breath in._

_"If you fight like that they'd be ridiculous not to," She grinned, her rich lipstick perfectly lining her stretched lips._

_"You should see me with a gun," She laughed recalling the distained faces of the other trainees as she hit the target right in the heart. She was still unsure whether she could take the same shot on a real person but she suspected she would never have to make that decision._

_The brunette assertively held out her hand and introduced, "Peggy Carter."_

_Annie happily took Peggy's hand, shaking it as she responded with, "Annie Rogers."_

* * *

She stopped mid stride as she noticed Peggy was in the middle of introducing herself to the new troops. Curiously Annie scanned the line from her position to the right.

Her mouth dropped open and her brows shot up at the site of Steve, her brother Steve lined up with the rest of the recruits. Annie stepped away as her hand flew up to rest on her forehead, traveling through her locks in an attempt to clear her head. She wasn't sure whether to feel happy that he had finally achieved his desire to fight for justice and his country or terrified at the consequences to his health and welfare.

Annie impatiently waited for the training to cease before she stormed up and Steve. He jumped as he heard an annoyed, "Steve!"

The poorly developed man spun around to the face of his outraged sister, a smile formed on his face before is registered her anger. Smile fading into a mirroring frown he murmured, "Hi… Annie."

"Why didn't you tell me Steve? How did this happen? Where do they think you're from?" Annie blurted out as her mind tangled and thrashed with questions.

Steve stared at his feet before gaining a determined glint in his eye, his face steely, "Annie, I am finally able to make a difference in this war, I-this is where I need to be."

Annie sighed and recalled all of the instants in which she had seen disappointment and frustration take hold of Steve's sweet face and the reoccurring desperation to stop the bullies of the world.

Her expression softened as she suddenly embraced Steve. Steve stiffened, confused as to the change in Annie. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around his sibling.

"I'm happy for you Steve, I am. I-I was just worried. But how did you get in with your health?" Annie communicated releasing Steve.

He offering an empathic smile as he explained, "When I was out with Bucky last night there was a recruitment office and…" Steve didn't need to finish as Annie understood his inability to resist attempting again. Steve continued, "I was afraid that they had discovered that I had forged some of my information when they pulled a man into the examination area. He asked me questions, not about my health but why I wanted to join the war. He passed me and let into a specialised program of some sort. I'm a candidate for a military project but it's classified." Steve finished a little uncomfortable in not being able to tell Annie all the details.

The two had continued to be close from childhood onwards and rarely kept things from each other. For this reason he was unsettled withholding from Annie. Annie though unused to secrecy from Steve was content to find out the plans from other sources. Determined to discover the possible fate of her brother.

"What did you get?"

Steve understanding the vague question answered proudly, "1A"

Annie smirked at Steve sarcastically exclaiming, "Finally."

With this a light-hearted tone to the conversation returned and Steve smiled out of gladness for his sister's characteristic acceptance and pride in receiving the highest result.

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter is short, they will be longer, promise._

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next few weeks of Annie's were spent spying on Steve, worrying about Bucky, gnawing details out of Peggy and any one she could locate and attempting to juggle them along side of her battle strategist responsibilities. Her work in tactical strategy helping somewhat with her worry for Bucky in the battle field, knowing that some of her strategizing was for his inventory, assisting in the effectiveness of advancing on the enemy.

As for Steve all she could discover from Peggy was the intention of the project was to use the science of some German doctor to help the war effort. Steve being decided as one of the first candidates. Annie knew that if the judging focused on physical condition, Steve would be heartbroken but if in some miracle if was decided by the goodness within Annie was completely certain Steve would win easily.

From her observation of the training, though Steve struggled with the athletic expectations he thrived with the mental and moral tests. Annie often found herself smiling as she saw Steve's winning personality and good heart shining past his weak state.

To Annie's pleasure she noticed the beautiful and assertive Peggy catching it as well. Annie knew that if anyone on this base deserved the kind soul that was Steve it was most likely Peggy. Peggy, Annie had found to appear ruthless, strict and at times cold but was clearly intelligent, determined, non-discriminatory and highly moral with a habit of winning verbal and physical quarrels with ease. For this Annie quite liked and respected Peggy. This sparking a desperate hope that she took to Steve as more than a hopeful candidate but as the lovely man that he was. She just hoped to God above that Steve wouldn't mess up by his inexperience with women.

After trudging around the entire based twice Annie finally spotted the assertive stature of Peggy Carter. The woman looked quite exhausted but this did not deter Annie's tirade of questions. "Peggy! Where on earth have you been? I can't find Steve or you until now."

"Annie, Steve was chosen for the project," Peggy informed tiredly. Annie now took in her windswept curls that lacked their usual perfection.

Annie had had enough of the lies and secrecy, classified government project be damned. "You mean the project that no one will give me a straight answer about?" Annie fumed.

Then the worry settled in, "Wait! Is Steve hurt or worse? Why on earth did they chose him! He can't survive whatever they planned. Peggy is he dead?!" Annie knew she was going overboard but when it came to Steve she couldn't help but fear the worst. She had been in hospital by his bedside too many times not to.

Peggy gave her an endearing grin, "Don't be so dramatic. He is right over there, though he has changed a bit."

Annie scanned the crowd of men that Peggy had directed towards. She almost didn't notice a tall, broad, blonde man stepping into what she knew as Steve's tent. But that neatly combed gold was unmistakeable. "It can't be", she murmured to herself in disbelief.

She carefully examined the character, his posture one of a man much smaller than him only just getting used the height it now existed on. She slowly tread towards the looming figure, sneaking to the tent which he had now entered. Peeking through the thick, rough flap she stepped inwards as he collected Steve's possessions.

"Steve?", Annie asked uncertainly as she continued to creep forward.

In recognition of the name the man's gaze flicked to her, followed by a grin and a pleased, "Annie."

Steve stood to his full height and for the first time looked down at his younger sister. I felt strange and intangible but as though this is how it should have rightfully been all along.

Steve grew a wide, teethy smile as he spread out his now long, thick, highly muscular arms.

Annie looked at him curiously as if attempting to connect the man she saw before her to the small one she had always known. As her cyan eyes travelled to his own before certainty filled them. Steve's eyes still holding the kind gentleness they always had, his face still his own.

She grinned and stepped into him. She made a painful grunt as his strong arms wrapped around her tightly. "Steve. Too. Tight", She breathed. Developing a sheepish expression Steve loosened his grip, inexperienced with the new strength he possessed.

One of Annie's brows lifted into a mischievous placement as she commented, "So I doubt I can bet you in arm wrestling now."

Steve shaking his head contently stated, "Probably not."

Steve continued to describe the process of his transformation in detail with his sister as he had wished to do ever since it happened. He vividly told of his abilities and how freeing it felt to run and jump without fear of all his breath escaping him.

Annie listened patiently and interestedly with a soft smile gracefully painted on her features. It was quite odd for Annie to remain silent for so long but she knew he needed to retell this.

Feeling lighter of heart Steve finished his explanation of why there will be no more super-soldiers such as him.

A moment of silence signalled to Annie that the retelling had ceased and she slowly asked, "Well, where to now?"

"Well I have been offered a job by um-uh" Steve felt guilty at forgetting to kind man's name but persisted, "He offered me a job helping the war effort from the mainland."

* * *

I wasn't exactly Steve's ideal path but he was even more dissatisfied to find that it was the sale of war bonds through a humiliating show. He felt out of place and too awkward, constant fear nagging that he wasn't helping the war effort. Though the ecstatic cheering of crowds of the patriotic young and old silenced those worries and instilled him with pride and hope.

* * *

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With the absence of Steve and Bucky Annie attached herself to Peggy to fend of worry and loneliness. The two developing a close and familiar bond.

"Peggy!" Annie shouted at a sensible volume for their outside sparse location.

Quick, earthly coloured eyes located the curved form heading in her direction. The smirk common on Peggy was clear as Annie approached. "Care to retell the events of that all-important meeting?" Peggy questioned amusedly in her crisp accent.

Annie's full brows bent producing a joking look, "If you are talking about the strategy meeting for the 107th it was UN-eventful."

Peggy gave Annie a knowing look, their gazes level attributed to their similar height. "You worked on it all night didn't you?" Peggy more stated than questioned knowing Annie's habit of obsessing over tactics when it came to Bucky's inventory.

Annie's clouded eyes and the dark smudges that formed underneath answered when Annie didn't. The ever present signals of Annie's worry for her dear childhood friend (though Peggy suspected there to be more) made her news all the more painful to articulate.

With a heavy exhale and a shielding of her heart to the soon to come heartbreaking expression on the sweet face of Annie, Peggy began softly, "Annie, I just received news from the Colonel."

Annie gave a clueless tilt of her head as Peggy paused. "Annie… the 107th was ambushed and they are missing in action."

Annie felt as if she had physically been shot in the heart, terror and pain swarming inside. Images of Bucky laying on the ground absent of his lovable smirk or the lively glint that always resided in his orbs. Red filled her vision, red pooling around the body of her dear friend.

As if tormenting her, the thought slipped into her chaotic swell of panic that Bucky might not be dead but the prisoner of the ruthless HYDRA.

She squeezed her eyes shut begging for the possibilities of the torture that could occur within those dark walls not to be entertained in her mind. Annie knew that wasn't any use.

Annie thought that this hurt more than it should, the uncertain fate of an old friend shouldn't have resolved her to a small, shaking child within seconds. Everything that had once been familiar had left her with only uncertainty. Annie never considered herself weak, stood up her herself and others when threatened but then again she had never been without Steve or Bucky.

Annie couldn't even send a letter to Steve with his location a constant migration and knowing the army they only recognised blood relatives as those deserving of a MIA letter. Now with Steve off touring America, helping the war and Bucky's fate terrible and ambiguous Annie felt lost. This wasn't a situation that could be fixed by Steve's determination, Bucky's charm or her wit.

Remembering the presence of her friend before her Annie steeled her expression attempting to hide her brokenness from one of the smartest women she knew. Annie knew it was hopeless to attempt to deceive Peggy but trying helped her keep it together.

With stinging eyes and a clenching chest Annie endeavoured to soften about only appeared more shaken. "Annie, do you need anything?" Peggy offered her comfort in an empathetic voice. Peggy, Annie knew to be inexperienced in comfort but understanding and highly empathic which made her one of the few voices Annie wanted to hear besides Bucky's and Steve's. But on this occasion she only desired to stare into the distance and attempt to suppress the overwhelming emotions to some extent.

Annie somehow smiles shrugging her slender shoulders, "Thanks Peggy but I need to just…just sort myself out."

Peggy only nodded and placed a gentle but firm hand on Annie's shoulder, a highly effective gesture.

* * *

Bucky sat in his dreaded rounded cell, filled with more people than it should have been. But Bucky tuned them out, completely isolated as he sat with his knees bent. If he were taking note of the situation he would have noticed the numbing pain on his rear from the long periods of time spent on the unkind metal floor. He would have noticed the worried chattering of the men or the foul smell that pressed down on the space hinting to a lack of sanitation. But Bucky didn't notice any of it. After nearly a week in that cramped cell all Bucky had noticed was a small piece of blue fabric that lay in his hands as his arms rested carelessly on his knees.

His eyes deadly stared at the item, insignificant to most but precious to him. Bucky's face remained as it had since his imprisonment, a permanently engraved frown and a slightly furrowed brow, emotionless but subtly broken.

* * *

_Bucky could feel Annie's handkerchief burning through his pocket and warming the skin underneath as he and the 107__th__ trudged through a dense pine forest. His gun held ready but his mind dazed, dreaming of home._

_The deafening noise of automatic gun fire exploded through the space. The enemy hidden in the darkness of the wood. Adrenaline flicked his mind to the present as he raised his gun and faced to a darkly armoured solider away from the protection of a trunk. Bucky pulled the trigger sending the helmeted figure crumpling to the earth floor. Bucky did not feel joy or power but desperate, desperate enough to kill another for his own life. Human instinct he told himself when firing a spray of bullets at another faceless German. He didn't believe himself enough to feel justified but continued on as he caught the lifeless form on the man next to him._

_Surveying the area more of the 107__th__ were bodies missing life they had only possessed few minutes ago than there were still up and fighting. The Nazi's working their way around the inventory ensure their capture. Bucky felt his stomach sink as he noticed the tentacled skull clipped to their uniform, HYDRA._

* * *

His tan finger softly brushed over the clearly sewn BB. Insanity slowly crept in past his lowered defences as he reminisced the amount of times that Annie had mended his ripped pants or patched up hole infested shirts. He supposed all the practise was the reason she had become quite good at it.

Annie. Most of his internal devastation was centred on Annie. Of course Bucky missed Steve and it pierced him that he would never see that punk's thin face again but the thought of never seeing Annie again turned the piercing into a twisting, wrenching kind of torment. His chest taking just about as much pain as it could bare knowing that he would never again witness her many types of smiles. All of them he adored, even her victorious one when he had defeated him in a teasing match or embarrassed him in front of his date. His favourite was the small, hardly noticeable smile she had that he was only able to witness from the corner of his vision. The one that lasted only a few moments in which she was somehow completely content, nervous, in control but without it and anticipant for something. Something only she knew.

Over the week he had many, many hours to frustrate and pain himself over what he would never again have. He had thought of the future, of Steve enjoying his life as the only bachelor in New York but more likely dreading it. Bucky knew that if anyone in the world could not get a date in that situation, it was mostly likely Steve.

Though after the war Annie would likely have too many dates to count. She would find a nice guy who was as attractive as she was, which Bucky hoped might take a while, then settle down and start a family as he always knew she would. He tortured himself by thinking this, trying to be happy for her but the stabbing pain in his chest only deepened. He felt as if his heart had become an enormous void only filled with pain and plague yet was too small to fit comfortably in his ribcage.

The pain forced him to confront what he had continually tried to suppress until he became ignorant to its existence. But Bucky supposed that if he was going to die as he was sure he would as men were regularly taken away never to return, he would be honest.

In his honesty he admitted he had hoped that that man he pictured marrying and settling down with Annie would have been him. He had hoped it, secretly begged for it but feared her rejection too furiously. Many times he blamed some code he magically had with Steve, some made-up, implied rule forbidding him from her. But in this cell awaiting death Bucky knew, unhindered that he loved Annie. He had loved her for more years than he could remember. He felt pain every time a man pursued her, hoped every time she drew close, savour every moment he spent in her presence. He had her every detail memorised and hoarded in the safest location his mind had.

But he witnessed a pain, a deep churning regret in knowing that he realised this too late. He discovered the key to his happiness only when it had become out of his reach. Bucky had to live in the short amount of time that he had never telling Annie how he felt, he didn't need her answer, all he wanted for her to know how he felt, how much she was truly cherished.

This handkerchief steadily pulsed agony through his veins but he still held onto it, never intending to release it.

* * *

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For a while Steve felt appreciated and effective in front of expanding crowds, in movies and comics. He proudly recited his memorised script for children that wailed and jumped in overpowering exhilaration. That was until he stood for war torn, weary, spiteful, dirt smeared men of the army. He stumbled over his words as the men glared at him with the expression either absent of emotion or with the corners of their mouth tugged down. The men heckled him and threw fruit. Steve was almost tempted to let it hit him but he continued to deflect them with his shield. A shield he never really used, not for the right things anyway.

Those men had a right to be upset, Steve hadn't been through what they had, seen the horrors they had. No, all Steve did was wear tights and dance around like a monkey on stage.

The weather mimicked his inner turmoil as it began to pour down with rain, the sun vacant from all corners of the sky.

Steve slouched on the steps of the stage after the failed show, his blunting pencil sketched in a worn, poorly made book. The monkey mocked him from the page as it balanced on its unicycle and rope. Steve doubted he could do that.

Steve contemplated going to visit Annie but the though was soon discarded as shame welled up. Annie was too supportive, too important to him for him to allow her to see him so low. The shadow of a smile formed as Steve recalled Annie so quickly accepting that he was in the army.

"Hello Steve", a light voice flittered into his ear. He twisted in both directions searching for the women.

Locating Peggy he said surprised, "Hi."

She kindly replied, "Hi."

Curiously Steve enquired, "What are you doing here?"

Steve goes to stand but immediately rejects the action unsure. Peggy folding her already neat coat over her forearms and set herself beside the man whose transformation she was just getting used to, "Officially I'm not here at all. That was quite a performance." Malice lacking in the statement.

Steve's gaze strayed to the soaking sludge that now covered the ground as he rubbed his nose answering, "Yeah, I, um , had to improvise that last bit. The crowds I'm used to are more… twelve." The finishing word a breath of embarrassment forcibly released.

"I understand that your America's new hope," Peggy stated.

"Bonds sales have a 10 percent bump in every state I visit," Steve responds mechanically, spitting out statistics that held no meaning to him.

Peggy annoyed, interrogates, "Is that Mr Brant I hear?"

"At least he's got me doing this, Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab."

"And these are your only two opinions", Peggy questions disapprovingly. "A lab rat or a dancing monkey," her eyes gesture to Steve's portrayal of his current self. Peggy glances at her hands confessing sincerely, "You were meant for more than this you know."

Steve watches her contemplating her words, the words he had desired to hear since his troubles had begun. An uncomfortable silence befell them. It was broken as Peggy asked, "What?"

Steve shook his head, "You know for the longest time I dreamed of being on the front lines, serving my country. Finally got everything I wanted…and I'm wearing tights."

The sounding of a repeated horn drew their attention to a medical truck jolting to a stop as men threw open the doors and hastily pulled a stretcher out from within.

Steve's forehead furrowed as guilt once again resided within, "They look like they've been through hell."

"These men more than most," Peggy said certainly. Peggy paused and found herself lacking what she usually prided herself on maintaining, courage. She had no wanted to break the news of their dear friend's fate to yet another Rogers. She willed herself to reveal, "200 men went up against Schmitt and only 50 came back. Your audience was what was left, the rest were killed or captured."

"The 107th?" Steve demanded. She was forced to witness the hope, fear and registration the washed over Steve's face as his desperately searched his memory of the audience for the neat dark hair of Bucky Barnes.

"Come on!" Steve was suddenly up in a sprint towards Colonel Phillips to learn the situation Bucky had found himself in.

* * *

"If you have something to say now's the perfect time to keep it to yourself," Phillips ordered disinterestedly as he examined plans. Peggy's round eyes lit with understanding as Steve's plans became clear. Peggy darted after Steve attempting to reason him out of his absurd plan.

Storming into Steve's tent, littered with costumes and fabric that clearly did not belong to him, the space not his own. "What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?"

"If that's what it takes," Steve answered illogically as his stuffed clothing and basic necessities into a rough duffle bag.

"You heard the Colonel, your friend is mostly likely dead," she reasoned.

Determinedly Steve returned, "You don't know that."

"Even so, he is devising a strategy, if he detects –"

"By the time he's done that it will be too late," Steve cuts in.

Steve shrugs his bag on and grips his shield as he exits in long, purposeful strides. Peggy chases after him yelling out, "Steve!"

He throws his previsions into the back of an unmanned truck and pauses before addressing Peggy, "You said you thought I was meant for more than this, did you mean that?"

Peggy intense gaze held his and in a serious tone answered, "Every word."

"Then you gotta let me go", Steve fit himself into the vehicle manoeuvring to turn on the ignition.

Peggy planted herself beside the car and Steve with a subtle smile, "I can do more than that."

* * *

Steve felt the adrenaline flood in his veins as he snuck himself into the HYDRA facility, sacrificing stealth for efficiency at times. His brain stimulated by alert determination and curiosity at his new endurance and ability. He run without puffing and leap onto tanks as anyone would a step. The jail cells were easy to locate and the guard easier to 'detain'. He swiftly twisted the stolen key into the identical cells, swinging the doors open. Men, worn but revitalised by their escape formed around Steve questioning. Steve answered vaguely as a sense of limited time pressed on his nerves. After having asked about Bucky and responded to with a, "The guards took him and he never came back" only made the pressing sensation into a panicked, aggressive wringing.

With the soldiers free and directed to escape Steve started to bolt through the underground prison of systematic cylindrical bars in pursuit of his best friend. He stopped momentarily as someone called, "You knew what you're doing?"

With no hint of worry or hesitation Steve breathed, "Yeah, I've socked Adolf on the jaw over 200 times." Before the sentence was completely finished Steve resumed his run missing the confused but impressed looks of the newly freed men.

Spotting a stout, panicked man flee down a metal corridor Steve raced after him before entering a computer filled room as he heard mumbling. The metal somehow shone clinically and dripped with decay at once, the brick paired next to it faded. A multitude of button and lights blinked angrily. His pupils flashed assessing the contents of the room. Inarticulate, "Go-go back, when," drew Steve's attention to an individual unconscious, dazed and strapped to a table. Steve reached Bucky's side in seconds, relief sinking and filling the void of worry previously dominating his senses.

Dim light stung at Bucky's eyes, closing the lids aiding little in relief. His mind swirling incomprehensively as images and phrases materialised for less than a moment before drifting out of reach. The only thing Bucky could cohesively understand was a need to return…somewhere. It was important, very important by why he couldn't recall.

Sound seeped into his ears, "Bucky!" Bucky was his name, yes it was his name. The sound clear and the lights softening Bucky turned his heavy head to watch a tall blonde man work at his bindings.

Bucky's head tossed from side to side as he blubbered, "Steve, Steve, Steve", trying to get the name to make sense. Steve broke the metal bands and helped ease him up in a hasty fashion.

Standing level with the man he was sure wasn't always that height he spoke, "Steve" in a relieved smile.

"Bucky" the man said affectionately as he checked Bucky for concerns to his wellbeing. He confessed, "I thought you were dead."

Bucky still confused and slightly stunned stated, "I thought you were smaller." Smaller, yes Steve! Bucky's head cleared as if fog filtered away. Bucky didn't know how Steve was so big now or how he was able to rip steel like paper but he knew those were questions for later. "Oh God, Annie!" Bucky blurted as he frantically searched his pocket for the blue material. The weight eased as rough fabric met his fingers, tugging it out from the compartment of clothing Bucky stared at the object before Steve again. His altered friend watched him curiously, gaze flicking from the handkerchief to Bucky suspiciously.

"What is that Bucky?" Steve asked but he had already recalled the owner of the familiar stitching.

An alarm blared through the space, bouncing across the walls as the sound travelled. Steve tensed as he yelled above the rumbling noise, "Come on Bucky, we've got to get out of here!" With the handkerchief stuffed into a pocket and a firm nod the two men headed towards the door in their escape.

* * *

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Battered and fatigued the victorious soldiers of the 107th marched down a dirt road to the base. Now safely in ally territory they began to relax, their shoulders deflating with the release of tension. The stolen tank armed with a powerful energy weapon only added to their sense of security. At the front of the ex-prisoners of war was Captain America himself, now proven in his heroics. He may have been viewed like this by the men trailing behind but Steve still felt like Steve, just more satisfied having finally made a difference in the war effort. A real difference. The satisfaction was increased dramatically by his dear friend's presence next to him.

Bucky strode down the path beside Steve with his dog tags hanging out of his loose green shirt. A small smile graced the tan face as he held the large gun capably. The two had finished their familiar debriefing of events, Bucky's capture as well as the circumstances which lead to Steve's improvement in size, health, and ability.

Steve noticed that Bucky avoided the topic of the treasured handkerchief and its creator. Steve's forehead crinkled as he felt a sinking sensation drop in his stomach at the thought that Bucky may hold feelings toward Annie. Feelings that were of a different kind than the brother/sister one he had ignorantly hoped.

It wasn't that Steve didn't trust Bucky or believe that he was a good man. He did but Annie was the only true family Steve still possessed. She was too precious. He knew it was selfish and immature but he had hoped to keep a hold of Annie indefinitely. If she fell in love with Bucky Steve would undoubtedly see less of her, their strong relationship distancing.

Another aspect that contributed to the turning of the corners of Steve's mouth was his intimate knowledge of the many women Bucky had had a relationship with. Bucky never struggled to find a date and they never lasted. Steve did not want Annie to be one of those discarded dates.

Steve decided to let it be for the moment and observe them for any warning signs. We was still unsure as to what Bucky's feelings truly were and how he would act on them and if Annie would actually return them. Steve reserved himself to calm on the topic.

Annie slumped on her cot hands resting on her knees. She wrung her hands as the now consistent worry and hurt thrashed from her thoughts and damaged her heart. She knew it was advised to assume him dead and try to move on but an ember remained whispering foolish hopes that she couldn't quiet.

Annie couldn't decide which to listen to, both resulting in pain. Her head offering a life without Bucky and her heart promising uncertainty with an anguished life for Bucky. Neither option was attractive.

She could have prevented it, if only her strategies were better if she was smarter Bucky would be safe and on his way back. Or better yet she could have saved the both of the misery by stopping him from joining the war.

Annie's head fell limp as she knew her would-be plans were hopeless and unrealistic. She had found but a day previous that Steve was on the base but disappeared suddenly, she had grown frustrated that he was ignoring her but also worried about where he had gone. A large amount of relief stemmed from knowing that Steve had become as close as a man could get to indestructible and that those who opposed him had more to strife over.

Even in her day-to-day routine her mine barely strayed from Bucky. Concern for his safety, his mentality in the deranged environment Annie had imagined and his loneliness. A thin pillar of happiness sparked from knowing that at least Bucky had the handkerchief she had given him before his imprisonment, as small as it were.

Annie had realised her feelings towards Bucky but the deprecating state she remained in at his dangerous situation only confirmed them. She had always felt warmly towards Bucky but never truly viewed him in the same way she did Steve. It took her many years and a lot of contemplation of confusing sensations and feelings to deduce that she reserved a large part of her heart for Bucky. With every smile, action and word the space grew and with every date, girl and flirtation her heart sank.

Eventually, she had managed to tune out and suppress the jealous pegs and sense of the futility of her affections. But Annie still found herself in love with the fool. She knew Bucky was a kind, loving, good man but he had his faults as did she and everyone. Although Steve's determination was somehow one of his best attributes as well as biggest faults, Annie quickly added with an affectionate annoyance.

There was a light sense of relief amongst the ache that she would never have to watch Bucky walk away with a pretty girl hanging off his arm leaving her to wonder and fret. Even though the relief and freedom wasn't worth the absence of Bucky.

She knew that for the remainder of her days she would miss the confident, mischievous smile that annoyed her to no end or that subtle but enduring protection of her and Steve. He would miss his… shout?

A voice strained to ring over the cheering, wait cheering? Annie in the depth of her thoughts had missed the uproar of glee that had swept the camp as missing soldiers returned. Her brows creased and her pink lips formed a small O as she swept open that flap of the door and peered curiously outside.

She scanned the crowd, spotting dirt covered soldiers and an unfamiliar tank which she was certain didn't belong to the American army. Urgently stepping closer she could hear people shouting happily, "Captain America!"

The desperation growing to discover the cause of the celebration Annie quickly tapped the shoulder of the nearest soldier and questioned, "What is happening?"

The man's bright face looked down at her and yelled louder than necessary, "Cap'n America saved the 107th!"

Without waiting for her reaction the man returned to cheering with the crowd. Annie's eyes grew wide and her face frozen in shock. The 107th? Her mind connected to Bucky which had her legs moving to the dense middle of the crowd. Her mind had completely skipped over the Captain America part of the speech as she blindly yelled using the full capacity of her lungs, "Bucky!"

Some members of the crowd shot their heads him her direction but she took no notice of them continuing to shout, "Bucky!"

On the third projection of his name Annie heard an "Annie!" that sounded also as if it were a question. In that direction Annie's progress through the bodies increased, her shouting consistent. The crowd shifted and the bodies in her way became fewer. Finally, disheveled brunet hair came into view, followed by an anticipant tan face.

Annie stilled at the sight of him, she breathed, "Bucky", the man she thought dead, the man who meant too much to her.

Bucky did not stop but instead increased his speed towards her. Annie out of her daze run to meet him. Bucky hands caught her waist and swung Annie up, Bucky spinning her around above him in his pure pleasure. Their ecstatic laughter mingled and entwined as the two reveled in their reunion. Annie was lowered and without delay encased in his arms. Hers swiftly winding around his torso with an iron grip.

Annie burned this moment into their memory, the pressure of his arms around her, his smell, the feel of his firm chest against her cheek. At the last thought, she grew flustered and drew way. Bucky hesitating in breaking the embrace slowly released her.

The two remained close wearing matching grins. An intense relief washed over Annie as she stared at Bucky to make certain that was standing before her, safe and here. Annie exhaled for what she felt like was the first time in weeks. "You came back", she stated her smile growing.

"You doubted me?" Bucky joked but with a hint of seriousness. Annie gaze fell on a small tug of cyan material poking out from the weak pocket of his shirt. He had kept it, Annie blinked in disbelief. She knew they must have gone through hell and Bucky had somehow managed to keep a hold on her last gift to him.

Without much thought, Annie's hand rose to the pocket and laid her hand over it and the handkerchief. Her gaze settling on her hand caught Bucky's tentatively resting over the top of her own.

The warmth of his hand seeped into her own and crept through the length of her arm settling on her cheeks. Annie slowly returning to her senses took in Bucky's state. He sustained a cut on his cheek, the rest of his face littered with dirt and stubble. His hair ravaged atop his head, free of his usual neat style. Annie decided she quite liked it this way. That thought was caught dead as she realised that Bucky's shirt was gaping open at his chest, some of her fingers against his bare skin. Annie's eyes expanded as her cheeks increased the potency of their colour. At the loud clearing of a throat, the two jumped apart and into reality.

The inhabitants of the base surrounded the returning 107th, faces were painted with either disbelief or cheer. Bucky knew that Steve deserved the credit and shouted motivationally, "three cheers for Captain America!" as he roughly shook the shoulder of his courageous friend. With that the surrounding crowd erupted with sounds of congratulations. Steve flicked his head to Bucky with an expression of slight shock to which Bucky gave a determined, urging gaze.

An attractive woman had efficiently found her way to Steve staring up at him with a relieved smirk. She started to speak to Steve but Bucky was distracted. His deep blue eyes searching the crowd for the familiar shine of golden waves but he found nothing but dirty brown with some other underwhelming shades in the mix.

His smile faded from his face until he heard a soft, "Bucky!" the call repeated as the voice became familiar.

That was Annie. In a loud, unrestricted shout Bucky amplified, "Annie!" some doubt present in his voice.

With the relay of his name his propelled himself into the thick crowd returning her name, damaging the ears of those he passes. His way starts to clear and as soon as he sees wide glowing eyes and memorable blonde curls he thrusts himself towards her in his desperation.

His arms easily lift her weight as he spins her in the air, her laugh fluttering down into his ears, a sound he was sure was reserved for only the most blessed individuals. Wasting no time once her feet touched the ground he embraces her tightly. The homely scent of roses wafts into his nose.

Bucky as he holds Annie feels a relief settle within him. Annie pulled away but Bucky was reluctant to release her, to lose that warmth, to lose the closeness with the woman he only just realised he loved.

The soft, content grin plastered on her rosy face he mimicked helplessly. Her joy contagious. "You came back", she stated.

"You doubted me?" Bucky joked, unsure of what to say but realising that there was truth behind it. Now that he realised how much he wanted to return made him certain he would do whatever it took. Where Annie was, was where Bucky wanted to be.

Recognition flashed in Annie's eyes, she slowly reached up to his chest. His pulse began to accelerate as her hand laid over his chest and the handkerchief she had gifted him before all these events. He reached his hand to place it over hers. His calloused hand meeting her soft skin.

Annie suddenly became flustered and tensed making Bucky wonder if she had intended the contact in the way he perceived it. His examination was cut short as his world expanded from just Annie when someone cleared their throat irritably.

Bucky met the annoyed icy blue of Steve's gaze. It was then that Bucky realised that a small section of the crowd surrounding them had witnessed the whole event and he grew tense. The women who had been speaking with Steve stood at his side sending a knowing glance at Annie.

The grin snuck onto Annie's face once more as she went forward to hug her brother, laughing as his arms engulfed her. Bucky happily observed the shared moment between siblings before the sight of a protective brother embracing his younger sister sent a shiver of fear down his spine. Bucky feared few things but Steve's endless determination with on the list. The fact that he was now a super-soldier did not help.

Bucky sighed questioning, of all the dames he could have fallen in love with, it had to be the sister of his best friend and enhanced human being. But the small smirk sent his way by the beautiful, kind woman made it worth all the hassle the world could offer.

BB

A couple minutes after their reunion Steve, Bucky and Annie sit in the crudely made medical facility awaiting the attention of the thinly stretched nursing staff. Annie had to literally drag the two soldiers there, insisting that they needed some medical attention and there would be no arguments. Of there was but she had successfully gotten the two in and awaiting examining of injury.

As they sat Annie had to restrain herself from clinging tightly onto Bucky in a desperate attempt to keep him from harm ever again. For her relief at Bucky's safety had come accompanied with the trembling fear that he disappear again and leave her without him.

To distract herself she focused on Steve. When they had first arrived, multiple nurses had fawned over Captain America, zoning in on the smallest cut to treat in order to get closer to the war hero. Annie rolled her eyes at the perky women as Steve insisted he was fine and that they should take care of the more injured men. Bucky simply watched in frustration as the young nurses completely ignored the man so used to female attention. Annie was in turn delighted by the switch in the female gaze.

They had given Bucky and Steve a raised stretcher bed each which the two mostly uninjured men sat on, legs off the side. Annie plopped herself beside Bucky while sneakily checking for any disregarded injuries.

"Are you sure none of you are hurt?" Annie fussed with worry curved into her brows. She squeezed Bucky's arm to see if he would flinch.

Bucky gave the smaller woman a reassuring grin before joking, "Of course we're fine, We had Captain America there to save us."

"Ahh yes, my reckless older brother running around in enemy territory with a prop shield, saving people. That puts my mind at ease," Annie commented sarcastically.

"Oh, Steve I forgot," Annie announced pleasantly before swinging her fist into the super soldier's broad bicep.

Steve jumped at the sudden action, though not harmed in the slightest, and looked at his younger sister incredulously, "What was-"

"That was for going off on a dangerous mission into a war zone without telling me!" Annie fumed as her relief gave way to ire.

"I had to save Bucky, we couldn't have just left him there!" Steve justified, all-to-familiar courage seeping into his voice.

Bucky sent Annie a questioning glance, "You didn't want to save me?" She could tell he was messing with her but she couldn't help it.

"No! that's not- ahh! What if Steve hadn't made it back? I would've lost you both and then who would I have to tell to stop being reckless? Not Peggy because she actually has common sense," Annie rambled in a huff.

Bucky threw his arm around Annie as he grinned, "I really missed you and your scolding."

By this time a more professional nurse had finally found some time to look over Steve and Bucky, checking there was no external or internal damage. Fortunately Steve was remarkably nearly unscathed and Bucky had gotten out with only a few cuts and bruises.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow _


	8. Chapter 8

_Just a reminder that I don't own marvel or any of their characters._

**Chapter 8**

Peggy had directed Annie towards the tent shared by the women with a small delighted smile. Annie watched her curiously as she opened her lightly dusted trunk at the end of her bed.

"For our night off we are going to the pub with like the rest of this base", Peggy informed Annie temporarily turned from the clothing filled trunk.

Annie sported a confused expression as Peggy began rummaging through the heavy box once more. "I know you usually chose what we do but why are we going to a bar?"

Peggy pulled out a piece of black fabric Annie decided was a dress and smiled to herself, "This will do nicely." She proceeds to thrust it towards Annie and orders her to put it on.

Annie in the knowledge that Peggy was not in the habit of yielding stepped behind the small folds that had been placed in the room. Annie struggled to fit herself into the form fitting black dress that left little of her shape to the imagination.

She stepped out from the fold with a self-conscious tug in her shoulders, "Why on earth am I wearing this Peggy?"

Peggy was donning a slim red dress that showed everything you would want to show. At the sight of Annie she grew a wicked grin, "This is for the bar."

Annie huffed, "I'm not sure I am entirely comfortable with this and what is the purpose?"

Peggy moved behind Annie and began constructing her hair as she answered, "The purpose is for you to be noticed by your returned soldier and from my experience this is one of the easiest ways to do it." Moving around to the front Peggy examined the loose hairdo, pleased with her quick work.

Annie was rising in temperature at the thought of Bucky seeing her in-in this. She asked innocently, "What do you mean?"

Peggy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I mean that it is painfully clear that you have feelings for the Sergeant, how strong I don't know but you two need a push."

Annie was a little flattered that Peggy was so concerned with her love life. Peggy did not often get involved in other people's business. But there was also a side of her, a large side, that was uncomfortable at the idea.

Annie sighed, "Peggy I'm not sure I want to do this, I mean Bucky and I have known each other for a long time and he is my best friend, not to mention Steve's and he just got back-"

Peggy throughout Annie's babbling has begun to pull her in the direction of the local bar. "Annie you are just naming facts."

Annie turned to Peggy and stared at her honestly, her voice vulnerable, "Peggy I don't know if Bucky feels that same and I'm not sure I want to." Annie paused waiting for Peggy's input that didn't come. "I know Bucky's past and his way with women, I don't want to be another dame he pursues only to ditch after two dates. I can't do that to Steve or myself."

Peggy was silent; her expression vacant of all emotion as she studied what Annie had just burst forth. She sighed grasping Annie's arms, "I know you worry but I have seen how he looks at you and I can't believe that that is how he looks at other women. Bucky cares for you deeply and I am sure enough to take us on this venture."

Annie observes Peggy as if the answers to all her doubts and worries are available on her face. Annie in her courage decides to take a jump, "Alright but it is only to the bar and no funny business will happen so don't expect anything."

Peggy was already navigating Annie towards the bar with a satisfied tug on her painted lips. Annie matching her speed smirks as she questions, "Do you know Bucky's stare because that's how Steve looks at you?"

Peggy's head whipped to Annie with a slightly agape mouth, "Excuse me?"

Annie watched ahead with a pleased grin, "You know exactly what I am referring to Peggy. Steve is sweet on you and I know you know because Steve never was very subtle."

A sweet grin developed on Peggy's face and her dark eyes grew distant, Annie could guess what she was thinking of.

* * *

In celebration half of the base had crowded into the local bar close to the base. The cramped wooden establishment was filled with jolly, drunken singing and carefree laughter. Men now cleaned and shaven from their return and making up for lost time.

Warm light occupied the space supported by a drunken haze. Steve clear headed and on a mission migrated purposefully towards Bucky who was lounging on a raised counter. Silently Steve placed himself beside the now equal heighted man.

Bucky resting his weight on his elbows smirked, "See I told you. Their all idiots." Bucky used his common teasing tone but it was different. Steve in his vast knowledge of Bucky and the reading of his moods understood that something was on his mind.

"How about you?" Steve asked casually. "You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve finished in a light mocking tone. Disbelief in his circumstances becoming similar to those portrayed in comics.

Teeth show as Bucky chuckles at Steve's dramatization. Maintaining his steady gaze on the glass in his hand he answered truthfully, "I don't know, but that kid from Brooklyn, the one who didn't know when to give up, I'd follow him to the end of the line."

In a puff of air a smile broke out on Steve's face. Bucky's affectionate air diminished gradually as his eyes flickered through the occupants of the room. His pupils expanded in the dim, warm light as they searched for the familiar traits of a woman his vision was constantly directed to. Bucky felt a mixture of anticipation and tense anxiety at seeing Annie so soon after realisation.

As the rowdy sounds of the bar ceased Bucky's gaze locked on the cause.

He caught first a flash of red disturbed by the sea of bodies but his attention was quickly drawn away from the approaching brunette as golden on black entered his vision. Bucky's eyes widened to an unnatural height and his mouth hung agape.

His heart dangerously increased its volume as Bucky caught sight of a perilously dressed Annie. Bucky had never doubted that Annie was a shapely, attractive woman but in that slim black dress he could see more than he ever had before. He slipped over his thoughts trying to process how he felt about this but the displayed sway of Annie's hips jumbled his thoughts further. Her Golden waves cascaded over her mostly bare shoulders. Her lips were painted an intoxicating red that drew him in. The dress. Bucky was not sure where to start on the dress. The deep black created an uncharacteristic mystery to her as the fabric hugged her curved figure. Her chest, slim waist and round hips painfully present.

Bucky was certain that Annie had discovered his feelings and had cruelly decided to torment him. Bucky knew she was smart enough to know that this was a perfect way of doing so but as teasing as she could be she wouldn't go this far. Determinedly tearing his gaze away to the other women his question of the motives of this outfit were answered in the overly pleased grin of the brunette.

Steve finally removing his eyes from the voluptuous form of the woman Bucky still didn't know and shockingly exclaimed, "Annie what are you-?" unable to finish his sentence in the surprise of his sister's clothing choice. Bucky knew better than to suspect it was her choice.

At Steve's reaction a nervous expression took place on her face which dusted with light pink. A reaction that tormented Bucky further. A tension had started to grow within him, an agonizing tightness in his chest which showed no sign of relief. Unable to take it any more Bucky bite down his jaw and stamped his foot in an effort of self-control. "I'll get the ladies some drinks", Bucky managed to burst out in a reasonably normal tone as he almost run to the counter of the bar.

Delighted Peggy stated to Steve, "Pardon us Steve but I have to talk to Annie for a moment, see you tomorrow."

Steve respectfully nodded his head, confusion and frustration still evident on his face as Peggy dragged Annie away. Annie had been pulled into somewhat private corner. "That worked better than I had hoped", Peggy said to herself once again wearing that slightly terrifying wicked grin.

"What?" Annie asked, dreading the obvious answer.

Peggy glared at Annie's innocent act before continuing, "You had the poor soul almost drive himself crazy."

Bucky's tense state had not passed Annie's notice nor had the mostly likely reason. A speck of pride sparked in Annie at her effect on Bucky. To her joy he had barely even noticed Peggy which Annie had feared, aware of her friend's attention-grabbing appearance. But Annie knew better than to jump into uncertain conclusions.

"Well I'm off", Peggy resigned.

This caused a shock of fear to shoot through Annie with slight betrayal. "What? Where are you going? We just got here!"

Peggy sighed, "We are only here for you and Bucky, so I am removing myself from the situation."

"Of course I know that was your intention but you can't just leave. Um- what about Steve?" Annie started.

"What about Steve", Peggy asked skeptically.

Annie grinned at her ingenious reason, "Well wouldn't Steve just get in the way? You need to distract him for the night."

Peggy grew uneasy at this but was won over by the logic. She rolled her eyes before turning and marching over to Steve. She stroke up a cheerful conversation and laced her arm around his directing him away from the bar in which Bucky stood.

Annie knew that Peggy had caught on to her set up with Steve but Annie was simply making the best out of an uncomfortable situation. Even if Peggy knew her intention she would still agree. Annie liked to think that was because she wanted to spend time with her brother. Annie was in the business of supervising Steve's love life and she was worried that due to Steve's…change in appearance that he may attract the wrong attention. Attention that Steve was completely unprepared to defend against. Annie trusted Peggy to care for both the weak but determined Steve as well as the strong, moral Captain America. This gave her solace.

Annie chuckled to herself as she watched Bucky gather the drinks ordered and walk to their previous location, his head dropping to the drinks. This was one of the few times Annie had seen Bucky alone in a bar. It was rare for Bucky to be in this kind of building without a primed girl swinging off his arm. The new look suited him.

Annie decided that Bucky needed that alone time and manoeuvred around him to the bar counter. She firmly planted herself on a stool and examined the available drinks and their prices.

"How is a pretty thing like you alone?" a confident but marginally creepy voice questioned rhetorically.

Annie decided to answer anyway, "Well I quite like my own company." At this the man's gritty smile faulted but he endured.

As the buzz cut man opened his mouth again the bartender interrupted, "This is for you from the gentleman across the bar." He handed her an appletini, gesturing to a man a few meters away waving at her expectantly.

Annie tensed, uncomfortable and unprepared for this sort of situation. She had never liked bars every much or appletinis for that matter.

* * *

Beers in hand Bucky strode back to where he had left Steve, Peggy was it? And an evilly dressed Annie. He had to get away, her appearance bringing his new and dangerously strong feelings to the surface. Too close in front of Steve. He was too close to grasping Annie and planting his lips on her own. He paused for a moment entertaining himself in the thought.

Gaining his resolve and glasses of alcohol Bucky returned to the table only to find it void of the owners of the drinks. He huffed out a breath of defeat, placing the glasses on the table.

Bucky decided to use his developed ability of locating the blonde to find Annie. He found Steve and Peggy seated at a table laughing together but his search continued for his real target. His vision landed on the gracefully sloping back of Annie perched at the bar he had recently left.

A rage unrealistic for the situation at hand bubbled within him as a shaved marine leered at Annie attempting to seduce her. The bartender approached her as well and pointed to a questionable character.

Annie cringed at the leering face of the stranger as his wave had a clear motive that was more the simply friendly. Annie was used to the occasion bout of attention from a man but not to this extent making the scene all the more uncomfortable. Annie supposed this was one of the consequences of her attire but she had to admit that Bucky's reaction was well worth the hassle. Annie was too used to watching Bucky beam and wink at pretty girls and treat her as if her was a platonic sister. Though Annie in her deep feelings did desire more she was content with her status though his continuous dates did distress her. It was nice to receive some un-platonic attention from him for once.

Another man had decided he would try his lot and flung his around over her revealed shoulders, the contact of his rough skin sending shivers through her body. Not the kind she felt when Bucky embraced her and placed his large warm hand on her back as if she were a precious warmth he desired close. It was far from that, this was a sensation of a strange and Annie was sure perverted man with inappropriate intentions and no timidness. Annie turned to the much too close man and stated confidently, "Would you please remove your hand."

The man's hand only lowered as he answered smugly, "Playin' hard to get huh?" Annie concluded that his man was thick in the head but a new dread filled her as first man drew closer in competition. Annie rolled her eyes, yes because I am a prize and you are two wonderful competitors. Make that three Annie thought glumly as the man who had distantly offered her a drink appeared out of the crowd towards her.

Annie's brain flickered franticly through her options that would restore her personal space and divert attention from her. Annie was equipped with some self-defence and was far from helpless but these were three trained soldiers that where two times her size. She opened her mouth to protest at the men's actions as she felt new warm hand gently lay on her vacant shoulder. The touch not forceful as the other and was too tender to be a stranger. A familiar, smooth voice addressed her, "Honey I got you a real drink." Annie silently exploded with gratitude towards Bucky. If anyone, sweet talking, confident Bucky could defuse the situation.

"Sweet pea, are these men bothering you?" Bucky imitated a sugary tone but the venom towards the men was not well hidden. Annie was sure men could assess their ability in a fight against one another just by staring because the two men glared at Bucky a moment and vacated their stools; the third already retreated into the crowd.

Annie exhaled finally free as Bucky placed himself on the now open seat beside her. Bucky placed a beer in front of her which she gladly took and swigged. "Thank you for that. That could have gotten messy." Bucky with his head turned to face her fully with his usual charming casual smile. "And I appreciate the real drink," Annie emphasised the real as Bucky had used sending a disapproving glance to the appletini.

"This situation has made me come to despise bars," Annie huffed recollecting the previous events.

Bucky smirked as he drinks some of his beer before saying, "The bar wasn't the problem." Annie raised a cynical eyebrow as him. "They were idiots for thinking they had a chance but I can't really fault them." Annie's eyes shot up at his comment but she was quickly distracted by the effect the light was having on his jaw line.

Annie faced the bar as Bucky was doing with a delicate smile, "You seem to think highly of me."

Bucky slightly chocked on his beer, regaining his composer he responded, "What-well you know, I've um known you for a long time and you always treated me and Steve well."

Bucky could not believe he had just choked like that, literally. And Annie was not helping as she stared up at him through her long eyelashes with a gentle smile playing on her lips. Bucky had to remind himself not to stare. He needed to tell her what he had discovered whilst imprisoned, of how many days he had wasted with the wrong girls but something prevented him. He remembered that he had promised to follow Steve, a promise he did not regret he made. If Bucky were to follow any man it would Steve but that meant he ran the risk of falling behind enemy lines, injury and even death. Though this only increased his want to spill out his heart and leave no regrets Bucky held Annie's feelings over his own. Bucky knew that with the slightest chance that Annie would want him he could give her hope and promise a future that he may never be able to give. He knew that the regret he sustained was worth minimising the pain Annie would experience if anything were to happen.

So Bucky concluded to bottle is emotions and wants and casually sat beside Annie guarding against hopeful men. The conversation was calm and as he always knew talking to Annie to be like. Seeing her, teasing and bantering was enough.

* * *

_Ugh! I love this chapter! Peggy schemes are the best._

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious but I'm going to say it again for I-don't-want-to-get-sued reasons. I do not own anything_

**Chapter 9**

"So while you were missing I went through seven pens," Annie confessed through her laughter.

Bucky chuckled along endeared by Annie's nervous habit of twisting, tapping and chewing pens until they broke under the strain. "I bet you the Colonel was not too happy about that, he's stingy with supplies as it is."

"Yes, unless it is weapons", Annie added. "Although that may just be Stark's persuasion that the more fire power the better." Bucky could not prevent a little shrill of worry sliver about his thoughts at Annie's mention of the notorious playboy billionaire but he managed to remain composed. He smirked as he took a sip of the scotch he had ordered, "Well I can't argue with him there."

Annie amusedly rolled her eyes, "All you men are the same with your weapons of mass destruction."

Bucky thought that as the night has worn on Annie had not diminished in her beauty as the alcohol made her even more prone to smile and laugh.

Annie on the other hand was busy observing Peggy and Steve still tittering at their small rounded table on the other side of the bar. Bucky caught her gaze with a sly grin, "He's going to screw it up."

Annie knew Bucky was directing the comment at Steve's interactions with the charming brunette and Annie answered truthfully, "There's no doubt but I think they'll work out."

Bucky sent Annie an unsure glance before returning to the two, "I'm not so sure, Peggy from what I know is a classy dame and Steve is… well." Both were well aware of Steve's horrible track record with women.

Annie's grin grew soft, "That's for sure but I know that Peggy knows a good man when she sees one and she sees Steve true and clear past all of the blabbering and enhancement."

Bucky watched Annie bewildered as her eyes were trailed on the couple. But Annie suddenly turned to him and challenged, "Want to make a bet?"

Bucky sighed, leaning his arm further on the bar as he nodded, "sure."

"I bet you a month's pay that Steve will win over Peggy and from what I can tell, Steve is already completely smitten with her."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "That's a little pricey but ok." Annie goes to shake his hand in agreement. With the clasp of hands and the warmth of skin on skin Annie and Bucky strike a deal.

"Mr Stark" Annie calls out in the expansive set of conjoined rooms filled with weapons and metals she could not define. She had a slight idea of his appearance but struggled to identify him amongst the crowd of engineers.

"Over here" Annie heard a shout. With the voice as a guide she stumbled into a cluttered room with numerous shields laid out over a long, pristine table. A dark haired man sporting a neat moustache lifted goggles off of his face a study the intruder.

The man was shorter than Steve and Bucky but still remained above Annie. As she entered the room his eyes drifted over her in a way which made her self-conscious. She hardened her face and confidently stepped towards the man. "Mr Stark, I would like you to show me the progress you have made on the weapons for Steve's new team."

"Call me Howard. Normally I wouldn't say no to a beautiful woman but I'm going to need clearance", Howard Stark responded with a charming smile. Annie sighed at the flirtation which she had been informed Howard Stark was famous for.

Annie raise as suspicious eyebrow towards him mocking, "How often do pretty women ask to see classified weapons?"

Howard Stark slyly responded, "More often than you'd think."

"Well _Howard_," Annie relied, the name sounding odd. "I think I have plenty clearance," Annie said as she presented an identification card she knew she would need. Annie tried to remain sure as she declared Stark to be the type of person to not let down your guard around. Annie was also sure as she had requested Colonel Philips to allow her to overlook the weapons made both for reassurance of Steve and Bucky's safety but also to know the equipment available to the team whilst strategizing.

Howard Stark leaned forward slightly to view the card, his trimmed eyebrows springing up as he read the name, "Rogers? As in Steve Rogers, Captain America."

"If what you mean is am I Steve Roger's sister? Than yes," Annie answered.

Stark leaned back and rested against his work bench and whistled, "I do not envy the man who breaks your heart."

"Yes well I would like to view over the weapons that my brother will be using in the field as well as those of the other members."

Stark nodded his head his attitude growing suddenly professional as he guided Annie around the workspace explaining the functions of the weapons.

Once the examination was over they exited the lab and entered the large, busy conference room. Though the space was so big and complicated Annie would define it as such. It seemed as a switch had been flicked as the profession Mr Stark Annie had seen moments ago returned to the flirtatious Howard. "Well that is the end of the tour as you can see your dear brother will be well equipped. If you would like to continue discussing equipment I am available tonight," His eyebrow raised suggestively.

Annie turned the subject back to business ignoring the flirtation, "Thank you Mr Stark for the report, the long range sniper you created will be very helpful with tactics."

"Please call me Howard and I'm glad you liked it, it's for James Barnes. The James Barnes over there," Howard Stark added subtly pointed to the tall man chatting to a slender, blonde woman. Annie was not surprised at that but a part of her still sank a little at the sight.

She was draw back to Howard as he chuckled, "You look almost as jealous as he does watching us."

Annie flushed stuttering, "J-Jealous? Watching us?"

Stark grew a large knowing smirk, "Annie I'm a genius, you think I don't see you light up when I mention Barnes, plus if you didn't give it away him staring at us very two seconds did."

Annie stared at him feeling like a fool, "oh God," she murmured sinking her head into her hands. "Wait he is?" Annie added after she had moved on to reacting to the second half of his sentence.

"Don't worry I won't tell Rogers and from what I've gathered Barnes too," Stark reassured.

Annie removed her face from her hands to glimpse at Bucky to catch him flick his gaze over to her and Stark. "You know too much for your own good Mr Stark", Annie muttered

Howard Stark wasn't listening though but continuing to study Bucky's interaction with the blonde, intrigued. "From what I can see he isn't too happy to be there and that assistant is real clingy", Stark murmured from his observations.

When Annie looked at them she too noticed that Bucky wasn't acting as he usually did around his dates and to be honest looked a little agitated. His charming grin absent from the interaction. A small flicker of hope kindled in her chest.

Annie's study caused her to miss the wicked grin that formed under Howard's moustache. Howard stepped closer, too close and whispered in her ear, "Your welcome." He stepped back and without permission took her hand in his own and lightly brought it to his lips. He released Annie's hand and retreated happily, saying louder than necessary, "It's been a pleasure Miss Rogers". Annie rolled her eyes at the man disappearing into his lab. From what Annie had gathered from this interaction was that Howard Stark loved meddling.

Annie turned her head away to find an agitated Bucky making his way towards her. She met him and innocently looked up at him, "Didn't go well with the blonde?"

Bucky crossed his arms and stared off threateningly to where Stark had disappeared off to, "Not as well as it went with Howard Stark."

Annie mimicked Bucky's irritated pose and answered, "If you're referring to my overlooking of the weapons made for you and Steve than it went well, they are very innovative." Bucky's tense frame relaxed at the mention of business but not entirely. She then turned away and awkwardly enquired, "So, what business did you have with… I honestly have no idea what her name is."

Bucky laughed at Annie's honesty and responded, "It felt like she was talking to be for years but I have no idea either." Annie joined Bucky in their chuckling. "But she asked me out to dance," Bucky explained and Annie's laughter ceased. Bucky instantly noticed the absence of the joyous sound and added, "I said no. Told her after that experience I've decided I want to settle down, I don't want a long line of dates, I want someone I can come home too or regret not coming back to." Bucky, his eyes previously glazed over in thought situated them on Annie's blue orbs with a warm smile. She felt like Bucky saw too much as he looked at her and her cheeks inflamed.

Despite her unease under Bucky's gaze Annie grinned, wider than she had anticipated. Bucky grew an amused expression at Annie's goofy smile. That smile breaking as she heard Steve's uncomfortable voice a few meters behind Bucky, "I'm not sure all of them were married." She located her brother with awkwardly folded arms and tensed shoulders as the blonde previously flirting with Bucky neared him. Annie would have laughed at how strange the action looked on Steve now that he had grown is size but didn't as the blonde stood too close and tugged on his tie.

Bucky following Annie's line of sight ad caught on. Annie rushed towards Steve as nonchalantly as she could manage. Her mouth sprung open as the women planted he lips on a surprised Steve. Now close enough to Steve Annie grabbed hold of the now released tie and dragged Steve and his lips away from the woman that Annie did not have a pleasant word for.

She navigated herself and a confused Steve to the smirking Bucky. That probably wasn't her best idea. Once a safe distance away Annie released Steve and turned to him with her hands firmly on her hips and a dangerous expression enveloping her face. Bucky was amused and frightened to find out of the super soldier and the comparatively small woman, Annie was the more intimidating.

"Steve what on God's green earth were you doing?" she darkly questioned, her eyes steady on his. The tall man still unused to his height shifted uncomfortably searching for an explanation to a situation his was unsure as to how it occurred.

At the guilty expression that settled on her brothers face Annie softened and reasoned, "What about Peggy?" at the mention of the brunette Steve flushed. Annie continued, concerned at the new and negative attention Steve was receiving, "Steve that woman only wants you because you're Captain America and that's all she's seeing not Steve." Annie places her hands on his muscled arms, "You have to be more careful now. I know Peggy and I know that she sees Steve, she sees him past the heroism, the suit and the nervousness."

Steve takes in all of Annie's heartfelt words but the mood is broken as Annie adds, "And Bucky and I made a bet." Steve's face drops and his looks to Bucky who shrugs. Annie notices Peggy walking towards them and quickly encourages excitedly, "Go win me some money."

Steve twisted to face Peggy as she approached stating, "The colonel is ready for you." Wide eyed with firm nod Steve mumbled, "Thanks", before following Peggy.

Annie and Bucky watched the two chattering as they marched away. "You think we're too involved?" Bucky questioned.

Annie smirked, "I'm his sister, what's your excuse." She contently watched the two knowing this would end well. "I'm going to win," she stated happily.

Bucky shifted beside her, "For once I actually hope you do."

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A single overly armed truck waited outside the clumsily made arch that signalled the exit of the base. The trucked cleaned but clearly not new as small dents and miniature scratches lined the surface. The newly named Howling Commandos stood freshly armed with immaculate, dangerous looking weapons courtesy of Howard Stark. All the Howling Commandos excluding one that approached. Timothy Dugan was the first to notice the approach of Bucky Barnes and a woman beside him. Dugan instantly recognised her as he commented to the others, "Why's Barnes with the dame from the bar?" At the question Jim Morita shrugged.

Dugan in his impulsive nature shouted, "Hey there sweet cheeks!"

To this James Falsworth cringed stating, "That's no way to address a woman."

Dugan sighed, "Calm down England."

With the two now present Dugan leaned against Bucky's shoulder missing his annoyed expression, "Barnes why haven't you introduced us to the pretty lady?"

Gabriel Jones had now approached and asked, "Is she your girl or is she available?" at the question both Bucky and Annie flushed.

The men tensed as they heard a deep authoritative voice of their leader, Captain America answering, "No, my sister is not available."

They turned to face the agitated Steve and then back to Annie recounting the similar traits the two shared.

Annie's voice let the men's heads settle on her, "Hello, I'm Annie."

"And off limits", Steve added to which Annie shook her head not really surprised. Steve in seeing the men watching his little sister had a strong desire to hide her from their view. She shook their hands as the Howling Commandos stated their names and she tried to remember them.

After introductions, Steve called, "Get ready to head out." The men slowly edged to the vehicle as Annie approached Steve.

"You didn't tell me you were going on some dangerous mission last time so this is my chance to worry about you", Annie said with half-hearted annoyance.

Steve smiled, "Don't worry, I've got these idiots to look out for me."

Annie huffed before placing her hands on his shoulders warning, "Remember that even though you're some sort of super-soldier that doesn't mean you can't get hurt and if you dare die I will go all the way to hell bring you back and kill you." Steve nodded as if it were an ordinary comment on the weather.

Annie reached up further than she had ever had to with Steve to plant a kiss on his cheek, wishing him well. She then suddenly turned to Bucky pointing threatening, "The same goes to you."

Bucky smirked, "Are you joking? I would come all the way back myself just to hear you yell at me."

Annie slapped his arm attempting to drown her smile. The mood grew serious as Annie's face dropped with her tone, "Just be careful, you'll be in HYRA territory. Come back," she finished as she pressed her lips against his cheek as she had done to Steve. Bucky's grin fell as Dugan called out, "Do we all get a kiss?"

But it returned as he heard Steve yell, "No!"

Annie chuckled before stepping away from Bucky and waving to signal for his departure. With Gabriel at the wheel and the rest fitted into the back, the ignition sounded, the rumbling too loud for their mission.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the numerous suggestive glances and winks sent his way. After an hour long ride and a thorough debriefing of the mission. The team was new and stabilising but they were sure in their leader, the man to which all of the owed their lives.

BB

After their first successful mission, they had been ordered to meet with Colonel Phillips the following morning. Which left Captain America and his Howling Commandos here on the training ground, stretched and yawned away their remaining tiredness as they waited for what Colonel Phillips had in store for the new team.

Instead of the aged Colonel, the elite team was greeted by an impeccable Peggy and a busily writing Annie. "Good morning gents," The brit welcomed. The Howling Commandos responded with respectful nods knowing Peggy Carter to not be a woman to sass.

Annie rises from her clipboard to smugly notice the goofy smile Steve sent to Peggy. The brunette returned the smile before directing her attention to the group, "Now as our elite team, the Colonel has decided, under advisement-" Peggy adds glancing at Annie knowing full well that this was all her idea. Whether she convinced Colonel Phillips with the intention to keep Steve as safe as possible or for enjoyment purposes. "That you will receive special training in a range of combat styles. You will have these training sessions at least twice a week, four for the Captain. Your specialised trainer will arrive in a few days, so for today I will be in charge of your training session." Annie could see the twitch of delight on her painted lips.

Annie watches amusedly as Peggy confidently approaches Steve, explaining, "You will partner up and learn how to use your opponent's strength against them. Captain if you don't mind?"

Peggy removes her jacket and waits for a slightly uncomfortable Steve to approach her. She smirks a painted lip as she encourages, "If you will engage Captain."

Steve squares himself before somewhat timidly lunging at Peggy. The woman moves to the side while grasping his arm and twisting him onto the ground with ease. Annie grins widely, this is why she was here.

Peggy kindly offers Steve a hand up and a smile. Peggy turns to the others, "See you use their momentum against them. Now find a sparring partner and rotate between one person attacking and the other on the defense. Because I will be training the Captain, one of you will need to partner up with Annie."

"What? I was just here to watch you beat up Steve!" Annie exclaimed.

Peggy ignored the comment and turned back to Steve, who had a firm glare set on his sister. Annie turned to see the members of the Howling Commandos perk up. Before any of them could approach Annie as a partner Bucky jogged up towards her shouting, "Sorry lads but she's mine." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders causing her to almost lose her clipboard. Annie glared at him who responded with a shrug. "Come on," he motivated and he stole her clipboard and set it down.

Annie sighed before removing herself from his arms and taking off her jacket as Peggy had done. She stood opposite him readying herself for his attack.

Bucky prepared himself to defend with his signature amused expression. "This was completely your idea wasn't it?" Bucky clarified.

"Of course it was. If you and Steve continue to insist on running into danger, I going to ensure you're as ready for it as possible. Plus that," Annie gestures with her eyes at Peggy once again slamming Steve onto the ground.

Bucky chuckles at his best friend losing to a woman almost half his size. With Bucky distracted Annie lunged at him, hoping to throw off his balance. But the as soon as she started moving his smirk was once again on her. His hands wrapped around her upper arms and twisting her gently onto the ground.

With a thump, Annie landed on the ground with Bucky's hands still holding her arms. She frowned at him accusing, "Are you babying me?"

"Well we can't get you all scratched up now can we?"

Bucky heaved her upright, "Yes well I hope you give the same courtesy to the enemy. They way swoon at your gentlemanly ways and switch sides."

"I can hope," Bucky teased.

The collision of the ground and men's backs could be heard around them as Annie readied for Bucky's approach. "Why did you choose me as a partner? Wouldn't it be more educational to pick someone closer to a HYDRA soldier? Last time I checked they didn't employ small women."

Bucky made a quick attack, most likely hoping to win with agility rather than strength. That was his mistake. Annie swiveled under his grasping arm and used it to flip him downward, onto the ground less passively than he did.

Bucky looked up at Annie's grinning face, answering, "Their loss." Annie crossed her arms, "I know you let me win. You could have easily escaped my awkward grip of your arm."

Annie helped him up as he confessed, " Okay, you got me. I didn't want any of those guys sparring with you. I don't know if I trust them enough yet." With the final statement, he glanced at Dugan, who laughed loudly as he helped up Tim. Annie ignored the little leap in her heart. It annoyingly did that when Bucky was protective. Actually, it did that when Bucky did much of anything.

Annie with hands on her hips retorted, "And why should I trust you?"

Bucky held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. I won't hold back this time."

She gave him an unsure look before his charming grin won her over. "Okay."

Bucky exaggeratingly motioned his attack making Annie shake her heart good-humouredly. He pounced towards her and Annie dodged once again but to the other size to get a firmer grip on his arm. She twisted the muscular arm upward to flip him with a flash of his cocky face Annie's arm was grasped by his free hand and she was pulled down with him.

Both tangled on the ground, Annie landing half on top of Bucky. His torso shaking as he laughed at her confused face and messy hair. A silly smile strained onto Annie's face as she jokingly smacked Bucky's chest. Her lips gave way and her own laughter burst out until a snort ripped through her nostrils. The laughter gave way to a sudden moment of silence. The two stared at each other before their laughter returned twice as strong, neither bothering to move

Bucky wheezed in between laughs, "Your …face and your-you….sn-snor-"

Annie could barely hear Peggy announce, "Training is over for the day."

Bucky and Annie manage to find their way onto their feet and are met with Peggy's knowing gaze. Their laughter ceases and Peggy says, "That will be all sergeant Barnes."

Bucky nods and whispers quickly to Annie, "For the record I won."

"Okay Buck," Annie chuckled. She ignored Peggy's raised eyebrow and called over  
Steve.

"Yes," Steve answered as he dusted off his dirt-covered pants. Despite the amount of times he was flipped by Peggy, he showed no sign of fatigue or breathlessness. Annie felt a wave of relief at his lack of asthma symptoms.

"My turn now Steve," Annie smirked excitedly.

"For what?" Steve questioned with a delightfully quirked expression.

"I'm going to be teaching you tactical planning."

Peggy added, "Ordered by Colonel Phillips. Annie, I'm leaving him in your capable hands."

As Peggy left Annie placed her hands on Steve's unsure shoulders, the wicked expression never leaving her face, "I'm going to teach you everything I know."

BB

Over the following months, the Howling Commandos dominated through the HYDRA territory, fighting and thriving even against the dangerous energy-based weapons of HYDRA. As a team they had brought down numerous facilities, bases, and factories, gradually weakening HYDRA's resources.

On one occasion Steve cautiously trode through the winter nipped forest, the absence of leaves still not assisting him to noticing the looming HYDRA agent in the tree line. He strode on, his heavy boots crunching over the freshly laid snow. The sound of his footsteps disrupted by that of a shot and the collision of a body with the ground.

Steve's vision flicked to the dead body clad in leathers and sickly blue glow of his weapon. Steve turned to where he knew Bucky was hiding with his sniper and saluted him a thank you. With that, they had cleared that area and with the sun setting too soon to return back the Howling Commandos collected and organised a camp beside their truck.

With the sun down and the area clear of all threats the men set up a warm fire in the center of a circle they sat in. Some content on the twig scattered floor others prepared to create a seat with a small, fallen trunk.

Timothy Dugan began retelling a story of a few months previous loudly. One that had already been told but most were content to listen once more. Bucky not wanting to listen again but not wanting to interrupt stood up to gather wood for the sustenance of the fire. He traveled only 20 meters from the camp mindlessly collecting logs and branches as he saw them. His mind never straying far from one topic, Annie. Even when she wasn't there thoughts of her ravened his mind, her face filling every corner of it. Bucky was almost certain that this girl was driving him insane. Bucky was still unsure of what to do.

"I know", the deep voice of Steve make Bucky jump. The insinuations of what Steve had just said sent Bucky's mind into a frenzy.

Bucky attempted to plaster on a confident smile asking innocently, "You could kill a guy sneaking up on him like that."

Dread took its place in Bucky's throat as he realised Steve wasn't buying what he was selling. Steve just remained perfectly still, with that serious expression Bucky knew was not good for him. "I know Bucky", Steve stated again.

Bucky's heart beat accelerated as he wished he had had his revelation before Steve was able to physically kill him. Steve pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against and slowly stepped towards Bucky clarifying, "I know how you feel about Annie."

Every inch of doubt was released at this sentence. Steve knew exactly what he was thinking. Bucky for once the nervous one spat out, "Look Steve, it just happened, I didn't even notice and I didn't do anything and I wasn't going to – I mean I – it's."

Steve brows were drawn but his face softened slightly as he stopped Bucky, "Bucky its fine."

Bucky looked at him curiously so Steve added, "I had a suspicion when I saw how you reacted every time Annie got a boyfriend or went on a date. What brought it right up was, you said her name. When I was rescuing you and when you came to your first thought was of Annie. If that wasn't enough there was the bar. Which I don't want to see again. But what told me was that." Steve pointed to Bucky's chest, which made Bucky confused until he realised Steve was referring to the handkerchief, safely tucked away in his pocket.

Bucky pulled it out whilst Steve elaborated, "Just the fact that you keep that with you everywhere and stare at it all the time, it's pretty obvious Buck."

Bucky didn't look at Steve as he spoke but his eye remained glued to the blue piece of fabric that was more precious to him than it should have been, "Steve, when I thought I was going to die in that cell, the only regret I had was never telling Annie I loved her."

"You what?" Steve asked in disbelief. Bucky snapped his gaze to Steve surprised by his shock. Steve looking confused and overwhelmed as he stumbled, "Y-you love Annie?! I just thought you liked her but- Bucky?"

Bucky in a mode of panic dropped the wood he had collected and responded, "You said you knew!"

"Yes that you liked her not love! Of all the girls you could have fallen in love with did it have to be my sister."

"I didn't plan on this", Bucky justified.

"What was the point of going on all those dates then," Steve questioned his hand directed at Bucky.

"I can't choose which girls I fall in love with and which I don't," Bucky shouted.

Steve raised his hands in front of him steadily, "Okay, okay, I hadn't expected that."

"Sorry", Bucky puffed.

"Bucky what I came here to say and this… development doesn't change that is, I'm okay with it." Steve said in a calmer state.

Bucky's deep blue eyes widened at his friend, "You're okay with it?"

Steve placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder, "I knew Annie wasn't going to stay with me forever and I trust you. You've been there for me but you've also been there for Annie." A moment of sincerity was shared between the two men but was ended with, "But if you hurt her I'll kill you."

Bucky smirked at the threat, "Sure punk. But I won't."

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bucky was still unsure as of what to do about Annie. Every time they left for a mission Annie was there to wish him and Steve well and demand they come back. Every time Bucky would tense as he hopelessly went through the possible repercussions of confessing the truth. If he told her he could be outright rejected and then Annie would avoid him. Or he could kiss her and she could slap him …and avoid him or he could express his feelings and she would tell him that she already had someone and then avoid him.

Bucky knew that these weren't likely to happen as they didn't really appear to be things Annie would do. This frustrated Bucky immensely as he was so often confident in himself and knew exactly what to do around a woman but he had never been so nervous or had the stakes been so high. But he couldn't help it, all of his worries and doubts thought they had a right to flutter about his thoughts preventing him from taking action. But after Bucky had thought through all of his worries he ended on his favourite outcome, where the world decided that he somehow deserved it and Annie would say yes and kiss him happily. Just the thought had his chest swelling and warmth reaching his fingertips.

Annie approached as she always did before they left for a mission but as she grew closer Bucky became confused at her clothing. Her lengthy hair was pleasantly pulled back into a ponytail. More oddly instead of her ordered woman's military skirt and jacket, she instead she wore a rougher jacket over similar khaki green pants and sturdy boots that ended just before her knees. A thin brown leather belt strapped two significant pistols to her hips.

Bucky finally dragging his daze to the other Howling Commandos they all wore mimicked faces featuring scrunched eyebrows. Steve and Bucky both reached Annie at the same time staring down at her with questioning gazes. "Annie what are you doing?" Bucky asked.

"I am coming on this mission with you," she stated assertively.

Both Steve and Bucky responded with a stern, "No", their tone matching their faces.

"I'm sorry Captain, Sergeant but you have no control in the matter", the two men looked at the voice of the man nearing. Colonel Phillips. Bucky frowned not particularly liking where this was going.

Annie explained preferring to answer for her actions instead of the Colonel, "There is some tactical resources and information we need to gather on this mission. It needs to be done fast and right, so I am going because I know what to look for."

At the idea of Annie in a battle field, susceptible to injury or even death had fear, stronger that that he experienced before, shoot through the entire length of his body. This caused him to answer harshly, "_WE _are not gathering anything."

Annie's mouth dropped at Bucky's reaction but the hereditary determined glint in her eye remained as she replied angrily, "Bucky this is not your decision to make."

Steve then stepped in and towards the Colonel he enquired, being the less hot headed of the three, "Colonel isn't there some other strategy consultant who can go?"

Phillips smirked, "Not one better with a gun or knows better what we need." He proceed to begin to walk away as he added, "If you didn't want your sister to go then you should have let her be so handy with a weapon."

Bucky and Steve flicked their skeptical gazes to Annie as Steve said, "I didn't think she was."

Annie returned their looks with her own stubborn one, "Do you think that they wouldn't train people who joined the army?"

Bucky annoyingly couldn't deny that it was probably truth about the training and her ability. Annie had picked things up quickly. But nevertheless his still did not like the idea of Annie going out onto the field.

Howard Stark neared as Bucky was lost in his thoughts. Bucky was shocked when he noticed Stark giving Annie a huge automatic gun that appeared too large for her small frame but she handled it easily.

"This is the one you liked from the shooting range yesterday, right?" Stark more stated than questioned.

Annie looked down at the weapon nodded, "Yes it is. Thank you Howard."

Bucky did not like Annie calling Stark by his first name but he was more focused on how he found Annie naturally wielding a deadly weapon surprisingly attractive.

Saying goodbye to Stark she moved on towards the truck in which the rest of the Howling Commandos were filing into. Steve and Bucky turned begrudgingly and followed. Bucky couldn't help it as his gaze drifted from Annie's back downwards in those pants.

He was sure that this would be the longest Mission he had been on, for more reasons that one.

Exhilaration simmered within Annie as James Falsworth signalled to move ahead with his eyes still peering through the binoculars. Steve had moved on ahead to 'relieve' the guards without alerting the base to trespassers. The truck parked a safe distance from the HYDRA facility and entrance now clear the Howling Commandos and Annie moved cautiously but efficiently towards the large doors.

Deciding that the opening of the entrance may or definitely would alert their enemies to their presence they opted for scaling the wall. For an enhanced being such as Steve it was not a difficult task, for a tall able man such as any of the Howling Commandos there was slight difficulty but the task was not impossible by far, though for a shorter creature such as Annie one would assume she would struggle. But in moments such as this Annie greatly thanked her childhood of carelessly climbing any structure that appeared challenging or interesting. Making the act of finding a way to transport her body up the wall a natural task.

Annie threw over her gun after putting it on safety. James Falsworth offered his assistance which Annie kindly declined and proceeded to back away a sufficient amount of steps and propel herself up majority of the wall and catching the edge, lift the rest onto the top. Not too caring for caution she threw herself off the top preparing her landing position on to find her end stages disrupted and Bucky's smirking face. Annie frowned at the confident expression of the man who had decided to catch her. "You enjoy being at the right place at the right time don't you?" She more stated.

"Or maybe I counted on you deciding you could climb the wall and jump off," Bucky responded satisfied.

"You know too much about me Barnes, I'm going to have to fix that," Annie said attempting to hide a grin. Annie then suddenly noticed that Bucky was holding her in his arms, as a man would hold his bride. With his face too close to hers from their position. Annie's cheeks erupted with heat as she scrambled out of his grip, searching for her gun and murmuring, "We should get going."

Steve met up with the group as everyone was over the wall and into the base and sneaking into the facility by an inconspicuous door. For highly armed men the Howling Commandos moved stealthily when they so desired. The fact that Annie was in the middle of the line was not surprising to her. At an intersection of the hallway which for plans were known to lead either to the tactics information or the main section of the facility.

At the fork Steve turned around, authority dominant in his tone and expression as his commanded, "Okay we need to distract majority of the HYDRA agents, directing them away from guarding the intel. Annie, Bucky you two go and collect the intel and the rest you're with me. Our job it to entertain HYDRA for as long as they need and then get out."

Everyone nodded sure of the plan and Annie started towards the intel but paused as Steve gripped Bucky's arm, ordering, "Keep her safe." Bucky gave a firm nod before jogging to Annie signalling for them both to move ahead. Annie knew the faster she gets that intel the easier it will be on Steve and the others.

Annie and Bucky moved hastily through the corridors of dim greys and cold light, the noises of Steve and the teams weapon fire present but distant. Annie could tell that they were close to the intelligence section of the base where the intel they needed was. Her mind searching through what they will need and its most possible locations for the specific data.

Her thoughts were stilled as Bucky ended his momentum and his head twitched to the side. "They're coming", he spoke deeply. Fear instilled in Annie as she realised that HYDRA agents where approaching and from the sound of their trampling, too many for her and Bucky to handle. Bucky's gaze jolted in every direction searching for an escape. One was granted in a door a few metered behind them. Bucky gripped Annie's arm and dragged her to the door as he muttered under his breath, "God please let it be open."

Annie released the breath that had accumulated in her lungs since they had noticed the nearing threat as the handle of the door angrily twisted opening the door. With the door open Annie was stuffed within the shockingly small space, the size even more apparent when the other body entered.

From what Annie could tell the room, if that, was a small utility closet containing a few brooms and buckets but otherwise empty. The space did not feel too empty though. It was the opposite. Annie felt there wasn't enough room as her and Bucky were almost pressed against each other. While Bucky listened diligently for the agents nearing Annie had noticed their proximity. Annie felt herself being to heat up as she did when Bucky was too near. Her face was inches away from Bucky's collar but she couldn't decide of those inches were too close or too far away. Breathing became more difficult as the air grew heavy as it exited and entered her wind pipe. She was close to his face. She had been before but for only for a few moments. His head turned to the side as he tried to stare out the door. His deep blue eyes hard and his jaw tight. Annie from this distance could see the stubble developing along his jaw line. His strong nose clear in his profile condition. His features Annie found annoyingly perfect and rugged. The kind that clearly took not special amount of care or vanity to maintain. His hair was somewhat disheved from their jogging, a few strands had lowered to rest on his forehead. The hair seemed to tease her, taunting her to reach out and touch it; to run her fingers through it. It was tormenting for Annie being so close to Bucky, unsure of what to do.

Bucky realising the agents were passing them instead of crashing down the door turned back to Annie only to realise that she was closer that he expected her to be and that the space they had entered was smaller than he had thought. Annie was close, really close. Her involuntary closeness to him had his pulse accelerating and his eyes darting about. They treacherously landed on Annie's face. His eyes studying her wide blue ones as they roamed about him. Her skin looked soft. Bucky wanted to hit himself for the stupid thought but he really wanted to know the truth behind it. A small wave of joy passed over him as the pink tint that consumed her plump cheeks but was soon replaced by longing as his gaze ended on her lips. The lips that were of a horribly wonderful shade and appearance.

Bucky returned her study with his own. Annie on a dazed state of mind felt herself dangerously begin to ease towards Bucky. As her hands slowly lifted themselves to rest on his chest. His chest that was firm and warm and wonderful. Annie had often imagined what Bucky's chest would feel like under her palms. With the contact the heat in the small room suddenly spiked. The temperature whispering for Annie to get closer. Annie noticed that Bucky's gaze was directed at her mouth, a realisation that had her own eyes resting on his mouth, slightly open.

Bucky lowered his head at a painful speed. A speed that had Annie raising onto her toes. A shudder terrorised Annie's spine as Bucky's hands appeared on her waist and moved to her back. The action somehow gentle but firm all at once, pulling her even closer against Bucky's body. His face incredibly close to her own. Desperate lips only centimetres from meeting.

Annie wasn't sure what it was but something had her saying, "I think they're gone."

The words having the power to kill the moment the two had been lost in and return them to reality. Bucky took a moment to regain himself, hands begrudgingly leaving to return to their owner. Both missing the warmth they had just experienced. Bucky pressed his head against the door listening for sounds that hinted to any sort of threat.

Annie assumed from the even expression of Bucky's that he couldn't detect anything of alarm. The door opened and the two walked out finally able to return to their normal temperatures.

Annie switched back into battle mode as she commented, "Those soldiers were most likely heading towards Steve so we need to hurry."

Bucky simply nodded and the two started to run. They made it to the room but stop short and sunk to the wall. Hiding from two HYDRA agents that guarded the entrance. Bucky whispered, "Well they'll hear the guns so we can't use those." He began rummaging through his bag, "I think I have a flash bomb, in here. That might work and then we can knock them out."

Bucky looked up for a response but found Annie to not be next to him as he had assumed. "Annie?" he whispered harshly with an annoyed huff. His hand smacked into his forehead in irritation, he'd already lost her?!

"Are you coming", he heard her call causing him to walk around the wall to the entrance of the room. There in the door way was Annie with two unconscious guards on either side of her. A triumphant smile and hand ready on the door knob.

Bucky's thick eyebrows raised in surprise at her capability. "What did they teach you in training?" Bucky asked.

Annie turned the handle and swung the heavy metal door open with some difficulty, "This was more Peggy."

Bucky nodded knowing the spitfire reputation Peggy Carter possessed. Not at all surprised she had lent some to Annie, though in Bucky's opinion she was already fiery enough.

She stepped into the room, Bucky following as one of the guards groaned, signalling his awakening. Bucky sent a sturdy fist into the man's covered face sending him once again into an unconscious state calling, "You missed one."

"Drag those two in here so no one sees them," Annie advised, gesturing to the limp guards.

Once Annie was in the room she instantly started filtering through the organised papers, opening cabinets and draws instantly knowing which of the papers were useful and which weren't. "Bucky find anything with a marked map and collect it. Those are important." Bucky was relieved that Annie had told him to find something that was easily recognisable. So he circled the room scanning the tops of desks, walls and cabinets for maps, satisfyingly finding 5 different ones. By that time Annie had efficiently found all of what she deemed important and stuffed them into her backpack hastily.

"You ready to go find Steve?" Bucky questioned ready to move on.

"Yeah," Annie answered.

The two exited the room, shutting the door and hurriedly moved back down the familiar hall. Annie assuming a door was that which lead to the outside darted through it. It led into a vast warehouse like space, littered with crates and supplies. German shouting signalled that their presence was not unnoticed.

The explosive sound of gun fire and the clang of spraying bullets had Bucky driving over Annie, landing them safely behind a large wooden box. The move that saved their lives also placed them in the awkward position of Bucky landing on top of Annie. Annie's back pressed against the cold floor, Bucky's hands preventing his weight from crushing the smaller woman. His hands placed on either side of her head as she stared up at him in surprise.

The way his body encased her own and how he stared down at her had her organs twisting accompanied by a tingling sensation traveling across her back.

"I-I uh," Bucky stumbled as he moved away, stunned.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have entered the room without knowing what was inside," Annie confessed shamefully.

"Its fine we just need to get through that door," Bucky pointed to the latched steel door the distance of the room.

Annie squinted at the door measuring the length of the space between them and it. She turned back to peer over the side of the box protecting them and decreasing the amount of bullets fired. "I count 15, maybe a few more." She huffed and gazed down at the gun she had been lugging around, "Well I didn't bring this for nothing."

With the large weapon in a ready position and with little warning to Bucky Annie rolled out from behind the box and fired accurate rounds at the guards searching for their targets. After a set amount of rounds released Annie rotated back behind the wall, muttering, "I got about 7."

Bucky was already firing his own weapon at the HYDRA agents, able to view over the crate. Though his shots were more experienced and calculated than Annie's. The agents were no longer a threat and they escaped through the creaking door to biting cold air. The temperature dropping with the lowering sun.

"Bucky! Annie!" they heard Steve call as he and the rest of the Howling Commandos rounded the side of the facility. "Come on, they're hot on our trail," Steve shouted not slowing his speed or allowing for question or objection. The two followed suit.

When the wall was reached the men made quick work hoisting each other up. Steve wasted no time seizing Annie and throwing her over the wall, not accommodating for her light weight. She was likely able to make the best of the landing with a clumsy touchdown on her two feet, though not without a scrape and a stumble. If they were not being pursued by crazy men with guns she would have consoled him none-too kindly but that was the case.

She instead surveyed the area, alert to any threats outside of the facility. With all the men over the Howling Commandos and Annie were able to put some distance between them and HYDRA, nearing their escape truck.

Steve slowed his pace of walk to appear at Annie's side asking, "Did you find the intel you risked coming into the field for."

Annie did not appreciate the guilt Steve was attempting to lay and smiled up at him, "More than I had hoped for, completely worth it."

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A warm dusty light hung from the ceiling as it attempted to light the bunkered room. The light fluttered down to a large round table with a map printed across the surface. Four figures, varying in height stood around it intently studying the designs on the table. Annie stood at the edge of the table that was littered with pagers that appeared chaotic and illogical to most but completely sensical to her. Colonel Phillips stood beside to read pages when necessary. Steve had cunningly placed himself beside Peggy for the meeting, quite pleased by his choice.

"From what we gathered on the last mission is that HYDRA transports their weapons and supplies by train across the mountain range here," Annie informed in an even tone as her slim finger rested on a point of the map that had drawn figures of mountains.

Colonel Phillips nodded silently as if analysing the information before asking, "How important are these shipments."

Annie answered, "They vary in significance but luckily I located a schedule of deliveries and can locate when the more important ones will occur. If we hit an important shipment of weapons and supplies HYDRA will feel it more and hopefully this will slow them down and weaken them."

Phillips turned to Steve with the shadow of a smug grin on his mostly stern face, "This is why she went on the mission. If it was just your men I would had gotten an unmarked map and HYDRA's payroll."

Steve was conditioned to Phillips harsh comments and decided he would give a temporal smile. He turned back attempting to read the translated papers upside down as he asked, "How do we stop the train?"

Annie cringed sightly as Steve questioned about the only thing Annie was unsure about, "That is the tricky part. From what I have gathered where the shipment ends is highly guarded and the beginning point is still unknown. The only way to intercept the shipment is while it's transporting the goods. The issue with that is due to the speed of the train, it's highly dangerous. You would have to find a point where you're hidden and zip line down onto the roof. But that plan would be dan-"

Phillip cut Annie off as she attempted to present the flaws of the plan, "Steve can you and your team make that."

"We can try Sir", Steve reported surely.

"But that plan isn't suitable; they would have a tiny window to project themselves onto the train and safely land", Annie argued worriedly.

"And that's all they need. Rogers prepared your team. Rogers…" Phillips stopped at the confusing shared surname of the two. "Smaller Rogers, when will the next important shipment come?"

Annie reluctant to provide the information answered, "Sir this isn't a good idea, there are numerous things that could go wrong-"

"Rogers! I asked for the train schedule, not a lecture on taking risks."

Annie still didn't give him the time of the next train which she dreadfully knew was in 3 days time, which meant that to reach it they would have to leave tomorrow.

Phillips keeping an agitated stare on Annie suddenly grasped the translated schedule and examined the times. Annie mentally kicked herself for circling the major shipments.

"Rogers! ...other one" he added as Annie looked at him. Turning to Steve he ordered, "The next shipment is in 3 days. I want your team ready to leave tomorrow at dawn."

Steve nodded without looking at Annie's horrified face.

"Sir they can't it-", Annie struggled.

"Rogers that is final! No arguments", Colonel Phillips retaliated strictly before exiting the room.

The dispute died on her tongue at the sharp words of the Colonel. Annie did not want this meeting to go like this. She certainly didn't want her brother and Bucky to slide down on a thin line onto a moving train in a perilous mountain range. Fear of the possible outcomes settling in her nerves.

"Steve! How could you agree to that?" Annie interrogated as she had stormed to her brother.

"Annie I have to," Steve answered.

"No you don't have to do anything, Phillips doesn't own you," Annie stated quieting slightly.

"I know, but what do you think HYDRA is going to do with those weapons once they reach them," Steve argued.

Annie stilled realising that Steve was going to win. Damn his logical heroism, Annie begrudged. She still attempted to justify, her tone growing soft, "Yes Steve but what about your safety, and your teammates. That is a dangerous mission; I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Steve watched his desperate sister with empathetic eyes. Steve had seen the toll their missions had taken on her. The worry for their safety gnawing at her. Steve understood what she was going through because he had recently experienced it himself when she had come on the mission with them. The constant questioning of their current safety and hopeless to change it. But Steve knew he had to do this, his moral compass determinedly directing towards that train.

Annie sighed defeatedly, her stance swaying as Steve, as he always did, convinced her that it was for the greater good. "Your right, I-I know its selfish but I hate it when you and Bucky go on dangerous missions and I don't know if you're coming back and I don't have the ability to change that," she confessed as her gaze hid from Steve and her hand anxiously rubbed her other arm. Annie hated how wanting Bucky and Steve's safety make her feel so selfish, she despised that the only way they can save lives is by putting their own on the line. And one day that line going to be too thin and one of them won't come home. Annie had recently experienced a horrible guttural feeling that too many risks were being taken. Annie often trusted her feelings when they were compatible with her logic. And this feeling of dread and the chances being taken the odds were stacking up.

Steve's expression had fallen to mirror her own anguished one. Steve rested his hands comfortingly on Annie's upper arms in a warm but gentle hold, "Annie, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure everyone comes home."

Annie couldn't help but respond, "That doesn't comfort me, I've seen what you can do." She attempted to swallow down the smirk threatening to emerge.

Steve caught on, "I will have you know that I am a super-soldier, as they call it."

The smirk now free Annie quips, "No amount of serum can improve your ability to talk to women."

Steve's eyebrows shoot up as his head twisted is all directs searching for Peggy. Calming once he realised that the British character had left once she predicted the private conversation brewing between the siblings.

Steve searching for a retort lamely offered, "Well at least _I _can catch now." Steve exclaimed as the exchange became quite childish.

Annie pulled back with an exaggerated gasp, "Are you insinuating that I don't have coordination."

Steve crossed his arms as his posture straightened, increasing his now superior height and creating an aura of confidence, "Well, yes that's exactly what I am saying because I've seen what you can do." He imitated Annie's tone poorly at the end phrase.

"Oh Stephen, using my words against me, well –I- you…" Annie paused realising that she didn't really have an argument, she really was quite horrible at any activity that involved catching. Whilst Steve on the other hand had amazingly improved in his coordination, Annie had seen him with his shield. She swear that the object was part of him as the baffling object never failed to disable to enemy and return to its master's arm. She on the other hand could lose just about any object she threw. Steve and Bucky had teased her so much about the occurrence. Though she did always get them back.

The familiar scene of a readily armed truck at the exit of the base was bathed in morning light as the Howling Commandos finished their stocking of the vehicle. Bucky waited anticipant, further from the others. His deep eyes carefully scanned the awakening camp for that head of golden waves. Seeping dread had navigated his veins at the thought of Annie not coming to see them off. She always did, she always gave him a reason to want to come back.

It was as if the fear griping him before trickled out of his body as an accustomed figure neared with a determined sway of the hips. Bucky attempted to remove his relieved expression which he knew was completely goofy and uncharacteristic for his face. But he seemed to find a lot of uncharacteristic events occurred when around Annie. As if Bucky was unable to treat her as he did other women. He was more clueless, and fearful and excited. As she neared him his heart rate began to spike as to had made a habit of when in proximity with Annie.

Annie shifted a neat eyebrow at Bucky's curious expression as she approached the exit as she did before each mission. She liked what it did to his face, the expression adding new warmth to the handsome features.

Annie inhaled preparing to offer Bucky with all the information required to ensure as much of his safety as she could, "Bucky be careful, this mission is dangerous. You need to jump of the ledge at the right moment to safely land on the train. Now we have no idea what kind of precautions the train has so you need to be on alert. I don't think any thin-"

Annie never finished her debriefing as Bucky had suddenly ducked down and firmly placed his lips on Annie's own. The action immediately ceasing Annie's words and thoughts. The pressure of his mouth causing Annie's chest to tingle and burst with unknown sensations. Bucky pulled away leaving Annie missing the new contact.

Bucky looked slightly shocked at his action but Annie could not find any signs of regret. A fact that had Annie determinedly gripping Bucky's collar and renewing the contact. Bucky stiffened for a moment before his hands wrapped around Annie's waist and pulled her closer. The interaction more bold as the intensity of the kiss increased. Annie witnessed the kiss with her entire being as years of pent up emotions and longing translated into passion. A passion that was happily returned by Bucky.

When breathing became strained the two slowly drew apart, eyes tracing each other. Their expressions dazed. It had happened, Annie had imagined the events but they paled in comparison. Desperation once again ensued causing Annie to fling her arms around Bucky's broad shoulders and sink her head into his chest. An embrace Bucky received with unhindered affection.

Annie drew away from Bucky and looked at him sternly; repeating her common phrase, "Come back to me," which possessed the end Annie was always too afraid to add.

Bucky smiled genuinely, "There's nothing that could stop me."

_I finally happened!_

_Please Fav/Follow/Review_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bucky stared at Annie, stunned. He had just kissed her. He had just kissed his best friend's sister. He had just kissed his best friend's wonderful, amazing sister who he was in love with. He didn't know what happened, one moment she was talking to him, he could see the concern for his safety on her face. Then he felt a pressure, a deep longing to be closer. It was different from all the other girls, this feeling was lighter and made his heart beat drum in his ears. He felt as if his heart was pushing on his chest, begging to be closer. Then with every part of him begging, he had leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

It was surreal. The short contact made all of the consequences worth it. Which lead him to here. Staring at a confused Annie, an Annie he had just kissed for the first time.

Bucky's own confusion grew as suddenly Annie's expression changed. While he was still trying decipher her expression, she reached up her hands and griped his collar bringing him down and pressing her lips against his own.

Bucky was shocked this, his body tensing at the contact. His brain was sent into a frenzy wondering how this was happening. He relaxed into the mind blowing kiss, ignoring the disbelief of his brain.

He couldn't help the small smile that erupted on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and bring her nearer. His eyes closed as the kiss grew deeper. Every part that she even made the lightest contact burned; his skin felt as though it was a separate entity that constantly shifted and crackled.

Bucky felt a lightness in his chest, a lightness that told his this was right, that this is where he wanted to be. Bucky thought he would be content for the rest of his days if Annie was the only woman he pursued, the last women he ever kissed. Though he decided that this was definitely not the last time they do so.

His lungs tightened as the begged for breath and Bucky reluctantly drew away from Annie as she did the same. He was slightly disoriented, he noticed Annie matched his reaction.

She drew back and instantly took on a businesslike expression but she didn't order, more like begged, "Come back."

He smiled at Annie, "There's nothing that can stop me." He answered with complete honesty. Now that he knew Annie returned his feelings, he felt as though he would defy logic itself to get back to her. For both himself and her.

He saluted Annie as he turned and walked to the truck, comically swaying his hip when he felt Annie watching him. Receiving a distant laugh from her he entered the truck to be greeted with six smug faces and one quite unhappy one. Bucky realised he was stupid to have thought that would have gone unnoticed.

As the truck started moving the truck erupted with loud, rowdy voices commenting on how they "Saw it coming" or "Good on him" or "What a dame." The last one Bucky wasn't happy about. He didn't like the idea of Dugan or any of the Howling Commandos thinking of Annie sweetly.

Through the noise Jim smirked yelling, "I called it! Now pay up." He held out his hand to Dugan who huffed and dug through his pocket, dumping crimpled notes into the man's hand.

The voices began to die down as each member noticed their silent, uncomfortable leader. Each cringed as they realised that it was his sister they were speaking of. In that moment none of them envied Bucky. Bucky realised just how bad he had it for Annie when Steve's furrowed brows and skewed eyes didn't make him regret his actions. But Bucky knew that look meant 'we are going to talk'.

* * *

After a day of travel they had reached the half way point and decided to set up camp to rest. The terrain still mainly consisted of woodland areas but hinted to the beginnings of more mountainous regions. When basic supplies were unloaded and the fire was being sparked Steve made eye contact with Bucky as he stood from his seated position. In an authoritative voice he stated firmly, "Bucky and I will go collect some fuel for the fire."

Bucky begrudgingly stood and followed Steve, not exactly looking forward to the looming conversation or most likely lecture. Steve trode across the twig scattered ground, his heavy footsteps snapping the thin strips of wood, creeping on Bucky's nerves. Bucky followed behind more cautious and distinctly quieter than Steve.

Steve abruptly turns to directly face him with deadly eyes. Bucky notices the odd twitch of his mouth, hinting a desire to smile. This confused Bucky, his misunderstanding only increased as the smile breaks free and Steve moves to slap Bucky on the arm saying, "About time you idiot."

Bucky exasperatedly asked, "What are you talking about?"

Steve settled, "I'm talking about Annie, you finally confessed, you made her wait long enough."

"Long enough? How long has she…" Bucky's question faded as he assessed every action Annie had made and the romantic implications. How long had she felt like this? How long had he?

Not being able to solve the first question he moved on to the next, "Wait Steve you're happy?"

"Well I would say its half and half. I already said if I can trust anyone with Annie, it's you." Steve confessed. Relief washed over Bucky at Steve's calmness until Steve added, "But no more of that funny business, especially in front of me."

Bucky smirked recalling the event, though not for the first time since it had happened. It had actually never left his mind. He playfully slapped Steve's arm, responding, "No problem punk."

* * *

When they had made it onto the train everything had gone from bad to worse. Terror shot through Steve as the doors of the train compartments slide shut spontaneously, signalling a trap. In this moment he was glad Annie wasn't here to give that victorious smile that said 'I told you so'. Although Steve didn't think Annie would be focusing on being right and more the HYDRA agent on the other side of the cart with two dangerous looking guns connected to his arms. A building sound amplified from the device warning Steve to hurl himself from his original location to behind a crate. He fired his pistol at the agent but failed to hit him.

Dodging another blast of blue light that Steve decided was not harmless, he leaped onto a rail of chains strapped to the ceiling. With momentum the chain he gripped speedily slid towards the HYDRA agent. The agent began powering up his weapon once more, firing as Steve lifted his shield to deflect the beam.

Arriving at the agent the contact of Steve's boots to his head sent him roughly to the ground. Steve landed beside him and threw his shield into the man's chest rendering him unconscious. Steve lifted up the arm of the agent, connected to the energy weapon and fired it at the door that had locked during the ambush.

He sprinted to it and peered through the door connecting the two carriages, seeing a struggling Bucky fighting an identical agent. His desperation rising as he fumbled to get his gun out of his holster. His slammed the button opening the door but with immediate gun fire at him, he stayed behind the door.

Noticing the Bucky was out of bullets from his crouched position a few meters from him Steve gestured his gun to Bucky before throwing it to him.

Bucky was still unable to hit the agent from his location. Steve with his shield protecting him ran at a long shipment crate pushed it towards the hiding agent, forcing him out. Bucky with a clear view set two shots into the agent's chest causing him to crumble to the ground.

Bucky smiled as he threw Steve's gun back to him, "So it turns out this was a trap. Don't tell Annie or she'll do the thing."

"The smile? She was right though," Steve acknowledged.

Bucky placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, "She doesn't need to know that."

The men smiled knowing she would ultimately find out in the end.

Steve heard the familiar sound of the energy weapon building power and swiftly turned, his shield protecting himself and Bucky from the incoming blast. The power of the shot flung Steve to the side, away from his shield. The agent who happened to not have been incapacitated readied for another shot, aiming at Bucky. Bucky grasped Steve's discarded shield and gun and holding the circular shield in front of him, firing at the agent. He was unprepared for the force of the weapon as it tore through the wall of the train and propelled him backwards.

Steve watched in horror as Bucky flew out of the train, grasping onto a railing as he dangled over the edge. Steve pushed himself up and sprinted to his shield, wasting no time in thrusting it at the torso of the HYDRA agent with enough strength to send him to the end of the other compartment.

Steve screamed, "Bucky!" as he travelled as quickly as he could to the torn wall of the train that Bucky hung from. Steve climbed across the ripped wall, reaching out to Bucky as the wind and cold scratched at his face. Ignoring the freezing gale winds thrusting against his face, stinging his eyes, Steve stretched his arm as far as it would allow. "Grab my hand," he ordered Bucky, who struggled to move close enough to reach Steve, the fierce wind unsteadying him. His knuckles turning white with his effort to maintain his faulty grip.

The railing Bucky gripped on to gave way under the weight with a sickening whine of metal and released itself and Bucky down the what-seemed eternal fall from the mountain. Bucky let out a raw scream as he fell that tore right through Steve. A part of him ripped away with Bucky.

His face contorted as the last terrifying sound he heard of Bucky rang through his ears in a tormenting scream. Steve remained on the torn wall welcoming the cruel slaps of the harsh winds and brutal temperatures. Hoping that the physical pain will somehow dim the emotional one tearing at him from within. He had just lost the man who had stuck with him more an anyone he had ever known and the dread was not finished with him.

* * *

Steve for once wished that the truck did not gobble up the miles to the base so quickly. Savouring but dreading each moment before they reached their headquarters. The truck bled with a gloomy, sorrowful atmosphere as the Howling Commandos silently mourned the loss of their team member and friend. Though Steve was unconcerned with the men at the moment simply staring at the floor and a permanent cringle of pain drawn in the lines on his forehead. His heart was pained with the loss of his closest friend but his stomach continued to sink knowing that Steve's pain was pale in comparison to Annie's. He wanted her to not know for as long as possible because Steve lost his best friend and the pain was unbearable but Annie lost more. Annie was about to lose the man Steve was certain she loved, the man she had loved for many years, the man she only just discovered reciprocated it.

With a slow jolt forward the truck came to a stop. Steve limply climbed out to find what he feared. Annie waiting anticipantly to welcome them back and sneakily check for disregarded wounds. She warmly smiled at him as she travelled over to him.

As the last of the remaining Howling Commandos exited the truck Annie stopped dead in her tracks, unmoving. Her gaze frantically flicked to Steve. He watched her wearily as this expression only grew more pained. He was only able to offer a shake of his head but Annie understood. Steve watched as more emotions that he could name flashed through her azure eyes. Then her eyes dulled, the normally bright colour dimming as they grew distant and glazed. Her empty eyes hinting to her hollow heart. Her expression turned not to the heartbreaking one Steve had expected and feared, but to one Steve realised he should have feared more. Her once rosy face dissipated its colour, the alabaster shade dominating her cheeks as all lines of pain cleared. She didn't slouch or attempt to huddle into herself, she simply stood with a blank expression. Emotion void in every feature Annie possessed.

Steve had seen Annie cry, scream, smile, mock and he had thought he had seen all of her faces. But this one was new, the dead expression invited a new pain into his chest, filling it with more ache than he thought a person could feel. Yet he knew Annie felt more. Steve feared her reaction so much because he knew that she closed off to survive. Bottle up the emotions so not to break. He had seen her do this before but this was different. She was completely closed off.

His pale eyes helplessly traced her stiff form slowly turn and begin walking. No purpose in her step.

* * *

Silent ruins of a burnt town, vacant of life housed the lost Steve Rogers. Seated in the once warm and rowdy bar was now surrounded by broken structures, snapped wood and unfeeling light. The snap of glass underfoot and the light click heels resonated, predominate in the silence of the dead town.

Steve raises his head to look at the intruder in no hurry. He is met by the sympathetic face of Peggy Carter. Steve turns his attention once more to the glass of whisky caged in his hands, lounging in the wooden chair. His pained expression fading but still residing on his face. "Dr Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles but affect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration. So uh…can't get drunk," Steve summarised with a longing to feel the numbness that intoxication offered.

Peggy gently moved to lift a matching chair and place it across from Steve. "Your metabolism burns 4x faster than the average humans. He thought it could be one of the side effects." Peggy watched Steve as he sat mutely, eyes never venturing away from his glass. "It wasn't your fault," she softly pressed attempting to offer what comfort she could.

As much of a clever woman Peggy was she was at a loss of how to assist Steve. "Did you read the report?" Steve asked in an unvarying tone. With a nod from Peggy he harshly responded, "Than you know that's not true."

Peggy sighed as she attempted, "You did all you could."

With slight agitation as his eyes narrowed, "That's not going to bring back my friend and that isn't going to heal Annie."

Steve wasn't Peggy's first attempt at help. When she confronted Annie having heard the dreadful news, the woman walked by with a terrifyingly blank expression, deaf to her calls.

Peggy leaned forward stiffly, "How is she?" afraid of the answer. Peggy knew as many others did the feelings of Annie and Bucky. The two not very skilled at hiding them except from the blind eyes of each other. Peggy as quick witted as she was picked it up also instantly at the first interaction between the two. Noting how they naturally gravitated towards each other; sneaking glances whenever the opportunity arose.

Peggy's words had a worse effect on Steve as he tensed, "She isn't good. She hasn't spoken to me or anyone really since she found out and hasn't show any sign of emotion. Annie's been in love with him for years and I couldn't even bring him back." Steve's grip on the glass became worryingly tight.

Peggy cautiously reached her hand to delicately grasp Steve's clenching hand on the glass. He softened and met her gaze. "Steve everything will be fine, I'm sure Annie doesn't blame you and you shouldn't either. She needs time, we all do. She- please Steve don't torture yourself over this." She paused before asking in a more confident tone, "Did you respect your friend? Did you think he trusted you? If he went with you then he damn well must have believed you were worth it."

Steve watches Peggy intently only witnessing sureness and a determined glint in her hazel irises. Steve sighed responding, "I'm not going to stop until every HYDRA is dead or captured. I'm not going to stop until HYDRA is gone for good."

* * *

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Annie had made it to her tent only to find it dark and empty; a mixture of relief and dread washed over her. Annie couldn't let out her emotions when judging eyes surrounded her so she had developed the habit of bottling up her emotions until she found a safe place to explode. And right now Annie was ready to explode. She had attempted to bottle up the deep ache deeming herself unable to deal with it but Annie failed miserably at hiding her emotions.

When she did hear the news or more register it from Steve, she swallowed it down. The loss making her feel hollow. In that moment she couldn't feel sadness or pain because then it would rush through her and break her. But as she stood at the entrance of the shadowed tent, the dark corners offering protection, she felt the seams which held her together strain. Her emotions slowly squeezing out until she gave way.

Without thought she found herself in the darkest corner, legs tightly tucked to her chest as she made herself as small as possible. Her head buried itself into her knees blinding out what minimal light the tent possessed. A thick curtain of hair completely hid her face as salty tears uncontrollably ran down her cheeks, wetting her knees. Annie's face was constricted with pain as the sobs raking her body did not seem to release any of her aches as it usually would.

The most painful part was that Annie knew why. Whenever she cries, which was not too often, she always resolved that she could fix it or overcome the obstacle. In this instance that was impossible. No matter how hard she tried or how much she accepted it, she would never see Bucky again. The thought of his absence from the world made the hollow engulfing her chest deepen as the pressure increased within it painfully. Her arms tightened around her legs in an attempt to expel some of the weight pressing at her insides.

She allowed her to torture herself as she thought over the things that she would miss about Bucky, the many things, the things she would never have the opportunity to experience again. Among all of Bucky's delightful and adoring features, moods and attitudes Annie always returned to one. How Bucky was a good man. Not like Steve is where his goodness is clear to the eyes of any individual. No Bucky's was more complex than that. Bucky would blindly follow anyone who held his respect but his teasing hid his selfless nature. He was deceptively good in that he attempted to hide it, from the world and from himself. But behind all of his mockery and shallow smirks Annie faithfully believed, no knew that there was a good man there. A man she decided made the world better just by being present within it.

A thin layer of acceptance settled on Annie's heart, though still fragile as the click of expert heels rang to the door way. Annie did not peer up, able to identify most of the woman of her tent by their footsteps by now. The confidence yet femininity of the taps characteristic of Peggy Carter.

They stopped abruptly before starting once more at a quickened pace as they carried her to Annie's hunched form on the floor. Her eyes studied the broken form mournfully as she muttered, "Oh Annie."

Annie was tempted to lie and say that she was fine and was recovering but she couldn't bring herself to care enough about others' opinions for that. So instead of trying a pained smile Annie remained as she was.

Her azure eyes, swollen now peeked through the screen of hair as she asked in a croaky voice, "How did it happen?"

Peggy inquired in surprise, "Steve didn't tell you."

Annie's head shook to the sides, the loose hair making a light rustling sound as it travelled across her back and shoulders. "No, we haven't. He looked like he was in enough pain, he didn't need me bringing it back up," Annie murmured almost inaudibly.

Peggy pursed her coloured lips together as she contemplated Annie's reasoning. She moved to the subject in a slow careful tone, as if a too harsh of a tone would break the poor girl, "It was while on the train…"Peggy paused to watch her reaction. Seeing none that appeared dangerous she continued with the same hesitation, "HYDRA agents ambushed them but unfortunately one shot tore open the train and Bucky fell out of the train. Steve tried to catch him before he did but couldn't reach."

The events hazily depicted by Peggy and the mission report were re-enacted in Annie's mind. Her thoughts trying to piece together a recollection of Bucky's last moments. Her mind naively searched for events that could lead to his possible survival and she asked, "Was the fall…"

Annie's weak words faded into her throat but Peggy had heard enough to answer, "I'm sorry, the fall was deadly; no one could have survived that. I'm so sorry Annie."

Annie stared at her knees, "Thank you Peggy, for telling me what happened. At least I have closure now. How's Steve?" Annie asked knowing that Peggy would have comforted Steve.

Peggy sat down beside Annie with her legs outstretched in front of her. She exhaled as she answered, "Better, though he still believes it's his fault. Annie I think you need to talk to him, it will help you both heal."

Annie watched Peggy distantly, "I know I should but…no I will."

"Maybe not today though, I think you need some rest," Peggy noted.

Annie rolled her eyes at the woman only slightly older her. But without resistance Annie clumsily lifted herself up only to collapse on her cot.

The rest Annie fell into was not deep or pleasant but instead riddled with distressing visions of the event that lead to the loss of Bucky. As if the dream had power over Annie when she too fell off the towering cliff, her whole body jumped as she waked. Her breathing was jagged and strained as she struggled into a sitting position. She remained there for a while once again tightening her arms around her legs, the compact feeling offering what little ease it could. She focused on returning her breathing to a normal pace as a pained thought pasted through her head, Annie had lost her father and her mother and now Bucky; all she really had left was Steve, but was she destined to lose him too? Annie made decided that she would make sure that didn't happen.

With that promise Annie heard the soft crunch of dirt under foot. The sound signalling it was not a light person. Annie crawled out of her bed, her bare feet padding against the material covered dirt floor as she tread to the opening of the tent. Pulling back the weighty flap she peered out into the base to locate a tall, deflated figure travelling across it. When the moon light reflected of the neat blonde hair of the individual Annie was able to identify him.

"Steve", the shout was mindful of the sleeping personnel but loud enough to make the figure visibly stiffen.

Without care of her vulnerable bare feet she jogged over to Steve glad she had fallen asleep in her cloths instead of her baggy pyjamas. Steve was tense as he hesitantly meet Annie's determined gaze, afraid to look at her for too long.

"Steve", Annie repeated in a quiet but firm voice. "We need to talk about what happened."

The crease of Steve's eyebrows deepened the lines of ache still apparent of Annie's features as well.

"Annie, I'm sorry, I tried but-", Steve started shamefully.

Annie cut him off knowing that he was steadying into a rant of self-loathing, "Yes you did Steve, you tried. It hurts that he's gone but it would hurt more to see you tear yourself up about what you could have done. I could have pushed harder for you not to go on the mission but it's done now. We have to stay together because now it's just us. Mum and Dad are gone and now it's just us and I need you Steve." Annie finished with a weakened voice as her eyes brimmed with moisture.

Steve released a strained breathe had been holding and watched Annie with empathetic eyes, "I know Annie, and you are all I have left."

Annie was tempted to mention Peggy but decided this was not the time. Instead she sternly stated, "So I have decided to come with you on your following missions."

Steve panicked at the stubborn announcement knowing that his next mission he had decided as the one he infiltrated HYDRA's main base of operations. His most dangerous mission yet. His thick brows furrowed in displeasure as he responded, "No Annie, missions are dangerous and now that I've lost Bucky I can't lose you to. I need to know you're safe."

Annie watched him unwaveringly predicting his reluctance, "I feel the same way." Her tone became soft but remained strong as she concluded, "Steve I am sick and tired of watching you go on dangerous missions leaving me to worry if you will ever come back. I did about Bucky and my anxieties were real. I need to come with you to help you, to not feel like some helpless housewife or sister waiting. I'm not useless and you're not immortal. I am going and that is final." The last phrase was voiced with crossed arms and a solid expression of pressed lips and slitted eyes.

Steve returned the stubborn expression knowing that he didn't have an argument that could change her mind, no one did. At that moment Steve regreted the fact that his determination and stubbornness was hereditary. Steve rolled his matching cyan eyes in defeat. Logic and empathy winning out as he knew how it felt to experience helplessness and he knew that Annie was not useless. The many fights Annie had fought for him had informed him of that.

_At 14 years old during a service Steve noticed another boy, beyond his years and size, making a mockery of the national anthem. Steve hurt and angered by the disrespect to their country whispered to the boy to please stop. The boys head turned dangerously with a horrible grin that meant nothing but bad things. The boy roughly yanked on Steve's shirt pulling him outside forcibly._

_With no words exchanged the boy proceeded to send a right hook to Steve's face. The young, weak boy attempted to dodge the attack but lacked speed and agility. The smaller boy tumbled to the ground, clutching his bruising cheek. Steve only allowed himself to remain on the ground for a second before carrying himself up, fortitude consuming his expression. An outraged voice sounded beside them but the fury was oddly entangled in the light, girlish voice, "What are you doing!"_

_The boy sneered at Annie as she approached the scene with an angered expression. "Go back inside little girl," the boy spat._

_At the insulting comment Annie's face turned dangerous, the dark expression juxtaposing the tiny delicate form and silky blonde hair that flowed around it. _

_"Annie…" Steve warned to which she turned to offer him a grin._

_"This is my fight too now, for two reasons, so I will hit him two times," Annie explained with a wicked grin._

_The boy moved away from Steve and loomed over to Annie with a threatening fist outstretched. Annie maintained her smile silently taunting the boy to try. When he did she quickly stepped out of reach and suddenly with the boy unprepared she crashed her foot into his own. The boy was sent back in pain at his fragile phalanges. Annie took this opportunity to thrust her elbow into the boy's stomach forcing him to lynch forward. "One for insulting me," Annie muttered speedily. She took his descended shoulders and slammed them down as her knee rose to collide with his chest. The impact winding the poor boy and sending him crumbling to the rock ground. "Two for hurting my brother," Annie sounded more proudly. She looked down at the brunette's freckled face, "Don't think of hurting Steve again or I will hit your face next time."_

_"Annie we should get back before Mum worries," Steve asked half proud-half uncomfortable._

_"Okay Steve, you know you really should try using her knees and elbows instead of fists." Annie commented pleasantly as they turned to leave, knowing this would not be Steve's last scramble. Annie sending the groaning boy pulling himself from the dusty ground a glaring 'I'm watching you' gesture as they left._

Steve warmly remembered the memory where he and Annie stopped pestering each other to stand strongly on the same side. He recalled at moment as the moment he knew for sure that his sister had his back and he wanted to have hers.

By a weak grin laced with worry Steve compromised, "Fine, but you have that big gun and you do as I order."

His sister beamed up at him, pleasantly surprised at how easy that was, "A definite yes to the first and a no promises to the second."

Steve sighed knowing that was the best he was going to get and ruffled Annie's hair to annoy her. The displeased, childish look of her face signalling his victory.

"We leave in four days, be ready on time or we'll leave without you," Steve informed, slightly hoping she would be late.

"Gottcha," She replied happily, not concerned with the light threat. She stretches up to wrap her arms around Steve, straining to embrace him with his height. Steve complied with the hug and with a light squeeze they departed to their separate tents to fall into a much needed sleep.

By the time Steve had made it to the filled truck of people and weapons, one in a row of many, Annie was already contently sitting in the back, her gun hugged to her side. This was a large scale infiltration of the largest and most secure HYDRA base, the one to seriously damage and helpfully end HYDRA.

Annie sat triumphantly though some of her victory was lost when she had discovered majority of the base was going as well, including Peggy Carter and Colonel Phillips.

The convoy made it to the base efficiently, Steve riding individually on his motor bike. She had always hated that blasted thing. Before he left Annie explained the devised plan of attack. Begrudgingly she came to the conclusion that Shmidt would be hard to find unawares unless he had captured Steve and assumed victory on his part. This would also allow Steve to clear the entrance of that huge tank without suspicion of a larger invasion. With the Howling Commandos present she depicted their contribution in zip lining to Steve's location. After Steve is free from Shmidt and chaos has begun the rest of the base can sneak in with minimal resistance. Annie had stressed the importance of getting Shmidt as he was the leader and motivator of HYRDA.

Steve had purposefully driven to the base, easily riding up the angled walls which Annie thought were useless. Why even have walls when anyone can ride or walk up them? Steve's shield darting through the air as its collisions into guards and then propelled into another enemy. Two HYDRA agents with flame throwers strapped to the backs and their arms surrounded Steve. The fire preventing his escape. More HYDRA surrounded him pointing their illuminated guns at him. He was then taken into the base as a prisoner.

Annie grew nervous as Steve travelled out of her sight, even though she knew this was all part of the plan she still did not like it. She quickly radioed the Howling Commandos in as calm of a voice as she could attempt, "Are you in position?"

The crisp voice of James Falsworth rang through her speaker, "Yes and we have visual on Schmidt."

"Good, don't attack until his full attention is on Steve, we have to time this right," Annie ordered.

"Copy that," James responded ending the transmission.

The large ground waited impatiently as the radio remained silent, unsure of the events occurring within the base. The distant drum of an alarm could be heard through the thick walls.

Abruptly the radio sounded in Colonel Phillip's hand as the troops remained in the forest awaiting the go. "We're in assault. Troops go," the voice shouted.

Phillip shouted readying his gun, "You heard the man, lets got kill some HYDRA, see how many heads they've got."

The assault team flew out of the tree line and ran in a herd of chaotic shouts and bullet fire. Annie and Peggy remained close, ensuring that the other was not disintegrated by the deadly HYDRA weapons. Peggy quickly whirled around a shot at an agent Annie saw too late. Annie offered a breathy "Thank you", and without delay resuming her fire.

She shot an onslaught of bullets at HYDRA, who had unwisely placed themselves in a line, before she saw the man running in front of disappear in a blue mist. Fear tangled in Annie's system fully realising the danger of the situation but she speedily decided that all of these people were risking their lives to put an end to HYDRA and she would do no different. She still silently thanked the adrenaline flooding her veins.

They made it through the court yard behind a few other groups. Annie sprinted in front of Peggy as she quickly threw an armed grenade at the bolted door. With a turn of the heel she hurriedly transported herself a safe distance from the blast.

Upon entering the poorly lit tunnels of olive steel, chaos reigned with the constant fly of bullets and the dropping of bodies. Annie took a moment to grow accustomed to the frantic atmosphere allowing Peggy to move ahead of her. An orange light filled the corridor Peggy had jogged through. The light ended with a steady round of bullets.

Annie followed after shooting a few threatening HYDRA agents nearing their entrance. She stumbled on the scene of Peggy and Steve staring intently at one another. Peggy ended the moment with "Weren't you doing something."

Steve is released from his daze and blurts, "Oh yeah." The realisation of his continuing mission sending him through the door that his shield jammed open.

Peggy watches his exit as Annie's wicked grin grows. Peggy swerves her head to be met the satisfied expression and raise a confused eyebrow. "You love my brother," Annie sings childishly to which Peggy rolls her eyes, attempting to hide a small smile.

"Come on," she drawls, encouraging moving on from the topic. Annie simple smirks at the woman and agrees.

As they run down the hall they meet Phillips wearing an emotionless expression common to his face. Peggy nods at the man as they continue down the tunnel.

Annie suddenly yells, "Wait!" as she spots a large opened door.

"What is it?" Peggy questions

Annie simply smiles eagerly making Peggy question if this is good or not.

Peggy and Phillips move to view Annie's discovery. Phillips nears the sleek car more exuberant than Annie had seen him before. "I'm driving no arguments," Phillips stated.

Peggy went to climb I the back of the car as Annie strode around it and pulled open large sliding doors that revealed a large warehouse area filled with shots, blue beams and soldiers from both sides.

Annie jumped in beside Peggy, making the back slightly cramped. With the expression Peggy shot at Annie she answered, "We need to make room for Steve," as she pointed into the frenzied scene in front of them. Steve clearly swinging on a chain that dangled from the high roof.

"Alright then," Phillips said as he turned the key that was already in the ignition, starting the powerful engine. She guessed at HYDRA they didn't worry about theft. He wasted no time accelerating the car and traveling through the space. They came to a quick stop beside Steve making Annie and Peggy plunge forward.

"Get in", Phillips ordered as Steve surveyed the car, Annie and Peggy. At the order Steve slipped into the passenger seat. The car speeding up the second Steve's rear hit the chair.

They wasted no time catching up to a taking off plane that Steve had informed them Schmidt was on. Annie wondered if the man was crazy or cowardly taking off in such a crowded, frantic space. Her heart sank as the bay doors opened for the plane, doubting that they could make it. Phillips decided that he would not get away as he pressed a button that set flames from within the car bursting out the sides as the vehicle drastically increased its speed. The new speed jerked Steve, Annie and Peggy back.

They neared the plane as Steve without warning began to stand in his seat readying to jump onto the plane. He turned to Annie and Peggy as if to say something when Peggy cut off his words as he tugged on his uniform, bringing his lips to her own assertively. Steve pulled back dazed as he stared at the dark haired woman. Annie felt increasingly awkward at the events. Phillips sensed it too as he shouted at the frozen Steve, "I'm not going to kiss ya."

The car drove up the side of the plane, dangerously close to the propellers with Steve climbed onto the edge of the angular car. As a propeller neared Steve quickly dipped, the edges of the deadly fast metal strips skimming his shield which lay on his back. It also hit the heel of the car, the passengers ducking to be sure they would not be hit.

Steve tensed to jump onto the pole which held the plane, Steve was about to jump onto a plane with one of the most dangerous men of WW2, out of Annie's reach. She recalled her vow, Annie decided she was not going to break it so soon after she made it. She swiftly moved out of her seat and across the car shouting at Phillips, "Get closer!"

He look up at Annie moving beside him and questioned aggressively, "What in hell do you think you're doing!"

Annie had not time for authority or rules as Steve was almost close enough to jump, "Just get closer!"

Phillips did so as Annie in a rush of adrenaline and desperation followed the same course as Steve making it to the front of the car before Steve even jumped. Before he could offer a questioning look Annie estimated she was in a close enough proximity to make the jump and shot herself to the lowered wheel of the plane. She franticly grasped the thick pole, thanking God that she was wearing pants instead of a skirt and heels.

She felt a sudden weight beside her, looking to find a very angry Steve clutching the pole as well. Annie ignored him to see the car now containing only Phillips and Peggy swerve to a close stop. She exhaled in relief as they stops just short of the edge of the icy cliff.

The plane was now in flight as the wheels automatically raised into the loading bay of the plane. Steve instantly grabbed Annie and hide them behind a miniature plane for cover as he whispered in a hoarse voice, "What in the world do you think you're doing? You can't be here! You could have died trying to make that jump."

Annie's voice quite but aggressive as she returned, "So could you. Steve we are all we have left and I am not going to let you go on a plane with a crazy man who thinks he is a god without me. I may not be a super soldier but I can still help." Steve glared at her which she returned, annoyance overly present between the two.

The annoyance ceased as Annie's vision caught writing on the small planes, 'New York'. Annie's eyes widened as she realised they weren't planes. She turned to Steve with a tensed frame, "Steve they're bombs, with cities painted on them." Steve's jaw clenched at the knowledge of Schmidt's insane plan. Annie was wondering why they were written in English.

The doors that Annie assumed connected the bay to the rest of the plane opened to reveal a squad of HYDRA agents. Stubbornly Annie twisted her trusty gun from behind her back only to realise she didn't have her gun. She mentally hit herself for leaving her gun in the car.

Steve was already swinging his feet into the face of one agent, the action sending the masked man to the ground. Annie, determined to help even without her gun, leapt over the railing and onto the walkway which the agents and Steve were on.

She dashed to the closest agent and elbowed him in the temple, content as the man crumbled to the ground. She moved onto the next but this target was aware of her presence and swung a forceful fist at her head. She dropped down to escape the attack and jabbed the man in his side from her lowered position. Rising as the man bent forward clutching his side. With his head exposed and unguarded Annie sent a healthy knee to the man's face. The man knocked out cold, dropped to an uncomfortable looking position. Pain throbbed in her high as it had made contact with the hard skull of the man. She put the pain in the back of her mind and focused on the next foe at hand, the more she took down the safer Steve would be.

Annie ran to the next agent who had his back turned. She roughly brought her foot down on the underside of his knee effectively making the form of the man crouch to the ground gauchely. Readying to hit the man solidly in the head, he whipped out a knife and picked himself up. Shock ran through Annie at the knife, she knew that her chances of winning her dramatically reduced when her opponent had a knife.

Regaining her composure Annie waited for the man to advance. The impatient man did, exactly as she had anticipated and thrust his knife at her midsection, Annie clumsily slid to the side to avoid the blade. She attempted to hit the man's hand that was now outstretched but he drew his arm back out of her reach. The man made another slice at Annie which connected with her shoulder causing her to let out a yell as skin to split, blood pooling from the area.

"Annie!" she heard Steve call out frenziedly.

She hardened her expression, responding to Steve without sparing a glance away from the enemy, "I'm fine! Just find Schmidt and stop him."

She didn't wait for his reply darted around the man and drove her fist into his back. Ache ebbed from her knuckles but she remembered her game plan. She caught the knife wielding hand that she had predicted to swing out at her, the man's grip on the knife weaker from his unsteady stance. She tightened her grip until the hand released the knife and then pulled on the hand so the connected face would collide with her ready elbow. With a smack her opponent was down.

Her surroundings returned to her focus noticing that Steve was absent and had taken out most of the agents. Annie feeling of pride after her victory over a difficult opponent sank. Even when she was trying to help Steve she didn't do that much.

She ran through the open door leave the bay filled with bombs and unconscious men. She looped through the corridors of curved steel hoping she was going in the correct direction. She stopped her movement as she felt the plane jolt beneath her, the action followed suddenly by a loss of gravity which Annie attributed to the decent of the plane.

Confusion raddled her brain as to who was driving the aircraft this poorly as she rose to the roof of the plane. Her eyes darted for something to hold onto. She flopped in the air gradually reaching the metal arch that supported the roof. She wrapped her arms around it, steadying herself.

Before she could decide her next course of action the plane abruptly corrected its flight and gravity returned to the plane calling her to the floor once more. Annie hung from the structural foundations of the corridor before she let herself drop to the floor. The height she feel from sprung through her knee as she landed on her feet. She winced and wrapped her hands around the pained area.

She didn't focus on the new sting but hobbled down the space. At the sound of speech and the shot a weapon that was not American Annie darted to the door but didn't enter. She peeked through it to see Schmidt situated at the controls firing his pistol to the right where Annie had to assume Steve was.

She looked for a weapon before entering and in her search saw a large HYDRA gun. She snuck through the door, attention directed at her steps to make them as soundless as she could. Her efforts were hopeless as the head of Schmidt twitched in her direction before his gun followed. Giving up on her mission to procure the weapon Annie leapt behind a foundation that held up the wall.

One beam of energy was fired before the attention was returned to Steve. He ran across the landing and bounded in front of the door Annie had just entered from. Annie inhaled sharply as Steve was out in the open but her brother held up his shield to absorb the blast and then flung the object at Schmidt.

The man flew back into the podium that glowed in the centre of the room. The contact seemed to open it, Schmidt rolling off as it released an illuminated cube. Sickly light poured out of it that captured Schmidt's gaze.

While he was distracted Annie rushed to grasp the gun and direct it at the crazed man. She stood beside Steve who lowered the gun. Annie looked at him, questioning but he simply pointed that the red skulled man lifting up the unearthly cube muttering, "You fools."

Blue light dangerously flickered into the air and projected an image of space. It appeared as if it had torn a hole in it. The fingers supporting the cube began to adopt its radiance before dissipating. In that moment Annie realised that Schmidt had doomed himself the second he touched the object.

It was not long before his whole person flurried into the air and shot into the sky in a brilliance of cyan particles. The display ended with a low boom, the intense light faded. Schmidt was gone and the cube fell to the floor and then through it, burning the metal until if fell from the plane. Annie thought they were better without it now that they had seen its effects, she just hoped it was gone for good.

Steve unbuckled his helmet, removing hit from his head as he sat in the seat in front of the flight controls. Annie moved with him dropping the enemy gun. Steve looked hopelessly at the controls as Annie examined the radar.

She sunk at the target location, "Steve it's heading for New York, we'll be there in less than 30 minutes at the speed this thing is moving at."

Steve turned on the radio and Peggy's worried voice came through, "Steve? Annie?"

"Schmidt's dead", Steve informed Peggy of the situation.

"What about the plane?" She asked.

Steve contemplated his answered, "Well… that's a little harder to explain."

"Well give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site," Peggy asked.

"There isn't going to be a safe landing site but I think I can force it down. It's moving too fast and it's heading for New York" Steve answered. He turned to Annie as the realisation hit him. "Annie", he breathed knowing that they weren't going to make this. Pain grew on his dirtied face, "Why did you come."

Annie offered Steve a sad smile, "Because you're my brother. Like hell I would finish this war without you." Annie moved to the radio offering a better explanation than Steve, "Peggy, the plane is filled with active bombs; they could go off if we attempt to land or move them. I'm sorry but we have no idea how powerful they are, it's too risky."

Steve continued to glance at the radar before returning to the radio, "I've got to put her in the water right now we're in the middle of nowhere."

The desperation weakened Peggy's voice, "Please we can work this out."

"If we wait any longer a lot of people are going to die," Steve answered endeavouring to make his voice sound sure. He glanced at Annie who nodded in reassurance.

She moved to the radio again for the last time, "Peggy?"

"Yes Annie," Peggy returned on the other side of the radio.

In a soft tone Annie confessed, "It was an honour knowing you, never let though brutes boss you around."

She could hear the internal pain in her voice, "Never."

Annie moved away from the radio placing a hand on Steve's shoulder as she did.

She contently looked out at the clouds that peacefully surrounded them as air from the broken window of the plane danced about her, playing with her disheved hair. She was strangely peaceful in that moment. The plane started its decent as Annie firmly gripped the chair.

She could distantly heard the aching voices of Steve and Peggy as they make plans for a dance that they will never have. She didn't have anyone left but Steve still did. She wished that she was the only one on this plan, that Steve could remain with Peggy, go dancing, fall in love, get married and grow old with her. But fate was never so kind.

The ice grew nearer and nearer and fear griped Annie's heart, the peace fading. Moments before the plane collided into the ice Steve suddenly leapt out of the chair and wrapped his arms around Annie, shielding her with his large form. The protection of her brother the last sight before darkness.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Pain twinges about his form as consciousness comes slowly. His left arm aches but the pain is numb and distant. As the haze lifts from his vision he sees a plain, clinical room. The last he could recall was ice, cold and agony. Agony that wasn't quarantined to physical pain.

The cold light's intensity began to sting his eyes as it stared down at him. It was then that he became aware of his surroundings outside of his limited line of sight. Bucky senses he is in a cold, reclined seat, the metal confines biting and uncomfortable.

Panic surged as he realised he should be dead. He fell hundreds of metres into an icy lake, which would surely kill anyone. Something was wrong; he didn't feel right, he didn't feel himself. His uncertain gaze fell on his arm as it originated the sense of askew within Bucky. His blue eyes widened and stared at the metal that now made up his left arm. He moved to touch the foreign limp but his hand was restricted by the metal clasp over his wrist.

All he could do was glare at the gleaming arm that mimicked the shape of his original but failed to reproduce the weight. His attention was drawn to a thick door sorely moving on its hinges. The large door contrasted the worm-like man which entered from it. The man of insignificant height wore a lab coat which had Bucky assuming he was a scientist or doctor.

The man didn't look at Bucky but simple stared examining the machine Bucky realised was connected to the chair he was strapped into. Terror shot through Bucky's thoughts at the unknown purpose of the device he was helplessly strapped to. He attempted to move the metal arm hoping it was strong enough to break the metal. And though the arm obeyed his commands it was unable to free itself from the confines. The metal was clearly not cheap iron.

The man calmly spoke into a microphone when he finished his inspection, this seemed to signal for two other individuals to enter. They were younger than the first man but not youthful in any way. These two moved directly to Bucky, one placing a mouth guard over his teeth whilst the other poked and prodded the wires that invaded his body before moving the evil looking device over Bucky's head. If Bucky wasn't confused and fearing for his life he would have made fun of how lame and stereotypically villainous the head gear looked.

"Ready?" the worm-like man questioned the assistances more than Bucky, the two nodded and moved away to observe. The scientist's cubby hand pulled on a lever causing mind numbing pain to bolt through Bucky, infesting every inch of his sanity. The pain was not aching but tearing and ripping, violent in motion as it came in intolerable, rapid waves. Bucky could feel it gnawing at his mind, taking what it pleased. Through the agony Bucky registered that it was shredding at his memories, experiences, and relationships. He knew something was being taken but just as he realised this was he couldn't recall what had been taken or if it had been important or not.

Bucky's face strained as he attempted to fight the cruel theft of his memories. He felt himself losing more and more of his childhood, his memories of times spent with Steve thinning. Bucky desperately grasped onto what he deemed most precious, the group growing smaller as the device was harder to resist. As the pain grew and his memories diminished Bucky only held onto one thing. He squeezed his eyes shut as he recalled an image of Annie, her hair radiating its own light as the sun reflected of the chaotic tangles. Her eyes bright and clear as they stared at him. Her cheek in their constant rosy state and her mouth frozen in mid-smile. The image remained clear and centred but Bucky was unsure how long he could hold onto it. He was uncertain of what had happened, why he was alive, where his new arm came from and his future. The only certainty being in knowing that he will grasp that image as long as he can.

Light strained through his closed eye lids changing the normal pigment into an orange glow. He face crinkled as the light irritated the fragile surface of his eye. Giving in to the unwavering sunlight Steve opened his eye lids to reveal a painful burst of natural light. Steve's brow curved as the 'natural' part of the sunlight was lacking. As his pupils adjusted to the new brightness he surveyed the room he found himself in. Pale yellow walls matched pastel green curtains that framed the Manhattan streets. He was in a bed of mid comfort wrapped in thin sheets. He noticed he was wearing a plain white shirt and neutral pants.

The off white door clicked open lightly and a nurse hustled in. She seemed as odd as the room yet the reasons for both Steve could not place. He just knew it was like they were striving to be something they weren't. The woman wore a typical nurse's uniform and held a clip board in her slender hands.

"Mr Rogers you're awake," the nurse stated the clear fact.

Steve looked about still slightly disorientated, "What happened?"

The nurse offered a smile, "You were in a crash but you are safe now."

Something was abnormal about her accent and Steve grew frustrated at this growing sense of flakiness. The nurse seemed oblivious to this and tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. This caught Steve's attention, most young woman sported a short haired look, Annie was one of the few who-

Steve stopped this thought short as the event returned to him. He had directed the plane into the ice, with Annie on board. He immediately stood up out of bed startling the nurse. "Where's Annie?" he demanded in an agitated tone. He was sick of this place.

The nurse fumbled about, "um, Mr Rogers you should stay in bed, it isn't-"

Steve cut off the woman, "Where is Annie? His tone more severe as he walked closer to the door.

The nurse searched for excuses, "You're still healing and-"

Steve knew he would get nothing out of the woman and moved her out of the way more roughly than he had intended in his desperation. She landed on the floor and whipped out a radio shouting, "He's escaping!"

Steve was stunned when he crashed through the wall of the room to find it was a ploy, with a video of Manhattan outside the window. It was all fake, which explained the odd feelings he experienced in the room. He sprinted out of the strange space darting down the barren hallway. In his frenzied run he yelled, "Annie!" repeatedly not caring if it attracted the attention of his captures. He had one thought on his mind and that was finding his sister and getting them out of this place.

Man covered in black suits and strapped with guns began to increase after him, though unable to match his speed. He continued shouting as he searched the building. He stopped dead in his tracks as a man in a long black coat stood at the end of the hallway he was running down; the man calm and to Steve seemed, cold.

He leisurely walked towards Steve saying in a normal voice that projected well, "You know people are trying to sleep. One of them being your sister."

Steve neared the man at this demanding, "Where is she?"

Now closer Steve could see the man wore an eyepatch which moved minutely as he sighed, "Come with me."

Steve followed the man who appeared to know all of the hallways off by heart. It wasn't long before he stopped in front of a similar door to Steve's own. The man opened it for Steve as he felt frozen in place, afraid of what he will see.

The door swung cleanly and silently to reveal a warm room much the same as the one Steve had awoken to. All the features matched and were frighteningly identical with the only difference being the individual laying in the bed and the medical equipment beside her. She was clearly unconscious with on only sound emanating through the room was the soft thrum of the heart monitor. Numerous tubes connected to various parts of her body, stuck down with medical tape. The character herself lay still in the bed, neatly covered with blankets. Scratches and grazes marked the surface of her otherwise smooth skin as he blonde waves cascaded along the pillow framing her peaceful face.

Steve wasted no time in reaching Annie's side and examining her healing face. The scars were not mild but were on the process to reducing in size and severity. Steve took her bruised hand gently waiting for a sign of consciousness from his little sister. He was just happy to find it warm.

The man's voice suddenly boomed beside him but after the initial shock Steve realized that his voice was in actuality quite mild, "it could have been a lot worse you know."

Steve looked curiously at the dark skinned man who wore a knowing expression. "You saved her life, she will take a while to heal but if you hadn't of shielded her on impact there wouldn't have been much we could have done," He added

"How do you know I protected her?" Steve questioned, a little shaken by how much this man knew.

He smiled that Steve's inquiry as if the answer was obvious. At Steve confused face he explained, "When we found you two in the ice, you were huddled together. Almost didn't realise she was there."

Nick Fury did tell the truth, when he had visited the site of Captain America he saw the curled form of the large man with a pained expression on his pale features. Curious and with a hunch Nick changed his angle to spot a glimmer of long blonde hair. Nick had suspected that Annie Rogers, the dear little sister of Captain America and talented military strategist might also be on board with reports stating that she disappeared onto the same HYDRA aircraft. What Nick hadn't been expecting was that she could be alive. It was a probability for Captain America due to his genetic strength and improved healing but Annie Rogers was only human. But with Steve's strong form as a shield from the collision and temperatures she had a slim chance at making it. Nick Fury was pleased with this development, knowing that if justice wasn't enough of a motivator for Captain America, the assurance of his sister's safety would be. As heartless as it sounded Nick had to be the bad guy at times to guarantee the security of the world.

In that moment, hearing the steady and sure rhythm of Annie's heart on the monitor Steve was glad for his impulse, even if at first it had been a hopeless endeavour to save his sister from some pain in the crash. A weak smile broke out on his face as he watched the colouring face of his sister, it was not as rosy as it usually was but it certainly wasn't lifeless.

The plane had crashed into the ice just as Steve had twisted around to embrace her. In her darkness she had thought it was good that Steve didn't have to go through this alone.

Annie's eyes remained heavy as she willed them to open. For the past while she had been drifting in and out of consciousness after what she felt like was quite a while. In this moment her awakened mind was willing her stubborn eyes to open so she could get on with her life. She deliberated that open eyelid at a time would be easier though comical to whomever thought to watch her. She focused all of her energy on the weight of her eye it willing it up slowly. She immediately regretted the action as aggressive light flooded in, harsh on her sensitive eye.

Begrudgingly knowing that she held no hope of closing her eyes forever she filtered the light through her eyelashes, her lids suddenly becoming easier to manoeuvre. As a curiously furnished room can into view which had her growing confused, wasn't she supposed to be dead? After coming to terms with this being heaven was not likely she realised a weight on her hand. She moved her head to see the origin only to have pain shot through her neck. She left out a yelp which caused the weight on her hand to abruptly pull away. An uncertain "Annie?" muffled into her ears. Even in her pained, dazed state she recognised it as Steve's.

Her voice sounded unused and her lips were chapped as she mumbled, clumsily drifting through her words, "Yeah Steve?"

His voice grew embarrassingly excited as he shouts too loudly for her disorientated head, "Annie! You're awake! You're ok? Thank goodness."

Annie's face crinkles, the pain she is rewarded with convincing her it was not worth it, "I won't be for long if you continue to shout."

He quietens as he face comes into her line of sight without her having to try and move her head again. His eyes were darkened with bags and stubble had ravaged his chin and cheeks, "Gosh Steve what happened to you? You look horrible!"

His joyful expression dropped, "Thank you Annie."

Her eyes widened realising that that sounded insulting, "No, ugh, I didn't mean that. I mean you just look… you know."

Steve rolled his eyes as she smiled endearingly. "What about me? How do I look?" she questioned, nervous of her appearance. Her pale skin tended to make all signs of tiredness horribly obvious.

Steve remained silent answering her question. She sighed, "Great."

Annie looked about the room as best she could, Steve noticing the action informed, "I got you moved to a new room. They had us in some strange room that pretended to be… "

Annie watched her brother wearily as he searched for words to express the situation. She gave him a deadpanned expression asking, "Steve where are we?"

He grew more and more tense fumbling over his words. Annie's voice became reassuring, "Steve I can take it."

He exhaled defeated, "Annie do you remember what happened before you woke up?"

Annie nodded, "We crashed into the ice."

Steve turned his head to the side watching out the window. Annie could see his jaw tense as he continued vaguely, "We were in the ice for a while."

Annie grew annoyed at him tiptoeing over the truth and in a stern voice warned, "Steve, who long exactly."

He watched Annie's firm expression, "about 70 years. Annie it's 2012." He carefully observed her reaction which was nothing but raised eyebrows and an agape mouth.

"2012," she breathed disbelievingly. She looked at the room again hoping it would offer some answers in the simplistic furniture. Her gaze whipped to Steve, instant pain surging in her joints. She ignored it as she exhaled, "Peggy. Steve are you ok? I…"

Steve offered her a weak smile, "I'm fine Annie. I wasn't too happy when I woke up in an imitation of a 40s hospital room but right now I'm just glad you made it through."

Annie's heart warmed at the sincere statement of her brothers, mutual in the feeling companionship. She was still griping the idea of being outside of her time period but thankful that she had Steve with her, experiencing the same things she was.

The single door on the opposite side of the room flung open as numerous people in white attempted to fit through it all at once. Steve was quickly pushed aside as the medical staff examined Annie's state of health. Thought the examination Annie shot Steve childish faces, comfortable control of her face increasing. Steve would smile and shake his head good-humouredly. The doctors and nurses angrily lecturing her not to move when they were working.

Steve remained beside her bed no matter how many times she insisted she would be fine long enough for Steve to clean himself up; Continually joking about how he looked awful. Stubble covered his lower face and his hair started to loss its neat appearance.

"So when the plane went down we were frozen in ice and then seventy years later we were found by some international intelligence agency called SHIELD and defrosted?" Annie summarised for clarity of their situation.

"I wouldn't put it that way but yeah," Steve confirmed.

Annie's eye brows furrowed as she took in her state of existence, "… I feel different. Do you feel different?"

"Not any more than after Project Rebirth but from what I have seen of the outside world, it's very different", Steve replied.

"You know if you spent more time learning about the world than sitting with a healing elder you would have better descriptions," Annie teased still getting accustomed to being in her nineties.

Steve shook his head happily, arguing lightly, "I thought you liked my company?"

"Steve both you and I know that has never been the case. I just stuck around because you'd be dead without me," Annie teased her older brother.

Steve rolled his eyes, "At least your sense of humours is still the same."

Annie raised her hand to rub Steve's sleeved arm, "When you get homesick I'll always be there to make fun of you."

"I was afraid of that," Steve retorted.

"Come on Steve. Tell our bedridden sister tales of the future. Do they ride on rocket ships?" Annie mocked in a childish voice.

"I wouldn't rule that out but from what I can see everything looks that same but they used technology for everything. But it's all so small and it seems simple until I tried to use it," Steve answered despite Annie's over-dramatic tone.

"Well that's disappointing," Annie concluded.

Annie dropped her hand and attempted to get comfortable. A feat that seemed just out of reach. She hated being here cooped up in a bed. Her legs were restless as they itched for movement and here back ached from the constant pressure of the less than ideal bed. The stinging of her broken rib whenever she breathed did not increase her comfort at all. And this room was too similar to a hospital for her taste.

"When can I get out of here?" Annie whined. She was never a whinger but she knew she became progressively more annoying the borer she got. Which was bad news for her self-proclaimed nurse.

Steve sighed as he rubbed his tired face, "I don't know Annie. You had a lot of broken bones. You need time to heal." She had already asked this repeatedly in the month she had been conscious.

"For once I wish I was the super soldier," Annie muttered as she tried to relax into the horribly sterile blankets.

_Please Review/Follow/Fav_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Chapter 16

Annie was able to heal rather quickly for someone who didn't possess accelerated healing like Steve. And as nice as the relaxation of no responsibility was, Annie was growing sick of the constant chemical smell present in the room. Steve continually informed her that's how all hospital room's smell. Now allowed to move about independently, Annie was released from the hospital and moved into the SHIELD issued apartment Steve had. SHIELD had offered to provide an apartment for both of the siblings but the Rogers were not too keen on braving the strange new time alone.

When she had exited the building she nearly shrieked at the buildings that appeared too tall to remain upright. Her eyes rapidly searching for any sign that they may topple over. She had seen skyscrapers before but never to such a height. She quickly moved on to the SHIELD issued car, curiously examining the sleek vehicle. It was similar to those of her time but more compact and streamlined. The engine instead of loud was a quiet purr.

Once they were at the apartment Annie walked sluggishly through the faded door. She shot Steve a glance as she noticed the aged architecture of the space, differing from that strange cold style that most structures she had been in until this point. Steve grinned and gestured for her to continue. Out of the hallway a good sized living room opened up with furniture that was homely and similar to the rest of the apartment. Annie decided she quite liked it.

Steve led her to a dim green door which he opened to display a lightly painted room with a large bed and minimal furniture. "This is your room and mine and down the hall," Steve directed, gesturing to the identical door a couple of meters away. She walked about the room examining it closely. He gaze feel on a mirror connected to a vanity, one of the few items I the room. She catches sight of her face and frowns at the scratches that were still healing. She then noticed the hospital given clothes she was wearing of loose pants and a white shirt. She sheepishly looked to Steve wondering, "I'll probably need more clothes."

Annie had finally managed to drag Steve to the shopping center close by; very thankful to SHIELD for the income they provided claiming that they were happy to help Captain America. She had to grip Steve's wrist and pull him along. Steve wasn't really resisting, still conscious of Annie's injuries sustained in the crash.

She walked into the first clothing shop she saw hoping it was unisex. They were a little stunned as they heard music blaring from the ceiling. Annie's face cringed as she couldn't understand a word the person was saying. She was also unsure of the gender, she had thought it was a man but then the voice let out an unholy tone that suggested otherwise. She tapped Steve on the shoulder signalling for him to lean down so she could whisper, "Do you know if that singer is male or female."

Steve chuckled at this responding, equally sus, "No idea, but I'm reasonably sure it's English." It was Annie's turn to chuckle, both disliking the music.

Annie moved on to the female clothing, Steve following as he felt out of place with his big form in such a crowded space. Annie let out a "What in high heaven", glaring at the object as she attempting to figure it out.

Steve strained to view what she was holding questioning worriedly, "What is it?"

Annie whipped around to face him holding a tiny piece of bright pink material. She held it up to him in outrage but her voice remained quiet, "Steve this is a shirt, a whole shirt! People are meant to wear this in public."

Steve squinted at the shirt questioning, "Are you sure." She nodded, tight lipped causing the two to wear matching frowns. Steve twisted his head around, easily seeing over the numerous clothing racks placed randomly about the too small space. He caught sight of the men's sections suggesting, "How about we look in the men's section first. Those clothes look… ok."

Annie strained to see over to where Steve was gesturing causing the older to smile. This time Steve led and then came to rows and rows of simplistic shirts. Steve picked one up and held it in front of him, observing it. "That's too small", Annie stated causing Steve to turn from the item to her with a raised eyebrow. She took the white shirt and held it up to Steve's chest demonstrating that it barely covered his torso. "Trying to impress someone", she questioned mockingly with a quirked eyebrow. Steve gave an awkward smile before fishing through to find a larger size.

Finding an appropriately fitting shirt she slipped her fingers inside the collar to look at the price tag. Her eyebrows shot up only to narrow down a moment later as she stared at the price. "Steve! This shirt is $25!"

Steve gave her a skeptical look, "are you sure it's not $2.50?" Steve checked knowing this would not be the first time Annie had misread something. For someone so bright she had quite a few 'incidents'.

At the condescending reaction Annie glared at her older brother and held the tag to his face, "Look for your self Capt'n." The use of his title a nice mocking touch at the end.

"Wow, that really does-" Steve blurted before clearing his throat, "Sorry."

"That's what I like to hear," Annie grinned in triumph.

"I guess the prices of thing have changed. That or this is a really expensive store. The first is more likely and would explain why SHEILD gave us some much money," He pulled out a folded envelope that nicely fit ten $50 bills.

This started a long day of filtering through stores and attempting to find appropriate attire. A task that was more difficult for Annie then for Steve. The task became much easier after Annie tried on a pair of jeans and relished in the freedom of movement. He trip had been severely lengthened when the two stubbled into an electronics store. Once they and travelled back to their apartment they both collapsed on the couch. Annie smirked at Steve, "I'm allowed to be tried but aren't you meant to be a super soldier?"

Steve responded, "Nothing in the army prepares you for that." Annie nodded knowingly.

Annie strolled out of the building that held their apartment already dreading all the stairs she would have to climb on the way up. The past week had been a constant motion between moving and acquiring the necessary items to fit into the 21st century. Now was the first moment of silence Annie had had since her discharge. Though the silence was not literal as she stepped out onto the street and was greeting by an onslaught of varied noises resonating throughout the city. SHIELD had placed them in Washington D.C. Which Annie could clearly see was an exceptionally large city.

She twisted to admire her new home. It was old and most likely existed in their time, which was the most likely reason for the apartment building's lack of elevator; an invention she had only been introduced to a few days prior but had instantly decided she loved them. But not as much as escalators she thought with a childish grin.

The exposed brick ten story building hinted to its age in the decorative window sills that jutted from the comparatively small squared windows. Many building she had witnessed were designed with windows from floor to ceiling, top to bottom. A design that she was glad this build did not have. She cringed at the lack of privacy.

She began in a brisk pace down the pleasantly clean street path. As she moved Annie once again admired the comfort of jeans. She accompanied the demin with a pair of brown boots. Having been expected to adorn heels for every social or occupational occasion Annie had decided now to enjoy the comforts offered by the 21st century. At first a slight pang of anxiety shot through her at the thought of the development of woman towards more reasonable footwear was her incorrect assumption. As she located a young woman happily trotting down the street on the opposing side of the road wearing a chunky pair of black boots that penetrated with little spikey studs Annie relaxed. In comparison Annie's shoes her tame.

Steve was currently out on his daily jog and Annie had left a note for him on the kitchen table in the instance that he returned before she did. She would never understand why he insisted on so much exercise, it definitely wasn't to stay in shape because his annoying enhanced genes kept him at a perfect level of fitness and ability. The one person who stays fit without even trying and they're an exercise junkie.

She never thought she would refer to Steve as an exercise junkie but she supposed he didn't have the ability to before the serum without having an asthma attack or risk a heart issue. But now he exited the apartment ridiculously early in his sport clothes and jogged God knows how many times around Washington Monument Park.

Both the Rogers were morning people but Steve entered another level. Annie was content to wake up appropriately early and slowly ease into the day. Though she put off attempting to tame her mess of curls as long as possible. He would return through their door at around 9am slightly out of breath but with no other signs of exertion. Annie already deep into breakfast would throw breakfast items such as toast and cereal boxes at Steve to test his reflexes. He hadn't asked her in order to stay sharp but she simply thought it was entertaining. Of course he always caught it, even if his back was turned. He would give her that irritating pleased smile and place it on the table.

She stopped her thoughts to grin at a shaggy dog who happily strutted past her, his owner in tow. If Steve were a dog she thought he would be a Labrador. She couldn't defend her decision because it simply felt like the two were a perfect match.

She continued down the street marvelling at the cityscape. She lowered her gaze to another woman a few years her elder walking the opposite direction to her on the path. She offered the blue haired woman a smile but received a frown in return. Unsure of the reason for the rude reaction she ignored it and caught site of a small coffee house squished between two larger stores.

She did feel a little cold and decided to get a cup hoping it was better than the horrid sludge she occasionally used to get from the corner store for a nickel. Crossing the already busy four laned-road she draw near the powder blue shop front. She pulled back the heavy French windowed door and was instantly met with the warmth and scent of coffee that the small shop was immersed in.

The shop was mainly filled with business men and woman getting their daily caffeine hit before starting work. She joined the three person line and waited as her body warmed. She was quickly at the front counter greeted by the smiling, if slightly groggy, face of a young red-head in a black uniform. "I'll have one coffee please," Annie ordered politely.

The girl looked at her oddly as a silence drew on. Realising that Annie was finished she clarified, "What type?"

"Sorry?" Annie questioned in confusion. The girl boredly pointed up to the hanging list of available drinks. Annie had never seen so many variations of coffee. At the corner shop the most variation offered was milk or no milk and how many tea spoons of sugar. The varying types of coffee only available at wealthy establishments that she couldn't afford. Annie sighed at the strange world she had stumbled into. Everything seemed mostly the same until you tried to do anything.

She looked at the array of drinks and decided on random, not wanting to take up anymore of the impatient man behind her's time. "Um, I'll have a latte."

"Regular to have here?"

"UH… yes?" Annie responded uncertainly.

The freckled girl smiled before twisting her head to yell the order to another girl Annie only just realised was behind a massive machine.

"That'll be $3.50"

Annie still had to wrap her head around the change in prices. It still seemed ridiculous to spend that much on a hot drink. If the man at the corner shop had asked for such a sum she would have laughed and cancelled her order. She had to remember that things were different now. She proceeded to tug a bill out of her pocket and hand it to the woman who quickly placed her change in the awaiting hand.

She moved to the side allowing the man behind to recite his order. She was surprised when the coffee was already being handed to her. She supposed it was faster to make now.

She opted to sit outside at one of the half dozen tables that scattered out the front. Looking up from her black metal garden seat she could see a beautiful old building decorated with an ornate clock. She would have to bring Steve here one time, he would love to draw it. She frowned at the abnormally shaped skyscraper that poked out from behind it. The building seemed unnecessarily tall to her and walls consisted of ugly black and widowed strips that span the whole length. It was at an awkward curve with a large balcony jutting out disrupting any chance of symmetry. Whoever designed that building should have been fired she mused.

Focusing back on her coffee she finally took a sip hoping it was now cool enough not to burn her tough. Her eyes widened as the creamy flavour hit her tongue.

As strange as the future was to her, it did have damn good coffee.

SHEILD had finally called in showing that their kindness was not for free. Nick Fury as Annie had learnt was his name, sat stoically at his desk as she and Steve uncomfortably sat in front of him. The room was like all of SHIELD, grey, clean and emotionless. Annie thought the company or whatever their status were a little creepy, with all these suits and clinical spaces. It wouldn't kill anyone to paint a wall red or something. The chairs matched everything else, made of cold metal. Annie liked her jeans all the more as they protected her legs from the chilling material.

Nick Fury stared at Steve his gaze flicking to Annie every so often before he stood up to look out the unnecessarily large window behind his desk. His hands behind his back as he explained, "SHIELD is an international security agency formed by significant individuals of World War Two with the aim to ensure that no war of that scale ever occurs again. I think you knew some of them."

Annie noticed how stiff Steve was beside, just as untrusting of this Fury figure as she was. She couldn't trust a man who wore black all the time, it was quite suspicious. Both knew that there was a reason to their visit. "Director Fury, it there a reason we're here?" Steve questioned calmly.

Fury turned around with the same hidden expression, "I was trying to fill you in on what you missed but fine I'll get to the point. Steve Rogers we want you to be part of SHEILD, working to protect the world from threats they can't handle."

"No," Annie blurted out. The two men turned to her making her feel like she needed to elaborate, "We just recovered from crashing a plane and Steve is not going to take any more risks. He has already done his duty."

Steve nodded agreeing with his sister, "Sorry director." Steve did miss fighting for his country but he didn't feel like this was his country. It was foreign and strange to him now.

Fury didn't seem effected by the rejection but responded, "It's all over the news that the first superhero 'Captain America' was recovered from the ice. The media has classified his sister Annie Rogers as still MIA, assuming that she didn't survive the crash. Thanks to SHIELD."

Annie did not like the way this was going, she knew she could be a liability to Steve but for SHIELD to use her like this. Anger buzzed below the surface as Nick Fury continued, "Rogers, a man with your abilities no doubt already has enemies and threats. If they had information that your sister was alive and well, things won't end well."

Steve looked about as annoyed as Annie was, his jaw tightening as he questioned warningly, "Are you threatening us?"

Fury as calm as ever answered without delay, "No Rogers, I'm offering you a solution. No matter how you try and look at it, you are a target and she is a liability. Anyone who wants to get to you will go through her. I am offering her protection for your employment."

Steve's gaze landed on Annie as Fury's words played in his head. Annie wasn't like him, she was vulnerable as much as she hated him thinking so, but it was true. And Steve knew that some people would do anything, no qualms about hurting or endangering her. As much as Steve disliked what he has seen of SHEILD, it was the best solution.

Steve took a deep breath readying himself, "Fine." Annie's shocked expression turned to him as he registered his answer disbelievingly.

Steve ignored her, "But I want her to be confirmed dead and given a new identity."

Fury nodded, "Done."

Annie stood up, irritated, "You can't just decide I'm dead."

Fury's face hinted annoyance as his frown deepened, "Your brother is trying to make sure you're safe."

Annie already knew this but she wasn't the one agreeing to throw themself into danger again, "Didn't you think it could be the other way around." She turned to Steve, "Steve, don't go into this," her hands flying about gesturing to SHIELD.

Steve stood and moved to his frantic sister and embraced her murmuring, "Annie, I'm going to be fine and there is no certainty that we'll ever be safe. At least this way we have SHIELD looking after us."

She huffed into his chest but begrudgingly returned the hug. She pulled away and pointed accusingly at Nick Fury, "Fine, but I want a weapon to protect myself and Steve needs the most experienced team you have with him on all missions."

Nick Fury nods, "We can manage that. Nice doing business with you."

Steve and Annie stand up to move towards the door but are halted as Nick calls, "I have a job for you as well, Miss Rogers."

At this Annie slipped around with a suspicious eyebrow, "What kind of job?"

Annie grievously found that wearing heels to work had not ended with her time, the tradition still very much alive. And as much as they hurt during the second part of the day there was an authoritative click with each step that announced your presence quite effectively. She tumbled about the room going ready for her first day working at SHEILD. As much as she was skeptical of the organisations methods she did respect their goal and admitted that she was going to get bored quickly without employment.

In attempting to put on her heels while standing up Annie managed to topple onto her bed and complete the task from there. She decided to wear black, assuming it was the official uniform of the company as everyone seemed to wear that colour of attire. She took a while deciding on if any of her newly purchased cloths were considered 'business apparel'. Thank goodness she had purchased a black pencil skirt that had reminded her of her old military uniform. Fully dressed she raked a comb through her hair finding new freedom in learning that it wasn't required of women to curl and style their hair all the time. In her brief view of the 21st century she had noted that many women wore their hair in simplistic styles. Annie tried at a plait, her fingers expertly weaving her hair and wrapping a tight elastic around the end.

Her stomach growled commanding her to eat and she did not resist. She looked about the kitchen full of foreign devices. This kitchen in the short week it had been used by the Rogers had suffered many wounds, more caused by Annie than she would like to admit. It had been lightly set on fire, charred section of the counter top telling the story as well as a few minor explosions with misused appliances. These combustions attributed to the microwave and its temperament to cooking metal utensils and certain containers.

Annie weary of the microwave looked to a small, glossy box that she recognised, "Toast!" She examined the item, intrigued by the differences as Steve walked through the hallway and into the room. Noticing his entrance but still examining the sleek toaster Annie exclaimed, "Steve! I think this toaster can cook 4 pieces of toast at once."

Steve eyes shot up as he moved to also view it, responding with a "Huh, really?"

Annie nodded, calming from her discovery. She set it down and turned to her brother, "So Steve would you like two pieces of toast to accompany my two pieces." She emphasised the twos, still slightly excited that she would no longer have to wait for Steve to make his toast to get her own.

"Steve I'm going!" she called out. Steve's toasted filled face flicked to her as she was half way out of the door. He hastily chewed and met her at the door. He wiped stray crumbs from his face as he murmured, "Be careful, they seemed like they want to protect people but just watch out."

Annie nodded completely understanding her brothers concern. She saluted him as she exited through their wooden apartment door, "Will do captain."

Stepping out of the building after many stairs, too many for a building to have, she was confronted with loud, busy streets. She huffed at the stench that masked the area, still unused to New York and its many 'features'.

She stumbled to the edge of the path, clumsily filtering through the many individuals with "Pardon me," "Excuse me" and "Sorry!" finally at the curb Annie attempted to call a cab, unsure of the method she should take. Apparently one wasn't needed as a yellow vehicle with "Taxi" inscribed on top pulled up beside her.

She slide into the leather seats, the smooth texture causing her to travel further along the seat than she had intended. She unflatteringly scooted back on the right side as she gave an awkward smile to a man with stubble and a pleasant grin. "Where to little lady?" the cabby questioned.

Annie pressed her lips together, contemplating where she should advise him to park. The SHIELD building did appear like any other and when the address came to mind, she passed it onto the grey haired man.

The cab pulled up in front of a glass lined complex that had too many different aspects that it became confusing. She paid the man a slightly unreasonable fare but otherwise the trip was a positive experience. Prudently locating the transparent doors that felt hidden on the transparent building, Annie strode into the network of SHIELD agents circulating the foyer area.

Annie peered through the slim grey door into the room that Nick Fury had given as a working space. It was an open, clean room. Similar to much of SHIELD. The only items in the room were a filing cabinet, a couch and wide desk and a plush chair. All the same shade of grey except for the charcoal chair. Unnerved by the sudden drop in volume and action that her previous environment was flourished with, she shuffled to the chair.

Sinking into the chair, exhaustion creeping from the prior bizarre and strenuous surroundings. She flicked her ankles, sending the chair spiralling until it slowly ended in front of the empty desk. Her face creased as she recalled her purpose in this office.

_"What exactly will I be doing?" Annie asked as her mind raced with all of the advantages and issues with the job offer._

_"What you've always done," Nick stated as if the question was ridiculous. With her unwavering critical expression Fury sighed and elaborated, "You will be assessing threats and how to solve them with minimal casualties."_

_Annie understood this, it was not how she would phrase her occupation but it related to some extent. "What kind of threats will there be?" Annie inquired._

_Fury shrugged and unprofessionally retorted, "That's your job now, not mine."_

The ceases of her face shifted as her blue eyes landed on a slim, white rectangle that couldn't be thicker than a children's chapter book. She rested her arms on the table and then her head atop, staring at the alien object. She felt no rush in identifying its use. It was small and compact as Annie had found most things were now. All of the controls hard to find but childishly easy once you knew them.

She lazily reaches out a hand and pulled on the lid opening it up. This revealed a black screen that reflected her face and numerous buttons along the opposite surface, the square keys decorated with all of the letters of the alphabet and a collection of numbers and symbols. More intently occupied with the device now she straightened her posture and glared at the keys. The letters were not placed in chronological order, the pattern completely random. She hesitantly raised her hands, finger posed above the keys and lowering it to push on the H. She darted her hand away as her eyes zipped across the surface of the object, searching for a reaction to her interaction. Annie was disappointed when nothing happened. Her dissatisfaction vaporised as a voice caused her to jump out of her seat. "Are you going to turn it on or just stare at it?" a voice called, the humour of it laced with slight concern as if the owner was not sure if Annie was actually just staring at it.

"Um- I. No I was not just staring at…this. I was contemplating my new position," Annie lied, her voice strengthening despite its wavers.

The square faced man with upward tilting, light hair smirked at the blonde, "You know, I could see you through the window the whole time."

Annie turned to the completely translucent wall to her left as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She had been staring at the, whatever it was for a while and knew she appeared stupid. She exhaled irately, mumbling, "I hate all these glass walls." In her last occupation if you had glass walls you would be dead.

The man simple nodded knowingly as he leaned against the door frame. "Yeah for a secret agency glass was not the wisest choice." He moved towards her causing Annie to stiffen.

He noticed her cautious reaction and grinned, "Relax, I know why you don't know what a laptop is 'Miss Rogers'."

She frowned at the use of her real name in the office. Though she thought it ironic that a secrecy company kept secrets from itself. He evenly trod over to Annie and slide the chair and her to the side. He easily pressed the thin button on the left corner of the pad of keys which resulted in the screen lighting up with mint green. "That's the on button, you use this to move the mouse, that's this and type with these," he slowly explained, demonstrating the features in use on the laptop.

He returned to his normal height from leaning over the laptop. Annie stared up at him questioning, "Why do you know who I am?'

He shrugged, "Just here to help you get settled in. Clint Barton."

Annie stood from her chair and took his out stretched hand, "Annie Rogers, but you knew that already so that was unnecessary."

"Yeah but it kinda was", he laughed.

_Review/Fav/Follow_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

In the next months both Rogers settled into their new occupation and time period. With Clint's constant monitoring of Annie, the two had grown quickly into friends which developed into a sibling relationship. The sharpshooter often teased Annie for her lack of experience with technology and misunderstanding of references. Annie would direct mirrors and screens to reflect potent light into Clint's eyes as revenge. With wasn't long before she introduced him to Steve and the archer had doubled the fun, though he was more cautious with Steve knowing that the enhanced man had the ability to destroy him.

Annie hulled herself up the 4 flights of stairs cursing Steve for not demanding a ground floor apartment as she did every time she had to drag herself up them. Or he could have found one of the many buildings with the wonderful invention, the elevator. He probably didn't even notice the hike, she grumpily thought to herself. Or had to wear heels up them.

She was not in the mood for exercise today or most days. This is where she greatly differed from her genetically enhanced brother who insisted going for a morning jog, every morning. She supposed his occupation did require a certain fitness level but he was a super soldier for goodness sake! It not like he was waste away without exercising for a day.

Though today she was more evasive to exercise than she usual as Clint had been absent from work for the past weeks and she had run into trouble with her computer. She was too worried that it was such a simple issue that it would be suspicious to ask help from someone who was unaware of her real identity and age. She resolved to sit at her desk fiddling hopelessly with the accursed rectangle. It frustrated her to no end, no matter how easy it make certain tasks. It was breaking every week and completely halted her work when it did.

Now she had used up all of her energy attempting to fix the computer and wanted nothing more than to beg Steve to make dinner so she could pass out. Her plans were foiled when no answer came from her calls once she had entered the shared apartment. He didn't have a mission scheduled today.

She longingly looked at the couch as she past it to explore the kitchen for signs of the elusive Steve. There was nothing except a small single sheet of paper clamped onto the fridge by a commercial magnet.

Annie frowned knowing what this meant. The note read in hasty print, 'Fury needs me. Will be gone for a while. Don't eat my chocolate ice cream! Love Steve' Annie frowned at the brief note. Steve did often get pulled away for missions but he would give her what information he could and an estimation of the duration, a better one than 'gone for a while'.

Annie never liked the empty feeling that accompanied the apartment when Steve was absent. Annie didn't particularly like being alone and wasn't at all used to it growing up in a house with two rowdy boys. There was a pang as she recalled Bucky, not completely healed from his death.

With Clint suddenly up and leaving the office a few weeks ago for his mystery surveillance assignment and how Steve's abrupt exit Annie felt alone and bored.

Out of revenge for Steve leaving her without a sufficient reason she dug through the freezer and manoeuvred the carton of ice cream out past the multitude of unidentified frozen food. She wasted no time in shovelling the sugary, cold contents into her mouth with a spoon. The sweet taste of the dairy product and defiance was short lived as the soundless home reminded her of the ones who left and those she missed. Her treacherous mind continued returning to the most painful, Bucky. The common hollow felling returning.

"Well done," the sternly dressed man commented, the phrase missing sincerity.

The Winter Soldier opted for simply staring at the man, knowing that they didn't expect or want him to respond. He didn't even offer a nod but continued his icy stare.

The man turned away and travelled purposely through the door that locked the Winter Soldier into the sparse room. The durable but well-functioning door slide to an effortless close, a firm snap at the end signalling the lock in place.

The Winter Soldier had no desire to sit or move but stood where he was. He had just returned from a mission. One that allotted him to dispose of a threating character. Why he was and to what he was threatening he wasn't told and he didn't ask. There was no need to. HYDRA told him who to kill and he killed them. His job offered no complexity. The most intricate part of his days was his incoherent mind.

The Winter Soldier was not released from the icy pod often but when he was free of the preserving freeze blurred images drifted through his thoughts. One had stubbornly taunted his thoughts. But as frustrating as the vague image was as it remained just outside of clarity he didn't wish it gone. He found a strangely comforting aroma that surrounded the image, or memory. No details were visible but the Winter Soldier could identify it was a person. They were bathed in warm light as yellow hair rolled about their shoulders. He couldn't decide the shade, a topic that he had deliberated over for a while. He had settled on a rich tone that was not too dark but not unnaturally light. He liked the idea of it being a honey or golden colour but he wasn't sure such a shade of natural hair existed. He hadn't seen it present on any of the men or woman that roomed the halls of HYDRA.

The face that the hair framed wildly was pale with a vibrant blue dotting the eyes. The part that the Winter Soldier liked the most was the smile, or at least he thought she was smiling. Pink lips stretched into a grin. This grin was not one of cruelty or victory that he knew from HYDRA but one of something light and pure that he couldn't place.

It seemed to not matter the amount of times the Winter Soldier was wiped. The agony of the process unable to steal the cloudy woman for long. Her presence permanent in his mind.

In the many hours spent in the room, without entertainment or purpose his vacant mind would concoct theories of who the beautiful figure was or had been. A winning one was that he had known her once in a time forgotten. He could not remember his past but if she had been in it it must not have been bad. But a theory he liked was that she was an angel who had decided he was worth watching over. The light of the image heavenly and the figure angelic in feature. This image was all that he questioned but he did question it a lot.

Days spanned on and although it was not the longest Steve had been away for but Annie felt unnerved. She decided to watch the television to distract herself. It was a retreat for most people in the 21st century and would work just as fine for her. Unfortunately what she saw on the news channel the television projected was not distracting in the slightest.

The chaotic scene of New York light up the screen as individuals in strange suits zipped past the camera attacking some strange creature that appeared humanoid but definitely did not fall into the category of human.

She continued to watch as the scene only got more frenzied as some enormous, skyscraper-sized reptile-like creature glided through the air tearing at buildings. Annie's eyes darted across the screen with her heart sinking as she saw her brother in his old Captain America suit battling with one of the hostile aliens. As the creature nearly got a hit in her nails dug into the lounge cushion just about splitting the fabric.

Annie stood up deciding that she wouldn't torture herself watching this and hoping Steve would be fine. No. She was going to find him.

Steve reclined in the plastic chair of the debris filled shawarma restaurant. He did not particularly enjoy the taste but with the amount of energy he had exerted, he needed food. He lazily munched on the exotic food and stood as the rest of the Avengers did.

They had experienced a chaotic few days as a crazed man claiming to be a god ravaged Germany and then New York and by extension the entire planet. In the process a top secret SHIELD facility had been destroyed, Clint had been kidnapped and brain washed and Steve had found himself in a group of mismatched heroes.

After consuming a fair amount of the foreign food the assassins, billionaire, scientist, Norse god and war hero trudged to the large, elaborate helicarrier with the detained trouble maker. What they had not expected in their return was for the opened bay doors to reveal an infuriated Annie.

Steve stiffened having forgotten about his sister in the chaos. Curious and confused glances were shared amongst the avengers at the fuming figure waiting for them. Their discovery of Steve's nervous reaction only stimulating more confusion. It was odd seeing a man as large as Steve frightened by a small woman.

A lanky agent rushed down the ramped door that was now horizontal with the ground. He dribbled up to Steve blurting, "I tried to stop her but she is very persistent…and angry."

Steve offered what comfort he could to the blubbering boy, "No you were right to do so. This is my fault."

Tony watched in mixed confusion and excitement as Steve neared the aggravated woman. He followed behind shamelessly to watch the events unfold. A childish grin stuck on his carefully manicured face.

"Annie, I-I'm sorry it didn't call you but this was-and then it was," Steve fumbled over his words looking for a satisfactory excuse, but there was none. Steve knew that if the situation was reversed, Annie's sudden and explained absence would send him crazy.

Her brows remained creased and her lips tilted down. Annie asked, "Are you hurt?" she had been looking for major wounds but found none. Steve shook his head. Then without a word she punched him in the stomach, the contact was violent but as not hugely painful for Steve.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You just up and leave and then I see you on the news fighting some crazed villain and aliens!" Annie exclaimed breathing heavily.

Steve placed his arms on Annie's shoulders attempting to calm her down but she had a right to be frustrated. "I know Annie and I'm sorry for that. I was needed and I didn't want you to be put in danger," Steve admitted softly.

She stared up at him examining his response and enveloped him in a hug once she deemed it worthy. Steve stepped back to maintain his balance but turned the embraced happily.

They were interrupted by the smug tone of a dark haired man with a groomed beard, "This is a lovely moment and all but who is she?"

Annie pulled away from Steve to study the man. He wore a dinted, beat up metal suit with an illuminated circle on his chest. He man looked her up and down which unnerved Annie and irritated Steve.

The man invited himself forward, greeting, "Hi. Tony Stark," and inquired to Steve, "Is this your girlfriend Capiscle? It hurts that you didn't tell us. I thought we were getting close." He continued in the same taunting tone, not allowing anytime for Steve or Annie to respond, "I honesty have to ask, what do you see in this old grandpa?"

Annie crossed her arms at the ridiculous allegations Tony was sprouting but she could have some fun with this, "Well at first I hated him but he grows on you. It was mainly our similar age really."

Tony smirked, "You know this man is 95 right?"

Annie returned the smirk as she nodded. At this Tony's thick, dark eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out how this young woman was in her 90s.

Annie decided to help worrying that Tony would hurt himself, "But then I stuck with him out of a shared genetics."

Realisation flooded Tony's eyes as they widened and turned to Steve, "She's your sister? But she is dead, it was in the news- wait no SHIELD, hello," Annie watched Tony dart through realisations before ending with a suggestively toned greeting.

Steve pulled Annie further away from Tony and authoritatively stated, "She is off limits." Tony was pleased at the reaction his interest got from Steve. He was super protective like he had predicted. By this time the other Avengers were surrounding them, interested in the occurring events.

Annie looked about the small crowd and sighted her favourite archer. They made eye contact as she shouted "Clint!"

She ran over and hugged him tightly, missing him from his almost month of absence. She heard a cry of outrage from behind, "How come bird brain knows her!" Annie rolled her eyes knowing it was Tony.

Annie smiled at the older man with the bow strapped to his torso, "So you're on a team with my lame brother huh?"

His mouth tugs to the side, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's the leader." Annie laughed with earnt a frown from Steve.

Clint turned to the red headed woman behind him and stepped out of the way so Annie was facing her now. "Annie this is Natasha, Natasha this is Annie," Clint introduced. They shook hands pleasantly as Clint added, "I had to adopt her under my wing because she's so hopeless."

Annie whipped to Clint, "You try understanding all these crazy appliances after 70 years in ice."

"Annie", Steve's voice rang out. She turned to view the anticipant expressions of the final two members of Steve's new team. "Annie this is Bruce and that is Thor, and that's Loki behind him." Steve first gestured to a wild haired man with glasses and clothes that did not fit and tattered pants. He welcomed her with a quiet and slightly awkward, "Hey." She returned his greeting.

Then he pointed to the largest gentleman Annie had ever seen. His deep voice boomed, "Greetings Lady Annie, delight to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine Thor", She happily replied quite liking the loud man and his calling of her a Lady. He had wide spanning shoulders and golden locks that also formed a beard. Annie held in her laugh at Thor's extravagant crimson cape. Annie had to lean to the side to view the lean man behind Thor. He also sported a cape but there was nothing to laugh about with this man. He looked battered and bruised all over with a complexion that was too pale and sickly with black hair.

Annie stepped closer to him confused as to why he had a mussel on. Thor stopped her with his huge hand, "I would not get too close Lady Annie, he is my brother but he is still hateful and dangerous."

Annie looked to the lowered, sad, blue eyes of the armoured man. She offered a warm smile at the man, uttering, "I hope you two work it out."

He offers a weak smile, "As do I."

"We should get on the helicarrier," Steve projected and the team started to move wearily. Annie strode up beside Steve. He smiled down at his sister; a soft expression had replaced her furious one.

Steve recalled his note and questioned, "You ate all of my ice cream didn't you?"

A wicked grin grew on Annie's face, "Of course." Steve sighed, not expecting any less. "What's with the bright suit?"

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The Avengers were an odd group of individuals. Tony Stark who Annie eventually discovered was considered important in the 21st century, mercilessly flirted with Annie in order to annoy Steve. To the delight of Tony it annoyed him intensely, the suggestive tone causing many fights between the two men. Annie would simply roll her eyes or provide a quip that would end the flirtation. None too bothered by the action easily understanding it as Tony just being Tony. He was too much like his father who she now clearly saw Tony's resemblance to.

Annie enjoyed the loud presence of Thor for the short time he remained with them until be returned with his brother to where ever they had come from. Steve and Annie had just learnt to accept the strange occurrences of the time. Questioning all of them would drive the two to insanity.

Annie would dwell in light conversation with Bruce and found the man agreeable but didn't expand the friendship much beyond that. She had discovered his 'condition' from shield and was unsure as to how to approach it. That didn't prevent her from chatting with him, attempting to understand his current project.

Annie's favourite outside of her brother and Clint was Natasha. Clint had spoken of her before they met and had briefly warned her of both his and her assassin origins. Annie deliberated that on their present actions that they were good people, intent on helping others. At first Natasha had been cold and reserved, Annie spent weeks attempting to get the woman to warm up to her through conversations, stories and even resorting to baked goods. But her persistence only lasted so long. The moment she gave up, slouching on the couch in her office after another failed attempt at work, Natasha stuck her head through the now covered door.

Annie had insisted that the window at least be tinted, hoping to avoid another incident where she was confused by simple technology. There was also the issue that glass walls were ridiculous and invasive. She had easily convinced Nick, justifying the change by logically arguing that it was in SHIELD's best interests that her identity was not discovered by her co-workers. For some reason all of the avengers were allowed to know.

Natasha poked her head through the half opened door to witness a defeated Annie. The young woman was warm and energetic; Natasha's impulse to open up to Annie resulted in Natasha becoming cautious of her. As she grew to know Steve she had seen parallels between the siblings in their persistence and fierce protection of those they loved. She trusted Steve and decided it was safe to trust Annie, which was surprisingly easy.

She awkwardly watched Annie who sat deflated on the two seater lounge. The blonde jolted when she noticed the silent assassin at the door. Her eye lit up making the marginally younger woman look somewhat like a hopeful puppy. Her endearing appearance had Natasha releasing a smile grin as she queried, "I assume you haven't seen many movies?"

Annie grinned widely at the red headed assassin, "No I haven't really."

Natasha welcomed herself in, "Well we've got some learning to do."

Using Annie's laptop as a DVD player, which Annie didn't know it could do, the two women watched various movies. Annie decided that work could wait; she had waited long enough to bond with Natasha.

And the two women did just that, they lounged about conversing, Annie asking questions and Natasha tentatively answering them. By the time 4 movies were completed and Annie was expected home Natasha and the younger Rogers were well acquainted and were considered friends. Natasha left swiftly, imagining a motherly Steve worrying about his lost hatchling out in the big world past 6pm. But not before Annie could wrap her in a friendly hug to depart ways.

The Russian smiled to herself reflecting that her decision to befriend Annie was not one she regretted.

It had been almost a year since the event of Loki trying to conquer the earth and the creation of the Avengers. But not particularly needed currently the Avengers mostly lived their separate lives. Clint had disappeared a month after the event, Fury claiming he was on vacation. Thor was in Asgard and Bruce and Tony presently resided in Avengers tower, conducting experiences in their spare time, and they had a lot of it. Steve and Natasha continued to work for SHIELD, Steve's deal with them still standing.

Steve happily noticed that his red headed team mate had grown closer to Annie and had become one of his sister's few friends. It was a relief that Natasha was there for Annie when he was not. The Blonde had almost destroyed a copier the other day when it wouldn't print. Steve was hardly better with technology but Annie had the fault of attacking them when they didn't produce the outcome she desired.

But today was her day off and Steve had finished a mission and was anticipating returning to what he now called home. Steve's neighbour kindly smiled at him as he travelled down the hall to enter his homely apartment. He knew it would be filled with the odour of homemade chicken pie as on Annie's day off she was tasked with making dinner. The siblings both trained in the basic culinary skills by their mother who demanded both girls and boys needed to know how to cook. Annie had a higher success rate than Steve did but Steve had more talent with taste when he did pull off a dish off. Annie's dishes sometimes ending up disappointingly bland or slightly charred. Her lack of natural talent frustrating their mother and cooking teacher constantly in the past.

The ageing green door creaked upon opening and lively 40s music wafted into his ear instead of pie into his nose. His brows rose as he endeavoured to locate the origin of the music. The other possibility for the music that Steve could conjure was that Annie had fallen asleep listening as she did during many tasks.

Instead as he rounded the corner he viewed Annie wrapping bandages around Nick Fury's bleeding chest. A worried crease tensed her features as she bound the wound.

"Finally decided to show up huh?" Nick muttered, hiding a flinch as Annie prodded at another gash.

"Steve can you get me some more paper towel? And some small Band-Aids," Annie called.

Annie's mind was flicking through all of the information her mother had taught or showed her while she was a nurse. Steve on the other hand hadn't paid that much attention. "I'm not sure the band aids are going to help much," he confessed.

"Steve they're for his face. I have enough bandages here for the rest of the larger cuts," Annie informed hastily as she proceeded to wind the clean white cotton over the dark skin that was damaged with blood and cuts.

Steve quickly returned with the asked for items and questioned, "What happened."

"My wife leaving me did," he responded agitatedly but there was falseness in his tone.

Annie looked up at him curiously from her kneeling position. She hadn't asked him the circumstances for his injuries but simply tended to them, worried he would lose too much blood.

Nick proceeded to recover his mobile out of his pocket and begin taping on the screened keys. Shortly he twisted the phone around so the Rogers could see it. The bright little screen reading 'SHEILD compromised- eyes everywhere.'

Annie felt unsettled that SHIELD was recording their conversations; there was some relief in the fact that they obviously didn't have cameras in the apartment. Annie's eyes began searching the room attempting to locate the objects that have invaded her home and privacy.

Nick continued, "I was wondering if I could stay with you until we work things out." He was continuing with his troubled marriage story and Annie wondered if he had a wife. She hadn't heard anything about it before but Fury seemed like the type of person to not tell anyone.

Fury motioned Steve over and fished another object out of his pocket and placed it in his hand. From what Annie could see it was one of those little storage things you plug into computers. She searched for the word… USB.

Before either of the Rogers had a chance to inquire about it a bullet zipped through the window and dig into Nick Fury's chest, the one Annie had just finished bandaging. Her head whipped around to the window to locate the shooter. She was only able to catch a glimpse of him, dark hair, gleaming silver armour, black leather and a hidden face. He was running within a second.

"Annie are you hit!?" Steve shouted.

"No, but Fury has been shot in the chest. I don't know for sure but it could have hit a vital organ," Annie informed hurriedly.

Steve looked between the window and Fury, obviously contemplating whether to help Fury or pursue his attacker. Annie decided to make the decision for him, "Go after him, I'll look after Fury."

With encouragement Steve recovered his SHIELD and projected himself out the window and onto the roof of the parallel building with admirable speed. Annie sighed at the broken window and the leaking wound before she rushed to cover it.

In the process Fury firmly griped one of her hands and muttered lowly, "the Winter Soldier, HYDRA." Annie was sure he was beginning to lose consciousness and desperately worked to keep him awake. But her effects were fruitless, he had lost too much blood and she wasn't a doctor.

Within minutes the ambulance arrived and collected Nick Fury. One of them mercilessly drilling Annie with questions as to how he got shot, why he was here. Questions that Annie could not answer. Soon Steve arrived, unsuccessful in his pursuit and they travelled to the hospital but Nick did not pull through.

The Winter Soldier had completed his mission to assassinate the dark man with the eyepatch. His name had not been given to him. The mission had been a success, the man could not possibly survive the shot to his lung but he was still unsettled. The man had been difficult to kill, sneaking away from the Winter Soldier's first attempt. He had tracked him to a modest apartment building and strategically placed himself on the roof of the opposite building.

There had been other people in the room but they were not his targets. One was a tall man that could be considered a threat but the other was a woman of average size that tended to the target's previous wounds. The Winter Soldier could have killed them, deemed it necessary to completing the mission. But he didn't. For once he couldn't. He was unsure as to why until the woman had turned her head after the shot.

He had only seen her for a moment but it was enough to leave an effect. He was terrified as he witnessed her face, so similar to the blurred image he held onto in his mind. But it couldn't be her. He reserved himself to forget about the golden haired woman, but he struggled to.

Annie sat in her office attempting to distract herself from Nick Fury's death. She wasn't particular close to the mysterious man nor did she trust him but she was so closely connected to the events of his death that it haunted her. But as melancholy as she was about the unfortunate events, she had felt worse loss.

Her internet was frozen, which Annie found strange for such a technologically advanced organisation as SHIELD. But she stared at the tableau screen as she poked her cheek with the end of a pencil. She absently watched the motion in the reflection of the computer.

A faint tune began to buzz which caused Annie to squint in confusion. She mentally slapped herself she realised the origin of the sound was the mobile in her pocket. She answered with boldly, knowing it would be Steve, Natasha or Clint. The last the least likely as to his current secret location.

"Hello?" Annie spoke into the microphone of the compact device.

"Annie!" Steve called, his breathing rugged and strained from physical exertion. This vexed Annie, there were few activities that could take a toll on Steve's enhanced endurance and Steve was not at the gym to Annie's knowledge.

He didn't offer her time to respond but blurted out the distressed words, "You need to get out of there now. Don't go home, just get away from SHIELD. I'll tell you where to meet me later."

The other end of the line abruptly cut off, her connection to Steve severed.

The call was odd and provoked many questions but Annie trusted Steve whole heartedly so she stood shoving her phone into her pocket. She travelled out of the building as fast as she could without appearing suspicious.

She had safely made it out of the building, fibbing to the guard at the exit that she was taking an early lunch. She concocted theories as to why Steve had demanded she clear the building. Many involved an internal or external threat. Her self-inquiry was interrupted by a light ping noise that sounded from her phone.

Examining the screen which was deemed almost futile in the natural sunlight that cascaded about the street she strode along. It was discreet and blunt, only providing a warning of SHEILD and an address. It was a significant distance from her current position and decided it was best to begin the journey sooner rather than later. As she travelled to the unknown safehouse she mutely mourned the loss of her 4 slot toaster.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Stop," Annie ordered the taxi driver as they neared the location Steve had given. But it was not quite there yet. No Annie had halted the driver in front of the 'Captain America exhibit'. Steve had been there a few times, hoping to find who he was in the past projected in the walls. Annie had always attributed her avoidance of the exhibit to her focus on adapting to the new century. But that excuse simply masked her fear. She feared viewing her memorial, the thought dead sister of Captain America. She feared reliving the loss of her mother. But most of all Annie feared the confronting face of the dead man she once loved. It all reminded her of the loss she was too familiar with. She hated that everyone was gone, she didn't want to see statues and posters of the past she could never return to.

But as fear and frustration circulated her thoughts Annie deliberated it was now or never. Something strong urging her to face this demon. She paid the cabby enough of a tip to be kind but not enough to waste what may become a precious supply. She decided to be cautious in the still unknown circumstance her brother was in.

Not knowing how well known her face was she endeavoured to conceal her features with her long hair. Any other form of subtly unavailable and in that moment she wished she wore more hats or hoods. She made it through the security check rather easily but her vision was suddenly filled with an unnecessarily large, close up image of Steve in his uniform, saluting citizens as they entered. She grinned at the ridiculous painting, the tension lifting slightly as she understood why Steve journeyed here when upset. It was most likely a confidence booster.

The beginning of the tour about the various rooms was comical at the excessive focus on Steve but odd in seeing one's brother so idealized by the public. She still thought of him as the goofy boy that wore newspapers in his shoes and who couldn't talk to girls. Thankfully the exhibit lightly brushed over their parents and lacked any great detail of them and their deaths. Annie would depict them as horrific, well at least not her mothers.

_The woman had looked weak but peaceful in the moment leading to her gentle death. The calm interrupted with bloody coughs. She had looked upon her children with kind loving eyes as a soft smile formed on her chapped lips. The woman's lungs had betrayed her. Unable to clear the deadly gas that had filled them and poisoned her breathing slowly. Annie thought her mother deserved a better death, a one far less painful and gradual. Annie believed that the tender mother that she knew deserved to leave this earth painlessly, from old age and tuberculosis._

_The woman had accepted that God had decided it was her time to leave this earth but as her only daughter cried into her frail hand, she regretted leaving them alone. They were old enough to care for themselves, luckily Steve had reached a mature age but she had wished to be present for their marriages and children's births and achievements._

_Annie had tightly gripped her mother's hand even after it fell limp. Steve had held onto her trembling shoulders for strength as their last family member departed from them. She almost appeared relieved in her dead expression; content that the trails of the world were finally over._

Annie wearily walked to the adjoining room to find another of her concerns. This room was dedicated to her memory. Information newly erected after news of her supposed death during the crash. There was a large, slightly transparent screen in the centre of the room that displayed a portrait of her. The image was not a bad one of her, which she was thankful for. Her waved hair flowed around her face and over her shoulders as she looked off into the distance. It was too cheesy for her taste but she liked the minute tug of her lip that hinted to a smile.

A podium sprouted out from the imaged panel of glass that was decorated with neat writing and various images of her and Steve at their old house in Brooklyn and her working at the base. There was even a rare image of her with the Howling Commandos when she had gone on a mission with them. An almost nasal voice filtered through the speakers that integrated into the ceiling, "Annie Rogers, younger sister of Captain America and a talented military strategist. She followed her brother into many battles, more concern for the super-soldiers safety than her own. Records of the time depict the two as very close and caring towards each other. She is considered the only individual more important to Steve Rogers than his childhood friend James Barnes. The three spent majority of their youth side by side." Annie sharply inhaled at the mention of Bucky. The voice continued, unconscious of her reaction, "Annie Rogers bravely followed her brother onto the HYDRA aircraft and assisted in saving the lives of millions of Americans. She tragically did not survive the crash but is remembered as an American hero. She will be remembered for her fierce protection of others."

Annie exited the room hurriedly as the sensation of hearing your memory being projected through the roof too abnormal. She paused as a flickering screen catch her gaze. It was a record of the one mission Annie had participated in to collect intel. She hadn't realised a camera had been present on the truck. It recorded her has she sprawled papers about from out of her back pack. Showing the contents to the intent Holing Commandos. They all seemed rather interested in what she had discussing about the tactics and supplies of HYDRA. All except Bucky who wore a dazed expression from a few seats away from Annie. He watched her carefully but without concentrating on anything.

Annie mimicked the careful grin that the image of Bucky wore as he watched her. The video of Annie looked up from her stolen notes to Bucky, returning his gaze. It only lasts for a moment but the Annie in the video is left slightly flustered with a secret grin.

Annie straightens her shoulders and fills her lung, hoping for courage instead of air. She moves cautiously towards the Bucky section of the exhibit. And similar image to hers is printed on a large glass screen with information on his life written down the side. People swirl about her, ignorant to her identity or her intent stare at the image.

The same educational voice sounds through the room, "Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were inseparable both on schoolyard and on battle field. James Barnes is the only of the Howling Commandos to give his life in battle." She breathed deeply as she watched his face. One she had not seen for too long but one she would never forget. A part of her was afraid she might.

Annie moved on quickly when she began to feel to edges of her eyes stinging, warning her of incoming tears. To avoid them and a scene she searched for a new distraction. She found one in a video of Peggy talking about Steve. Although Annie misses Peggy the pain was bitter sweet in seeing her. Annie could tell that she had loved Steve deeply, they would have been happy.

Annie had gone to see Peggy, hearing from Steve that she was in fact alive. Annie's caution gave way to excitement when she heard and demanded that she be brought to her friend.

_Steve had already visited the aged woman once a few weeks ago allowing that opportunity for privacy. Now he guided Annie through a hospital, her excited steps had a childish bounce to them. Her excitement at seeing her old friend bubbling into her actions._

_Steve had warned her that she didn't look as she did in the 40s and Annie had replied with "I hope she doesn't" noticing the current habit of some older women to inject themselves with botox. She could never imagine Peggy doing such as thing._

_Steve stopped steadily at a pale blue door with a name that Annie did not recognise, 'Margaret Sousa'. She supposed Margaret was more likely than not to be Peggy's full name. He knocked on the thin wood and heard a weak voice call him in. He cautiously opened the door and stepped I, taking a set beside a wrinkled, immobile woman. _

_Annie followed Steve at a slower pace, more unfamiliar with the room than he was. She rounded the uniform bed and stood beside Steve. The woman lying in the bed appeared weak and wearied by age but Annie could still see the fiery Peggy she knew within her._

_Peggy grinned, wrinkles gathering on her cheeks at the action. Her voice was slightly rusty but still held that smooth British tone, "Annie! Steve told me you made the crash. I'm glad to see that in 75 years you haven't aged a day."_

_Annie smirked at the witty comment and retorted, "Neither have you." To two women of surprisingly similar ages laughed at the outright lie. They had spent the next 3 hours speaking of their lives as if they had not spent 75 years apart. Peggy's spoke of her husband, children and grandchildren. Annie found that warm smile that graced Peggy's face whenever she mentioned her children or Daniel, her husband, was endearing. It was clear that though Peggy's life was coming to a close, she didn't have regrets, but had led a full life. One that Annie had expected Peggy to. But she found herself somewhat envious of Peggy who had been building a family whilst Annie had been frozen._

Annie eventually made it to the address that Steve had given. The address was for an adequately sized home painted in a light cream colour. Not knowing what the circumstances were, Annie opted for the safest course of action and snuck around the back of the property. If SHEILD was compromised she didn't want them knowing the location of their safe-house.

Annie nonchalantly knocks on the sliding glass door. Annie trusted Steve to direct her to a safe location so she had decided to trust the individual inside it. The curtain concealing the inside of the house was pull away to expose a dark man with neatly trimmed facial hair shaping his slim face. He slid the glass door open.

Annie shuffled about awkwardly asking the stranger, "Do you by any chance know Steve?"

The man raises a suspicious eyebrow, "Whose calling for him?"

She might as well give him her name, she wasn't going to get anywhere if she didn't. And she couldn't use a fake name because he might really be on Steve's side and is awaiting an Annie. She squared her shoulders and introduced, "I'm Annie?"

The man chuckled, "Is that a question? Wait you're Annie? You are exactly what I pictured."

Annie grew confused, "I'm sorry but I told you who I am so it's only fair you tell me who you are."

The man shrugged, "Oh sorry. I'm Sam, maybe Steve has-"

Recognition spread across Annie's face as she cut him off, "You're Sam! Steve's running buddy. The one that never stays to the left!"

Sam's expression drops at the last bit muttering, "I see the resemblance." He moves out of the way inviting her into the house.

She is efficiently caught by an angered Steve who almost shouts, "Annie! Where were you, we thought you would be here first but- I-we thought SHIELD caught you!" After the rant he embraced her, excreting a relieved breath.

In the hug Annie turned her face out of Steve's chest that was making it hard to breath. With the movement she viewed Sam as a smirk grew on his slim face. "He hasn't stopped being a pain in the ass since he got here. Wouldn't shut up about 'where's Annie?'," Sam declared whilst imitating Steve's voice.

Annie pulled away and grinned at her protective brother, "Getting worried are you Captain America?"

Steve playfully glared at her, "Only when his annoying sister disappears for 5 hours." He says the words as if they are completely justified and she supposed they are.

"I was gone for 5 hours?" Annie breathed in disbelief.

"Just about, since I called you at SHEILD. Where were you?" Steve asked.

"I was on my way here and I past the- well your exhibit and I went inside," Annie confessed.

Understanding was shared between the siblings. Only the two comprehending the experience of wandering through a historical exhibit that had once been your life. To see people who were death or not as you remember them. Steve attempted to remember who he was in the space but Annie had steered clear of it and Steve noticed. He wouldn't go in either if one of the rooms recounted his death.

The throat cleared to the right, gaining their attention. It was Natasha in a clear black shirt with her hands firmly on her hips. "Hate to ruin a family moment but you're forgetting someone," she sounded.

Annie rolled her eyes at the assassin and wrapped her in a hug which was happily received. Annie pulled away from the hold and frowned. Natasha asking with furrowed brows, "What is it?"

"What did you do to your hair?" Annie questioned sadly, not particularly favouring the modern style.

"What you don't like it?" Natasha probed. Annie bit her lip, not answering the red head's question. "You don't do you?" she sighed.

Annie shrugged, "I'm sorry Nat but it isn't my cup of tea."

The frown flew from Natasha's face as she teased, "You know when you say that you give away how old you really are."

Annie scowled but the expression lacked severity as she declared, "Respect your elders."

"Wait a minute!" Annie abruptly shot. She felt something different in the mood. She didn't believe in auras or that kind of thing but something felt different. It was in Steve's subtly tensed shoulders and careful consideration of Natasha. Adjusting as she moved.

"What is it?" Natasha asked as Annie started to stare at Steve with an apprehensive gaze.

Her eyes narrowed on her increasingly uncomfortable brother as she murmured, "Something happened."

The phrase was annoyingly vague but it was enough for Steve's sight to flicker to Natasha. Annie knowing her brother too well gasped, maybe a little too dramatically, "You two kissed!"

"What!?" the Steve exclaimed growing awkward.

Natasha was as collected as always challenged, "Why would you think that?"

"Well you didn't give anything away, it was Steve. I know my hopeless brother. And he is showing all of the signs, you only have to know him to notice them," Annie educated smugly.

Natasha twisted her head to send a mild glare at the super soldier before responding, "It was to hide from the SHIELD team hunting us. Solely to prevent us from being discovered."

Annie nodded slowly, "Okay, but let me know if this develops, then I can finally stop looking for girlfriends for Steve to only have him turn them down."

"You could just stop looking," Steve enlightened.

Annie crossed her arms at the comment and gave Steve a look that communicated that there was a fat chance of that happening.

Annie's gaze then encompassed Natasha and Sam addressing them all. Her face and tone now seriousness, "So what is the situation? Why are we here?" Steve was always astonished how Annie could so rapidly turn from playful and mischievous to serious. Her tone setting the new mood.

"Fury was right. SHIELD has been compromised. HYDRA has been working within SHEILD, fuelling chaos. Now they're after us and Pierce is behind it." Steve listed.

"Who is Pierce?" Annie inquired.

"He's a senior leader of SHEILD. He's was basically Nick's boss. We think he's the one controlling HYDRA activity within SHEILD," Natasha informed. Annie noticed how she attempted to make her voice void of emotion.

To distract Natasha Annie advanced, "So is he dangerous? We need to know what his intentions are. Are they exclusively within SHEILD or will he threaten the public?"

"Fury had showed me 'Project Insight'. It was intended to take out threats before they act. This could involve that," Steve explained.

Annie sighed, "I had written a report on this."

"Sorry but I'm starting to lose the plot," Sam interjected.

"Well about 'Project Insight', if Fury told you about it he was no doubt brief and vague," Natasha recalled to which Steve nodded.

"Ok but what is this report about?" Sam inquired.

"Sorry that was confusing out of context. My now-previous job at SHIELD was to assess current and future threats to the safety of the population. A few weeks ago I handed in a report detailing the possible future threat of SHIELD. I'm afraid I was right," Annie spoke.

"What did it have in it?" Steve asked.

"Well I recorded my discoveries about the unmatched power of the organisation. I noted that with the almost infinite resources of SHIELD and how in the event that a malicious individual should control it there would be no competitor to stop them," Annie continued.

Natasha leant on one leg, her hip poking pout as she muttered, "Let my guess, they took it under consideration."

Steve stepped forward, grasping the attention of the room, "SHIELD is a threat and now that we are considered enemies we need to know what we're up against. We need to find out what 'Project Insight' really is."

"But how can you do that, you can't go back into SHEILD," Sam thought aloud.

"We could take hostage a high ranking HYDRA agent and threaten them for information on the project and why SHEILD is after us," Annie mumbled distractedly.

A wicked grin formed on Black Widows tan face, "I know the perfect place."

Annie panicked, "I- that wasn't a fully formed plan!"

A cramped car speedily travelled down the highway as Annie clarified, "I was fine with the interrogation method but some warning would have been welcome. "

The traitorous double agent HYDRA to the left of Annie grumbled, "How do you think I feel?"

"I'm sorry but you had it coming," Annie stated.

There was a sudden thump on the roof of the car. Then rustling of weight and rubber on the metal. Annie looked up curiously murmuring, "What's up there?"

The HYDRA double agent was ripped from the car seat and hurled through the window and into an oncoming truck. Annie cringed knowing that man did not survive that. She ducked closer to Natasha on the other side of the back seat avoiding the window. Natasha and Annie heard the click of the gun at the same time. Natasha twisted into the front seat on Steve's whilst Annie clumsily crawled onto the seat that the HYDRA agent had been in predicting that the threat who was about to shot was unlikely to fire at a spot he had just cleared.

Annie was right as a bullet zoomed through the metal of the car and dug into the seat that Annie had just occupied. Natasha already had her gun out and fired at the enemy, unsure as they were where to fire. He shot at the front which Natasha easily avoided.

"Annie are you ok?" Steve yelled back.

"Yes, kind of busy now though," she reassured. Annie had reached the gun she usually had hidden in the back of her jeans. Extremely glad she had decided to wear jeans to work as well as stash her gun in them.

Sam spotted her in the back seat and fumed, "She has a gun too?!"

Annie fired a few bullets above her but did not hit the phantom on the roof. She smirked at Sam, "I work for SHEILD, it's expected."

Without warning Sam slammed his foot on the brake, sending the car's occupants hurling forward, including the mysterious individual attempting to kill them from the roof. He flew a couple of meters through the air and landed skilfully on the cluttered road in front of them. His metal arm scraping across the rough surface to slow his momentum. The synthetic arm reflected the sun's rays on the shiny surface but appeared too deadly to be seen as beautiful. But in another context Annie thought it could have been.

His covered face, brooding stature and gleaming metal arm unsettled Annie as he patiently stepped toward the stationary vehicle. "Sam we shouldn't stay there," Annie warned in a shaky tone.

"Right," Sam responded but a large SVU clashed with their car, preventing any form of escape. The tank like size of the SVU thrust them forward in the car. Annie cringed as she feared they were about to hit the masked man. At the last second before a fatal collision the man with the robotic arm twisted himself above the car and crashed onto the roof. The brutal contact of his foreboding boot with the rear window caused it to shatter, startling Annie and forcing out a yelp.

The menacing, black vehicle continued to shove them forward as the, what Annie assumed, assassin remained on the roof tightly griping the windshield. Annie directed her gun at the feet but the man seemed to sense her shots and moved to dodge them. The brakes were activated, the friction cause resulting in sparked erupting from the wheels and a squeal of complaint from the rubber.

Suddenly he was at the front of the car ripping the steering wheel from Sam's hands and the car dashboard through the windshield. Sam began to panic screaming, "Shit!"

Annie just stared wide eyed at the feat that had just been conducted. Annie fired at the long haired assassin forcing him to retreat to the front of the looming SUV. He crouched on the bonnet casually, Annie flicking her gaze to him, dumbfounded. She was sure he was the same mysterious individual that shot Fury through their wall.

The car they were confined in began to lose control without the guidance of a steering wheel and scraped the railing of the highway.

Steve predicted the chaotic turn of their course and ordered, "Annie come here."

Annie obeyed, being griped by Steve along with Sam and Natasha as he rammed the door of the car off its hinges and pulled them onto the small car part. It barely fit them all as it skimmed the road, distancing from the now rolling car.

Steve lost grip of Sam, the veteran rolling to a safe stop. Annie was the next to vacant the door, receiving a few scratches and bruises from the tumble. The door ended his skid with Steve and Natasha still on board.

All of their gazes darted to the pulled up SUV that swarmed with HYDRA agents loaded with dangerous looking weaponry. As one of them handed an explosive gun to the leather clad assassin. Registering the nearing danger, the four scrambled for protection of cars that had been abandoned in the frenzy.

Steve didn't make it in time but instead raised his shield to combat the explosive fired at him. The force bursting forth from the bomb threw Steve off the bridge. A raw scream, "Steve!" erupted from Annie's throat at the violent disappearance of her brother from her view.

The agents of SHEILD or HYDRA, Annie couldn't tell the difference anymore, steady moved ahead. An endless spray of bullets clanking against the steel of cars attempting to dig into their soft bodies. Annie fit herself behind a larger car as the others did. Every so often risking a shot or two back with the gun she had fortunately kept a hold of.

Another explosion sounded and Annie struggled to see if it had injured any of her friends. There was another and this time Annie caught the red hair of Natasha as she swung off the bridge. Annie would have been worried if she had not known the woman to the extent she did.

For the moment the continuous firing of guns had ceased and Annie dug through her pockets looking for another magazine. She may have been fortunate enough to bring a gun but her luck did not spread as far as to have an extra magazine.

The firing started up again but not directed her way. She pressed her face in frustration at her current uselessness. The only weapon she had was out of bullets and any hand to hand combat with armed, trained men would be counterproductive. She simply had to wait for an opportunity to get her hands on a gun.

Instead she crept to the edge of the car so she could view the scene over the bridge. She could see Natasha sprint along a line of cars as the masked man continued to shot at her. He was not as masked as she remembered, his eyes were exposed. He proceeds to recklessly jump from the bridge, landing and crushing the car below. Annie took a moment to feel sympathy for whoever owned that car, she wasn't sure insurance covered crazy ghost assassins.

The men with him thrust hooks into abandoned cars, travelling down the bridge in a safer way via the ropes attached. A wicked smirk developed on Annie's dirtied face as she relished in the agents foolish action. She sprinted at her maximum speed to the now unguarded SUV and to her delight it was still satisfactorily stocked with guns of all kinds.

She collected a simplistic holster from a rake and loaded it with two average sized guns. Her excited hands wrapping around the largest gun left. Annie had always lent towards the larger, more powerful weapons. Her size never deterring her much. She had early decided that it was the attitude of the individual which limited their ability not their size.

She heard the deep guttural noise she connected with a machine gun and she doubted it belonged to Steve. She ran to the sound, the weight of her weapons slowing her haste. From the edge of the bridge she sighted a HYDRA agent directing and firing at Steve, who hid behind his SHEILD. He was obviously scrambling for a solution. Annie thought herself it as she fired to effective shots into the man's turned back. The cumbersome weapon released from his dead grip as he plummets to the ground from on top of a car.

Steve focuses on the other HYDRA agents targeting him. Steve shouts at Annie as he battles them, "Stay out of danger!"

"That is unlikely!" she called back firing a shot at the man aiming his gun at Steve's back. The shot would have been fatal even for Steve. Annie smirked, "Looks like you need me anyway."

Even from her distance Annie could clearly see the frown of displeasure painted on Steve's face, "Fine but stay away from the Winter Soldier."

"Who?" Annie questioned as she fired at another agent, finally getting him on the 4th shot.

"The guy with the robot arm," Steve clarified as he violently jerked his fist into an agent's face. Annie was sure that he would lose some teeth from it.

"Oh, that guy," she bellowed.

The final HYDRA agent was shot from the other side of the bridge. The Rogers looked to the origin from their differing angles. It was Sam.

Annie grinned at the dark skinned man calling, "About time."

He winked, addressing her before shouting to Steve, "Go, we got this." Annie observed the silent exchange between the men which she was sure was Steve asking Sam to keep an eye on her. Annie was determined to make that unnecessary.

The two quickly took out any HYDRA that snuck out from their crevices, soon Annie decide that they were none or every few left. She heard gun fire behind her on the other side of the bridge. She strode towards Sam and used a fierce tone, "I'm going to help Steve, don't argue. Can you make sure not more HYDRA are around? They may have reinforcements."

Annie wasn't sure if it was her tone or his understanding because Sam simply nodded and said, "Make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

She gave a weak smile before climbing down one of the lines used by the now dead HYDRA agents, her large gun strapped to her back. Sam scanned the ground to ensure no threats sneak up on her. As soon as her sturdy shoes hit the cold tar of the road she darts in the direction Steve had previously.

Her legs ran mindlessly, their only objective to find Steve, help him, and keep him safe. The adrenaline that outnumbered her blood cells carried her swiftly, causing her to be ignorant of the digging weight of her gun on her shoulder.

She finally came to the scene of Steve and the assassin battling in skilled hand-to-hand combat. Deadly punches and kicks only stopped by expert dodges and blocks. Steve clutched his shield while the man held a small knife. Annie doubted it was harmless in his metal grip. She lifted her stolen gun at the dark haired man that threw almost critical slashes at Steve. She couldn't get a clear shot, not one that didn't risk the chance of hitting Steve.

She continued to near closer, attempting to earn a safe shot. Both men, evenly matched were so concentrated in their fight, did not notice the approached woman. Steve burrowed his shield into the man's shuttered, metal shoulder. The circular object rotating to collide with his face. The man twisted out of Steve's grip. In a desperate attempt to maintain his grip on the man Steve snatched at his face, using it to hurl him over his shoulder.

The man landed dexterously, grasping a discarded pistol as he stood. Annie panicked as he aimed it at her brother. But Steve didn't do anything. Why wasn't he using his shield?! He just stared at the revealed face of the man with an agape mouth. Annie couldn't contain herself, now only a few meters from the event. She lifted her gun at the man crying, "Steve!"

The call alerted the man to her presence. The long hair did not inhibit her recognition of the face. Her eyes grew wide as the gun feel from her grip. She could hear her blood pumping through her, too loudly in her ears. The man stared as well as hypnotized and confused as she was.

A single murmur escaped her open mouth, "Bucky?"

He frowned, "Who the hell is Bucky?" and with that sentence Annie experienced two pains that were unimaginable. One sprouted from her abdomen, burning her skin in searing agony.

He had shot her.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Steve!" a desperate feminine cry came from behind him as he directed a pistol at the man he had be fighting.

The Winter Soldier turned to the new potential threat only to catch his breath. It was the woman. The woman that had housed herself in his blurred memory, haunting yet warming him.

He was certain she was the angel that had engraved herself in his memory. She stood frozen, the large gun she had pointed at him fell limply from her slender hands. Her golden hair was tousled and chaotic but to him appeared wildly untameable. What captured him was her crystal blue eyes. They did not brim with tears but held an unfathomable agony and hope. The Winter Soldier was sure that no person could feel to that extent and not to him.

Her trembling lips spoke one soft word, "Bucky."

It was a name he thought. A stupid one. A name that was directed at him. But he didn't have a name. He was the Winter Soldier, nothing more.

On instinct he raised the gun, with orders to kill the man and anyone who opposed him. He steeled his thrumming heart as he pulled the trigger of the small gun. But instead of aiming for a vital organ such as the heart or brain, he fired at her hip. A wound that if left untreated would kill her but not devastating if not tended to.

He had never done that before without the intent to interrogate and torture for information. He felt a strange pain in his chest as she looked to his eyes and smiled. She smiled. The Winter Soldier scrambled to discovery why. The soft, bitter sweet expression on her face as her legs could no longer hold her weight. He found himself drawn towards her as she crumbled to the ground.

He could hear the faint scream of the blonde man as the woman fell to the ground. As if he had been the one to be shot. The reinforcements of HYDRA agents circled around, tugging at the thrashing man. Six men restraining him as he desperately resisted attempting to reach the fallen woman.

After that he could no longer hear the man or the agents, the only sound was his breathing as he knelt beside the laying woman he had shot.

Blood was pooling from her stomach, it was not yet a fatal amount but it soon would be. The Winter Soldier had seen the dying faces of his targets before and they hadn't had this much of an effect on him. He would turn away and return to the HYDRA base. But he could not turn away this time. Golden waves sprawled around her head, framing a face that was not griped with fear but was serene.

She watched him as he did her, her eyes were glazed as blood loss began to take its toll on her consciousness. She lifted up a weak hand to his face. He flinched away from it. It persisted and he gave in, humouring the dying woman.

Her smile grew in warmth and size as her soft hand rested on his rough cheek.

"That least I got to see you again Bucky," she whispered contently as her eye lids fluttered closed.

In that moment the Winter Soldier found himself doing something he had never dreamed of doing. His reasons he didn't know. He gently scooped the weakening woman up in his arms, abandoning the pistol. He adjusted her arms to put pressure on the wound as he carefully carried her away while the rest of the HYDRA agents were still occupied with the frantic blonde man. Cradling her warm body in his arms.

The Winter Soldier had no intention of returning to HYDRA, and every intention of saving this woman's life. So he did what the Winter Soldier always did. He disappeared.

Six HYDRA agents had managed to shove Steve into a truck that was already occupied by Sam, two guards and a bleeding Natasha. She must have not survived her fight with the Winter Soldier unscathed.

Steve thrashed against the agents shouting, "Annie, we have to go back!"

Natasha looked down and solemnly advised, "Steve sit down, she's gone. HYDRA isn't going to call an ambulance for her."

Steve froze, realising that no matter how much he struggled and pleaded, no one was coming to help his dying sister. He imagined her bleeding form lying as her eyes shut never to open again.

Thick, steel cuffs restrained Steve. He just stared at them, unmoving. He had just found his dead best friend and lost him and his sister in a minute. Steve had never lost so much and now he was left with nothing.

The piercing pain had transitioned to numbness. When their mother had died Annie was there experiencing it with him. When he had lost Bucky Annie had been there experiencing it with him. When he got frozen in the ice, Annie had been there. And when he had to brave a world he didn't recognise, Annie was there. Annie had been his reason for continuing instead of sinking into isolation, what motivated him on missions. Aside from his desire to protect people, he wanted to keep his little sister safe. But he couldn't do it. He failed.

The Winter Soldier rushed through deserted backstreets. The increasing amount of blood straining his nerves. He had made the promise to save her and he wasn't going to fail. He couldn't. He didn't understand why this was so important, he just needed to keep her safe and that meant finding somewhere to hide and tending to her wound.

At the moment he didn't have ability to be choosey and climbed through an aging apartment block which appeared to be half abandoned. He filtered through the floors until found a suitable apartment that was unoccupied, though majority of them weren't.

He moved as quickly as he could without jostling her too much and laid her on the one bed. He turned around to lock the door, hoping that no one actually lived here or he would have to hide the body.

On the way he had stolen some first aid supplies from a shop in case where he found didn't have any and he didn't waste time looking. With the entrance secured he returned to the unconscious woman. He was glad for her state of ignorance because he would not want her to be awake as he removed the bullet with his knife.

He found the nestled bullet easily enough but his frown deepened as this caused more blood to spill from the wound. He afterwards cleaned the wound with cold water from the tap. He quickly began wrapping a bandage around the injury. Fortunately the wound had not been fatal, she should be able to recover well enough.

After discarding of the used supplies he pulled the covers of the bed up and pulled a wooden chair beside the bed to sit on. He had to watch her to ensure that she was fine.

The Winter Soldier found his gaze resting on the peaceful face of the woman. He huffily how ridiculous it was that someone could look so angelic after being shot in the side with dirt marring their face. But her expression was rosy and peaceful. The pink tinge of her cheeks relieving him somewhat as it signalled that she was not on the verge of death.

Her tranquil face showing no sight of pain from the bullet wound. She won't stay that way the Winter Soldier thought pessimistically.

Long wisps of golden hair curled about her face in a tangled chaos that somehow seemed cohesive. Before the Winter Soldier knew he own actions he was gently brushing it away from her face. He quickly pulled back worried to wake her but she fortunately remained asleep. He contemplated if she was a heavy sleeper normally.

He observed the small scratches and dirt that marked her appearance. The Winter Soldier stood and left the room to return with a damp cloth. He looked down at the hand-sized cloth with the intention to clean her stained face. The cloth was white; his heart beat suddenly accelerating as his vision no longer showed the room. A blue piece of fabric filled his vision. He held it in his hands, both of them. His hands were identical, both made out of flesh and bone. He gripped the pale blue material realising it was a handkerchief with writing on it. He could not read the two letters, his sight hazed.

Now he saw snow painted with the red of his bleeding arm, what was left of it. His left arm bloody and in shreds from the upper arm down. He was being dragged away. Away from the small piece of blue fabric which lay lightly on the cold white. He didn't have the strength to retrieve it so he departed with the blue.

His breathing was irregular and frantic as the room returned to him, the rag once again becoming an off white. He shook he head as if the action would clear his mind. He stepped silently to his seat and dabbed the dampness across her cleared forehead.

The Winter Soldier was experienced in most forms of combat and possessed more strength than most men but what he didn't have was skill in gentle tasks. He strained to keep the cloth light over the woman's pale skin as he rubbed away the dried blood and smeared dirt. Endeavouring not to wake her up or to further hurt the scratches and bruises present.

She made a soft noise in her sleep causing the Winter Soldier to pause concerned that he had woken her. He relaxed as he realised that she was still unconscious. But he was startled as a small hand darted from the blankets to gently grasp his hand. His body tensing to defend, a natural response for the assassin.

Her grip loosened and fell on its own accord, freeing him. Though the grip had not been tight to begin with and did not at all prevent him from breaking free. A light warmth trickled the surface she had touched. The Winter Soldier brought his hand up to examine it, puzzled by the reaction. He wasn't used to physical contact, not at HYDRA, but it felt nice. The Winter Soldier furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and intrigue at the sensation.

That night the Winter Soldier did not sleep or eat. He simply looked after this woman he had shot and then saved. One who may have known him. One who for reasons he cannot fathom had dropped her own gun and stood completely vulnerable to him. And then smiled as if seeing him was enough to die for. The Winter Soldier stayed awake that night and the next because he felt this woman was important but he rattled his brain for why.

Please Review/Fav/Follow


	21. Chapter 21

_It going to be Bunnie moments from here on out kids! (p.s. best ship name guys!)_

**Chapter 21**

Annie slowly became aware but she wished she hadn't as splitting pain burst from her side. She grunted as she opened her eyes and attempted to examine it. The area from her waist to her hip was covered in bandages. The job was clumsy but effective. She looked down curiously at it, her face scrunching. The angle began to strain on her neck and she fell back onto her pillows. The shock of pain sent from her hip at the action made her regret falling so carelessly.

She was in a room, on a bed that wasn't hers. She tilted her head studying the unfamiliar room she found herself in. The walls had used to be a deep colour but had since faded communicating the age of the building. The room was sparsely decorated, absence of photographs, paintings and much furniture. The items that did occupy the room were rickety but had a vintage beauty hidden within them.

A light clang came from another room and Annie's body suddenly tensed. She didn't know who was here but she didn't want them to find her helplessly laying on a bed if they happened to be hostile. Her slowed hands moved to her hip looking for the guns she remembered strapping there. They were gone and so was the holster. She sighed, she had liked that holster, it was convenient and to be honest made her feel cool.

Guns aside she still had to move. Annie endeavoured to lift herself from the bed as silently and painlessly as possible but with each movement a shot of pain darted up her side. She crept across the small room looking for possible weapons as she went. The room offered nothing practical to defend her. Pressing her back up against the wall she peered through the open door way.

The short hallway was barren which Annie was relieved by. She snuck down it, ignoring the cries out outrage her side made at the movement. Annie had identified the sound coming from the second doorway of three and stopped next to it. She looked as much as she dare over the wooden frame and into the inhabited room. She could not see the individual inside it, she narrowed it to only one person within. Her eyes did catch a knife on a counter. It was the first helpful thing she had come across in the empty apartment. If she didn't want to remain vulnerable she would have to reach it.

The person was still in the room fiddling with a pan, Annie decided the run for the knife was worth it. She shut her eyes are a second to settle her nerves and steady her mind. Her eyes snapped open as she twisted out from the wall and into the room darting for the blade.

Before she had even neared it there was a cold, powerful arm was crushing her against a wall. She clenched her teeth at the new pain which intensified the other and looked at her assailant.

She inhaled sharply as she recognised the face between the wild hairs, "Bucky?"

He seemed to realise who she was as well and removed his arm which restrained her. But the contact was not lost for long and an unrestricted smile broke along Annie's face remembering seeing Bucky before. "You're alive", she breathed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Bucky stiffened not returning the gesture. He searched his mind for a memory or clue of how to handle this situation but all he came up with were unsuitably violent options. He simply stood there frozen as the strange woman tightly embraced him. There was that unsettling warmth again. He had no doubt in his mind that she had known him.

Annie noticed his reluctance and pulled away her smile disappearing. That was not like the hugs from Bucky she remembered. They were warm, safe and overwhelming yet comforting not distant and tense. She meets his hard gaze which released none of the humour and charm she remembered.

He turns his head away from her and states, "You shouldn't be out of bed."

She doesn't move much to his annoyance. She stays where she is but with a confused expression that is slowly transitioning to heartbreaking. "Bucky?" She calls his name but sees no recognition in his hard eyes. "You don't remember me?" she questions in a weak voice.

Bucky says nothing, refusing to look at her. He flinches as he feels a hand on his metal arm, his eyes darting to the limb and then her face as she watches it. He lets her keep her hand on his arm, he doesn't know why. He hasn't known a lot of things since he's met her.

He grows curious at her expression. She doesn't study his arm but watches it. There is no pity or fear present in her gaze only an empathetic sadness. As if she had experienced the same pain he had. Her hand is soft on the smooth metal as she murmurs more to herself, "You must have been through hell."

Her gaze finally moves back to his face which was already directed at her. Her large, clear blue eyes search his face. Her sad smile telling him that she didn't find what she was looking for within it. Her eyes grow clouded as she asked, "You're not the Bucky I remember are you?"

Bucky does not answer. He gazes at her as she swallows her emotions and offers him a smile holding out her hand, "Well then we should be introduced. I am Annabel Clare Rogers. But Annie is good." The name suited her well.

He hesitantly stared at her outstretched hand which anticipantly awaited his. He searched his chaotic mind for his name. HYDRA hadn't given him a name aside from the Winter Soldier and sometimes they would call him asset but he felt like those two didn't classify.

The woman he now knew as Annie seemed to have realised and clasped his metal hand, looking at his face for acceptance. "Pleasure to be acquainted with you James Buchanan Barnes. Do you mind if I call you Bucky?" Annie continued as if he had offered his name.

Bucky looked relieved as she continued. She had seen him tense and knew he was struggling. She took his lack of resistance as signal to his acceptance of the old nickname.

Bucky's expression seems to soften somewhat as he spoke finally, "_Annie_ you shouldn't be out of bed, you're injured." It was nice to hear him say her name again but it wasn't the same. Annie had to let go of the Bucky she knew to see the one in front of her.

Injured. How did she get injured? Fury flew into her eyes, outrage in her opened mouth as she remembered how she had been injured. "You shot me!" she exclaimed.

Bucky was taken back by the sudden outburst and change in mood. He didn't know what to say. "I dropped my gun and you still shot me," Annie continued half confronting Bucky and half recalling the event.

Bucky sighed as Annie continued with her rant. She needed to be in bed healing. He went over to her and picked her up as gently as he could manage and walked them to the bedroom. She gasped at the abrupt contact and then grunted at the movement, clutching her side. Bucky was surprised as a deep, gnawing feeling sunk into his stomach for causing her pain. Her cringing expression causing him his own grief. He pushed these foreign reactions aside and said in an emotionless tone, "You should have gone to bed when I told you."

Annie simply frowned at him but didn't squirm in his grip. He placed her slowly on the bed and covered her with the blankets. It was odd nursing someone instead of injuring them, though he had already done the hurting when he had shot her. But he liked this feeling better. There was no cold detachment that was ever present as he pulled the trigger on a gun. And although the warmth of contact frightened him he found himself hoping it wasn't the last time he experienced it.

Annie nestled into the bed, suddenly intensely tired. She smiled up at the intimidating man beside the bed. She had already forgiven him for shooting her. She noticed that he didn't smile, something that truly separated him from the Bucky she knew. Even if he was a different man, she wished he would smile.

He turned to walk out of the room again and Annie searched for something to say, "Why didn't you just leave me?"

It worked as he stopped mid-step and turned to her with a curious look. Annie repeated, "When you shot me you could have left me, why didn't you?"

Bucky didn't offer an answer but paused for a moment with distant eyes before leaving the room. Annie frowned at this. As sleep clouded her mind her last thought was a promise to get him to talk to her. Something other than go to bed.

Anne was unsure as to how many hours had passed since she had awoken in the strange room and met the pained man behind the alias 'the Winter Soldier'. She knew that it was Bucky but she didn't want to take any chances as she surveyed the room through the thin curtain of her lashes attempting to appear sleep. Bucky was beside her bed lounging on a rickety chair, vacantly staring out the small window.

Her eyes snapped shut as his gaze fell on her as if he could sense her conscious state. Apparently he could as he murmured, "I know you're awake."

Annie released a sigh of defeat and opened her eyes. Her head still rested on the feathery pillow as she asked, "Why long have I been asleep?"

There was a pause before Bucky answered bluntly, "First time: three days. This time: one day and a night"

She grimaced at him, "How long has it been since you slept?"

The Winter Soldier or Bucky now, according to Annie, paused in shock. He was unsure as to whether she was assessing how much of a threat he was or whether she was genuinely concerned for his safety. The furrow of her brows and look in her eyes as she examined him suggests the latter. Bucky blocks out the warm pooling in his stomach at the notion of being worried for and straightens his gaze.

He didn't answer and Annie had translated that to not at all. She continued to ask another question, "Is this the only bed?"

"Do you count the couch as a bed?" Bucky replied.

"No."

Bucky sat deeper into his chair, "Than yes."

Annie started to get up, about to demand that Bucky get some rest and argue that she had had enough sleep as Bucky ordered, "Don't get up."

She didn't listen but his hand held her down and she couldn't combat his strength. "I-" she began.

"You need to heal," Bucky cut her off. His mind seemed to travel somewhere as he stood and left the room.

Annie found this as her chance to leave the bed but Bucky stuck his head back into the room and ordered, "Don't get up." With that he darted away again.

He returned shortly after with a series of bandages in his arms. Annie raised an eyebrow and he explained, "I need to change the bandages."

Annie nodded understandingly as she studied the items he had brought. Her eyebrows lowered and expression tightened in apprehension as she noticed a missing item from the selection. "Bucky?" she cautiously called.

He pulled his determined gaze away from the bandages to Annie's troubled face. "Did I fall on the ground?" she asked.

Bucky nodded curiously before she continued her expression intensifying, "And did you use alcohol to clean the wound?"

Bucky froze before his head twisted to the sides in a negative shake. Annie's mother had taught her a thing or two about nursing and one of those things was an infected wound was not good news.

Annie strained her neck to peer at her side that was covered in mildly bloody cloth which she started to unwrap, desperate to see if the wound was at risk of infection.

Before she could make much progress removing the bandage Bucky's hands reached out to hers and pulled them away. Her sight darted to him for an explanation as she burst, "Bucky, I need to see if it is infected."

His face remained calm as he responded, "Lay back down or you'll hurt yourself, I can check."

Annie glared at him with her inferior intimidation before sighing and leaning back down. Bucky began carefully unwrapping the bandages. As he neared the reveal of her wound Annie began straining her neck to see the damage. Bucky frowned and pushed her head back down.

Annie felt the air rush to the exposed open skin as Bucky pulled away the last of the bandage. She struggled to remain reclined as she asked, "Bucky does it have any pus, or large amounts of swelling or redness?"

There was a pause as Bucky decided if any of the described symptoms matched what he saw before him. The sinking sensation in his chest lifted as the wound was incomparable with the features of an infection. "No it doesn't", Bucky answered rewarded with a sigh of relief from Annie.

"Well that just saved us a lot of hassle. But Bucky I need some rubbing alcohol quickly. Did you get any?" Annie inquired.

Confusion tumbled about Annie's thoughts as Bucky rose without a word and exited the small room not returning for some time. After 10 minutes of his absence Annie risked venturing out of the bedroom to see if he was still in the apartment. Her search proved her suspicion as she found no sign of him. Had he thought that this was too much hassle for someone he didn't know?

She moved to the door, her mobility improving minutely and opened it to search just outside the threshold. As the decaying yet solid wood was pulled away Annie was met with a broad chest covered in leather. Her startled eyes darted up to the unhappy face of Bucky.

"What are you doing?" he asked hazardously.

The short woman placed her hands on her hips with a sour expression, about to defend herself. As her hand touched her left side she quickly recoiled from the exposed wound.

Bucky's frown deepened at her obvious pain. "I got what you needed," he bluntly stated, holding up the clear bottle of medical alcohol.

He hurriedly moved to the bed dragging Annie behind him, not happy about her wound being exposed for so long. Annie understood as she efficiently laid down on the bed and directed, "Pour it onto a clean cloth and hold it to the wound, you'll need to use a fair amount."

He quickly returned with the cloth and poured the sterile liquid onto it until it was dripping with excess. He noticed Annie was focusing on her breathing, apparently aware of the pain connected with cleaning a wound. Even though this is the only way to ensure that infection didn't invade the wound but he was dreading the pain he was inflicting.

As one would tear off a band-aid quickly to shorten the pain Bucky thrust the cloth to the open skin not wanting to drag it out. Annie bit back a scream as her hand grasped his vacant one, the metal one. She tightened her hold as if to release some of the pain, he firmly held the cloth to the wound but his gaze was glued on her hand that grasped his own. He could feel the pressure and warmth even with the synthetic nature of the limb. He felt as though he was helping subdue the pain slightly.

With her injured side cleaned and sterile Bucky bandaged it was she sat upright. Once done she instantly collapsed on the bed, the pain exhausting her. He could predict that she was moments from falling into sleep once more was her eyes closed.

Through her closed vision she said, "Thank you." Bucky once more took his place on the chair contemplating the expression thank you.

Annie awoke to the muted sound of deep breathing and smiled widely as her turned head revealed the sleeping face of the Winter Soldier. But at this moment he looked like Bucky. Annie twisted her body around so she was facing the sleeping form on the chair. She frowned wishing he would for once take the bed, she was very capable of fitting comfortably on the lounge in the other room.

His lengthened hair hung from his tilted head, a strand dangling close to his nose. Annie fought the temptation to brush it away not wanting it to disturb his much awaited sleep. She wondered why he had grown it out like this. Was it a result of HYDRA's poor care towards his secondary needs or did they hope it would make him more mysterious? Or did not simply care and it just grew?

Annie liked his hair short though, like this it covered too much of his face, something that she thought should never be hidden, not with a jaw like that. She would have to ask him about it when he woke up.

In her sleep she had been occasionally plagued with nightmares of the events that Bucky has had to endure the events that have led him to forget who he is and become closed. Annie knew that no matter what she did Bucky would never become the same man he was, he had been through too much for that. But Annie could help him regain some of his memories or at least inform him of who he was.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Steve inserted the last chip into the panel of the third Helecarrier, completing their mission with few major obstacles. But something was unsettling for Steve, it felt as though this was his big show down against HYDRA but nothing seemed to have perspired. He had feared and slightly hoped that Bucky would confront him again, used by HYDRA to prevent Steve from stopping Project Insight but he never appeared.

Steve radioed Sam or Falcon as he preferred to be referred to in the field to pick him up. Though the flight was awkward and Sam greatly lost his mobility with the suit the two men inelegantly made it to the ground and into the conference room that now situated Natasha, Peirce and the Shield board members.

Steve upon entering the glass walled room stride straight to Peirce and threw his fist into the man's cheek. He had grown to hate the man in the past few days. The man that had turned Bucky against them and caused him to kill his sister. The man that had taken everything he had. Steve felt like a punch wasn't enough but he knew going any further meant a path darker than he wanted to follow.

Peirce straightened himself as he dabbed at the blood that seeped from his lip. He pulled the finger back to examine the blood covered digit as he smiled. The smile unnerved and angered Steve as Peirce seemed pleased. "Where is Bucky?" Steve roared, his patience with the man wearing thin.

He gaze settled on Steve, his wicked smile still dominating his face as he spoke confidently, "Now Rogers why would you expect me to answer that after what you just did?"

"I expect you to answer because we've just taken down Project insight and are about to take down HYDRA and SHEILD," Steve answers angrily. Their gazes moving to Natasha for her progress on releasing all of HYDRA's secrets.

"I'm not sure that that's the best course of action," Peirce stated, still self-assured in having the upper hand. "If HYDRA's secrets are exposed to the public so are SHEILD's. Are you ready for the world to see you as you really are" he attempted to persuade Natasha.

"Natasha you know we need to do this," Steve reassured.

"It's sweet that you worry," Natasha responded in monotone and turned back to the screen, her fingers spraying expertly across the keyboard.

Peirce turned to Steve reasoning, "This is bad news for you too Captain. What is going to happen when the whole world knows that your sister is alive and vulnerable?"

Steve with a dark expression spat, "My sister is dead, shot by my best friend, _you_ brain washed."

Peirce's sick grin remained on his wrinkled features as he amusedly continued, "I do you really want to take that chance?"

"I wouldn't listen to a word that man says, he has a habit of lying," a deep voice calls from the open doorway. Nick Fury treads into the centre of the room with his usual expression stating, "If you want to kill me you're going to have to try a little harder."

Steve moves the traitorous man to the sleek wall that acts as another computer surface to scan his eye for clearance to release the secrets of both SHEILD and HYDRA. The screen blinks green signalling success. Peirce turns to Fury and with a pleased tone points out, "We removed your scan from the system Nick."

Nick Fury stepped dangerously close to the shorter blonde man commenting lowly, "To get the advantage on me, you need to keep both eyes open." His hand slowly rose to his eye patch flicking the smooth material back to reveal the damaged eye. A cut had clearly destroyed the sight in the eye, the scar traveling from one lid to the other, a clouded grey iris in between.

He turned his head staring down the scan as thin blue light circulated around his eye. The device beeped an identical green to Peirce's. A Robotic female voice informing all in the room that SHEILD's information base had been leaked onto the internet.

Abruptly one of the board members crumpled to the ground, their shirt burning around their chest. The origin being the clearance tag.

"Now Rogers I am sorry to hear about your sister" Peirce once again pressed the small device in his hand and the remaining three board members painfully fell to the ground. "But I'm not going to be around for the funeral," he smirked. The small bubble hope that maybe Annie had survived was burst by Peirce. Of course they had left her to bleed out on a street, HYDRA didn't know any different.

He gestured to the identical tag pinning to Natasha's blazer with a smirk. "Now agent Romanoff could you please stop and come with me," Pierce ordered in a calm tone whilst picking up a discarded weapon from the earlier take over by Natasha. He directed the weapon at the red haired assassin who had ceased her typing. He tilted the weapon, gesturing for her to move.

As she did he closely followed behind, moving towards the helicopter just outside that Fury had arrived from. Steve saw Natasha pull out a small silver disc from her sleeve and instantly knew the electronic device's intention.

Her finger pressed against the button causing it to send an electric shock through her body. Natasha jerked before collapsing. Peirce was startled by the sudden turn of events and looked to his phone like device attempting to reactivate the tag. Before his device had recalibrated Steve was ready to throw a fist into the man's temple but before he had made contact the explosion of a bullet being propelled from a gun burst through the air.

Steve froze, his fist still raised, directed at Peirce who now stared at the growing red the seeped into his shirt. Fury had sent a bullet into the man's chest before Steve could even touch him. Both Peirce and Steve stared at the dark man for answers but he only responded to Steve, "With a man like this, throwing him in jail won't end your troubles."

Conflict arose in Steve at the killing of a man, even one who had taken as much from him as Peirce had. But doubt was erased from his thoughts as the man fell to the ground and with his final moment's whispered "Hail HYDRA". Steve knew that Peirce wouldn't stop until chaos convinced the world to allow HYDRA to rule them.

Warm, yellow light invaded the space as Bucky opened his eyes. He hadn't intended on falling asleep but the days without rest had caught up to him and dragged him into slumber. He wasn't in the dingy old flat with stained dark walls and empty space. He found himself in a blurred cream bedroom with warm blankets and more pillows than a person really needed. He wasn't on the bed but lay on a thin mattress that attempted to mimic the bed. Simplistic toys scattered the space, inexpensive and worn from play.

Bucky's attention was drawn away from the strange room that was foreign but annoyingly familiar and to the light singing that wafted from another room in the house. He sat up and cautiously treading to the open doorway and down a short hall.

As he got closer the singing got louder and gained clarity. The light, sweet female voice sewed notes of an old song. One made many years before he was born. He stilled to focus on the songs message, it was of the person singing apologising for going away and wishing those they left behind joy. The words did not give any inclination but the tone suggested that the singer was promising to come back. He liked this song but it held the same properties as the strange room, as though he should know what it was but as he searched he only found frustration.

He progressed through the arched opening that signalled where the room began and the hall ended. He was met with a cosy kitchen that had the same faded cream walls as the rest of the home he had seen; yellow and white tiles paved the clean floor. The large window at the far end of the space allowed the warm light that settled through the whole house to flood through the room, erasing all shadows.

The singing came from a woman in the middle or the room that faced away from him. Her golden hair gently swayed as her hips did to the tune she produced. Her white dress glowed from the window above it. He could just see that she was holding a bowl, mixing a thick batter within.

"Hello?" he spoke to the woman but she didn't show any signs of hearing him. She just continued mixing the ingredients together as she sung _'but since it fell into my lot that I should rise and you should not.'_

"Hello! Can you hear me?" Bucky tried once more, louder. She don't turn or answer continuing her ancient song _'I gently rise and softly call.'_

Bucky began to grow desperate sensing the song was nearing its close. He couldn't understand way this stressed him but he simply knew that he needed to see her before her and the song were gone. "Please, turn around!" Bucky yelled sure she should hear it.

_'Goodnight and joy be to you all," _the voice sung, unchanging.

He tried to move closer but his legs grew too heavy to move. So he continued to shout, "I'm here! Turn around!"

The woman gently placed the mixing bowl onto the bench as her head lowered. Bucky knew this was the last line, as if he had memorised the song. Her voice came soft and weak as the last line was breathed, _'Good night and joy be to you all.'_

With the last word the structure around them began to crack and collapse. Around the falling wood Bucky desperately tried to reach the woman save her from the crumpling roof above them but his legs stubbornly refused the request. He screamed to the woman begging her to move, to run. But she stood. Frozen. Looking out the window, as if for someone to come home.

In the desperation that ravaged his mind he screamed, "Annie!" an unknown name that he should have understood.

At the name the woman stiffened and slowly turned to see him. Her clear eyes widened at the sight of him before the image of her fell from his view. The floor broke away beneath him, leaving him to fall down an icy mountain range. He could see a rip in reality where he had come through.

He opened his mouth expelling a silent scream as he plummeted to the icy lake below. It grew closer and closer, his nerves tensing for the impact.

He jumped his eyes snapping open. His startled gaze darting around the dark room as his rapid breathing settled to a natural pace. He was in the unrelenting chair he remembered falling asleep on in a room he knew. A weight rested on his form, providing warmth. Bucky sat up, his brows furrowing at the warm material of a blanket the covered him. He had not fallen asleep with it. His gaze flicked to the bed which was supposed to hold Annie but he found it vacant, with only twisted blankets on the soft surface.

His breathing returned to its frantic pace as his brain fumbled through the possibilities, she could have run or HYDRA could have captured her. He couldn't explain why this panicked him to this extent. He shot up from his chair, the blanket slipping to the floor. Bucky rushed out of the room but froze as he heard singing. The same voice singing the same song as if they had escaped his dream to become reality.

He hesitantly stepped into the dusty kitchen to see Annie facing away from him. Her hair and hips swayed in the same motion suggesting that what he previously witnessed in the dream may have been spurred by a memory. He had known this woman before.

This time he didn't need to shout or even speak as Annie spun around to notice him standing in the door way.

She smiled warmly greeting, "Morning Bucky."

He opted for frowning at her stating, "You should be in bed."

At his repeated nagging Annie's smile faded and a hand moved to her hip, "I have been in that bed for almost a week. Bucky I'm fine as well as in need of some food and from what I remember about you and see here is that you can't cook." It was true as the kitchen was cluttered with stained dishes that Bucky had found and attempted to cook with. He eventually gave up, ignoring his hunger. Though the food had really been for Annie but he decided it was best not to wake her anyway.

"Are you hungry? I hope you still like scrambled eggs," Annie voiced as she gestured to the small table with two plates filled with fluffy egg.

Bucky frowned, he had used up majority of the food he had collected. "Where did you get his?" he questioned.

He then realized that Annie wasn't wearing the blood stain white shirt she had been. She still wore the same boots but now wore darker jeans, a dark shirt and hooded jacket.

Annie noticed Bucky had recognised the sudden presence of food and her change in attire and smiled innocently answering, "Well we need to eat and I was covered in blood so I walked down the street to get some supplies."

Bucky was angry, of course he was angry. Annie had been roaming the streets while he was sleeping, she could have given their location away to HYDRA.

As if she could understand his thoughts as the circulated his head she reassured, "I didn't catch any unwanted attention, don't worry. I made sure only to use cash and keep my head low. I'm assuming HYDRA didn't permit you running away and helping the enemy."

His anger slowly ebbed away as he heard the care she had taken. " Just don't do it again", Bucky muttered.

"Will do," she responded as she moved to sit down at the table and began shovelling eggs into her mouth, clearly starving.

Bucky reluctantly sat down across from her and brought a forkful of the yellow fluff to his mouth. He happily chewed on the breakfast finding it more enjoyable than the egg served at HYDRA.

He looked up to Annie observing him. He offered her a confused expression. Voicing her thoughts Annie blabbered, "Unless you're still working for HYDRA and this is some undercover simulation thing to gain my trust and lure me to them for bait. No that makes no sense, if you were still with them you could easily over power me."

Bucky still eating looks at her, "I'm not working with HYDRA anymore, you're safe."

Annie smiled with warmth that surprised him, this woman was unlike anyone he had meet at HYDRA. Making him glad he left. They had treated him coldly as if he were a machine and not a man. Annie only showed him kindness and friendliness. He was afraid this was a mistake; he wasn't whoever she thought he was. He was dangerous and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Wait, bait?" Bucky asked recalling her aloud thought processing.

"Oh sorry," Annie apologised for her vagueness, characteristically running a hand through her hair.

Bucky would have focused on the fact he had had never apologised or being apologised to before if all of his attention was not more draw to how her combing of her hair made it appear as liquid gold.

He was able to refocus as she began to explain, "Well my brother Steve is basically one of HYDRA's major enemies. He is… physically enhanced and I am…not," Annie had to look for the words to explain a complicated situation. "This makes it easy for people to use me to get to Steve. Those people being HYDRA."

Bucky knew that was something that HYDRA would do and he would have been the person they ordered to do it. He inwardly cringed at the thought hurting Annie. He had hurt and murdered many people but for Annie to seemed different. To hurt someone so good, it felt like stepping deeper into the darkness.

A silence settled between the two as the hungrily ate their significant plates of eggs. Annie interrupted the quiet by informing, "I bought you come cloths too, I hope you're still the same size. In 75 years you might have gone up a few dress sizes."

She smirked at the joke but it quickly dropped as she noticed Bucky did not return the amusement.

This is not pass Bucky's notice motivating him to inquire, "You knew me, didn't you?"

Annie was a little stunned that he had asked, she had assumed he didn't like the topic. His comfort was one of the reasons she had held off asking how he was still live. If he remembered. She had no idea to what extent his memory had been damaged.

"Yes I did, very well," her voice softened.

He nodded processing the new information. "What were we," he asked again.

Annie paused at this question unsure how to answer it. For the most part they and been friends it was only on the last day before… the event that they had become more. Annie decided it was best to go with friends. She didn't want to scare or confuse him. "We were good friends. We had known each other for a long time. We actually met through Steve."

"Your brother?" he recalled.

"Yes and your best friend. You two were inseparable. You spent every day together and most of the time stayed at our house so you could laugh all night long. It was sweet, annoying but sweet," Annie answered, getting caught up in the memory of the two boys often getting in trouble from their mother.

Bucky studied the distant look that had overtaken Annie's light blue eyes. It appeared that his missing past was closely linked with hers. He wanted to know how their paths separated, asking, "What happened?"

Annie adverted her gaze staring at her now empty plate. She peeked up at Bucky to see his attentive eyes still on her. "During the war you and Steve were on a special team called the Howling Commandos. On one mission you had to zip line onto an enemy supply train. It was a trap and you ended up falling from the train, down the mountain side. No one thought you could have survived."

"Can I ask you something?" Annie asked, not wanting to push him away with her curiosity.

Bucky paused for a moment as Annie held her breath before he nodded hesitantly. "It's okay if you can't remember" Annie reassured first. "But can you recall anything of how you survived?" Annie asked in a cautious tone.

Bucky had never been called to question the cause of his circumstances but he could recall a memory, "I remember ice and snow and being dragged away with one arm bleeding." He looked to the metal limb knowing that he had once had an arm of flesh not of steel.

"That must have been HYDRA who found you. They must have given you the arm and taken your memories," Annie thought aloud. Bucky noticed she tended to do this a lot. He liked knowing what she was thinking. It removed some of the confusion. He thought that as hard as this was for him, missing all his memories, it must be hard for Annie.

He could see the hidden sadness in her expression telling him she missed whoever he used to be. For the first time he felt inclined to apologise like she had. But he didn't. He didn't know how to. Instead he asked, "What were you when we knew each other?"

Annie thought for a second before standing up and walking to the cabinets and filtering through them. Bucky watched her in confusion, was her occupation looking in cabinets?

"Aha!" she yelled triumphantly as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

She returned back to her seat and placed both items in front of them on the table. He looked to Annie for her reason. "I can show you what my job was," she explained as she began drawing lines with the pen. 4 parallel lines, 2 vertical and 2 horizontal lined the single sheet in a hashtag shape.

When she was done she returned her excited gaze to Bucky and asked, "Do you remember how to play noughts and crosses?"

She took his silence as a no and started to describe the game, "One of us uses the symbol of a nought and the other uses a cross. The lines form 9 squares. You take turns putting your symbols in a box with the aim to get 3 in a row. This can be diagonally, vertically or horizontally. You also have to try and stop your opponent from getting 3 as well. Do you understand?"

Bucky nods slowly going through the rules explained in his head. He thinking that playing his game didn't seem like her job.

Annie initiated the game by inscribing a cross in the right corner. Bucky took to offered pen and drew a nought in the bottom right corner box, thinking she might try to win with a vertical 3.

Annie attempted to hide her smile as she took the pen and placed another cross in the top left corner causing Bucky to stop her with a nought in-between the two. Now that he assumed he had just prevented her win she went for the real one.

Bucky was mildly pleased that he had noticed her two crosses and stopped her. So with a healthy dose of confidence he watched Annie's next move as she drew a cross in the bottom left corner. He could see that she was attempting to get 3 by the left side and picked up the pen but then stopped short.

He realised that she could also win diagonally through the centre. Any move that he made would still end in defeat. He shot his gaze up to Annie to see her confident smile. She knew she was going to win.

Bucky resigned himself to his fate and marked the paper with a nought on the left and Annie collected the pen to win with a centred cross.

Bucky huffed, not happy about losing so helplessly and asked, "What was the point of that?"

Annie's smile remained as she informed, "That was my job."

"Winning noughts and crosses," Bucky questioned disbelievingly.

Annie laughed at this, a cheery noise that evaporated his sour loss. "In a way. No, I was a strategy consultant. My job back during the war was to use strategy to make the first move and surprise the enemy so by the time they realise they're going to lose, they can't do anything to change it," She explained.

"Well I should probably do the dishes, I was the one who made the mess right?" she joked rhetorically as she collected the used plates and forks and travelled to the sink.

Bucky frowned at her logic, she was the one who pull in the work to make them breakfast and he was the one who had ruined half of the dishes. She shouldn't have to do them, not by herself.

He stood up suddenly and moved over to the sink which Annie was filling with warm water. He had a feeling she would resist his help so he picked up a clean cloth that laid on the bench and waited as she scrubbed the first plate.

Annie must have been focused on washing as when he noticed Bucky right next to her she jump and dropped the plate. Bucky's hand thrust out and caught the wet plate before it smashed on the ground. He handed Annie the plate which she took with a sheepish expression murmuring a "Thank you. Sorry, I'm pretty clumsy."

_Bucky froze as he saw Annie but smaller with her long hair weaved into a braid. The moving image had the warm, slightly blurred quality he had come to relate with memories. He was in the same yellow kitchen as the dream but he was standing in from of the bench, beside the sink. He was shorter as well, his lanky body hinting to a broad frame waiting to be filled in. He looked odd and unfinished and he supposed he was. Next to him though Annie did not look as odd. She looked youthful and content. Her curves had not come in and freckles littered her nose noticeably. Her smile was wide and carefree as she chattered away to him with her hands scrubbing in the foamy water._

_He felt the odd need to be closer, one he didn't understand, his thoughts were interrupted as Annie yelped and a plate fell from her foam covered hand. Bucky quickly reached out to catch it, the ceramic disc juggling in his grip. His reflexes were not as developed. He eventually caught a firm grip on the plate and began wiping it was a tea towel. A confident smile present on his face as he said, "You're welcome."_

_Annie smirked, "I may be pretty clumsy but at least I don't have foam on my face."_

_His face scrunched in confusion, "wha-"_

_His was cut off as Annie skimmed bubbles from the top of the water and threw them into his face. As he cleared his eyes childish laughter filled his ears, he didn't stop to admire the pleasant sound but smirked as he retaliated. He stretched his hand past her and scooped up bubbles of his own to dump onto of her head. She squealed before rushing for more bubble. He remembered happiness and fun as the foamy fight merged together into a blur of running, bubbles and laughter. But the image became crystal clear as he charged at Annie with hands full of foam and slipped on the now wet floor. He crashed into Annie and the two fell, unable to maintain their balance on the slippery surface._

_He instinctually braced himself by landing on his elbows with his eyes squeezed shut. As he opened them and saw that he had fallen on a soaking wet Annie. The two young teens stared at each other wide eyed unsure of what to do. Bucky felt his heart beat increasing rapidly. So fast that it sent his head into a frenzy. He was closer than he had ever been to Annie which was causing a strange heat and a desire to get even closer. Annie seemed to be having the same reaction._

_Bucky shook his head murmuring a "Sorry" as he clumsily picked himself up and then helped up Annie._

_ The two looked away from each other as Annie blurted, "I can finish this." Bucky nodded and hurried out of the room._

"Bucky?" the worried voice of an older Annie rang through his senses. His blinked and the flat returned to his vision. Annie watched him with creased features, worry evident in them as she asked, "Bucky are you alright?"

"We were both clumsy," Bucky muttered.

"What?" Annie asked

"I remembered you and I were doing the dishes and you almost dropped it," Bucky elaborated in a surprised tone.

"You remember?" Annie asked cautiously, afraid to get hopeful.

"Only a bit. You threw foam in my face and then I put some on your head. We were laughing and then we fell," Bucky said distantly as he recalled the memory he had just witnessed.

"Yes, you remember!" Annie grinned widely as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bucky jumped at the abrupt contact. Annie noticed and quickly pulled away and stepped back to the sink. "Sorry, I just got excited," Annie excused awkwardly as pink tinted her cheeks. She didn't want to push Bucky and shunned herself for the sudden action.

Bucky picked up another plate and started drying it as Annie returned to washing. Bucky trying to distract himself from the frustrating lightness in his chest.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Thank you for helping Bucky," Annie grinned as she put away the last dish. He discarded the tea towel and shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.

Annie quickly jogged into the living room that was situated on the other side of the wall and returned with a large bag. Bucky looked at it curiously as Annie pushed it into his hands. She stepped back advising, "You should probably change and have a shower, I got some towels too."

Annie was getting desperate for Bucky to change, during the washing up Annie had been growing more and more tense with Bucky still in his HYDRA suit. The suit that emphasized his broad chest and shoulders as well as creating a deadly image. It was becoming quite distracting and he didn't seem to notice.

The assassin nodded his head before rummages through the bag and collecting what he needed. He dropped the remainder on the table as he marched off to the bathroom. Annie relieved but still slightly sad that he wouldn't be wearing the suit for the foreseeable future watched his retreating form.

The constant spray of pressurised water ceased as Annie had finished setting up her bed on the couch. She decided it was the best time to do so as Bucky wasn't there is refuse and stop her. This needed to be done as Bucky as durable as he seemed to be now could not continue to sleep on a chair and he held no hope of fitting his large form onto the narrow lounge. Annie on the other hand was quite capable.

She found a book on the shelf, one of the few items that were present in the flat and began reading. Her concentration was interrupted as she heard Bucky's voice, "This shirt doesn't fit." Annie hadn't heard him approach and was unsure if it was his history as an assassin or if she was simply too engrossed in the novel she had found.

Bucky held up the deep red shirt that was too tight across his chest out to Annie who was curled up on the couch with a small book in her hands. When she looked up at him she froze as her eyes grew to the size of saucers. His eyebrows furrowed, unsure of what was causing her so much distress. He could hear her heart beat increase rapidly as the book feel from her hands.

Annie had looked up from her novel to view a moist, shirtless Bucky. The sight causing her to still and her heart beat to excel. She couldn't move, only able to stare at him. Droplets of water fell from his damp hair. The evil drops leading her eyes as they trailed down his ridiculously toned chest. Annie had never seen Bucky shirtless before or many people, due to the conservative attitude of her time. She had slowly become accustomed to the more revealing culture of the 21st century.

_Steve came rushing into the room of their new apartment as he heard a sudden squeal from Annie. With frantic eyes he found her frozen on the couch, eyes stuck on the TV. He found the cause of her shock in the underwear commercial on the television. "What on earth?" Steve muttered as Annie was finally able to turn to him. "Steve what is this. They're not wearing anything but underwear. How is this allowed on air?" Annie questioned._

_"It's a different time I guess. I think this is normal," Steve reassured. Annie dare another glance at the TV as a fit man flashed on in boxers. Annie never having seen an almost naked man curiously watched. The TV flicked off and Annie looked to Steve who held the remote and an annoyed expression. "No more!" he ordered before stomping out of the room with the remote in hand._

Bucky was not the same as the fit man, he was much better looking. His chest and stomach rippled with muscles that were a perfect medium between lean and broad, somehow matching both descriptions. It was almost painful how wonderful he looked.

"Annie?" Bucky questioned with concern laced in his voice. He was worried she was hurt in some way.

Annie finally blinked her eyes and moved her gaze to his face. Her stunned expression turned to disbelief as she shouted, "Bucky why aren't you wearing a shirt?!"

He held out the shirt again, repeating, "It doesn't fit."

"O-oh, um there's a bigger one here," Annie stuttered as she frantically dug through the bag of clothes. She handed him a light blue shirt a size up before darting away, unable to be so close to him.

"Annie!" Bucky called from the living room.

Annie ran in from the kitchen knowing Bucky would not call her unless it was important. "What is it Bucky?" she questioned worriedly.

He gestured to the small TV screen that they had finally gotten to work. It was on the news, one of the few channels that the television had. And stern faced reporter sat in front of the screen with a headline and image beside her 'SHEILD secrets revealed!'

"Yesterday the internet exploded as the secrets of a hidden government intelligence agency called SHEILD were leaked. With this shocking development it has been discovered that the fascist, WWII organisation HYDRA was working in the ranks of SHIELD, this has been speculated as the most likely cause of the shutting down of SHEILD. Also with this reveal many deaths have been credited, including numerous political personalities by the HYDRA assassin, the Winter Soldier. Police have sent out an arrest warrant for the mysterious character." Annie looks to Bucky nervously. When had this happened? She returned to the screen, afraid to miss anything.

"But some deaths have been proved false with the discovery that Annie Rogers, the sister of Captain America did actually survive the crash. Her whereabouts are still unknown as well as if this knowledge was available to the living legend, Captain America. For detailed accounts of all leaked information check our website under recent news," the reporter informed stoically.

Annie turned the TV off allowing silence to fill the room. She timidly moved over to the couch that Bucky sat on and pulled her legs up. She looked down at her crossed legs searching for what to say on the developments.

It was deemed unnecessary as Bucky grumbled, "It isn't safe to stay with me. HYDRA is looking for me and now so is the police."

"No," Annie twister her body to face him with a surprised expression. She had not suspected that was where Bucky would go. It frightened her, she had just gotten him back and now he wanted to ditch her. She knew it was for her safety but it was logical for them to stay together. "I'm not sure it's safe anywhere for me now," Annie confessed worriedly.

At Bucky's raised brow Annie explained, "Bucky now everyone knows I'm alive. Now anyone who wants to hurt or control Steve will try to use me against him. I'm a target now too and I can't go back to Steve and risk being a liability. I can't let that happen. I'm safer with you than anyone else. I think we should stay together."

To Annie's relief Bucky nodded, agreeing before demanding at she sleep and heal to get better faster.

3 weeks had passed since Annie had been shot and then saved by Bucky and 2 weeks since Annie had deemed herself mobile. The two had spent that time attempting to help Bucky remember what HYDRA had taken from him. They had made some progress, Bucky now able to recall sections of the war, his childhood and the fact that his favourite colour was blue. Bucky would instantly tell Annie what they were about and she would offer context and a timeline. Sometimes she would go off into stories and Bucky would happily listen sometimes forgetting that they were his memories.

Bucky had retained quite a few memories that centred on Annie, making him wonder just how close they had been but the topic seemed to upset Annie. The moment her face twisted with sadness he changed the subject and asked her something else. He didn't tell her everything. Somethings he kept for himself. One being the warm feeling present in memories where he is close to Annie.

For years Bucky only had one hazy memory of Annie but his brain was filling with more of them by the day.

Annie sat on the floor with the book she had opted to read for the second time. Her book resting on her bent legs as she examined the pages, the words translating into assumed images. As Bucky entered the room Annie found her attention straying from the book and onto the brunette as it always did. He was wearing a shorter sleeved shirt than usual exposing his bionic arm. He studied the silver metal the mimicked the shape of his other arm perfectly. As Annie had once thought although she knows that the arm was deadly it was beautiful in the gracefully curved steel.

She frowned as she noticed a curious feature of the arm. "Bucky?" Annie called out but the man's focus was already on her. "Why is a red star painted on your arm?"

Bucky raised a thick brow as he strained to view the shoulder. He deserted his attempt as he heard light laughter from the other side of the room. He stared at Annie was a deadpanned expression as she continued to laugh. "What is it?" he questioned, slightly frustrated at not understanding the reason.

Her laughter grew as she attempted to explain, "I-I'm just imagining a-a HYDRA per-person painting a-a star." She quietened slowly breathing, "Sorry it's just so strange."

Bucky thought about it and he supposed to be funny to think of the fearsome HYDRA adding a star. For what purpose? A symbol? There would still be the individual tasked with painting a shape.

Annie watched as she saw Bucky almost smile. Well she wasn't sure. Her laughter ceased as she frowned, asking, "Bucky? Why aren't you smiling? It's not as funny as I thought is it?"

Even though Annie knew she was no comedian she preferred it when Bucky smiled and he hadn't smiled at all. Though she assumed she wouldn't be prone to smiling if she had experienced what Bucky had. She still wanted him to though.

"You used to smile all the time," Annie confessed drawing a curious eye from Bucky.

"That smirk drove me crazy. You would smile at me across from tables or in any inappropriate situation just to annoy me," Annie continued reminiscing as she stood from her previous position on the floor.

Bucky watched Annie as she wore a soft smile and a distant expression. Bucky cleared his throat as if attempting to clear the confusing emotions usually linked to Annie. She looked to him, anticipant. "We need to move," Bucky stated. He had been contemplating moving for a few days. Even though Annie was likely assumed dead by HYDRA, he was still being pursued and he didn't want to push the luck they've had so far. He was growing more and more stressed by the thought of HYDRA finding Annie and now that she was almost healed, they had to go soon.

Annie nodded easily accepting the fact, "Okay then but we need to go somewhere first."

Annie hunched her shoulders as the two made their way into the large stone building. A hat and well-placed hair hid her face from most people's views but she was more worried about her tall, muscular companion that would have a harder time sinking into the crowd as she would. Annie had made sure to buy Bucky a pair of gloves seeing as the metal hand was a huge give away of his identity. She was worried about herself as well, she was assumed dead according to the scenario depicted by Bucky of when he shot her, and she knew that she was safer because of that fact at least from HYDRA.

As much as it dismayed her that Steve thought she was dead, she didn't want anyone using her against Steve now that everyone knew she did not die in the crash. Annie took a moment just to admire the amount of times she had died but not died, it was impressive.

Annie began to panic as the metal detectors came into view. How had she forgotten that! She thrust out a gripped Bucky's sleeve frantically, attempting to drive him away from the detectors. With his superior strength Bucky made them both remain on course. Annie held her breath the entire time Bucky was walking through the security area anticipating the deafening whoop sound of the alarm. Air resumed its progress into her lungs as he passed through cleanly and turned waiting for her to do the same. When she reached him her curious eyes darted to his as her mouth spurted numerous questions, "How did you do that? When did you realise that they wouldn't off? How could you risk that?"

Bucky was amused by Annie's frantic action and pace; he liked it when she was confused. It didn't happen often. He then remembered he needed to give an answer and rattled his brain for the reason he was so calm and sure. "HYDRA said I didn't have to worry about that," he answered vaguely.

She drew her off to the side, away from the traffic of the entrance as her face took on an intense expression that he had learned to label as her thinking face. Her brows scrunched down and her lips pressed together whilst she blinked an abnormal amount. Bucky had enjoyed learning and labelling all of Annie's faces, some he was able to relate to ones in memories. Bucky had found Annie inadvertently gave away her emotions on her face, making her easy to read.

Her eyes lit up as her clever brain connected the dots. She babbled quickly as her mouth attempted to keep up with her brain, "Of course HYDRA would have somehow made your arm undetectable. You would have needed to sneak into high security buildings for assassinations. Is it the type of metal or is there a device inside disrupting the metal detectors?" She questioned to herself as she examined his arm through his sleeve.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, not too interested in HYDRA's motives. Bucky did not enjoy thinking about what he had done while in HYDRA's employment. He held her elbow, leading her on to the exhibit. She caught up and matched his speed before stopping in front of a torso sized poster with a costumed man.

She pointed to the poster asking, "Do you remember him?"

Bucky stared at the sleek surface of the plastic, taking his time. Eventually he responded, "The man on the bridge?" he turned to Annie breathing, "I knew him."

Annie beamed at the tall man, "Yes you did. That is Steve, your best friend and my brother."

"Why is he wearing a costume?" Bucky questioned.

"Why were you wearing a costume? A full leather suit and a mask it now normal clothing," Annie reminded cheekily.

Bucky turned and began moving into the exhibit. A lanky screen stood in front of them surrounded by display boards that littered with various information. Bucky did not bother with the information but was directed at the screen where an image of pre-serum Steve faded to be replaced by post-serum Steve. Bucky didn't know much about Steve's transformation as Annie had decided it would be easier to explain with the visual stimulus of the exhibit. "So Steve was very small as a child, he changed when he was accepted into the army after many failed attempts. He was in a top secret US Government experiment called Operation: Rebirth. The creator of the Super-Soldier formula was Abraham." Annie explained looking to the beside information for the details. This was the sketchiest part of her knowledge of Steve.

She continued reading aloud, "The Super-Soldier Serum is the name for a process to increase the physical attributes of its recipient to the peak of human potential. Peak human enhancements have all their capabilities like mind, strength, speed, durability, healing, eye sight, immune system, and aging at the maximum level of human potential. I'm sorry but I wasn't there for it and Steve wasn't allowed to tell me much. All he really said after was that it was painful. They had injected him with some formula and then flooded him with vita-rays."

The next section the two encountered the bibliographies. Bucky seemed to intensely absorb all of the information. Annie grew embarrassed when Bucky had moved on to her room. He turned to her with an expression she struggled to identify. He would question her on information, asking if it was correct. She nodded but had to escape the awkwardness of showing someone her biography room in an exhibit and moved to the corner of the room which projected the video of the mission she had conducted with the Howling Commandos. A soft smile graced her face as she watched the old scene. Her life had become so crazy but in this scene it was as she remembered.

She jumped when Bucky's voice came from her side, "What are we doing?"

He had come up next to her obviously finished with her bio. He had recognised himself in the video. "This was your old team, the Howling Commandos," Annie educated.

"Were you part of it?"

"No, I wasn't. This had been our only mission together. We had infiltrated a HYDRA facility for information and I was needed. You and Steve had not been happy, "Annie laughed at the memory of their grumpy expressions.

"I guess that didn't do anything though," Bucky asked.

"If you are guessing that that didn't stop me from going, than you are correct. I went and got everything we needed. Although there was a bump on the way and we had to hide in a closet and…" Annie's recollection faded as the memory of her and Bucky in the small space filled her senses.

Bucky grew curious as Annie's sentence just stopped and her heart beat increased. "And?" Bucky encouraged as blush lined Annie's cheeks.

"And-and we got out and got everything we needed," Annie blurted out frantically. "Well we should go to the next room!" Annie almost shouted as she readied to quickly exit the room and conversation.

Her escape of foiled as Bucky's arm blocked her exit. "And?" He questioned again wanting the whole story.

"And I told you what happened. We got away with what we needed," Annie attempted again as she moved to the other side to be free of this increasingly stressful situation.

Bucky's other arm moved much faster than Annie could blocking all hope of freedom. "And?" he questioned lowly as he leaned closer. He could hear her breathing shallowing and her heart thrumming against her tiny ribcage. The more she resisted the more he knew she was hiding something from him.

"Um-ah wwe were almost captured by HYDRA but we weren't but it was embarrassing," Annie made up.

Bucky did not move, showing his rejection of that answer. "Annie, no secrets," Bucky asked. HYDRA had kept secrets from him, be didn't want Annie to.

Annie sighed and Bucky knew he had won her over. She refused to look at him as she murmured, In the closet we were close and we-we almost kissed." She risked a glance up at him for his reaction.

Bucky was shocked by this. He had developed some feelings toward Annie but he hadn't identified them yet. He then noticed that during her answer Bucky had subconsciously leaned closer until he was a handbreadth from her. He felt an odd increase in the speed of his pulse as his face heated. He felt extremely unnerved being this close to Annie but experienced a contrasting want to stay this way or risk getting closer. He felt as if he was reliving the moment she had hidden from him.

He abruptly pushed himself off the wall and walked out of the room, onto the next station. Annie took a moment to register what had just occurred before chasing after Bucky.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Annie weaved through the bustling crowds to find a stilled Bucky in the sea of movement. She approached his side as she realized he was entranced by a man identical to himself that he could not remember, a man he could not be. He had regained random sections of his memories but the white print on the transparent screen depicting events of his life that he did not remember. He read and re-read the generic font in a hope that it would trigger another memory within him. But the cold, objective words lacked the stimulating nature Annie's stories and actions did. They were not words reliving an event. They were documenting and informing.

Annie studied Bucky's tense form, his eyes flickered as they examined the words before him. Annie knew he was searching for something in those words which was not there. She had experienced the same frustration in his exhibit. A pained expression consumed his face as his grievous gaze returned to the image that taunted him with his old self. He held a confidence and lightness that Bucky had been robbed of.

Annie reached out her hand into Bucky's metal one, she could feel the shutters of steel retract slightly at the contact even through his glove. She did not let go but tightened her hold. After a moment of hesitation Bucky's gloved, synthetic hand wrapped around hers, careful not to crush her fragile fingers.

With his hand in her own she gently lead him to a video screen, away from the glass panel of his past. Bucky was confused as Annie directed him to a screen that projected a clearly aged video. He was not focused on the tinted film, he watched the small, pale hand that was cradled in his own dangerous one. One squeeze and her hand would be broken. Did she not know that? Or did she not care? At HYDRA they had shown signs of fear, locking him up and threatening him; as if in a constant power battle. But Annie didn't seem to see him as a threat to her safety. To her he wasn't a weapon to be controlled but a man. But he wasn't the one she hoped he was and he was right to be feared by HYDRA. He just hoped Annie won't get hurt when she realised what he really was.

He exhaled a dismayed sigh as he viewed the video Annie had dragged him to. His eyes widened as they attempted to take in the whole film in front of him. There he was with the man in the poster, both with wide grins as they laughed together. Their eyes crinkled as silent laughter filtered from them in a moment of mutual humour. They had been friends once Bucky thought hopefully.

He glanced at Annie to see a sad smile painted on her face. That had been his friend once but that man was also Annie's brother, she must miss him. He was surprised when she murmured to herself more than him, "Your smile was always my favourite."

She liked his smile?

Warmed swirled in her cheeks as she realised what she had let slip. It was just his laugh and smile had made her dazed. He seemed to have that effect even in video.

He returned his gaze to the video now noting the age of the black and white film as well as the dates of birth and death on his biography. "How old am I?" He questioned Annie. He was sure it was more than average with recollections of HYDRA shoving him to a freezing pod.

"I think you are probably 98 years old," Annie counted casually, now used to their extreme age.

"How old are you?" He followed.

"I'm only 95," Annie joked amused at her ridiculous age.

Before he could continue Bucky abruptly grasped Annie's wrist, dragging her though the crowd. "Bucky? What is-" her exclamation ceased as she sighted an ominous looking man in black with shades hiding his eyes.

She instantly ducked her head to hide her face, following behind the fast-paced Bucky. Annie could now see that Bucky was effectively making his way to the exit but the two spotted an approaching HYDRA agent simultaneously. Annie begins to panic and frantically pulls Bucky to the wall and forces him to lean down. The ex-assassin resists slightly but Annie's grip on him remains firm as she lifts her mouth to her ear and whispers, "Natasha says that acts of public affection make people uncomfortable." Bucky nods slowly understanding.

Annie theatrically lifts one of her hands to play in his hair, surprised at its softness. Her breathing stills as she watching the HYDRA agent stride past them purposefully; his eyes scanning the crowds. She breathes a sigh of relief as her head falls onto Bucky's chest.

Her relaxed eyes snap open as she realises what she had just done and zips away from Bucky, moving to the now clear exit. She can't hear Bucky's silent footsteps behind her and has to turn to make sure he is there. As she does she notices the distant expression that overtakes his deep blue eyes. She likes that they haven't changed like everything else in her life.

"Who's Natasha?" Bucky suddenly asks.

"My friend, who happens to use to be an assassin," Annie responds without glancing at Bucky.

"An assassin?" Bucky voices, going over the new knowledge in his head.

Annie grins, "What? You thought you were my only friend with that past occupation?"

"How many do you have?" Bucky comes up beside her to study her expression, finding a small pointed smile.

"Including you? Three."

Once they exit the exhibit Bucky steps ahead taking charge of the situation. "We need to move on, HYDRA may know where we've been staying," Bucky reasons.

"But what about our supplies, I don't have much money let for food and clothes," Annie argued.

Bucky tensed as he responded without looking at her, "Fine, we get what we need and then move on. But you do as I say."

"Okay then," Annie resigned.

The two snuck through the alley way that cornered the building that had been staying in. Bucky paused at the edge as he cautiously checked the front of the building. There were no signs of HYDRA yet but they could have already found the building and be waiting inside. In that cause Bucky wanted Annie as far away as possible but he didn't want to leave her alone, unguarded.

"You stay here," he ordered. He decided that if he was fast enough Annie would be in minimal danger if HYDRA were already in the apartment.

"What? Fine, fine then can I have at least have one of the guns?" Annie negotiated.

Bucky saw the logic in this and went to reach for one of the guns hidden in his belt strap. He paused as he pulled out the gun and looked to Annie's expectant hand, questioning curiously, "How did you know I had two guns?"

Annie took the weapon with a smirk as she answered, "You're a professional assassin, or was, and I know enough assassins to be sure they have at least two weapons on them, especially seeing that we are on the run from an evil organisation."'

Bucky was stunned by how well Annie understood the situation they were in. Even though he did not trust the assassins Annie spoke of, he was glad that they had prepared her.

Bucky felt the familiar apathy of the Winter Soldier he had been for so many years overtake his mentality. "Stay in the shadows with your back to the wall. Shoot anyone who comes close," the Winter Soldier commanded severely.

With a check over the corner and his secondary gun in hand he darted to the door, his gun entering before him.

Annie did not like the way his face suddenly grew cold and merciless. Although since she had been reunited with him, he hadn't shown much expression. But his face a few moments ago was different. But it was still Bucky and he was just taking their safety very seriously, has he always had.

She did as he had said. Very glad that with all the walking they have done and still had to do today, that she was wearing sturdy boots instead of the heeled ones Natasha dashed around in. With all the amazing skills Natasha had, Annie was still baffled by her ability to not be hindered by heels. She felt a pang at not having Natasha here with her, or Steve.

Gun fire from the building above shook through her, alerting her to the fact that HYDRA did know where they were. She shouldn't have insisted that they return for supplies, she endangered herself and more importantly Bucky. She couldn't live with herself if he was forced into the horrible life he knew before.

She was determined to not let that happen, Bucky would be free from HYDRA no matter what it cost her. He sprinted to the edge of the alley way only to be stopped by a darkly dressed man that pointed his gun purposefully at her.

There was no time for this Annie frowned as she aimed the gun at the man's thigh. His gun dropped to the ground as his gloved hands flew to the bullet wound, his weakening form falling to the littered ground.

Annie stuck her pistol into the back of her jeans and collecting the HYDRA agent's gun as she exited the alley way and moved around the brick building.

She shot at a masked agent before he noticed her presence as her heart fell at the 4 agents waiting at the door, all armed with semi-automatic weapons. She prepared herself for engaging them as she focused on closing in on them silently.

She stiffened as a cold barrel of a gun dug into her back. "Drop the gun!" the demand of the HYDRA soldier muffled through his mask. The rest of the soldiers alerted to her presence.

She slowly bent down and placed the stolen gun lightly on the pavement, hitting herself for being of no help to Bucky. Who was most likely fighting for his life and freedom in the apartment. This was all her fault.

A boom exploded through the air as the gun fell from its threatening position on her back. She spun around to see his lifeless body. She drew the pistol from her jeans and shot an agent to her left. She turned to the other three to find them already taken out with crimson spouting from their chests.

Annie head twisted to search for the cause. A glint of silver drew her gaze to a compact balcony on the fourth floor where Bucky was posed with a larger gun than he had had earlier. He lifted the gun and travelled back into the flat.

He reappeared out the entrance a minute later lugging two bags that were packed past capacity. Bucky strode straight to Annie interrogating, "Are you alright?" examining her for bullet wounds.

"Yes I'm fine, are you hurt? What happened in there?" Annie grilled.

"HYDRA was waiting for us, but I got the supplies," Bucky informed.

"We need to get out of here," Annie voiced what the two were thinking as Bucky dropped the HYDRA weapon knowing there was no way to keep it without appearing suspicious. He handed Annie the smaller of the packs and cautiously lead them away.

"Bucky, look at this!" Annie shouted excited from the other room. After travelling across the city by hijacking a non-conspicuous car from the street Annie and Bucky had found a very modest Motor Inn in a somewhat deserted area. The room had been adequately sized, providing some open space for two people but only consisted of a compact bedroom, bathroom and the sparse living space with a kitchenette in the corner. Bucky had remained outside to survey the area and ensure they were not followed while Annie examined the inside. It was underwhelming until she discovered one of the features.

Bucky burst into the room afraid Annie was in trouble only to find the blonde holding up a small box with an antenna poking out of it. She smiled widely at him as he stared at her relieved and slightly annoyed.

"Annie, I thought- I mean what is that?" Bucky pushed down the scare and studied what Annie was fiddling with so intently.

Annie looked at him wondering how he didn't recognise a radio, though she assumed HYDRA didn't dance to music on the job or at all. Did Bucky remember how to dance?

"It's a radio, it picks up a signal and then projects music," Annie explained as she fumbled with the device trying to get it to work.

Bucky was unsure what she was attempting to do as she twisted the knob of the box until her eyes lit up as music filtered out.

"Bucky?" Annie softly called. He turned to her as she asked, "Do you remember how to dance?"

He knew what it was but could not recall any details like why you do it or how. Annie seemed to understand his strained expression as she informed, "You were very good at it and used to go dancing very Saturday with some date of yours to impress her." Her voice grew tense at the end.

Bucky was surprised by this, at how he was good at something he couldn't remember or really understand but also that he would go out without Annie. He couldn't imagine himself wanting to be around someone other than Annie.

"Were you good at dancing?" Bucky inquired, intrigued.

Annie's cheeks lit up as she confessed, "No, not really."

"Did you ever go dancing?" Bucky continued.

"Um, you would drag Steve and I along sometimes but not really," Annie replied making Bucky more and more confused by this man he was.

"Can you really not remember how to dance?" Annie questioned worriedly. She knew he could not recall memories but dancing was muscle memory.

"Yes," Bucky responded. Bucky had been a very good dancer and Annie felt it a shame that the skill was lost.

Annie inhaled as she stiffened, "I'll teach you then, I'm not very good but I know the basics." Bucky watched her curiously.

Annie felt her heart pounding loudly, afraid Bucky could hear it, as she stepped closer. Her awkwardness started to overtake her as she mumbled, "Your hand goes on my waist and your other one goes in mine."

She slowly raised her hand while hesitantly placing the other on his shoulder. A shiver ran down Annie's spine as Bucky's metallic hand gently rested on her waist. His other hand found hers as he stared down at her for the next step.

Annie gently pulled Bucky as she stepped backward, taking the lead. Bucky followed along stiffly as Annie continued to clumsily move to them to the side and then around in a circular motion. Annie would move and Bucky would follow.

Annie offered an awkward smile as she glanced up from her feet. Sadly noticing that Bucky was only slightly worse than she was. Though her movements remained stiff and uncoordinated while his grew more fluid and sure. Annie didn't have to pull Bucky along anymore but he steady took the lead, guiding her through the circular movements. With Bucky's smooth guidance through the steps Annie focused less on her feet.

With his growing confidence Bucky's grip tightened pulling Annie closer. The proximity had Annie's face heating to an uncomfortable temperature making her want to hold Bucky's cold, metal hand to her cheek even though the end result of the contact would make it worse. She eventually grew used to the contact and closed her eyes letting the music and Bucky's presence waft over her.

Bucky suddenly as if his body taking over began changing the simplistic dance into more complex and intimate moves as he spun the two of them around. Annie's eyes shot open and were surprised at what they saw. Bucky was almost smiling, this was the closest she had ever seen him to it.

She could not look at his face for long as Bucky spun her out before pulling her back in. Annie had to focus on not tripping but she nearly fell into Bucky, he used his hand to steady her.

"Have you always been this bad?" Bucky asked with amusement hidden in his tone. He continued that adapted movements as if they were second nature for him. Annie was thankful that his steady hands moved her through the steps to a dance she had only seen but never done herself.

"Yes, and you have always been good at this. That's probably why we never danced before," Annie confessed.

"I like dancing with you," Bucky stated candidly. Annie's gaze shot up and studied his eyes to find only sincerity causing her heart to leap.

So focused on Bucky, Annie tipped during a backwards step and her lost balance tilted her backwards. Bucky took the opportunity with his superior coordinating to lean forward and catch Annie as if he had intended to dip her the whole time.

Annie in clumsy breathes from the shock of almost falling was pulled up and spun into a new dance. She was twisted back to Bucky but with her back against his chest and his hands grasping her crossed ones on either side. She was spun in to the opposite side, this time enjoying the motion as the lively music from the radio swirled through the room. It seemed that Bucky had fully regained his dancing skills and he seemed to be more comfortable with his prosthetic arm as he expertly guided her with it. Annie had noticed his hesitancy to use it when he was around her, afraid of what it has and could do. Annie didn't care that it wasn't his original arm and she didn't fear it because of the man it was wielded by.

Annie was pulled back half way. Bucky then twirled, erecting a laugh from Annie. She was dipped again, the world of the room suddenly switching to a downward orientation. This time she did not experience fear but only a bubbling sensation that forced a wide grin to her face. The awkwardness and worries had fluttered away. She was pulled back up, closer to him than she had been when they started. She was particularly pressed against his chest. Annie tried to not think about how firm it was but she failed as she recalled the memory of him without a shirt covering it.

Those thoughts were eradicated as she dared a glance at his face noticing the dance had stopped completely. But ended up getting caught in his blue depths as he was already staring down at her with a great intensity.

He eyes were as they had always been but now up close Annie could see a pain that had been absent when he had known him. This pain made her heart constrict, not out of pity but something else, something that was deeper and much harder to explain.

She continued to study the dark deeps until she saw Bucky lean in. She suddenly became hyper aware, aware of his hands tightening on her waist, her heart hammering around her chest chaotically, the slightly rough material of his shirt that her hands rested on and his continually shortening distance.

She unconsciously drew forward was well, a desire to be closer to him. Did he do this when he went on dates? A harmful voice in Annie's head wondered. What if this was still his muscle memory and this is just what he did? Annie didn't want to be another date left behind. She knew that Bucky was not the same man but it felt wrong if this was just what he remembers to do at the end of a dance.

"Bucky?" Annie broke the moment but Bucky was still reluctant to release her. An action that had her heart maintaining its abnormal rate. "Um Bucky we should set up, it's getting dark," Annie attempted again.

She caught a hurt look on his face before it was overtaken with apathy sending a pang in her. But she knew he would regret it if it was just a spur of the moment action. But from all the emotions causing a chaotic storm inside her, she knew that she had feelings for this Bucky; the one that protected her and still made her laugh after all he had been through. She was hopeless.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Annie jolted awake as an anguished sound penetrated the walls. She stumbled out of bed not yet having full control of her limbs but not wanting to waste time. Her unsteady legs somehow carrying her into the living room. As she caught sight of an extremely distressed yet still sleeping Bucky, a scream ripped from his mouth as his hand desperately clutched the fold out couch.

Her tremor of fear was shallowed down as she quickly travelled to Bucky, cautious of the metal arm that lashed out. She leant over him, holding his face in her hands firmly so he could feel it.

"Bucky, it's a dream, Bucky" She called, her worry rising up again.

His eyes snapped open and darted around a space which was not the one they were currently in. Bucky was stuck in another time and place. One that was of horror. His stiff form bolted up into a seated position as he twisted and wrung but Annie maintained her strong hold, attempting to direct his gaze at her calling "Bucky?"

His hand griped her wrist tightly causing Annie to cringe but she kept her contact with him as she reassured calmly, "Bucky, its Annie. You are having a nightmare, you need to wake up. Please Bucky." Her face tightened painfully as she begged, "Come back."

His struggling ceased, his gaze flooding with recognition as he looked at her not through her. His jagged breathing deepened and slowed as his hand released her arm.

Her thumb smoothed over his cheek as she calmed, "Bucky you are in a motel with me, Annie. We're safe."

"Annie?" Bucky expelled breathily still recovering.

She nodded with a small smile of relief. "What-" Bucky started but couldn't finish as his chaotic mind wondered.

He turned away ashamed of what Annie had just witnessed, he didn't want her to have to deal with his side of him. She determinedly guided his face back to her attempting to pull him from his dark thoughts. "Bucky you had a nightmare, or an episode. It's okay now. Steve went through the same thing after the war and still does. I had them too for a while, not as bad though. You are fine Bucky," Annie continued to sooth. She saw a flash of light as the memory of the man disintegrating in front of her in the HYDRA battle replayed.

Bucky felt his rapid heart calm at her soft voice and warm hands holding his head. "Did you help Steve?" Bucky asked to which Annie nodded. "How did you do it?"

Her eyes darted to the side as he had noticed she did when she had to recall something. He seemed to notice a lot when it came to Annie; he would have to wonder about that later.

Annie thought hard and answered carefully, "When that kind of thing happens you're in a different place. A time of trauma for you. I think you have to find a way to get back to reality or at least a better time, to calm down. When Steve wakes up disorientated and screaming I would stroke his head." Bucky gave her an inquisitive look to which she continued with a warm smile as she evoked the memory, "When Steve was little and Mum was… still with us, she would get him to sleep by stroking his head. So in that way the action at least bring him back to a happy time to peacefully wake up from."

Bucky wanted that. He didn't mean Annie stroking his head, thought that was a pleasant thought. No he wanted to have a warm memory to recall, one that was pure enough to make the world seem better than it was. He didn't care how many horrible ones he had to discover to get it. He knew he had one.

"I don't know what to do with you though, sorry," Annie admitted sheepishly, drawing Bucky's focus back to her. He did realise when but her hands had fallen from his face, something he just realised he missed greatly.

"Your singing," Bucky blurted without thinking. Why had he said that?

Annie watched him with a startled expression waiting for more. "I had a dream but it wasn't a dream, it was a memory and you were in this yellow kitchen singing some song. I don't know the name of it but somehow I can remember all the words," Bucky explained, trying to sort it out in his mind.

"That's wonderful that you remember Bucky," Annie congratulated as she beamed at him. He caught the hinting blush at resided in her cheeks. "It'll keep that in mind, " she noted.

Bucky appreciated that Annie had not asked him what had started his panic but focused on how she could help. He thinks she had always been this way. His attentions turned from pleasant thoughts to self- loathing as he spotted a darkening bruise forming on Annie's left wrist. He tugged her hand to him as gently as he could manage, examining the disrupted skin distastefully. The disgust he held for himself grew in knowing that he had hurt Annie again. Annie pulled her hand away from Bucky, him letting her go, afraid to hurt her again as she reassured, "I'm ok Bucky, it's not your fault."

Bucky grew distant after a silence settled then murmuring, "I'm fine now". Annie hadn't even realised they had been sitting like that or a while. She had been contemplating Bucky's reaction to her very mild injury as well as newest memory, wondering which song he was talking about. Her thoughts had then returned to her irritating desire to run her hands through his hair ever since she mentioned the action. An irrelevant thought after what Bucky had just suffered.

"You can go, you don't need to stay with me" Bucky's dismissal hurt her but she soon realised that he was staying those words for her. Wanting her to continue resting, afraid to hurt her again.

Annie crossed her arms as she remained perched on the edge of the make-shift bed that Bucky had insisted on taking. He was still a gentleman. "No, I can't sleep until I know you're asleep," Annie retorted determinedly.

Bucky frowned at the woman's stubbornness, he felt bad enough for waking her up in the middle of the night and harming her and now she wants to continue looking after him?

"Annie," he warned to which she turned her unwavering eyes on him in resistance. "Please go to bed," he was growing desperate, his guilt increasing.

"I'm sorry Bucky but you are still not sleeping like a baby so I can't either," She stood her ground. As annoying as her stubbornness was to him, he still frustratingly found it endearing.

"So you are just going to sit there until I'm asleep?"

She wavered for a second, noting the uncomfortable fault in her plan but quickly regained herself answering, "Yes."

"No you're not," Bucky retaliated with a stubbornness of his own.

Sunlight streamed in the cracks of the tattered blinds shinning right on Annie's eyes. They crinkled as she attempted to hide the sunlight out wanting night and her sleep to continue. She snuggled in closer to the warmth beside her. The sun continued determinedly forcing her to crank her eyelid up and adjust to the varied light in the room. Annie stiffened as she noticed that her pillow steadily moved up and down. She was sure pillows did not do that and that they were softer.

Annie slowly twisted her head until she could see the sleeping face of Bucky. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps was the only thought Annie could manage before panic took over. She was sleeping with Bucky in his bed with her head on his chest and her body basically pressed up against him. When she tried to move his natural arm tightened around her, holding her even closer to him. At this Annie felt her temperature rise dramatically as her heart pumped blood through her at a chaotic pace.

They must have fallen asleep together last night but she was still unsure as to how she ended up in this position. Bucky must have pulled her to him or she could have unconsciously seeked him out.

She didn't want to wake Bucky up but she couldn't escape without doing so. She decided the only course was to calm down and wait it out. She looked up at him still sleeping, his hair annoyingly still straight and perfectly placed. There was stubble appearing on his face which not at all takes away from his attractiveness. Bucky had always been irritatingly handsome, even as a child his appearance hinted to future appeal. Annie later discovered that his natural good looks were annoying because she had a hopeless crush on him and they were only making it worse. Not to mention helping his charm attract other girls.

But now his face held a more stoic appeal, one of hidden, gentle kindness that was masked and protected with hostility. But as Bucky lays asleep, crinkles of worry or pain absent from his face Annie defeatedly realises that she has managed to start falling for him again. Not the man she knew that was gone but the loyal, protective and somehow still good man dispute his past that lay holding her tightly.

When she settled down she really did enjoy being so close to Bucky and comforted by his rhythmic breathing. Once she had gotten used to it she would be happy waking up to this. Her head rested on his warm chest as the deep sound of his steady heart beat echoed to her ears. When Annie thought about it she also liked the strong arm that wrapped around her and kept her close.

She grew quite content laying there, so content and comfortable that she drifted off to sleep again.

As sleep lifted and consciousness took its place as Bucky noted how warm he was. A contrast to the chamber of ice HYDRA had locked him in only to pull him out with a sense that time had passed without him. Without the single blanket in the damp room allocated to him. He guessed the fact that he wasn't too affected by the cold meant that he couldn't feel it, but he could.

But he was definitely warm now the reason he found when he cranked his head down to locate a beautiful mess of golden hair and a pale sleeping face. He struggled to move past the subtle smile that Annie wore in sleep as she curled up to him. It made him wonder if she was happy being next to him. She nestled into him for what he tried to convince himself was warmth. But the happy smile on her face said otherwise as she actively snuggled deeper into his side. He felt the sides of his mouth tug up in a way they had not for a long time, a way that had been begging to smile since he had meet Annie. The woman was hard to stay angry or sad around, especially when all her attention was on making you happy.

This had been a relief as Bucky had found himself with the increasing need to be closer or at least beside Annie. He didn't understand it but only knew that it could be satisfied when he held her and she smiled, which he got annoyingly few opportunities to do.

When they had danced he was sure that his chest was failing at containing what was inside, exploding out of him as he drew closer to her. She had reminded him of what they were then as she pulled away, friends. Bucky understood, he was scarred and broken. Not exactly what Annie deserved. He didn't want to pull her down with him. He would try to control his need to be with her because being friends with Annie was more than he warranted. So he tried to focus on being close to her while it lasted, to remember the foreign happiness that he was currently immersed in.

After a while Annie began to stir, the soft noises she made while waking up Bucky noticed with amusement. She stretched her back before opening her eyes and mumbling in a sleepy voice, "Bucky?"

"Yes?" he responded as Annie moved to view him comfortably. She was clearly still half asleep which seemed to make her less tense and cautious.

She clumsily smiled up at him greeting, "Good morning." He was glad she didn't ask 'How are you' afraid he might spill that this was the best morning of his remembered life.

"Good morning," he returned as another smile threatened to spill over. It grew harder to control as a hair fell down in front of her face. Annie growing cross eyes as she grumpily stared at it and attempted to blow it off her face. He lifted his vacant arm up and brushed away the strain. He frowned at the reflective, bionic arm, the deadly arm that could have crushed Annie while they were sleeping if she had been held by that arm instead of his human one. Fear flooded Bucky as he grumbled, "We should get moving," and released the woman he desperately wanting to hold longer.

"Wait, Bucky," Annie pleaded now sitting up as she gripped Bucky's robotic hand as he attempted to distance himself.

He turned to her with a questioning gaze. She knew what he was going to do; he was going pull away from her thinking that he is the man HYDRA wanted him to be. She guided Bucky back down which he followed reluctantly.

She held his cold, smooth hand in both of hers, watching the dim sunlight reflect of the panels. He was finally starting to warm up to her and she wasn't going to let him shut her out. She decided to just blurt out her feelings, to make Bucky realise how she saw him, "Bucky I know that you worry that you're going to hurt me-"

"I did hurt you," Bucky cut in sternly.

Annie looked up to his face surely, "Did you do it on purpose?"

"No bu-"

"Bucky" Annie emphasises cutting of his argument. "I don't see you as an assassin or a weapon or whatever you were to HYDRA. I know you're not that. Do you what to know why I'm not afraid of this arm?" Annie questioned as she ran her finger over the metal.

Bucky did not make a noise he just watched her intently. "Because I know the man who controls it and I trust him. I know that you wouldn't hurt me and if you did you would punish yourself for it long after I forgave you and I would forgive you. I know you're not the person I knew but you are still a good person Bucky," Annie expelled as she held his hand. She had forced herself to say this looking at him. To erase all doubt from his mind.

He watched her oddly with an expression she struggled to place before observing their hands that were entwined. "Thank you."

"We're starting to run low on food again," Annie confessed as she finished packing one of the bags with the food they still had. "I didn't realise how hard it would be to be on the run," She thought aloud.

She waited for Bucky to respond but he remained silent. He had been consumed in thought since this morning. Annie's desperately wanted to know what he was contemplating though. She decided to ask a question that she had been mauling over for at least a week, "Bucky I've thinking and it still doesn't make much sense."

"What?" He mumbled.

"Well you fell out of a train and fell God knows how many feet into an icy lake. I know HYDRA found you but you should have already been dead by then. I can't figure it out," Annie groaned with annoyance.

Bucky supposed the frustration was because Annie was not used to being clueless. He didn't like to recall the vague memory he had of falling, it left him with an icy chill of fear running down his spine. But Annie was right, how did he survive that?

"Wait!" Annie called triumphantly. Bucky turned to her knowing she had somehow figured it out. Annie all too excited to explain, "HYDRA, it has been them all along. You were captured by them earlier in the war along with the rest of the Howling Commanders. Do you remember that?" Bucky searched for images that courted the words but his thoughts simply raced in circles coming up empty.

Annie gave him a reassuring smile as his gaze flicked back to her. "Steve told me that when he found you, you weren't in the cells with the rest of your inventory. He found you in a lab unconscious." Annie's words had lost their energy as her mind wondered the dark corners of that lab and the injustices Bucky experienced there. She shook them from her thoughts and continued, "Bucky I think that maybe HYDRA was attempting to create their own sort of super-soldier serum or something close to it and may have succeeded with you. That would explain surviving that fall and how you kept up with Steve."

He nodded his head slowly as the information sunk in. It did make sense, it also explained how he could hear things that he was sure others missed. "So I survived because I am like your brother?" Bucky checked.

"Kind of," Annie guessed. "But did it somehow stop you ageing?" Annie wondered as she examined his face with narrowed eyes.

Bucky grew self-conscious at her close study as quickly answered simply, "No. I remember HYDRA putting me in a metal… pod and froze me."

Annie's thin eyebrows furrowed at his recollection, "They did that?" though Annie supposed that was one of the nicer things HYDRA did.

Bucky desperate to change the topic inquired, "How are you and Steve still…young?" they had been from the same time as him and he had been informed that it was a long time in the past. The thought that Annie was experimented on like her brother flashed in his mind for a moment.

"I supposed I never told you, did I? Steve and I were stuck on a HYDRA plane that was transporting bombs to ally cities and we didn't know how to control it so Steve crashed the plane into the ice. We were frozen in here until SHIELD found us and we were…thawed out?" Annie questioned her choice of words, unsure how to explain the situation. They had lead strange lives, being froze and revived.

Annie noticed that Bucky continually glanced at her bruising wrist, the sight causing his forehead to crinkle. "This time isn't so bad though, there's TV, better health, no world war and toasters that cook four slices of bread at once," Annie blabbered on attempting to distract Bucky.

Bucky listened amusedly to Annie talk. He liked that, just listening to her go off on a verbal tangent. He had to say that in the past few weeks Bucky had done hardly anything that he hadn't enjoyed. And one of those constants was Annie's conversations. They were not necessarily equally contributed as Annie did most of the talking with a randomly placed question which he hesitantly answered. But he liked just watching and listening to her, her voice maintained its warm and curious quality but her face transitioned between numerous expressions. Some he found entertaining, others distracting but all of them he wanted to remember. Bucky knew that it was a possibility that he would one day be found by HYDRA and that they would have the intention to wipe him again. But he wanted to at least remember Annie.

"What about you?" Annie inquired. Bucky panicked, he hadn't been listening. She seemed to not mind as she repeated, "What do you prefer about this time, I know you can't really remember the 40s but there might be something. Its fine if there isn't."

Bucky had to think about that one. He could recall a time when he was young, his age indeterminate, where he had to wear his 'Sunday best'. The circumstances her hazy and uncoordinated but he did recall the restrictive feeling of the neatly ironed shirt, his mother insisting he didn't move to prevent it from wrinkling. The matching pants were stiff and the fabric irritated his legs, the prickly material taunting his nerves. "Clothes are better, easier to move in," Bucky eventually responded.

Annie had waited patiently for his answer. "Maybe for you but most clothes I find are not appropriate for public."

Bucky tried to not let his mind wonder. "I guess though you prefer leather to all else," Annie added with a smirk hinting to his old battle suit. Bucky cringed at the mention, not too proud of the tight leather coat he was made to wear though it was suited for battle. Annie started to laugh as she watched his crinkled nose.

"What?" Bucky asked wanting to know what was so funny.

"No, nothing," Annie chuckled as his frustration only made his expression cuter.

Bucky didn't press it as he was busy enjoying the sound. "You seem to like jeans," Bucky commented, the closest he could get to a retort. Annie instantly ducked her head to examine her jeans as if she had forgotten about them.

She tipped her head back up with a grin, "Why yes I do. I have to agree with you, they are much easier to move in. Mobility I should use to get some more food because as I told you we are running low and you get grumpy when you are hungry."

Bucky's thick eyebrows furrowed at the light hearted accusation answering before he could process the words, "I think you're confusing me with you."

Annie's eyes lit up, "Bucky did you just taunt me?"

He grew panicked as his eye filtered through the room avoiding Annie's. His attention unwillingly was drawn back as he heard her laugh, "I guess you're right." Annie moved over to the bag that contained the little food they had left and started, "So I'll get some bread and-"

"You're not going," Bucky cut off Annie's listing of food items causing her to flick her confused gaze at him.

"What?" she questioned.

"You're not going out there to collect food, especially with HYDRA hunting us. I'll go and you say here," Bucky clarified more sternly. After the scare he had at their old apartment when I spotted Annie with a gun pressed to her back Bucky was not taking any more chances. He did not want to feel like he was going to lose the one thing he had again. No, he was going to keep her safe.

Annie frowned deeply at Bucky. He continued not letting her object, "I'll get everything we need and you say here. Have your gun ready just in case. And shot-"

"Anything that moves," Annie finished. Bucky collected his bag and wouldn't leave the building until he had heard Annie lock every bolt on the door.

The weight of the bags had increased considerably but Bucky could easily manage them, the restriction of how much food he could carry was not due to his lack of strength but a lack of room in the bag. The strain on the backpack's stitching was coming to an end as Bucky neared the Motor Inn and jogged up the stairs 2 steps at a time to their room. Bucky had discovered that he became uneasy and restless when he couldn't see that Annie was near and safe. This made the grocery trip none too enjoyable.

He knocked on the flimsy wood as he called to her through the door. As his knuckles hit the wood once more the door creaked open on its aged hinges. Bucky's brows creased as he examined the side of the door. The wood broken and splintered around where the lock clicked in to the wall.

His hand glided over the disrupted surface as he noticed that this was the aftereffects of a door being kicked in.

Bucky froze.

He felt as though all of his blood had been replaced with ice that refused to fluidly move about his veins.

The ice was then melted by panic as his every sense was frenzied with adrenaline. "Annie!?" Bucky yelled through the room as he stumbled through the room. The room was an image of chaos with broken lamps, bullet damaged walls, overturned furniture and blood.

His head started to spin at the connotations of the blood. Whose was it? "Annie!" Bucky urgently yelled again desperately hoping she was in the other room. He run to it as fast as he could manage with his swirling thoughts, not caring what to trod on.

He grasped the side of the doorway as his eyes franticly searched the room for Annie but finding not even a hint. The hole in his stomach sunk deeper until it resembled a void as he slumped against the wall falling to the cluttered floor. This was all his fault, he shouldn't have left. In his anger and frustration he hurled his fist into the mustard yellow wall crushing and going through the plaster like material.

He stared vaguely out into the anarchy of the room. White caught his eye. He numbly reached for the paper. The coarse surface had words roughly scribed, _'You know where to go. Don't take too long.' _Bucky working long enough at HYDRA could see the threat in the vague words. His hands clenched around the paper, crinkling and ripping it.

Narrowed eyed and stony faced Bucky discarded the paper and stood up. Purposefully exiting the room where he lost what had come to matter the most.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Since dumping her roughly in an unnervingly white room Annie had not seen any sign of HYDRA. The room succeeded in somehow being clean while still being unpleasant. The room held nothing inside except her and a not subtly hidden camera. She made it her mission to glare as hatefully as she could manage at it, hopefully at least making a member of this evil group uncomfortable. Other than that Annie felt completely helpless.

She had no idea where she was, the bump where she was hit on her head still throbbing madly. The pain added to with the bleeding slice in her arm. She knew their plan. Obviously when they went searching for their escaped weapon and found her instead decided she would suffice as bait. Annie groaned as her head sunk into her hands. Why was she always such a liability? Now Bucky would walk right back to HYDRA and lose all that he has been working so hard to recover. If he came for her. As much as it hurt to just think that he didn't care enough about her to leave her with HYDRA, she still wished that he would stay away.

Because even if it meant that she would have to spent the rest of her life trapped in this room, it was worth Bucky finally being free from them.

She closed her eyes attempting to imagine herself anywhere but here. An effort that was useless as the evasive lights penetrated her eye lids even as they squeezed shut. Her body continued to shiver in the consistently cold temperature of the sterile room.

A loud clang echoed through the squared space and Annie's head sprang to the opening steel door. The tension that had been building within her at what was to come was released as a familiar face entered the room.

"Rumlow?" Annie questioned, surprised to see him here. She stood instantly and moved closer as she questioned, "What are you doing here? ...wait" Annie murmured as she noticed the odd smile on his face and the HYDRA symbol on his clothing.

"So little Annie Rogers is still alive. Does your brother know?" Rumlow questioned sadistically, enjoying the painful situation she was in.

Annie ignored his question as her eyes narrowed with disgust, "You worked for SHEILD. You were Steve's teammate!"

"I was but I have always been with HYDRA. And soon the asset with be as well." As Rumlow talked Annie could fell her anger starting to boil. She had trusted this man to look out for Steve on missions and now he was proving just how bad her judge of character was.

Rumlow who seemed to enjoy his time in the spotlight decided to enrage her further, "Did you know that there are very extensive and detailed documents about the process it took to 'fix' the asset. Documents that were old and never transferred to computers. I enjoyed reading the one on the process wiping his memories, descriptions of how he screamed, how many he had to go through."

Her head throbbed as the world grew dizzy and the loud blood pumping through her skull drowned out everything except Rumlow's verbal torture. She couldn't look at him but started at the floor as her eyes stung.

But he was not finished. His smile darked, "You know you were quite a problem, the asset had to be wiped over and over when he kept screaming for Annie and attempting to escape. He was punished for the guards he killed and eventually he stopped remembering you. I guess he'll have to go through that again once he gets here."

Every word Rumlow uttered was used to stab at her, an all too real pain in her chest. His words so effective because she knew he was right. Annie had caused Bucky more pain and it was going to happen again.

All logical thought was drowned in her chaotic emotions as she lunged for Rumlow, desperately wanting him to stop. HYDRA agents that she hadn't even noticed enter the room latched onto her arms and forced her to her knees.

Looking up at him through her wild hair, the frightening smile had not left his dark features. In a swift motion Rumlow's hand connected with her face. The slap furiously stinging her cheek. She couldn't submit to him and glared as he pulled a small object from his pocket.

Annie tried to hide her reaction as the now clear, sown initials BB alerted her to what it was; the handkerchief she had given to Bucky. Annie struggled against the confining grips of the HYDRA agents with no avail. "This was found with the asset when he was recovered." Brock Rumlow bending down to Annie's lowered eye level as he added, "You obviously know what it is. When the asset stole it once when he relapsed from the wiping we realised it was important. We started using it to test how effective the wiping was. Didn't want to take any chances."

The was a deep, resonant knock on the dense door. Rumlow abruptly stood and agitatedly turned to the guard that now stepped through the entrance; not pleased that his fun had been interrupted.

"The asset is here," the darkly dressed man informed stiffly. Annie felt her stomach contract as her head fell. All hope that Bucky would stay away gone. The smile instantly returned to Rumlow's face at the news as he anticipating listened. With the new silence screaming could be heard as it grew closer.

Eventually it became audible and recognisable as Bucky demanding, "Where is she?!" the aggression consuming the sound. Waiting a large group of guards came into the view through the doorway. All ridiculously armed and clad in heavy black armour. A few filtered into the room allowing the tall, dark haired and enraged individual enter the room.

As soon as Bucky's face cleared through the sea of HYDRA his eyes landed on her. Annie stared at him hoping the fear wasn't visible in her eyes. Fury flew back into him as he moved towards her and was stopped by an agent. His armour did not protect his as Bucky's fist launched into the agent's chest causing the man to crash into the wall. Bucky was already swinging his elbow at another agent and storming to Rumlow, wrapping his bionic hand dangerously tight around his neck. Bucky used his grip to lift Rumlow up, the man's feet helplessly dangling and his hands clawing at Bucky's. Bucky watched the man struggle for breath as he threatened, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Annie struggled against the man that still painfully grasped her arms as one of the HYDRA agents pressed the barrel of his gun at the back of Bucky's head but Rumlow ordered, "Don't shot him!" Rumlow had started to turn a sickly colour as the man shouted, "Put him down!"

The other agents followed his lead. Bucky refused to release Rumlow until one threatened to shoot Annie. Bucky let him drop to the ground resentfully.

As Bucky turned back to Annie, the anger seeping from his face until he just looked pained and tired. His face hardened as he ordered, "Let her go, I'll do what you want if you don't hurt her."

Annie franticly fought against the arms that held her as she shout, "No! Bucky you can't go back to them. Please just leave Bucky. Just leave me."

Rumlow finally regaining his composure seemed relieved at how well his plan had unfolded as he nodded his head answering, "Of course."

Annie continued to thrash attempting to reach Bucky and stop him. He refused to look at her as he defeatedly followed the squad of HYDRA agents out of the room. Annie just continued to scream out as her insides twisted painfully, "Bucky! They're HYDRA, you can't trust them! Bucky!"

And then Bucky was gone and all that was left was Rumlow and his smirk. "You're right Rogers. I don't have to keep a promise that he doesn't remember," he stated, proud of his loophole.

Annie panicked as he certified her fear that they would try to erase everything he was again. He carelessly threw the handkerchief that he had somehow kept a hold of through the turmoil. He turned dismissing her as he exited her prison but stopped as she shouted urgently, "Rumlow please, I-I'll do anything. Just don't make him go back. Please."

"Right now the asset with his memory wiped is worth more than your corporation," Rumlow answered factually before finally leaving. The guards releasing her and following out the door. The scrape of the metal signalling that there was no hope of escape. But it didn't matter as Annie did not get up from the chilling floor or even raise her head.

She didn't know how many hours she lay there, hoping to God that Bucky had released it wasn't worth it and ran away. As much as she wanted to hate HYDRA, hate Rumlow, hate herself all she could was feel the consuming sense of sadness. She wanted Bucky to be happy, to finally be free from HYDRA and war that he had been immersed in. But he wouldn't be.

She finally lifted her head and pale blue stood out from the eternity of white. She reached out for the slightly coarse material. Fabric she sewed on a lifetime ago. She backed up to the wall as she watched the handkerchief as if it spoke to her. She didn't force back the tears like she had before. Instead she let them race down her cheeks and scatter on her collar bone. Every salt drop released some of her sorrow, acting as an escape from her crowed heart.

Annie no longer felt crowded and distraught. Just empty and miserable. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes awaiting her fate and praying that Bucky would get a kinder one.

Annie had lost track of time in the cell. Food had come regularly so HYDRA did not want to starve her. The food was slid in, Annie having no human contact since Rumlow had left.

The silence and boredom was not what gnawed at her, what they left her to think about did. She mind tortured itself as it wondered to Bucky, a furry of questions and anxieties.

Her already high strung nerves jolted through her as the clang of the door's lock ricocheted through the silence. The sterile walls rejecting the deep sound. The door groaned as its weight crawled on elderly hinges, Annie's head lifting minutely to view her guest.

"Bucky," escaped from her mouth in a breath as her eyes widened. She staggered up and moved towards the looming man in the doorway. She stopped halfway through the motion when she saw no recognition in his eyes as he stared at her blankly. His form stiff and expression dark as he took a menacing step towards her, once again wearing his HYDRA issued suit. The light did not warmly angle and dance along the dents of his metallic arm, the deadly perfection of it showing HYDRA's effective reboot of their human weapon.

Annie ignored her instinct to step back and called, "Bucky?" The desperation and fear visible in the crack of her tone.

This caused him to frown, spitting, "Who the hell is Bucky?"

Her heart somehow sunk deeper into the forming pit that occupied her stomach while the irregular beating dominated her senses. Her body shock as she desperately searched the living weapon that was the Winter Soldier for Bucky. His icy, neutral gaze revealing no remnants of the protective but cautious man who had saved her. This time she stumbled back as he approached, her legs growing foreign in feeling as they refused her commands.

"Bucky, it's me. Annie! Please Bucky remember me!" Annie yelled at him as he continued to near her with that frighteningly dead expression. The brokenness of her voice growing as the assassin approached.

Her vibrating hands landed on the cold, slick tile of the wall kinetically signalling her trapped state. She pressed herself against the surface that that sent an icy chill through her arctic bones. She clutched her eyes closed, the echo of his heavy boot alerting her to her looming death. She hoped that he would never remember this in case that memory destroyed him. The one person he saved he ultimately destroyed. She wondered if she was the first person Bucky had broken through the mindless asset to save – did they always end badly?

Her fight or flight instinct forced her to duck without consultation with her consciousness as the Winter Soldier crushed his fist into the wall instead of her head, his bionic arm severely fragmenting the tiles that suffered the force of his synthetic arm. Annie tried not to contemplate what it would have looked like of the tile had been her skull and she darted away from the Winter Soldier. Rubble of the damaged wall cluttered down as his hand released its deadly pressure and he twisted to face his target.

A wave of panic washed over her as she noticed the dainty blue handkerchief that lay behind the deadly man that marched towards her. The sentimental value of the cloth seemed to outweigh her safety as she risked slipping under the trained assassin to repossess it. She had almost collected the slightly coarse material in her hands when the Winter Soldier caught her jacket and ripped her away. The force colliding the smaller woman into the (until now) pristine wall. The air that had resided in her lungs was sucked out leaving her chest with an empty aching that seeping into her ribs.

The Winter Soldier knowing that the blonde woman would be recovering for a few moments and was not viewed as the real threat to begin with turned to register the object she had so callously run for. It was not a hidden knife or shard of tile but pale blue cloth. His thick brows furrowed as his frowned deepened at the woman's confusing actions. He knew he should finish the job as HYDRA had commanded but his eyes treacherous refused to leave the mundane fabric. It did not hold any worth being of poor quality material with the only notable feature sewn letters that had been distorted with the extreme age of the cloth.

Questions began to bubble, filling his consciousness without his consent. Why did she run for it? What was it to her? Why was he even exterminating her? HYDRA had informed him that the blonde woman was dangerous and not to listen to any of her pleads. But she seemed harmless enough to not require his expertise to kill her. She was already in a cel- no HYDRA has their reasons. They are making a better world through him.

"Bucky," the breathy voice of the woman rang through the space. Her voice was weak but still retained a firmness. "You know what that is and you know that I am not your enemy or target or whatever lies HYDRA has made up about me. You saved me. You broke free from their brain washing and you can do it again." Bucky remained silent as his chaotic head warned him not to listen to her in a voice that was more HYDRA than his own but his heart begged him to believe it all.

Her voice and physicality had lost all signs of weakness as she stood and stated, "I'm not going to fight you. You are James Buchanan Barnes not the Winter Soldier!" the inner conflict he suffered only led to anger fuelled by frustration directing him to run at the oddly formidable woman before throwing his fist at her. His attack lacking the precision it always held as he faltered, hitting her shoulder instead of his target. The contact still erected a grunt as the woman once again struck the wall. She refused to hit to ground but pushed herself off to stand on her feet.

She rosy woman dodged his next disordered acts hinting that she was not as helpless as he had first suspected but she continued to decline retaliation. This only frustrated him more as he roughly grasped her shoulders and crashed her into the fractured wall. His radical breathing contrasting her calm but minutely strained exhales. Her pain seeped to her exterior as her face tightened and her body stiffened but her eyes remained filled with a maddening sadness. He instinctually removed his bionic arm from her shoulder winding it back. At the last second changing the target of the punch from the woman to the shattered wall.

"Get out of my head!" he screamed desperately unsure of who he was referring to. His chest expanding and contracting unsteadily. The varying puffs catching his wild hair that disrupted his sight. His wretched his eyes closed to make some sense of the world. He felt her hand lightly rest on his tensed arm directing his attention to her.

His eyes now glistened as salty tears threatened to emerge from them. Her smile tangled his mind further as she spoke softly, "Its ok."

A new chaos filled his thoughts as he suddenly found soft lips pressing against his own. They were not forceful but not light either. His body tensed, the crumbling of the wall heard as the tile turned to rubble into his fisted robotic hand. His emotions mixed with thought spinning at irregistrable speeds making all logical thought out of reach. He forgot his mission, his location and he was sure his name as well if he had one. The emptiness of his mind unleashed a flood of restricted memories that began to fill again as his eyes closed, the aged images filtering through his mind. The rapid speed not lessening their coherence as they assembled into a semi-finished jigsaw puzzle. Pieces were missing but the full picture identifiable.

Annie.

She was kissing him. And they had done this before. The sensations originating from the blonde's lips against his own sparked the memory of when it occurred previously. As if experiencing both kisses in their separate times and he pressed into the kiss. Annie stiffened for a moment under him but quickly melted into the evolved kiss as Bucky heard her heart drastically increase as his did. His organic hand slid from her shoulder to pull her closer to him but he dared not move his other hand as he felt another layer of the wall crack beneath it.

Annie pulled away for what Bucky would call too soon but he knew her reason. She desperately clutched his shoulders as she studied him, her cyan eyes flicking from one feature to another for a sign that he was Bucky and not the weapon that had attempted to end her. He watched her disbelievingly as he sorted through his new memories without the distraction of Annie's lips.

One refused to move along like the rest, stationary in his thoughts as it demanded it's importance. He sat numbly in a cylindrical cell with faded men crowding the small space. Their faces blurred as if he had not once looked at them. What had retained clarity was the cloth his grasped in his dirtied hands. The faded blue was somehow the most pleasant colour he could concoct and the fabric felt softer than it could have been. The 'BB' carefully sewn seemed to emit warmth but also act as the source of his pain. The fresh memory generating a realisation, "I loved you…" Bucky breathed as he finally looked at Annie.

There was barely enough time to see the enormous smile that eclipsed her face before she had tightly wound her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. Hesitancy absent as he his arms quickly warped around her, holding her tightly.

Relief dominated her emotions as her breathing finally steadied with the calming thud of his heart beat that her ear was pressed to. "Thank goodness," she breathed as her embrace tightened to make sure he was tangible. She had not known what had sparked her decision to kiss him, whether it was a vein hope that it would remind him of his past or whether she just wanted to before she was killed, but she was glad she had.

Bucky's arms retreated from her as his head darted examining the room, landing on the closed, reflective door. Annie understood he was working through a plan of escape. She was just hoping it was for both of them. No, she would ensure that they would both escape.

With a hardened expression Bucky ordered, "Lay on the ground and play dead." Annie nodded and efficiently positioned herself so her face was out of view of the guards she knew were outside the door.

She relied on her ears to record the events as the echo of Bucky's heavy boots and the metal on metal as his banged the door. The hinges whined again as it swung open. A muffled question was posed through the mask of the HYDRA personnel guarding the door that was abruptly followed by a harsh cracking sound and a clang that Annie assumed was the second guard colliding with the door.

Without sound Bucky appeared beside her, gently alerting her to their need to move with a light hand on her shoulder. He pulled her up as if she were a porcelain doll, his eyes darting about her frame for injuries that he had neglected to check for earlier. His stern features turning to a grimace as he noticed her hesitancy to rest her weight on one leg and the stiffness of her shoulder. She ignored his silent worry as she took the other of his stolen guns directing great concentration in appearing uninjured. The consistent furrow in his brow as sign he did not believe her charade.

Their escape from the HYDRA facility had blurred into dominant sensations as her exhausted mind refused to take anything else in. Only able to focus on the constant security of his hand desperately grasping hers as if he were afraid that if he loosened it too much she would disappear. The pain in her back, shoulder and knee grew to a throbbing that echoed in her eardrums and rippled through her limbs and chest. The voices of HYDRA pursuing them were muffled and ended as the sound of Bucky's firing rung in her ears. Her mind had cleared at points to enable to shot at a few guards but at some point Bucky had decided they were not moving fast enough and pulled her over his shoulder, tensing when she grunted in pain.

She could vaguely recall a mutely coloured car, the low rumble of the engine as Bucky guided her slacking form into the seat but most predominantly the warmth of his hand as he continued to hold her with his. A lazy smile breaking out on her bruised face as she noticed his worried glances constantly being shot at her while he drove.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The hum of the engine lured her to consciousness, her heavy eyelids flickering awake. Her body was huddled into the side of the modest car, her head barrowed into a small nook between the plush car seat and the window. She sluggishly twisted to view the driver with a rusty "Morning." Cavernous blue eyes left the road to view her waking expression. A small smile developed on his stubbled jaw at her tanged hair marring the view of her dazed face, a grin that she missed in her rousing state.

"Morning," he replied.

As her surroundings began to be taken notice of she inquired, "Where are we going?"

Bucky had contemplated this many times during the drive but could not think of any place safe enough to hide Annie. This may have been a subjective decision instead of an objective one. He also annoyingly continued to be distracted by her curled form sleeping. The annoyance instantly evaporating as she didn't snore (he hadn't expected her to) but instead made hilarious and adorable noises. It had led him to wonder what it would feel like to hold her whilst she slept but quickly dismissed it before it had grown to an overwhelming urge.

He turned back to the suburban road carefully watching as children played too close to the dangerous cooled tar he drove on. His face crumpled up in frustration as he answered, "No, I can't think of anywhere that's safe enough, long term."

Annie nodded, "We also need to find somewhere we can stay without having to pay. I'm assuming you left all the money in the motel?"

Bucky glanced at her confessing, "Well that wasn't really my priority."

Annie felt a heat rise to her cheeks. "Yes your priority was running around screaming and not listening to me", Annie teased him instead of indulging on what had just been said.

Bucky rolled his eyes getting more used to jokes, retorting, "If I hadn't then where would we be?"

Annie grinned as he joined in with her banter but both stopped as they realised they wouldn't have kissed with differing events. Bucky was very experienced in this topic as he had a lot of time to think about it during the car ride.

Because when she had kissed him he did not only receive the memory of when he and Annie had kissed before his mission. No, he also caught glimpses of all the times he had wanted to kiss Annie. There were a lot of them. He supposed that was something that had not changed.

He had almost run off the road as he recalled the memory of a bar during the war. Annie had worn a black dress that made his want to press his lips against hers intensify drastically. He remembered wondering if Annie had the intention to torture him but coming to the conclusion that it was the brunette in the red dresses' plan. He was too distracted to remember her name.

That dress had inspired some shamefully 'impure' thoughts which he strained to suppress. Because as beautiful as Annie was as a person her appearance had not broken the pattern.

The woman in question had her own thoughts about the kiss or more so what had followed it. _"I __loved__ you"_ painfully rung in her head. The past tense stabbed at her as they now drove in silence. She shouldn't really be surprised. Maybe she had been lucky enough for him to love her back once but twice was an unreasonable ask, no matter how much she begged. At least he had not been scared off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the voice jarred her out of her thoughts, her head snapping to Bucky.

"Tell you what?" she stalled hoping he wasn't talking about what she thought.

"Why didn't you tell me what we were?" Bucky elaborated, his expression hurt as he glanced at her. It was long enough for his eyes to bore into her.

Annie sighed and brought her legs up onto the seat to wrap her arms around. "I wanted to but I was afraid it would scare you off. I didn't want you to feel like I wanted you to be someone else or for you to be pressured into a relationship. I thought it was less complicated just to leave that part out."

He intently stared out the windscreen before finally responding, "I get it, but no more secrets."

"I'm pretty sure you have way more than I do," Annie smirked. She knew this was for the best but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him she might be in love with him again.

"I know where to go," Annie breathed disbelievingly.

"What?" Bucky questioned not sure he heard her right.

"I know where we can go, away from HYDRA. A safehouse!" She clarified excitedly. She told him an address that she strained to remember and scavenged around the cars compartments for a map.

_In her grey office Annie placidly typed a report on her laptop, her deficiency of skill with the device obvious with her use of only two fingers to type. It was not effective but she got the necessary work done. It had been a week since the battle of New York and since Annie had gone looking for Steve in a demolished city._

_A short knock hit her door before it was pushed open leisurely by Hawkeye. Clint had bandages and Band-Aids patching his skin, something he tended to have more than the rest if the Avengers. He strolled into her SHEILD office as he had done daily. He threw himself down onto the lounge positioned to the side of the room, wincing as his elbow banged into the metal frame typical to SHEILD furniture._

_"Haven't mended up yet?" Annie questioned with a smirk._

_Clint twisted to nurse his throbbing joint with a frustrated, "Well not everyone fixes up as quickly as your brother."_

_"That's true," Annie agreed her work now completely discarded, "But at least your outfit is cooler than his."_

_A smile broke out on his face knowing that both agreed the recycled version of the Captain America suit looked rather comical. "I took a picture of it on my phone," she tried to hide her child-like excitement at her technological milestone. "How do they fit a camera into it though?" Annie questioned, trying to figure out how this occurred but the technology surpassing her theoretical knowledge. Her mind scattering with the image of a chunky 1940s camera and a smart phone combining._

_Clint chuckled at another slip up that hinted her naivety of technology, wondering if she would ever get used it the devices she was now forced into using. Steve had seemed to adapt technology wise much better than his younger sister._

_"His suit looked much better back in 1942, well the second one. The first one didn't even have really pants. They were just shorts over tights," She revealed._

_Clint sat up with a wicked grin, "Really?"_

_Annie nodded, "I watched one of his earlier propaganda videos and they were just shorts!"_

_"If Nat hears about that he'll never live it down," Clint laughed but his expression suddenly lost its humour. He teetered on the edge of the couch with his hands on his knees. With his head lowered he said, "Look Annie I gotta talk to you about something."_

_He looked at her, "Seeing you show up after Loki and all that crazy stuff, I think it really freaked Cap out."_

_"What do you mean?" Annie questioned as she moved over to the couch trying to look for signs that Steve was concerned from her recollections of the past week._

_"Annie, you have to understand that what we do is dangerous and that could come back to hurt you. In the end it doesn't matter if we get scraped up but if you got hurt because of what Steve does he would never forgive himself. Annie you're the only thing really keeping Steve grounded. And we all want you to be safe, so if everything goes to hell you get out of here."_

_Annie knew that Steve and Clint's worry was out of good intentions but she was still annoyed at the uselessness of her situation. Clint looked anxious as his superior gaze flickered about the room. He whispered an address that was barely audible that Annie recognised as a rural location. He then ordered sternly, "Do not write it down or tell anyone, only go there as a last resort and make sure you are not followed. I'm trusting you with this."_

_She was confused at Clint's severity towards the secrecy of this address but knew that Clint has good cause. She repeated the address over and over in her mind knowing one day she may depend on it. "What is it?" she questioned preferring to have more information._

_Clint's eyes fell to the side as he thought, careful in what he revealed. The moments of silence broken with his cautious answer, "A safehouse."_

They drove for hours, the scenery growing more rural as the houses became sparse. Their constant motion halted irregularly for fuel when the engine wined angrily. Annie told him stories of when they had first learnt to drive as near adults, depicting their varying levels of skill, Bucky had smiled when she confessed he surpassed them in ability. Bucky was glad to hear her voice as it filled the silence and numbed his worries. Other times she revisited the map for directions and others she simply watched the green hills pass through the open window. From his recovered memories Bucky could assume that the Rogers as well as himself did not have the luxury of visiting the country during childhood summers. She must have been intrigued by the quiet and serenity it provided. He thought that she was better suited to this environment anyway. Every once in a while she would grab his arm and signal to an animal or landmark and make a comment. Though he was content to catch a glance of her instead of the passing lone tree or heard of cattle when his eyes drifted from the road ahead. The gold in her hair reflecting of the warm sun as it tousled in the wind. Annie had always had wild hair. He could remember her mother muttering that as she attempted to tame and braid the girls curls when she was a child. He recalled thinking he liked them better not weaved into submission but out, like her hair was now. In the 40s she had heated it into synthetically perfect waves like all women were expected to but he guessed that since she had entered the 21st century she had lost the habit and let them tangle naturally about her shoulders. He was glad.

Caught up in his ridiculous mental ramblings he had almost not caught sight of a stray cow loitering onto the now dirt road. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as his booted foot dug the brake almost to the floor of the vehicle. Both were jolted forward, Bucky's arm stretching in front of Annie to prevent her head colliding with the dashboard. His eye moved to her to find she was already staring with her hand clutching his arm.

The two breathed deeply as adrenaline retreated from their blood streams before exiting the car. "Bucky are you okay?" Annie panicked, still shaken.

"Did you hit your head at all?" He questioned, dismissing her own inquiries, scanning her for blood. This was nothing compared to what he had been through in his past but he continued to fret over her. Annie just smiled at him as a warm burn spread over her stomach at the memory of Bucky's arm latching around her.

Sure that she was unharmed he checked the car for damage, hoping that he had not hit the meaty animal, cutting off their mode of transport. The sudden stop of the tyres had unsettled the dirt beneath creating a thin layer of dust but otherwise the modest front of the car showed no sign of the event.

Annie clearly memorised by the cow stepped towards it cautiously. Bucky watched her tensely, waiting for the animal to signal any intention of hurting her. But the cow only swished its tail as twisted to watch the approaching human. Annie had never seen a cow or any farm animal really upclose. Unsure of what it do she awkwardly raised her hand to the beast and softly placed it on the long snoot between its two dopey eyes that watched her calmly as if she was of no importance. A childish grin broke out on her face as she rubbed its face, surprised by the texture's mix of coarse and soft and the dirt that nestled within it.

Bucky could feel his own grin begin to form as Annie began to smile ridiculously, clearly enjoying the experience. And for the first time in decade he laughed as the woman before him grew more daring in her interaction with the patched creature and pressed her hand to its nose, only for it to sneeze on her.

Annie couldn't help but laugh as she wiped the cringe-worthy snot from her hand. She turned to Bucky to lark about the comical actions of the cow but seeing that his chest and shoulders already shook with the laughter that filtered out of his mouth. She stopped laughing to just enjoy the sight, to capture in her mind his smile, the crinkles that formed around it and the brightness it added to his face.

After the humour had died down Annie attempted to lead the weighty four-legged animal off the road they need to pass on. Bucky growing nervous with every grunt or unhappy noise from the cow, offering to do it instead.

"It's fine, she just doesn't like moving. Come on girl", Annie reassured before gently cooing to the cow.

The slow process ending as the stray cow wandered over to some grass obviously starving from the experience.

"Ok, now I'm driving," Annie announced.

"What do you mean you're driving?" Bucky questioned amusedly.

Annie had already made her way to the driver's side, dragging open the door, "Well if I don't recall your driving almost resulted in a dead cow and our car destroyed, so I am driving." She ended her reasoning it the sharp slam of the rubber bordered door after she had slipped in.

Bucky had to admit he hadn't been the best driver on this trip and so he submitted to the change in role and sloped into the passenger seat.

The familiar hum of the engine started as they began again on their journey to the safe house.

"Be careful of that rock," Bucky abruptly advised pointing to an abnormally large rock on their path.

Annie avoided the rock before smirking at Bucky, "Who would have thought you'd become a back seat driver.

"What's that?" Bucky asked, unsure of the term.

Annie pressed her lips together as she recounted the explanation given to her by Nat when she had called Steve one (and he was, especially when Annie drove), "Um, it's when a person who isn't driving has to make comments to the person who is on how to drive."

"I don't do that", Bucky muttered.

Annie had to admit that she wasn't much better than Bucky with distractions as he feel asleep after 2 hours of driving, clearly exhausted. Annie had noticed that he only sleeps when his body refused to function without it, she would need to make him change that habit. But as he finally slept she could feel her eyes stray to the wearied man. His head rested on his human arm as long strands of his hair obscured his face from view. This frustrated her but was probably a blessing as it prevent her from being distracted by his face.

By taking turns the two had managed to drive for 3 days without really stopping. The journey had not been unpleasant despite the amount of hours the two had spent restricted to seats but they were glad they had finally reached their destination.

Houses and human landmarks had not been seen for a while, green hills and the dirt road the only constant features. But even the road came to its end as the trees pulled back to reveal a clearing. The centre of the clearing residing a house. The house was modest but large in size compared to what the two were used to. It did not seem special in appearance as the pale paint peeled with age and the yard was cluttered with an old shed, chunky wooden fences and garden beds that refused to remain within their boundaries. But the home held a timeless air, as if the house had stood unchanged for a hundred years and would do so for a hundred more.

Annie realised that she had unconsciously thought of the 'safe house' as a home because it looked too lived in to simply exist as a place of hiding. Bucky steadily pulled the car to a stop where the dirt road merged with the grass that was made up of multiple types, each comfortable in their varied height. The engine went back to its sleep after a metallic grunt of overuse.

Annie weaved out of the open car door to gain a better view of the house that Clint had so desperately wanted to keep a secret; she hoped it was fine that she brought Bucky. The forest green shutters that bordered each window stood out amongst the off white walls of the solid, two storey house.

"This is the safe house?" Bucky questioned now beside Annie, the building clearly not what he was anticipating. He did not like the lack of security but the home did hold an element of disguise and Annie seemed to like it.

He followed her as she trod through the overgrown grass to the steps. Each squeaked under his weight making him grow self-conscious of the metal that insisted on shining in the warm sunlight. Annie halted at the French windowed front door, hesitating before lightly knocking on the glass while squinting to see through it.

"Just a minute!" a distant female voice yelled as hurried footsteps clattered along the floor. Annie ran her hand through her hair before the oak door was swung open by a women with long brunette hair and a rolled belly that told she was in her first or second trimester. Her hazel eyes darted around the two before lighting up with recognition when they feel on Annie's chaotic gold hair. Bucky shot her a questioning look to which Annie pressed her lips and shrugged, their silent conversation on the identity of the pregnant woman before them.

"Annie! It so nice to finally meet you," She exclaimed before engulfing her in a hug, one Annie quickly relaxed into. "I'm sorry that I don't know why you are," She apologised to Bucky after pulling away.

"Bucky's fine," he murmured gruffly. His anti-social introduction making Annie smile. She guessed he had to grow used to a person before he uttered full sentences to them. She was lucky to be that person he spoke to more extensively.

"Come in, Clint's talked about you a lot," she chuckled as she guided them in. The home flowed throughout but were littered with signs of children's' inhabitancy via discarded picture books, crayoned drawings and plush toys scattered on the chairs.

Annie and Bucky grew more and more curious about the 'safe house' they had just entered. "Sorry about the mess, I didn't realise you were coming, none of us did. I mean Clint said that HYDRA had – when SHEILD was destroyed," the woman raddled with her hand pressed to her forehead in her confusion.

"Who are you?" Bucky examined tried of not knowing if they were safe or not.

"What?" she gasped turning to the confused faces of two people who seemed a decade younger than her. "Oh sorry! I'm Laura, Clint's wife," Laura clarified.

_What?! Sorry I'm just following MCU sorry to all the Clintasha folks out there. I'm going to pretend that Bruce and Nat never happened though._

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	28. Chapter 28

_I'm alive! And I know you are all frustrated with me for taking so long but I had major writers block and then everything that could possible happen to me did ( yes I became a mutant... I wish) anyway here it is, you are now reading the work of a uni student, aren't you classy? Enjoy!_

**Chapter 28**

"Where is he?!" Steve shouted with a harsh expression that did not suit him.

His grip on the beaten HYDRA agent tightening as the bloodied man scrambled, "I-I don't know! No one d-does. The asset has been missing for month. I swear!"

"Steve!" the husky voice of Natasha Romanoff rang through the now out of function HYDRA bunker. Her voice laced with authority and concern.

Steve dropped his head and soon after the agent in his hands. The man's armour clattering on the ground as his passed out from his injuries. Steve stubbornly turned to face the cold exterior of Black Widow now joined by his new partner Sam Wilson/ Falcon.

"We need to talk Cap," Sam stated, his worry more evident in his face than the red head's.

"You're out of control," Natasha announced boldly, her arms steely crossed.

Falcon approached, each step revealing his empathetic pain, "Man I know it's been hard since you lost Annie but this isn't you. You're violent, aggressive and obsessed with his dead end missing persons case."

"He's right, HYDRA has a lot more resources than we do and they can't find him," the assassin added a dose of reality.

His constant furrow deepened, the right side of his face twitching as he muttered, "Yeah well I think I know him better than HYDRA."

Natasha's voice softened, "I don't think you do. Not the guy we're looking for." She exhaled tiredly, raising a gloved hand to her forehead, "Even if we do find the Winter Soldier, are you sure he wants to remember? He has done unmentionable things under HYDRA's control including shooting Annie, maybe it's better if he doesn't remember."

It still hurt Steve to hear or recall the event, this pain fuelling his outburst. "No! You both agreed to help me but fine back out! I'll find Bucky without you," his words were chaotic with a dangerous sting. His bubbling anger a chain reaction to his loss.

The two friends could see this sharing a troubled glance. "Steve," Falcon soothed placing a reassuring hand on the enhanced human's broad shoulders. "I know you miss Annie and want to save Bucky but they wouldn't want you to act like this. All we know is that Bucky is safe away from HYDRA so I think we should take a break from searching."

Steve's eyes were enveloped in a stinging sensation as salty liquid consumed them but did not escape. Steve since the fall of SHIELD had strongly felt his sister's absence. He had quickly realized that she had been his anchor in this new time, SHIELD and the Avengers. She had provided him with familiarity, common understanding and purpose. Things he now found outside of his reach. This is why he had grown so obsessed with finding his lost best friend, hoping he could restore what Steve had lost along with Annie. But he had only hurt his team with crazy missions and non-stop HYDRA raids.

The frantic need to search was lifted as Steve deeply exhaled. He then began to realise how tried he was, physically and mentally, bags seeming to spontaneously appear under his cyan eyes. He offered a weak smile to his loyal teammates, glad they still had his best interests in kind even when he had failed as their leader. "You're right, We're stretching ourselves thin and getting nowhere," Steve admitted.

A compact smirk flattered Romanoff's pale features, "Good, if you had gotten anymore crazy I would have had to beat you into line for her." Steve returned the facial expression, all knowing "her" would have approved of such an action.

With the reveal, "I'm Laura, Clint's wife" a silence hung in the air. Annie trying to imagine relaxed Clint with a wife and a home in the country. The enormity of the reveal was lost on Bucky though as he simply waited and watched her reaction.

Annie tugged her hand through her tangled curls stopping as she reached a knot that did not give way to her fingers as she queried, "okay, so Clint has had a secret wife and a secret house, which is lovely by the way. And he didn't tell anyone to keep you safe due to his line of work?"

"Clint was right, you are clever. Yes, Director Fury agreed to look after us when Clint joined. It was very kind of him, though I'm not sure it was entirely selfless seeing Clint demanded it," Laura answered quickly adding her insight.

"I'm so sorry but we just waltzed in here and- Here, I'm Annie and this is Bucky. We are in a problematic situation and need somewhere safe –"

"and hidden" Bucky added.

"To stay for a while. Clint gave this address and-" Annie explained nervously understanding that this woman could turn them away and had every right to.

Laura chuckled, her smile wrinkling her freckled face, "Of course you two can stay, Clint wouldn't have given you the address if he didn't trust you, and I trust him."

Annie exhaled, relieved that they could finally relax. "So are there anymore secrets I should know," Annie joked lightly.

Laura smiled guiltily as she moved to the sectioned staircase of matching greens and creamy yellows calling, "Lila, Cooper, come down for a minute!"

Bucky almost chuckled at Annie's shocked expression as she murmured, "No…" her wide eyes anticipantly watching the stairs.

The floor boards above them rattled with the weight of growing humans, the sound distant and then growing sharper as they came down the angled steps. Both children had the deep oak colour of their mother's hair. The older boy was no older than 10 and the younger girl with two matching braids seemed to be around 7. The puffed skirt of the girl named Lila bobbed as she excitedly hoped down the stairs while Cooper slowly slouched down, a curious glint in his eye not well hidden.

They children swarmed to their mother, suddenly shy in the presence of guests. Laura wrapped her arms proudly around her offspring introducing, "This is Cooper and Lila our children. Kids this is Annie, Captain America's sister."

"Daddy's friend in the funny suit?" Lila clarified with a smile that was absent a few teeth. Annie attempted to snuffle the laugh at the young girl's depiction of her brother, one that she at times mirrored.

"And that is Bucky," Laura recited the nickname. Lila's eyes that mimicked those of Hawkeye dashed to Bucky as her crooked grin grew, "He's wearing a funny suit too." At this Bucky's brows lowered as he examined the black leather that tightly wrapped around his form. High pitched, squeaky laughter burst out from Lila soon followed by Annie was she watched Bucky silently fret over his appearance.

"Okay time for you to go back up to your room. You too Coop," Laura dismissed with a bubble of laughter at her child's comments. But now that Lila had mentioned it Laura turned to scan the clothing worn by the two.

"You are going to need a change of clothes," Laura noted examining the dirtied, ripped and slightly shredded clothes that Annie had remained in for far too long. "annnd you will definitely need some clothes," She added as she took in Bucky's excessive leather suit.

With a "follow me," Laura began strolling up the staircase behind her surprisingly lightly for a woman of her process into pregnancy. Annie gave Bucky a reassuring smile as she followed the woman up the narrow oak staircase. Bucky heavily marched up them, the planks creaking as most of the house seemed to do under his thick boot. But he didn't focus on the painfully loud noises of the stair that contrasted his usual assassin ability of silent movement. But instead dedicated most of his attention to ensuring Annie did not leave his sight in this foreign environment.

Laura comfortably weaved through a hallway with rooms she had long ago memorised. She strode through a wide open door into a pleasantly sized master bedroom that adorned windows on every side that allowed the warm light to circulate the space.

By the time Annie had taken in the homely room Laura had already swung open the dainty door of a small roomed closet and had begun shuffling through the multi-coloured and patterned clothes that hung from each side in a cluttered but somehow organised manner. Annie concluded that Laura was a woman that thrived in chaos, chaos that she had manipulated into an undecipherable management.

The clothing in her hand slowing increased in number until she retreated to lay the mixture of shirts and pants on the bed rabbling with a smile, "it's a good thing that I'm at the point of only fitting into my maternity clothes so you have your choice of these." And with stretched frown she added, "They should fit," after examining Annie once more. Annie was quite pleased with the situation she had stumbled on. She would have felt guilty forcing Laura to share her clothes that she also needed but those clothes were to lay dormant for months. And the clothes from where she was appeared quite pleasant.

The woman's whose skin had been freckled and bronzed from many days in the potent sun then turned to Bucky who narrowly scanned the room, organising escape routes, possible weapons if he should lose the gun that was tucked into his pants, threats and annoyingly the clothing set out for Annie. She grinned at the tense man, reminiscing how his actions mimicked the alert Natasha when she had first arrived in confusion. She thought it was odd that agents and assassins became even more alert when they entered a normal domestic environment. She later adapted her conclusion to it being sad fact.

Her eyes trailed up the man's tall, broad form as her lips pressed together contemplating what clothes Clint had that would fit this much larger man. She suddenly wished she had access to Captain America's wardrobe knowing he would have clothes large enough. Her eyes lit up as she recalled the clothing sent by her mother for Clint, a woman who had always had a horrible misjudgement of sizes. She hadn't thrown them out or given them away knowing they would not fit anyone in the nearby town. As she turned to collect the box she noted with a smile Annie's unconscious distasteful expression at her focus on Bucky.

She struggled with grasping a firm enough hold of the cardboard to hull it from it's shelf in the closet. She twisted to the couple and asked, "do you mind?" with a slanted grin. The dark haired man easily reaching and nursing the box with any recognition of her request.

Bucky lowered the dusty box to Laura's level for her to take. She simply pulled open to loose flaps and checked the contents quickly. She didn't take it but instead instructed, "There is a spare bedroom right at the end of the hall on the right with a bathroom. Feel free to clean up."

Bucky refused to move and just turned to Annie with a stubborn but unsure crinkle in his eyebrow and downturn of his mouth. In answer the blonde women smiled at Bucky's decline to leave her in their uncertain situation. Annie suspected as protective as Bucky had been, since her capture by HYDRA he was going to get worse. She offered the most reassuring smile she could muster and encouraged, "Bucky I'll be fine, go and get cleaned up. We're both starting to smell."

He paused for another moment looking at Laura and then turned to walk down the hall having decided that a pregnant women would not be a huge threat against Annie. A part of him still disliked leaving her, the action leaving a distasteful pang.

Annie smiled wistfully watching the leather clad man march down the homely hallway completely out of place.

"So are you two a couple?" Laura suddenly broke into Annie's thoughts.

"What?! No, no it's not like that," Annie defended hysterically.

Laura nodded with a knowing smile that every well suited the clever woman. "so you won't be sharing a room then?"

It seemed the brightening pink of Annie's cheeks and the tensing of Bucky's frame were her desired reactions to the question as she moved on, "so there is the shower and there's one downstairs as well as the one Bucky's using." Laying a sun kissed hand on the pile of clothes that balanced on the bed Laura stated, "an these are my clothes at I am pretty sure will fit you. I'll leave some out for you to change into and put the rest in your room."

Too deprived of hot showers due to current events Annie did not bother with her usual tirade of questions starting with 'where is her room?' and travelled straight to the open door of the bathroom where the rose coloured tiles that drifted across the limited floor space and scaled the walls up to her waist. From there clean off-white wooden panels layer up to the same coloured ceiling. The pastel colour of the tiles mingled with the light that streamed evenly through the high window, beaconing to her weary soul.

It had taken mere moments for Annie, a woman who believed getting a tad dirty was never an issue if you could clean up afterward, to dissolve under the scolding liquid that the aging faucet released at varying pressures. Annie did not care about the less than 5 star shower as she focused on the past month of stress, worry and toil wash away in the physical form of sweat and dirty running from her pale skin with the irresistible current of the heated water.

Without the layers of grind her skin felt raw and her lengthy hair gained its old lightness that oil had taken. Her head tilted back as her eyes slid shut to direct all attention to the sensation of cleanliness. Her mind as it habitually did wondered to Bucky. He was a man that had spent decade in a mindless loop of cryogenic freezing and ordered assassinations and Annie could not picture him faring well in a domestic environment with children. In the past be was annoyingly good with all kids, grinning smugly at her as children of family members and friends crowded around him for their dose of the fun.

In her time they had a very limited knowledge on the effects of war on an individual with the term shell shock used. In her growing ability with technology and Clint's demonstration of the 'search engine' under her belt Annie had taken it upon herself to research the better understanding of the effects of the more appropriately named Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She had done so out of fear for Steve's health, noticing the super soldier continuing to act like a soldier despite the ending of the war. With her knowledge of the effects she could see some hidden by her brother as well as clear and openly displayed in Bucky.

Her thought was lost as her pruned hands made to cautiously scrub at the dried blood that marred her upper arm. The clotted blood mingling with the transparent liquid to form a muted pink. But her attention was not on the water but examining the condition of the reasonably deep cut. At least she remembered it being deep as she struggled to stop the continuous flow of thick blood. When she did not feel the expected pain that comes with meddling with wounds Annie hurriedly scratched at the now clumping blood until it had all it had all broken down until it was a mere tint in the running water, gone at it ran into the drain.

Annie rubbed her soaked hand over the smooth, unbroken skin while her furrowing brows weighed at her head. She had been cut less than a week ago, there was no possible way that a cut that deep could have healed to the point of not even a hint of its existence in that time. Annie's logical mind ran through the possible reasons for it, maybe she had exaggerated the size of the cut in her mind?

Now that she became more conscious of her body, a thing she had not wanted to focus on previously as it would have alerted her to the amount of days she had been without a proper shower for, but she did not feel any pain whatsoever. Which was odd for the ordeal she had gone through as HYDRA's captive. There was no bump on her head, no bruising and no cuts. Don't get her wrong, she was glad for the relief from the complaining of her joints and head but the unclear origin was vexing and with no immediate answers Annie had to store these disappearing of injuries away for consideration at a later date.

Exiting the shower after tightly twisting the water from her hair, leaving it in a damp mess of tangles Annie manoeuvred the towel securely around her body grateful that it was long enough to comfortably cover what needed to be covered. She peeked out the bathroom door before entering the bedroom that held her clothes making sure it was empty. On the bed lay some muted pants and a sleeved line shirt that's white tone in a house full of children was proof of Laura's advanced knowledge of stain remover. Contributing to the pile was the rest of the necessities that Annie quickly threw on anxious to check on Bucky. She tugged on her boots weaving the laces securely as she stood to find her tall survival partner.

Annie knew that Bucky would rush his shower, uncomfortable with being vulnerable in an unknown environment no matter how lovely the home was. A small flare of hope rose in her hoping he would have hastened because he disliked being separated from her. She swallowed a scream as his form suddenly appeared when she flung open the door.

"Bucky! jeez", Annie muttered, her hand running through her damp hair as she calmed her nerves. She shouldn't have been surprised at his guarding of the door. Annie suspected that his protectiveness would only increase after her incident with HYDRA. Though he had still waited outside the bedroom door. Annie wondered if he subconsciously obeyed the morals of their time. 'At least he was starting now', Annie added to herself, recalling his dating history. But that was a different man to the stoney faced one that scanned the room for threats.

"Are you ok?" Bucky uttered his first full sentence since arriving. His trained eyes searching her for signs of injury or pain.

Annie wondered if she should inform him of her miraculous recovery but decided against it as she had no real proof that it even was miraculous and not just a pathetic overreaction to pain. "Yes I'm fine." Her face merged to worry as she scanned his now casually clothed body for blood, "What about you? You didn't get shot did you?" Annie wouldn't put it past him hiding a bullet wound as if it was of no importance.

His face lifted it's frown though not enough to be a smile but close enough for Bucky, "They tried but those guards are horrible shots."

Her face broke out into a grin at Bucky's odd sense of humour, "Not everyone is an enhanced sniper."

With her mind set at ease her eyelids started to weigh down. Something that did not pass unnoticed by the sharp soldier. His frown returned but with a concerned furrow of his brow to partner it and stated, "you need some sleep."

Annie frowned at his version of babying her but her sluggish brain and heavy eyelids agreed. Annie stubborn as she was refused to listen crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm fine Bucky, I'm a grown woman for goodness sake! You're worse than Steve."

The super soldier lightly shook is head at the small woman arguing with him as she continued to fight to keep her eyes open and for a moment he forgot about the chance of an incoming threat. If there was one thing he knew about this woman whom he had been thrown together with through a series of unlikely events it was that she was stubborn. Her stubbornness the one thing that could cloud her judgement. Needing to conserve his energy Bucky decided to effortlessly scoop the determined woman up before she passed out mid-way through an argument about how she was not tired.

He almost chuckled at the squeaky noise she made as he lifted her up and rested her on his broad shoulder.

"Bucky! what are-? Put me down I'm fine!" Annie struggled before realising it made absolutely no difference in her easy hold.

Bucky remained silent as he traveled to the room Laura allocated to her. He placed her down in her room in which every surface seemed to be covered in a push material ranging from cushions to quitted blankets. A tired Annie sluggishly wandered to the Queen size bed that stood tall in the centre of the room, the headboard against a mint coloured wall. Bucky braced an arm out as Annie tilted unnervingly to the side before climbing under the numerous layers of blankets that spread across the bed.

Bucky realised she must have been exhausted from the constant running he had forced her into and it had all seemed to catch up with her now. He did not trust these people but she seemed to trust this Clint and deemed his home safe.

_So this will embark on a more softer segment of the story so it might be a bit before any huge action sequences. I have be decided to not follow AOU and instead make up my own story line, Its going to get wild._

_Again sorry for the huge break I took but it was actually your reviews that motivated me to writing this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW because it powers my writing._

_please favorite/review and follow_


	29. Chapter 29

_I'm back! Sorry for the long breaks between chapters, I'm still getting used to uni work. Sorry for any typos or mistakes beforehand, I'm editing it slowly._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America but I am so on his team for Civil War! Team let Bucky free!_

**Chapter 29**

It was cold. A chilling, dreadful darkness surrounded her but it soon was flooded with conflict as Annie found herself in a curved metal train carriage filled with carnage. A scream of terror ripped through the compact space. She darted in the direction of the cry to find the side of the train messing and bitter frost thrashing through the opening and nipping her exposed skin.

She ran to the gaping hole, another distressed shout causing her to throw caution to the freezing wind. The voice familiar. Her head peeked out from the shredded side of the train carriage, her eyes straining against the powerful, angry wind. The force of the gale stinging her eyes told her that they were moving at an extreme speed.

A new icy chill ran through her spine as she located the owner of the urgent, pained cries. Bucky. He struggled to maintain his grip on the torn side of the carriage. Fear evident in his eyes as he spotted her and yelled out for her help. Without a second thought she gasped what she could of the train's edge and attempted to make her way towards her tittering friend. He made grunts of effort and strained calls of urgency as she could see him losing his grip. It was all a blur to her as she scrambled across the train's debris, endeavouring to ignore the biting of her fingers and following numbness. She felt as though the cold was freezing her limbs making their movement increasingly difficult and exerting.

But the blur of urgency stopped as the crack of metal ripped through the deafening blizzard. Wide eyes meet each other with twin expressions of shock and horror. A second grunting of the metal that Bucky clutched desperately to had Annie forgetting about the instability of the shredded side of train as she rushed hazardously to him. She stretched out her hand to the point where she felt it would dislocate frantically trying to reach his own extended hand.

With the third crack time froze, Annie wasn't sure if it was her terror or that the temperature had finally reached that extreme level of cold but she was unable to move or breathe as the metal supporting Bucky gave way. The blizzard now absent from her consciousness as Bucky's distancing scream followed its falling owner, the sound piercing her core and shifting it to another location. A location that felt wrong and emptying. She could not feel anything other than her hollowness as his horrified expression left her vision to be consumed into the icy white that mountain sprang from.

"Annie! Run!" the authoritative voice of Peggy Carter screamed behind her. Annie whipped around from Bucky's deadly fall to see the running Brit with a large gun positioned to fire. Unsure with the sudden change of surroundings Annie started running, catching up to Peggy with her own gun settled in her hands. She did not question the events but searched for enemy threats.

Blue light whizzed past her, unsettlingly close followed by a wail of pain from behind. Her breathing grew sharp and felt as though it never truly entered her lungs. She could not see the enemy but knew they were there as the man in front of her was eclipsed in unnatural blue light that faded to reveal nothing. No evidence that the man ever existed.

Another blast barreled towards them and she glanced to her right where she thought it was directed. Her breath stopped as she saw Steve here in its path. Not Captain America but the small, fragile Steve she knew too well was surrounded by the horrid blue. She opened her mouth to scream but the sound was absent, replaced by the pained cry of her brother. Nothing was left as the blue dissipated but Annie ran to the spot she had last seen him anyway, illogically hoping he was somehow still there.

"Steve!" Peggy cried rushing towards her and the disappeared Steve. As Annie turned to her she too was encased by the blue fire and her cry gone along with all trace of Peggy Carter. Breath refused to enter her throat as her chest constricted and her eyes stung. Everyone she loved was dead.

There were no more sounds of battle, only Annie's struggled breathing could be heard in the empty field that had no bodies to mourn. No stench of death. Between gasps for breath a heavy footstep could be heard crushing the grass beneath.

Finally pulling her gaze from where Steve had last been she twisted to the approaching individual. Covered in sleek black with dead eyes the man that stood above her was Bucky but also was not.

"Bucky?" her feeble voice hoped.

No recognition showed on his partially covered face.

"Please Bucky!" she screamed as her voice broke at the seams. She needed someone.

She still couldn't breathe as he removed his mask to expose an emotionless face she no longer recognised. She stared up at the stranger as she lifted his sickly blue weapon and positioned it at her head.

Blue invaded every edge of her vision and pain consumed her sensations before her eyes snapped open and she shot up.

Air finally entered and exited her lungs as they should. Electric blue fading from behind her eyelids. She studied where she was discovering that she was still in Clint's house in a bed that had all of the blankets kicked off. She supposed she had done that. She still had her clothes from the previous day on. She raised her knees and rested her head and hands on them, gathering herself up.

Since the war she had had a few of those dreams but this one was one of the worst. War had not left her unscaved but others were worse. She always tried to convince herself that it didn't happen but she knew some of it did, what stopped the rest from following suit. That man in front of her when charging the HYDRA base really did dissolve to nothing along with numerous others. It could easily happen to Steve.

She often wondered if that man had a family and children or even a sweetheart he promised to return to. What would have happened if he had survived instead of her? She shook her head not wanting to depress herself with what ifs.

The most unsettling part of that dream was that Bucky was a frequent character. She had had nightmares centered around his death but she had never dreamed of him killing her. She didn't think it sparked from her fearing him but instead was a product of her fear of HYDRA. They had already taken him from her once and with the evil organisation searching for the pair she was afraid they would repeat the past. She couldn't survive that again especially now knowing the capabilities and lack of humanity of the group.

Her breathing had returned to normal but she still felt uneased. She needed to be sure, to know that he is safe and himself. She crept from the bed to the door, ignoring the pile of discarded blankets. Turning the handle with painful slowness pleading with the door to remain quiet she peeked into the hallway and to the door across from her that signaled the entrance to Bucky's given room.

She cautiously pulled the door open enough to fit her body through and entered the hallway.

She had to cover her mouth to smother a surprised squeak as, "Annie?" rang through the darkness of the hallway.

She lowered her hands and searched for the owner of the question. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of moonlight in the mostly windowless hallway she saw Bucky sitting beside her door, his back against the wall watching her curiously.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a hushed tone with slight concern.

She relaxed at the sight of the Bucky she knew and reassured, "No I'm fine, just a little trouble sleeping." Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows lowered to meet them as she registered that Bucky was sitting beside her door instead of in bed sleeping as he should be. "Bucky what are you doing out here? You should he sleeping." She lectured him wondering when he had last had a proper rest. Annie knew that Bucky was incapable of putting his health above her safety, so she would do it for him.

He stared at her as if it was a ridiculous question, answering evenly, "I'm standing guard."

Annie released a sign running her hand through her bed-riddled hair. She knew he was going to get even more protective but she didn't expect him to refuse to sleep. "Stand guard for what?"

He turned away from her surveying the hallway for threats, "HYDRA."

She sat down beside him on the cold timber rubbing her tried eyes, "HYDRA doesn't know where we are – wait they didn't put a tracking device on you?"

He shook his head, "No. The scientists were so sure that the wipe would work completely that they thought they wouldn't need one."

"Are you sure?" Annie enquired worried about the accuracy of Bucky's recollection of his time with HYDRA due to the memory wipes.

"Yes. I overheard them boasting about how sure they were about the wipes. No need for 'precautions' ", Bucky reassured almost grinning at HYDRA's mistake. Their overconfidence made their escape a lot easier for which Annie was glad. She did not particularly like the idea of fiddling with Bucky's prosthetic arm in search for a tracking device she wouldn't recognise.

She felt her eyes begin to droop before she forced them wide straining the muscles in her face. The second she relaxed them her eyes gradually lowered and the process repeated. She did not want to fall asleep, Bucky a tool for HYDRA was not an image she wanted to see again.

Bucky seemed to notice her struggle with sleep and stated more than suggested, "You should get some sleep."

Annie shot him a glare through the darkness as she argued, "What about you? I have had double the amount of sleep you have had in the past week. You may be some sort of enhanced human but I'm sure you still need sleep."

Bucky did not move. "We don't know these people, someone needs to keep watch," He explained with an even tone.

"Then I will."

"No. You're already half asleep anyway," He added with an almost undetectable amusement.

Annie shook her head hoping to knock out some her drowsiness and stubbornly stated, "I am not falling asleep until you do." She hoped the threat to her health would be enough to convince Bucky to get some rest.

The man beside her sighed in frustration and exhaustion, strands of his hair falling on his face. She was sure he hadn't sleep for more than 7 hours since they had escaped HYDRA almost a week ago. How was he still awake?

Bucky breathed deeply as he search for a way to get this stubborn woman to go to sleep. She was barely staying upright in her seated position as it was. He focused on his breath again as fatigue crept into the corner of his mind.

Yes she was right that he hadn't slept in a while but what if HYDRA found them in the night and took her away again. What if they repeated their offenses against him on her? Bucky could not stand the thought if Annie losing who she was. In his limited amount of memories he could not recall ever needed someone, an independent tool for the whims of HYDRA. But now that he had grown dependent on the woman with the golden curls and stubborn nature he was unsure what he would do with himself in her absence. Unnerved by this dependence, he tried to recall when it had ensued.

"I dreamt that you weren't you," her voice echoed through the rippled blackness that covered nearly every edge of the hallway. Her voice was weaker than he had ever heard it. It seemed out of place on the usually determined woman. He then realised she had become dependent on him as well.

"You were HYDRA and you stared at me as if we had never meet," she breathed, clearly distressed. He didn't quite like where this 'dream' was going either; knowing that if he was the Winter Soldier he likely would have hurt her without remorse. He had already he recalled guiltily. Bucky was at a loss of how to comfort her as he watched her sunken eyes through the dim light that barely reached through the singular window at the end of the hall. He mentally cursed himself as he lamely patted her shoulder.

Annie graced him with a small smile as she realised his intent. "I'm just worried I'll wake up and find you gone with him in your place and this time you won't come back," Annie deflated even at the thought.

She was voicing his own fears. After their last encounter with the criminal organisation Bucky realised there were worse things they would do than wipe his memory, many of the involving harm to Annie. HYDRA wouldn't even bat an eye at such an act.

Annie didn't really care for the idea of attempting to sleep again alone. She supposed she had gotten used to having Bucky near, never separated by more than an open single door. Two doors seemed like miles to her. She thought it was strange that she felt safer around a highly trained assassin but she had never really viewed him as such. Even after HYDRA he had remained Bucky in her eyes. If she were her own strategy consultant she would have advised herself to steer away from the quiet towering man. Though strategizing required a healthy amount of objectivity and when it came to Bucky Annie's objectivity was thrown out the window and run over by a truck.

Annie concluded that a restful night's sleep was out of the question for both of them unless they remained in each other's company. So Annie pressed her lips together and took a hearty breath in hoping it would reignite her stubbornness because when it came to Bucky she needed it.

"Fine then. If you are going to keep guard then you can do it from my room. I won't be able to get any sleep knowing you're here on the hard floor." Annie added the last section grumpily hoping it would convince him.

He stared at her incredulously as she determinedly stood up and moved to her room pausing halfway through the door frame to watch him.

He stood up but refused to follow after her with a confused expression clear on his face even with the lack of light. Annie grinned at the thought that he may be rejecting her solution due to 40s morals deep set in him as much as they were in her. Even HYDRA couldn't take away the chivalry her mother nagged into him and Steve as boys. Her mother always did have a wonderful way of laying on guilt to make sure her children (and Bucky) grew up 'proper members of society'. Annie was never sure if Bucky had stuck to the etiquette her mother had drummed into him but it was clear that some of it still remained in odd, inconsistent portions.

She offered him a reassuring smile teasing, "HYDRA could always come in through the window." She couldn't help it. His face threw her a deadpanned look but his eye twitched. She knew she had got to him and he defeatedly trod into the room behind her.

Bucky surveyed the hall one last time before closing the door with a soft click. In the much more moonlit room she could see his eyes scatter about the room. She didn't miss the hint of concern when he saw the mess she had made in the confines of her nightmare. She gathered the pile of twisted blankets and laid them across the bed similar to how they were before she destroyed them.

She watched Bucky grow stiffer, unsure what to do now that the room had been deemed safe. His exhaustion seemed to creep up on him as his body dipped slightly before he noticed and straightened determinedly.

"Bucky you get some sleep. You had first watch and now it's my turn," She instructed softly directing the assassin as he struggled with sleep. Her order a lot less refutable now that she had regained some alertness while his was slipping.

"No I-" Bucky attempted to debate but stopped short when Annie shot him the look she reserved for when he or Steve were doing something stupid. Eyes stern and mouth uneven and warning. Even with memory loss he seemed to know that the look meant 'Don't argue. You won't win'.

She guided him to the bed where he all but collapsed, his body obviously siding with sleep. She perched herself on the parallel side of the bed reserving herself to stay up for as long as she could for Bucky's sake.

She wanted to sneak a peek at Bucky to check if he was as unconscious as she thought but the dark haired man spoke up as her light eyes landed on him.

He didn't know why but the softness of the bed pulled at his nerves, unused to softness of any form. He was still getting used to Annie. Though at the same time it was as if he had never been without her. To be honest he had refused to sleep because he was sure he wouldn't get any with her all the way across the hall. His mind firing questions about how she was that drove away any thought of sleep. So he had just decided to keep watch to ease his mind. Now that she was there with him he felt the sleep creep in and make his limbs grow heavy and sluggish.

He felt her circle the bed and the mattress shift slightly as she sat down on the other side. He pondered on how strange it was that this woman knew him better than he knew himself. Without her he would probably still be HYDRA's mindless slave with no memory. This lack of knowledge frustrated him. He wasn't sure if he simply wanted to be his own person once more or if it was because the man he once was was loved by Annie. Whether it was both reasons or none he wanted to remember

He sighed tiredly and asked, the words feeling foreign on his tongue, "What was I like before?"

Annie seemed startled by his question. Had she not expected him to so openly inquire about his past or had she thought he was asleep.

Her voice came quickly, surprised but more than willing to answer, "Oh!? Um… Before you were pretty different but some things are the same. You were cocky back then," she added amusedly, the word sounded odd, as if she did not say it often. "It was annoying and you got into a lot of trouble because of it. But you were also quite charming and that got you out of most situations." She chuckled lightly. "You got lots of dames because of that too. You had a date almost every Saturday night." Bucky lowered his brows unconvinced. He couldn't imagine himself as charming or chasing after woman. Where had Annie been? Why hadn't he spent those nights with her? For the first time since he had begun to remember he started to not quite like or understand the man he heard about.

"How did we meet?" He questioned, curious about how their lives first intersected.

He rolled his head to glance at her. Her eyebrows her raised but a subtle smile had plastered itself onto her face. "We met because you were friends with Steve."

"Steve? Your brother?" He questioned. The name did seem natural rolling of his tongue. The name accompanied itself with a vague image of a scrawny, fair haired boy who wore an embarrassed smile. A bruise darkening his cheek. The small boy had very similar features to Annie but held himself with much less confidence than the sure-faced woman.

She nodded her head happily before continuing, "He brought you home one day during middle school, both covered in bruises and dirt. I assumed you kept coming back because Mum kept shovelling you with pie. She made Steve apple pie whenever he had a rough day and you always got a few pieces too. You were both pretty skinny so I assumed Mum was trying to fatten you both up hoping it would stop you getting beat up all the time." She seemed to drift off into the memory with a nostalgic grin. He frowned at the knowledge that he had been beaten up as a child wondering how the bullies would fare now.

"I didn't like you at first." Bucky's face dropped at this. He probably made as bad of a first impression as he did a second. He guiltily thought about how he had shot her when they had first met this time round. He certainly wasn't charming anymore.

"I guess I just couldn't figure out why you were hanging out with Steve. You were healthier than him and much smoother and he kept getting you both into trouble. I didn't want him to get hurt if you stopped being his friend. You didn't really like me at first either," she laughed. This story was getting more and more confusing he thought gruffly.

"You avoided me and when we did interact we often ended up fighting. Which I usually won," Annie added cheekily. He could recall a similar smug expression on a much younger Annie. Her face bright with victory and her wild curls pulled back in a ponytail. "I only started to like you when I saw you purposely run to defend Steve against some bullies two times your size. You could have left him and he would have never known but instead you were as stupidly loyal as Steve, which is an achievement, and you both ended up with busted lips. After that we got on a lot better although we still fought. Eventually we became friends too. And when you joined the army of course I had to follow you and get caught up in all this," She tiredly gestured to her surroundings with an affectionate grin.

Bucky offered a few more questions which Annie answered with as much detail as she could manage in her tired state. Her hushed voice and the thought that if he were to ever meet 'Steve' he would have to thank him were the last things he could remember before being engulfed in sleep.

_The next couple of chapters are going to be along the same vein with a more relaxed atmosphere as the two get to know each other better so sorry if there is not enough action for you._

_Please Review/Fav/Follow - This chapter was motivated by a lovely guest review so they really do make a difference!_


	30. Chapter 30

_I'm back and sorry for the only wait. I really try._

_How is excited for Civil War! I have already bought my tickets and have a marathon day all lined up. If you guys pay attention there are little hints to it. Review if you figure them out!_

**Chapter 30**

_The world had regained its sunny tinge that hinted the perspective of an innocent child to whom the world was still filled with wonder and potential. Bucky could fell another minuscule section of his mind unravel to reward him with insight into his past._

_His memory or dream seemed to have mimicked the tales depicted to him by Annie as sleep took over. His unconscious mind unable to separate them. The world seemed smaller and more daunting yet this added to the excitement of it. He puffed as he ran down the leave littered streets of an urban town. Homes were compact and slim but no one seemed to mind. _

_Beside him he heard wheezing pants that belonged to a skinny, pale boy with his blonde hair still neatly parted despite his obvious physical exertion. They slowed and the young boy had leaned on his trouser short covered thighs and regained some of his breath. The boy grinned excitedly and they continued to their mystery destination at a more leisurely paced. With his face more visible Bucky could see a recent bruise forming and two parts of his fair face. This observation drew his attention to his own stinging cheek and throbbing temple. Boy grinned at him as if they shared a secret or a bond. He wondered if it had anything to do with their matching bruises._

_Through one last rubbish riddled alleyway the two came out onto a pleasant but humble street of tightly squished buildings. Each followed a yellow coloured theme, the soft colour making up for the rough texture of the concrete and wooden houses._

_As the petite youth guided them towards one set of structures his face grew more sheepish and his frame grew anxious. Effortlessly striding up the few stairs of the conjoined house he paused for his companion's next move. The unknown house sent a small twist in his stomach that he ridded by examining himself in the window that jutted out to his side from the somewhat protruding room at the front of the apartment._

_His was disconcerted to find that he himself could be no older than the 12 year old boy beside him. His short hair had once been neat but now tangled atop his head. His face had yet to lose all its baby fat leaving his defined jaw non-existent. His eyes were large and his nose was still straight and strong making for an odd combination of features._

_In his examination of his younger self he had not noticed that the boy had knocked cautiously on the faded white door. His wiry frame searched for the right position to stand in as he waited for the person on the other side of the aged wood to reach them. He could not see the character on the opposite side due to a dainty curtain that hung over the window built into the door._

_Light, hurried footsteps echoed through the thin material but paused for a moment. The lightly painted door was pulled back giving Bucky full view of a young girl. His eyes widened as she realised that the child no older than 10 was Annie. _

_He wasn't sure if it was the odd lighting or the house, this world or if light really did radiate from her blonde head. Her hair was even more of a hopeless tangle of mismatched curls and her eyes were disproportionately large for her rounded face. A pale blue, simplistic dress hung from her tiny frame. Though she still remained plumper than the weedy boy beside him._

_For some reason childish nerves began to build but all positive feeling toward the adorable girl disappeared as she scanned the boy's face and her threatening eyes snapped to him. She lost her glow and the freckles that scattered about her face randomly grew more obvious. They must have faded with age he assumed._

_She remained oddly intimidating yet falsely hospitable as she stared him down. "Who is this Steve?" her squeaky voice directed the question towards Steve but her alert eyes never left him._

_Of course! The boy was Steve, Annie's brother. He supposed the boy was also meant to be his best friend. Were they best friends? It was hard to imagine him having a 'best friend'._

_The much smaller girl unrestrictedly leaped in front of her brother as Bucky's eyes fell on him; interpreting the action as hostile. Her hands held up, prepared for any karate chop that she might need to dish out. "Who are you? Did you hurt Steve?" She yelled at him._

_Steve flopped his head into his hands in embarrassment of his baby sister attempting to fight his battles for him. It did not help that Bucky burst out laughing at the action. She looked so serious in her defence._

_"What's going on out here?" a calm voice called from within the home. The tone holding a light warning and authority. A slender woman appeared through the door, dusting her hands off on the mint green dress. Her misty eyes lit up as she laid them on the dark haired boy with matching bruises to her son._

_She quickly shot him a please smile, "Well, are you Steve's friend?"_

_"Mummm!" Annie whined at her mother's welcoming behaviour to her still potential threat._

_The slender, older woman sighed, "Annabel, honey stop trying to ninja chop the poor boy." Annie begrudgingly lowered her hands and shot him a glare which he childishly returned._

_The chestnut haired woman turned to her son; who he guessed got his as well as his sister's light hair from their father._

_"Steve?" Steve perked up at the acknowledgement._

_ "Oh! Mum this is… Bucky!" Bucky squished up his face at the pause. Had Steve forgotten his name and called him Bucky. Is that why Annie gave him the nickname as she attempted to restore his memory? All because Steve couldn't remember his real name?_

_The woman seemed a little off put murmuring to herself, "What a curious name." She returned to her friendly expression, welcoming, "Well Bucky… I'm Sarah, Steve's mother. Would you like to come inside so I can clean those scratches and dirt?"_

_Bucky couldn't argue knowing he was decently roughed up and followed Sarah and a still apprehensive Annie. The further he walked into the apartment the less detail he could perceive. The colours fading to emptiness as if his memory did not reach this far, leaving a void. He spun around and the young family had vanished along with the surroundings._

_His eyes weaved through the absolute darkness; the lack of items to focus on warped his concept of distance and dizzily tingled his pupils. _

_"Bucky!" a female scream of torment ricocheted through the never-ending space. He knew that voice._

_"Annie!" he called desperately. His confused eyes darting through the blackness hopelessly. He erratically choice a direction to run and search as another screech of pain resonated. He couldn't take the urgent uncertainty. _

_After a few steps he was stopped by a curved steal door with a single window placed perfectly in his line of sight. His already radically beating heart speed up as he frantically twisted about the tight pod for escape. As always there was none. He didn't want to be frozen again. People needed him._

_His suddenly full developed body thrusted around in the compact pod as he felt it grow colder. His metal arm recklessly smashed into the door but left not a single dent._

_He couldn't breathe. Or move. _

_The ice crept up his legs, eclipsing his limbs before tightening around his neck. _

Bucky shot awake studying his surroundings hoping they weren't the cryogenic chamber. Relief flooded as the mint coloured walls and scattered blankets of 'The safehouse' came into view instead. The relief did not last as further surveying of the room revealed that he was alone even though he recalled Annie being present when he had fallen asleep.

"Annie?" He called anxiously. Where had she gone? He cursed himself for falling asleep, hating the weak state the natural function left him in. He frantically dashed out the door and to the stairs searching for anyone with answers to her location.

He almost flew down the stairs and turned to search the living area to be stopped by the panicky hushes of the child he had been introduced to yesterday, Lila or was it Layla? Something with an L. She huddled behind the corners of the door that led to what looked to be the kitchen. The boy whose name sounded more like a surname than first lounged in a plush chair staring intently at a small device in his hands.

The youngest seemed to be happily listening to a familiar voice that flittered through the quiet house.

Annie was singing which meant she was safe. He peeked over into the kitchen to see the blonde haired woman flurry about the green and off-white kitchen with ingredients for various breakfast foods. She now wore a deep blue long sleeved shirt and light brown pants with her air loosely tied back.

As she waltzed around the kitchen she seemed to have already familiarized herself with she sung the same tune he could now easily recall from their past. It must be her go-to song, he wondered if she did it consciously. Her song varied between proper singing and inaudible humming of notes.

He now realised what the small girl was doing. She was secretly listening to Annie as she prepared breakfast. She seemed quite relaxed by the sound as she happily leaned against the wall. The male child did not seemed to be bothered by it either.

The small girl, he was sure her name was likely Lila, clasp her hands over her mouth to contain her giggles as the singing abruptly stopped with a clang of a pan falling and Annie exclaiming, "Darn it! The toast!"

Bucky now noticed the charcoal smell wafting from the kitchen. He supposed that in the past Sarah monitored the cooking food to ensure Annie did not reduce any of it to ash. Annie could juggle multiple potential threats but cooking numerous foods at once was out of her reach.

He strolled through the doorway, his head only ten or so centimetres from hitting the top of the frame, to check on the frantic woman attempting to replace the destroyed bread.

"How long are you supposed to put the toast in for? How did it burn at setting three?!" Annie mumbled frustratedly to the toaster fiddling with the dial. Her back turned to him as she studied the appliance.

She didn't seem to notice his presence or the angrily popping bacon in a saucepan above the stove. "Are you going to take the bacon off the heat?" Bucky questioned concerned when another pop of oil flung into the air.

"Bucky!" Annie darted around surprised at his sudden appearance. "You're awake. How did you sleep?"

Bucky decided to turn off the heat himself, clicking the stovetop dial back to zero. "Fine," he responded plainly opting not to mention the end of his dream. The majority of his dream had been pleasant. He had a friend and Annie was there even though she didn't particularly like him and tried to fight him. At least she liked him now or at least smiled at him instead of glaring.

She grinned at him before moving to monitor the eggs cooking on the hotplate beside the now cooling bacon. "I'm just glad you slept for more than a few hours. I was beginning to worry you would just pass out somewhere after a while."

Deeming the eggs were cooked to the point that the egg white had solidified but the yolk still remained googy she shovelled them onto a plate. Bucky flicked off the hotplate as she turned to place the plate of eggs on the bench. How had she not already burnt the house down? He wondered incredulously.

She turned back to him, her face still expressing her pleasant mood. "I like your shirt. You never wore many red shirts but they suit you. Though it would be hard to find something that didn't look good on you," she muttered the last bit to herself.

Bucky looked down to at his deep red shirt with three small buttons lined up to the collar. "I was wearing this yesterday", He stated in confusion at her compliment.

She endearingly shook her head, "I was a little too tired to notice your attire yesterday Bucky."

The shirt was comfortable Bucky thought. If Annie liked it then he would wear it.

"Bucky can you carry some plates to the table for me?" Annie asked as she pointed to the wobbling eggs. "Breakfast is ready! Who wants burnt toast!" Annie shout to the other occupants of the house, picking up her own set of food filled plates.

The children happily sat at the table that was now decorated with numerous savoury breakfast items, not used to having breakfast cooked for them. He even saw the male child smile for the first time staring at the bacon.

Just as Annie took her seat next to Bucky Laura stuck her head through the door frame, phone resting on her shoulder. "Annie, Clint wants to talk to you."

Annie's heart pounded anxiously. What if Clint asked them to leave? Where would they go? What if he told Steve she was alive!?

She nodded and slowly raised to collect the phone and exit the room that was now filled with the noises of children excitedly stuffing their faces. Bucky's eyes watched her anxiously as she moved to the door. His eyes having never left her since he entered the kitchen. She nodded her head and he rose to follow but kept a respectful distance.

Now in the hallway she leaned against the photo frame covered wall and breathed deeply before bringing the plastic phone to her ear. "Clint?" She called nervously.

His frantic voice instantly boomed from the communicative device _"Annie! What the hell are you doing! We all thought you were dead! I'm supposed to go to your funeral on Sunday. Steve said that you were shot by HYDRA and then you show up at my house with some strange man. Are you eloping?" _

"What!? No I am not eloping Clint and can you calm down. You're going to deafen me if you keep shouting into the phone."

_"Real nice! Bring out the deaf jokes for the guy letting you stay at his house," Clint replied crossly._

Annie signed running her hand through her hair, not realising it was tied up and tugging a few strands out of the loose ponytail. "Clint that wasn't what it meant." Bucky sent her a questioning look from his position on the adjacent wall. "Wait you're going to let us stay at your house?"

_"Annie I gave you that address for a reason and I get that you wouldn't left Steve believe you were dead without a good reason. So let's hear it."_

"What?"

She could hear Clint sigh from other side of the line, "_Why did you pretend to be dead and show up at my secret house with some mysterious man?"_

An idea popped into Annie's head suddenly causing her to paranoidly question, "Is the line safe?"

_"Annie I'm Hawkeye, ex-spy! Like I let HYDRA listen in on my conversations. Now explain or I'm telling Steve."_

Annie was relieved that he had not yet revealed her to Steve and attempted to gather out the jumbled mess of the past weeks into the facts needed to be known by Clint, "Steve was telling the truth, I was shot but it was by Bucky."

She noticed out the corner of her eye Bucky's head drop slightly. _"Bucky?!"_ Clint exclaimed in surprise. _"Your friend from 70 years ago that is now a killer assassin for HYDRA? Steve said he was there but he didn't say he was the one who shot you. Wait! Please don't tell me he is the guy you took to my house?"_

Annie cringed and at her silence Clint groaned tiredly, _"I want a good explanation Annie!"_

"Yes Bucky did shot me but he was also the one who saved me. He's saved my life multiple times. He detached himself from HYDRA and we had been on the run from them ever since. He is slowly getting his memories back," Annie defended.

_"Why haven't you contacted Steve? Annie he's starting to lose it without you. Nat's been going on his crazy goose chase looking for Bucky trying to keep him under control."_

Annie's heart ached knowing Steve was in pain and it was her fault but in the long run this was better for him. "Clint we are on the run from HYDRA, I've almost died twice now. I don't want Steve to have to go through all this again. I'm sick of causing him pain. I was the reason he got stuck up in this SHIELD mess in the first place."

_"Annie you know he doesn't think that way. He's just trying to protect you. If he finds out your alive, he won't stop searching,"_ Clint informed wearily.

"I know that's why you can't tell him. Please Clint," Annie begged.

_"Why can't you just live in Avengers tower? It's safe!"_ Clint reasoned

"Do you really think Stark would let an ex-HYDRA assassin live in his oh-so important building?" Annie hated referring to Bucky as such but that was the likely view that Tony Stark held of Bucky.

_"Why did you think I would?"_ Clint argued grumpily.

"Because you're more understanding than Stark. And in the first place it didn't even know that this was where you kept a secret family! Yes you're not getting off so easy Clint! But now I am hoping that you'll understand what it's like wanting to move on from a difficult past. Clint I wouldn't stay here with your children if I didn't completely trust him."

She could almost hear him rubbing his eyes in frustration, Clint never liked complex situations, he preferred: here is your target and shoot. She assumed he was only okay with the complicated secret family thing because it got him a tonne of vacation time. And their safety Annie added as a side note. _"Okay you win but I still think that you should tell Steve. And can you both help Laura around the house? Make sure she doesn't do any heavy lifting_."

"Sure Clint," Annie smiled in relief.

_"Oh and don't break anything, I just finished the renovations last month," _Clint added.

Annie chuckled at Clint's nagging, "Now you're starting to sound like Steve."

Clint gasped dramatically, _"Don't say things like that"_

"Bye Clint", Annie laughed before she pressed down on the end call button.

"Who was that?" Bucky questioned with skepticism.

"A friend from SHIELD, he now works with Steve. This is his house so don't worry, he wants it to stay a secret as much as we do."

"So Bucky, how do you feel about chopping up some firewood?" Laura asked hopefully as she gathered up the crumb-covered plates with assistance from Annie.

"Sure", Bucky answered with a stern expression before moving from his seat.

Annie hurriedly set her dishes down beside the sink before scampering behind Bucky who was waiting for her anyway. "I'll help too, I need a bit of an arm workout. Are you okay with the dishes?"

"Oh sure! Thanks. Coop! No videogames before 10!" Laura relied happily before scolding her child.

Bucky's heavy boots that cracked with dried dirt thudded loudly on the oak floors as he quickly moved to the door. He twisted his head every few moments to check she was still following. She wondered if it was a relief to get away from so many people in that small space.

Bucky easily located the chopping block and heaved up another for Annie to use. He shuffled through a lanky nearby shed and returned with two axes in hand.

He directed the smoothly sanded, wooden end to her but hesitated as he asked, "Have you used one of these before?"

Annie assertively gripped the slightly curved handle, "I'm not a child and I'm a fast learner anyway."

Bucky's face dropped as he concluded, "So no."

"What did HYDRA teach you how to chop wood with perfect symmetry?" Annie countered as she leaned against the axe that now rested against the chopping block.

"They taught me how to use an axe," Bucky corrected with a wearing tone.

"No, I'm fine. I can figure this out," Annie encouraged more to herself as she tightened her ponytail. Bucky had saved her numerous times from HYDRA, she could at least cut a log. She just wanted to be helpful for once whether it be in a fight or on a farm.

She set down the axe and moved to remove her shirt but paused as she caught sight of Bucky's horrified face. "What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

She shook her head at his ridiculousness and lifted her blue shirt over her head to reveal a clean white singlet. She inwardly laughed as she noticed Bucky relax. Tying the long sleeved shirt around her waist as she explained, "The shirt is nice but not really suited to chopping wood." She tried to ignore his eyes drifting from her face.

She propped up the closest log into the middle of the chopping block. Bucky watched minutely amused as she ever so slightly fidgeted with the log. She carefully held her axe, which was surprisingly light, to the log anticipating where the axe would split it. Deliberately pulling the axe above her head, eyes never leaving the log. She suddenly thrust the axe down as straight as she could manage.

She heard the sound of splitting wood and reeled her eyes up from the grass for her face to drop. Her axe had cleanly sliced through the log but not through the middle as intended. Her throw had only chipped of a fragment of the log's edge.

And strange huff came from Bucky followed by another. It took Annie a moment to register that the movement of his shoulders was actually him laughing. His metal hand hiding his face from view as he struggled to control the small chuckles that escaped him. It was not obvious or a lot but it was nice to hear him laugh again even if it was at her.

Quickly he settled and moved behind Annie decided she did need his help, setting his hands on her shoulders to position her a meter away from the log. "When you hit the log your arms need to be straight. Feet need to be a foot apart," He instructed as his foot nudged hers wider. Annie tried to listen to his direction but his breath fanning on her exposed neck made it increasingly difficult.

Her grip on her attention began to dwindle even more as his hands rested on hers positioning them on the axe's handle. She almost didn't hear he say, "Spread your hands out and use the top hand to control the direction."

He twisted her upper hand slightly before lifting the axe up, her hands still locked underneath his as he guides the motion. "Face the axe head forward and bring your hands back together on the down swing", Bucky said moving Annie's hands to obey. "Use the momentum" Bucky instructed lastly as he extracted himself, slowly removing his strength to make sure Annie could hold the weight of the axe.

Now that he had distanced himself Annie could finally focus. Going through a check list in her head she carefully positioned the axe and her hands and drove down the axe with all her strength.

Annie was surprised to find that the axe had hit its target but also almost cut through the entire log. She stared at the axe that rested three quarters down the log, a large split resonating from the sharpened metal head. When she finally registered what she had done she turned her head to a stunned Bucky with an enormous satisfied grin, "I told you I was a fast learner."

In response Bucky shoved his sleeves up his forearms and lifted his axe above his head with ease. Annie tired not to stare at how the muscles of his chest and arms shifted with the movement. Annie heard his bionic arm shift for added power as he thrust the axe downward slicing right through the log and into the chopping block. He tugged the axe out from the large wooden stand and sent Annie a challenging look.

"How is that fair! You have a super robot arm and you're genetically enhanced," Annie frowned. Her look of outrage broke as she saw his attempt to stop his hair from obstructing his vision as he placed the split logs into a pile. "You might need a haircut", She informed , her arms crossing over her chest.

Bucky's head suddenly flicked to her at the advisement before his eyes darted to examine his hair out of the corner of his eye. Annie couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable action. She dug through her pocket and fished out a small band of elastic, holding it out to him.

Bucky reluctantly took the elastic and lazily tied his hair back. Annie shook her head in disbelieve as the shorter strands of his hair fell out of the knot creating a perfect yet masculine looking bun. How does one even manage that? As she admired Annie concluded that if Bucky couldn't look good in something than the laws of physics would cease to exist.

"What?" Bucky frowned at her staring.

Annie responded with a begrudging, "Oh just go cut your wood."

After Bucky had swiftly cut through several logs he decided to be the one to break the silence for once with something he had been contemplating, "So you said that we were in the army? I can remember boot camp and a few fights but not signing up."

"That's because you didn't. We were both drafted. We weren't really given a choice," Annie answered disinterestedly before throwing her axe halfway into another log. It was an impressive slice for a woman of her size.

"Drafted?" Bucky parroted, the word foreign to him.

Annie nodded with a smile now gracing her pressed lips, "Yeah, the army couldn't wait to get a strong young man like you. I've heard it's illegal now though so that's good I guess. A person shouldn't be forced to fight in a war they don't believe in." With a second try her axe sliced right through the log and she paused to admire the precision of the cut.

"You didn't want to join?" Bucky inquired. This topic had stared to reach beyond his current knowledge of Annie.

Her cut log was replaced with a fresh whole one and yet didn't move to chop it. She huffed before fully turning to the curious man a few feet away with an ashamed tug in her brows. "Bucky, I'm not like Steve. He was always so ready to help anyone in need despite the risk to his own safety. It always annoyed the hell out of me," She breathily chuckled before losing the humour. "Bucky, I'm not selfless like that, I don't go out of my way to help strangers if it means sacrificing something I love. If I was falling off a cliff and so were ten other people Steve would do everything in his power to save all of us even if it killed him. But if you or Steve were the ones on the cliff I wouldn't even give a second thought to the ten people. I didn't want to join the war because I was scared to be without Steve but I was also scared I'd lose you. That's why I hated the drafting because it stopped me from keeping you both safe. I saw that as more important that defending our country or the greater good."

Annie kept her head lowered as she fiddled with her axe. This was all strange to Bucky. He had imagined Annie to be the kindest person in existence but maybe he was wrong. He didn't think less of her but instead the confession of her disregard of others for the safety of her loved ones just brought her down from the pedestal he hadn't realised he had put her on. She was still kind but she wasn't perfect, she had selfish wants, shame and guilt like him. Bucky at first hadn't realised it was something to be ashamed of. He would kill anyone that tried to hurt Annie without regret and as long as it kept her safe he wouldn't stop for morality. But Annie was clearly troubled by it.

He strode to her and gently took the axe that she had been tightly wringing throughout the silence. He looked down at her seriously, attempting to communicate his sincerity, "I don't really know Steve but I know that you're not him. All you're doing is looking after the people you care about and if Steve thinks that's a bad thing then screw him."

Annie rolled her eyes but smiled in relief, "Steve's not like that he just doesn't realise how annoyingly righteous he's being all the time. You used to hate it too." She pointed her finger to his chest.

"I probably still would," Bucky smirked lightly knowing the goody-goody act would get old quick.

"A smirk and a laugh. It must be my lucky day" Annie grinned widely as she snatched her axe from his hand and moved back to her chopping block.

Bucky's face instantly dropped at the comment, Annie laughed at the reaction.

"How did you get drafted", Bucky questioned, changing the subject.

"Well I was drafted about a month after you. I had somehow managed to get into a college despite how little money we had, mostly rigorously saved paychecks and scholarships. Anyway I came second in a degree in tactical planning which caught the army's attention. Even though they weren't too pleased about enlisting a woman they drafted me after another strategy consultant got polio. When you heard you were not happy. You found out from Steve and came barging into the house. You only calmed down when I told you that I wouldn't see any combat," Annie recounted amusedly.

Bucky tried to imagine how the event played out but all he could recall were feelings of frustration, fear and confusion tied to the event.

"At least that way I was able to look after you from a distance. I knew the only thing Steve would've had to defend against was all the single women during the war", Annie snickered to herself. "I liked my job anyway and the army paid well. It was stressful being indirectly responsible for people's lives but it was so satisfying when a plan laid out perfectly," Annie reasoned smoothing out her hands.

From what Bucky could recall of the war the only part he had liked was kissing Annie and hanging out with Steve but those memories were rare. At least Annie had enjoyed some part of it. It seemed she enjoyed cohesiveness and clever planning. Why would someone sign up to a course to learn about it if they didn't? He wondered how she would be at chess.

"I think you may win biggest firewood pile", Annie confessed breaking Bucky from his curiosity. Annie was gesturing to his quite significant pile and then to hers that was half in size. "I still say it's unfair", She complained with hands resting on her slanted hips.

"I say you're a sore loser", Bucky retorted to which Annie gasped dramatically.

"How rude!" She exclaimed with a poorly delivered pompous British accent. He wasn't sure if the horrid imitation made the line better or worse. All he knew for sure was that Annie was awful at impressions.

Annie filled the rest of the day with chores. Partly because she felt guilty for relying on the generosity of a pregnant woman and partly because she wasn't ready to relax and think about her new life situation. Bucky continued to follow her like a duckling seeming to only be able to relax when she was in sight and no other possible threats were present. Annie had noticed that when they were alone Bucky was more prone to talk, ask questions and tease her (as small as the teasing was). The only significant amount of time they were apart was when Annie had taken a shower that night, intent of using their new access to hot water as much as she could. Bucky had still remained outside the bathroom waiting in her room. She had made sure to bring clothes with her into the bathroom.

Annie wringed, pressed and squeezed her damp hair in a hopeless endeavour to dry it. Giving up she twisted it to one side and exited the now misty bathroom. Bucky waited on the edge of the bed with his arms resting on his spread knees. His head jolted upward as she entered.

"Did you want to have a –"

"No, I'm fine", Bucky shot with certainty.

"Ok but your eventually going to have to shower or I'm going to start avoiding you on purpose," Annie forewarned.

"I remembered that you take a really long time in the bathroom", Bucky provoked.

"My showers were nothing compared to yours," Annie argued amusedly. "Oh! That reminds me!" Annie shouts excitedly.

Bucky watches her inquisitively as she scurries to the other side of the room where the small dirtied backpack rests that she 'collected' on their trip here. Bucky tries to see what she is looking for but her form blocks his view.

Abruptly she whipped around with a dark blue book in her hand. She almost runs back to him, placing herself beside him on the plush bed. "Here I got this for you when we stopped for gas on the way here", she thrust the paper cover book into his hands.

He swiftly flipped through the book confused by the blank lined pages. Annie was quick to explain its purpose, "It's for you to write your memories in. I can't really imagine what it's like to have to re-remember all of your memories but I can bet that it's confusing and chaotic. I thought that if you have a book you can write what you remember and hopefully gain some clarity in the chaos. And if you lose your memory again, which I will do everything in my power to stop, you don't have to start from the beginning again."

Annie was trying to help him again. She had gone out of her way to make his life a little easier. It give him some reassurance.

Bucky's grip tightened on the chubby book, his eyes never leaving it. How did she know exactly what he needed? What he feared would happen again? What frustrated him? She had never experienced what he had and yet she knew what he needed. What baffled him the most was that she continued to help him when most people would have cut their losses.

He couldn't look at her. He could only continue to stare at the deep blue of the paper cover with a confused draw of his forehead.

"Goodnight", Annie spoke softly leaving him to crawl into the bed most likely exhausted from her constant housework.

Before long her even breathing settled throughout the room easing Bucky to dare move his sight from the book.

He scoured the room for a pen, hesitantly going through Annie's bag to find one. He settled into a fabric seat in the corner of the room at the ready if Annie were to have a nightmare. Bucky opened the book to the first page, careful not the cause any lasting damage.

Annie had intended the book to be a collection of his recalled memories but Bucky did not want to forget the present. So pensively he wrote neatly on the first of the hundreds of identical lined pages:

_Your name is Bucky._

_You are broken but Annie believes you can be whole again. That is why she gave you this book today. I almost believe it too._

_You were the Winter Soldier but you don't have to be any more. You have a choice even if it doesn't feel like it. We aren't good but you can choose to do good things. To try and be the man Annie believes we are._

_If you don't remember Annie – don't hurt her._

_Hi again! I hope your liking the calm Bunnie time! I think this is the longest chapter I have written yet so I'm hoping for extra long reviews! Tell me where you hope/think this is going to go._

_Pleave Fav/Follow/Review_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hi again all! Sorry for the wait. I had a little writers block up I'm back. And I've already seen Civil War twice. How great is it! Bucky made me so sad. Which reminds me (great segway) that his chapter got me a little teary but that my just be how tired I currently am. Please tell me your reactions, I'd love to hear them. _

**Chapter 31**

"Sorry about the clouds Cap," Clint sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up at the covered sky.

Steve didn't show any sign of hearing him as stood in front of a marble stone slab that was neatly engraved in elegant letters:

_Annie Rogers_

_Let love and faithfulness never leave you. _

_Write them on the tablet of your heart. _

_Proverbs 3:3 NIV_

He gently lent down to softly place a bouquet of white snow bells in front of the grave stone. Steve had searched for hours before finding a bouquet of Annie's favourite flowers, not commonly used in floristry. The florist had been hesitant about making a bouquet out of only the lanky flowers but a heartfelt request from Captain America had convinced them in the end.

He pulled himself back up but was reluctant to stray too far from the symbolic resting place of his late sister. Finally turning to Hawkeye he responded, "It's okay Clint. Annie liked the clouds anyway. She used to say the sky seemed bare without them filling it up. She had been 12 when she said it though."

He had chosen a nice spot. A vast tree spread its leaves over the row of graves and the green grass around the stone sprouted with little yellow flowers. Annie would have liked it.

"Not to be rude or anything but is this all the people who showed up. I thought Annie was supposed to be the normal, friendly one," Clint spat, making no attempt to hide his distaste at the lack of company with crossed arms. Natasha jabbed him in the exposed part of his ribs earning a pained grunt from the marksman. He seemed more irritated than upset about the situation but Steve supposed they all dealt with loss differently. Steve was reasonably sure he had gone through all the stages of loss. His anger had settled after Widow and Sam set him straight and now he just painfully felt her absence.

"No these are all the people I invited," Steve explained glancing at Sharon Carter who was still to the left. The notification of Annie's funeral had been awkward with Sharon but she had gotten on along quite well with Annie when they had been neighbours and deserved the chance to say goodbye. The attendance also consisted of Natasha, Clint, Falcon and himself. All respectively dressed they stood stationary around the grave.

"Annie never really had a lot of friends. I guess it started because I was always too sick to keep up with the other kids so Annie stayed back with me. We were each other's best friend and then Bucky joined. I think Annie thought the two of us idiots were enough and never really made any other close friends until she met Peggy."

It was difficult for the others to remember that Steve had once been quite sickly having never known him when he was.

"Annie wouldn't have wanted a large funeral. She would have just wanted the people she cared about here."

Steve let out a deep breath as his shoulders sagged. Seeing her grave stone made her death real. He had put off the event up until this point foolishly hoping it was another one of HYDRA's schemes but in all of their HYDRA raids not one person had mentioned Annie. Natasha said he needed to do this for closure but he wasn't sure he wanted it. If he accepted that Annie was really gone then he would really be alone. Everyone would see him as Captain America first, Steve second. He was sure she and Bucky had been the only ones that preferred Steve to the historic hero. Now he wasn't sure that Bucky liked or remembered any version of him.

To be honest Steve was terrified. He didn't know what to do without his sister. She had provided him an anchor when the whole world refused to make sense. She had given him comfort, companionship and most importantly understanding. She had been the only constant in the radical events of his life.

He hated coming home now. The empty silence of the apartment a painful reminder of his loss. He would enter through the green door and instantly notice the absence of humming and the jumble of mix-matched herbs as Annie attempted to spice up her bland food. The house had now fallen into clutter, Steve hoping the mess could stop everything from reminding him of when she'd been alive. Natasha had come over and tided up the house with a certain level of inexperience. She cooked him a homemade meal, demanding he have a normal dinner. Despite the flawed cleaning, the meal was perfectly cooked with all the herbs pleasantly balanced.

He hated it.

It wasn't hers and he couldn't pretend it was for a moment of comfort.

He had thanked her as he was always did and when she left the emptiness returned.

Now that he was staring at the smoothed stone that read her name in past tense he didn't know what to feel. He had felt so much anger, fear, sadness and guilt in the past weeks that he felt drained.

Steve was surprised when Natasha spoke up in the most nostalgic tone he had heard from the reserved woman. "Annie was the first person in a long time that had wanted my company more than my skills. I was sure that she had ulterior motives. She knew who I was and what I had done, thanks to Clint," She sent a little glare to the embarrassed looking archer, "And she still wanted to get to know me more. Annie is one of the rare people in the world that see us for who we are, good or bad and not what we can offer. For some of us it's a shock but it's what we need."

Steve noticed Natasha continue to focus on maintaining her steely expression but it broke as she looked to the grave. As if Annie were standing where the stone penetrated the ground Natasha looked to it warmly. The woman uncomfortable with feelings, smiled weakly and with an uncertain tug of her shoulders uttered a "Thank you."

Steve supposed it was his turn to speak yet he struggled to find where to begin. He searched his mind for how best to sum up Annie for his unprepared eulogy. As he searched he came to a realisation, "There isn't a long list of inspirational moments with Annie. Anyone with a few well-placed words can motivate but Annie… Annie was there. She was there believing in us, loving us and accepting us when there was no reason for her to." Steve had hoped his shoulders and voice remained strong but both had softened in recalling the woman with ridiculously tangled hair.

This wasn't supposed a speech. This was him saying goodbye to his sister who repeatedly sacrificed her own happiness for his. His sister who he could never truly thank. As he spoke again he didn't steel his voice or harden his face but let his friends see him as he truly was, grateful and yet completely lost.

"When I was younger I was sick a lot. I would have to stay in bed for weeks sometimes. I would cough and wheeze so much it would drive anyone insane. But every time I got sick Annie would refuse to go to school and stay with me the whole time. She would sing until I fell asleep and would always be there when I woke up. I was her big brother but she was the one looking after me. From that I knew I could depend on her through anything and I wanted her to be able to depend on me. I guess I failed." His head hung and he had no motivation to lift it.

No one spoke after that. What needed to be said had been said and what couldn't had been buried down. Gradually they left, giving a last glance at the stone grave and a reassuring pat on Steve's shoulder. Natasha was the last to give him a sad smile before returning to her car, leaving him alone.

He was unsure how long he stood staring at the stone as if it would change something. Eventually he took the last six steps to the grave stone and laid his palm on the cold marble. "Annie, I'm going to find Bucky. You're not here anymore but I can still help him. I'm not going to fail him like I failed you. I promise", Steve vowed to stone.

At the homestead the following two weeks pasted with only a few incidences much to Annie's relief. Bucky continued to remain alert when in company that expended beyond just him and Annie. He also continued to insist on having her in sight. The two continued to share Annie's room both finding comfort in the presence of the other. Annie almost every morning without fail found her body tightly wrapped around Bucky. Bucky was unaware of this fact because as much as he hated it, he was not a morning person. And Annie most definitely was according to Bucky's standards. This is the cause of the first incident.

_Bucky woke as he usually did, alone in a warm bed not remembering when he had fallen asleep. He frowned looking at the spot Annie usually occupied. He wished for once that she would still be there when he woke. He dragged himself out of bed and travelled through the now familiar house to the kitchen that Annie usually occupied at this time. Annie was not the best cook but she really loved breakfast. A pang of worry shot through him when he heard no singing or humming or even whistling. The pang turning into the frenzy of anxiety when he found the kitchen empty and unused. "Annie?!" he yelled anxiously once again searching the room and those adjoining it. The only out-of-place items were a plate of lukewarm pancakes and a piece of folded paper. His eyes darted around the room for any signs of HYDRA, very conscious of the gun that was tucked into his belt and hidden by his shirt._

_Bucky cautiously tread to the paper hoping to whatever powerful being that would hear him that it was not another letter from HYDRA. He relaxed slightly seeing his name in Annie's handwriting. _

_He was able to slow himself down enough to read the cursive, 'Bucky. I have not been taken by HYDRA. Calm down. I just went with Laura about 20 minutes down the road to get some groceries. We will be back before 11:30. Please eat some pancakes.' –Annie_

_Bucky looked to the painted wooden clock that hung on the wall, 10:40am. He still had almost an hour until they returned. He then sheepishly noticed that in his panic he had completely crushed the corner of the stone bench with his metal hand. _

_He spent the rest of the time waiting on the front stairs grumpily eating the now cold pancakes. He had not been happy when the two woman pulled up in the dirtied grey car but brought in the groceries none the less. Laura was also not happy with the destruction of her pristine counter._

The second incident was of the more serious kind. As Bucky had taken to following Annie around the homestead so had another. Lila Barton as most young girls would be was intrigued by the interesting and strange new occupants of her home. Shy at first, Lila had slowly grown bold enough to approach the curious woman with the long golden curls that she had been dying to play with. To her delight Annie, though slightly awkward at first, was more than willing to participate in her games. She had coerced the young woman into a tirade of games and pretend. Bucky was happy to simply watch Lila tug on Annie's hand, instructing her on the rules of her latest game.

Annie grew confident in the world of pretend under Lila's assertive guidance. The roles also reversed as Lila insisted on helping Annie with the washing. More than once Laura spotted the blonde carrying a basket of damp clothing followed by Bucky who held another and little Lila who marched happily behind with the little bucket of pegs. The incident occurred in one of the rare moments that Bucky was separated from Annie. Lila had challenged the (biologically) 25 year old woman to tag by poking her arm as she sat with Bucky, branding her as "it".

_The young girl with two bouncing plaits ran from the two in a fit of giggles. Bucky rolled his eyes as Annie leapt from her sit to chase after Lila. Annie chased after the young girl who clumsily crawled under the table and popped up on the other side using it as a barrier between her and Annie. Both darted side to side in an intimidation game, the constant laughter of the small girl clearly wearing her out. A wicked grin grew on Annie's face knowing she simply had to play the long game. She choose one side of the table to run around, Lila choosing the opposing side. The two chased from room to room until Lila lost her pursuer. The giggles faded as she searched the last room she had run through, her twin plaits swinging with every side glance. Before the young girl knew it two feminine arms wrapped tightly around her torso and she was lifted up._

_She had fallen into Annie's trap. Her own laughter mixed with the surprised squeals resonating from the gap-toothed mouth of Lila. "Get go!" Lila continued to squeal at a deafening volume. _

_The light hearted atmosphere dropped as abruptly as Bucky entered the room with wild eyes and a gun held ready in his outstretched arms. Annie could feel Lila stiffen like lead in her arms. The young girl knew what it was. Annie, careful not to spook Bucky, slowly lowered and released Lila, quietly telling her to go to her mother._

_Bucky's gun stayed trained on her but his alert eyes followed Lila's panicked exit. As Annie took a hesitant step towards Bucky his eyes were instantly trained on her once again, the gun unsteady in his grip. Annie's eyebrows bunched together at his frenzied eyes and shallow breath. It was just like his nightmares, perceiving a different time and place than the one before him._

_She took another step towards him calmly calling, "Bucky."_

_She noticed his entire body tense at the movement. He hurriedly cocked the gun warning in a shaky voice, "Don't come any closer." She could see him riotously breathing in and out, frantically trying to get some air into his lungs._

_"Bucky please. It's Annie," she attempted to sooth but her wavering tone betrayed her fear. She didn't like the look in his eyes. But she continued closer reaching her hand to the loaded gun that followed her every movement. She was sure he did not blink until she laid her hand on the firearm._

_She eased the gun down. His frantic eyes landing on her before returning to their common wary gaze. He seemed to regain himself as his eyes darted around the formal dining area in confusion. When his head dropped to glance at the gun that was still firmly wrapped in his calloused hands with Annie's much smaller hands cautiously on top his eyes widened. His face painted with horror at the realisation that he had almost shot Annie as well as a child._

_Bucky ripped his hands away from Annie's, shoving the weapon back into his belt. Before she processed this he had already stormed out of the room. Annie knew if she didn't catch him he would distance himself from her. All those weeks of progress in their friendship lost. Or worse._

_She desperately chased after his impossibly fast retreat; shaming into walls to order to turn, too afraid to slow down._

_She finally caught up to him, finding the distraught man stuffing clothing into his back pack. "Bucky what are you doing?" Annie called internally begging for him to answer._

_"Bucky!" She called again when he ignored her presence continuing his packing._

_"Are you just going to leave then?!" She shouted resentfully. Her fear disguised by anger._

_He finally acknowledged her turning to the enraged woman with his own chaos of emotions. "Annie I almost killed you! Again. I'm not safe for you to be around," he started heatedly but lost sharpness along the way._

_This did not cool down Annie was she continued to argue bitterly, "So you're just going to leave because of a few mistakes!" Annie knew she was being harsh but the sudden fear that Bucky would leave her once again had made her terrified. He made her care about him again to just leave at the first sign of trouble._

_"It wasn't just a few mistakes. I almost __shot__ you," The ex-assassin argued determinedly. Annie noticed him shove the notebook she gave him into his bag before making his way to the door._

_She obstructed his exit just in time. He stared down at her threateningly, "Move"._

_She stared up at hi with the same unbreakable determination common to all Rogers, "I'm not letting you leave."_

_He sighed at her hindrance and set his jaw. He easily moved her from the door frame, careful not to harm her. She continued to follow him as he travelled through to the front door of the two story house. She knew any physical attempt would be fruitless. She was no match for Bucky strength-wise but she persisted with her arguing. She was not going to let him leave. He thought he was being noble in protecting her but she didn't need this protection, she needed Bucky. Her friend. The guy who made horrible first impressions but made up for them in the end. The guy who motivated her to be better. And she wanted him to be the guy who stuck with her no matter what._

_He strode in long steps, which she struggled to keep up with, to their getaway car. His bag was carelessly thrown in the back seat before he positioned himself in the driver's seat. When he felt the familiar sift in the car he sighed tiredly and turned to his passenger. "Please go out," he almost begged to Annie who sat unwaveringly in the seat beside him._

_"No," She responded stubbornly with crossed arms._

_Another tired sigh excreted from his mouth, "Then I'll make you."_

_"Then I'll follow you," the blonde countered. Sometimes he wished she wasn't so stubborn but then again then she wouldn't be Annie. "Like it or not you're stuck with me."_

_He wearily rested his head on the back of the car seat before looking to her defeated, "Annie you're safe here but if I'm here you and everyone else is in danger. I can't be trusted. HYDRA's after me and I can't even control my own mind. I'm not safe."_

_She knew what he was trying to do. It was what he always did, look after her safety at the risk of his. Her anger subsided and she confessed, "I don't want to be safe if it means losing you. I know you're doing this for me but this isn't the way. You can't just run away." She ignored the little voice telling her that that was exactly what she was doing to Steve._

_He growled in frustration exiting the small car with a violent slam of the door. Annie quickly followed suit. "You don't get it. __I'm__ not safe! I've killed women, children, families. I looked them in the eyes and killed them with my bare hands. I keep remembering more and more of them. I shot a little girl because HYDRA told me to. What's going to stop me from reverting back and trying to kill you? It's already happened once!" His voice lost its fury, dying away as his features softened. "I-I can't handle that Annie. I can't hurt you again." He seemed desperate and frail in that moment. A man pleading because he has no other options._

_Annie softened, her shoulders slouched, "HYDRA made you do those things."_

_"But I still did them," Bucky immediately responded._

_She had now walked around the front of the car and rested against the curved hood, "What if I had gone on that mission and fallen off that train? What if I became the Winter Soldier and did all those things? If I wanted to run away on my own for your safety, would you let me?"_

_Bucky's head tilted to the side ever so slightly as he considered the scenario. "No."_

_"Would you blame me for what I did under HYDRA's control?"_

_She was answered with another hesitant "No"._

_Annie pushed herself off the car and approached the confused Bucky. "I know you've done some things in the past but I know I would have done it too if I had gone through that. Bucky I trust you even if you don't trust yourself yet. I promised to help you remember and I'm not letting you run off halfway. You're stuck with me Buck." _

_ His frown lightened somewhat but he still seemed confused. "Why do you trust me? I'm not that guy you knew. I don't think I can be."_

_Annie smiled sadly, "You don't have to be Buck. I trust you because you look after me, you always have and you still do. When I was a kid I had to learn how to look after myself as well as Steve. You were the first person to look after me. You knew I could protect myself but you still wanted to. Now you still look after me even though you didn't know me at first. You came back for me at HYDRA. You refuse to sleep to make sure I'm safe even though I wish you would get some sleep." She was right in front of him now with a wide smile slapped on her face._

_ "You've got my back and I've got yours. That's what we do," she said._

_He liked that. No one had ever 'had his back' before. Bucky watched the determined woman in front of him in wonder but he was quickly plagued by another worry. "What if I hurt someone?"_

_Annie reached around him and pulled the gun from its secured place in his belt. She held the firearm in his view announcing, "Then I'll stop you. I don't think you will but in a worst case scenario I'll have this."_

_Bucky wasn't sure if Annie would pull the trigger on him if the time came but he liked this alternative. Annie could defend herself against him and he was able to stay with her. Even though he was sure Annie was completely serious about following him. The woman from his knowledge had fierce loyalty._

_"So you'll stay?" Annie asked hopefully._

_Bucky gave her a rare smile, "You said it, I'm stuck with you remember. And you're stuck with me."_

Afterwards to two had faced a terrifying Laura. They offered to leave if she didn't want them in her house. Laura the clever woman that she was knew the signs that Bucky was exhibiting and couldn't bring herself to cause more pain for the troubled man. She forgave the incident but gave a stern warning before leaving them, "But if you threaten one of my kids again I'll take you out.

"You still haven't found them!?" Rumlow screamed impatiently at a generic HYDRA member who had the unfortunate task of informing their violent leader about their failed attempts to locate the asset and the girl.

"He has a metal arm for God's sake! He shouldn't be that hard to find," Rumlow lectured as he aggressively hauled the HYDRA agent uncomfortably close by his tight grip on his shirt.

"Rumlow" the voice of the head science officer called making the HYDRA commander release the startled agent.

"This better be good news" The aggravated leader warned.

"It's certainly something," the officer baffled. "I almost didn't believe it but look at these readings."

Rumlow tried to interpret the flocculating graphs that were projected on the tablet the science officer held to him. The small video of events he knew too well down in the right hand corner of the screen as well as a name he and all of HYDRA knew very well hinted him to the meaning of the science officer's astonishment.

"Is this saying what I think its saying?" Rumlow questioned pointing at the compact screen.

"I believe it is sir. It fluctuates but these readings suggest that the energy rises with adrenaline or trauma."

Rumlow grew excited, "Can we track this?"

"The readings are subtle but if you are in a close enough proximity we can exactly locate it," the officer answered.

"I want the satellite scanning the whole country!" Rumlow shouted out the orders loud enough for every occupant of the room to hear. "This is high priority!"

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_

_Thanks to all the new followers of this story! Reviews are always appreciated._


	32. Chapter 32

_Yes it is another bonding farm chapter but that is part of my plot. Sorry if you don't find it interesting but I don't just want two characters who magically fall in love with each other after knowing each other for 2 days. Things will start to get more action-packed soon I promise (along with some big reveals!)_

**Chapter 32**

Bucky with both hands placed steadily on the bathroom sink scrutinised his reflection. His lengthy hair obscured parts of his face from view. His jaw was covered in a significant amount of stubble. His brows furrowed as he looked at himself. To be honest he did look disheveled and his hair was disrupting his vision at times. This would be a great disadvantage in a fight. He hadn't realised how inconvenient it was until Annie had offered him an elastic to tie his hair back with. From that point on it has been a reoccurring nuisance.

HYDRA hadn't really risked getting close enough the chop the growing hair, not that they really cared much. Not that he would have trusted them to hold a potential weapon so close to his head. As he thought about it he did not trust any individual in that scenario, except Annie.

He shook out of his thoughts as he focused on his growing stubble. He brushed his hand along his spiky jaw. Shaving hadn't really been a priority while they were on the run. He had only partaken in the grooming activity once or twice since they arrived. Now Laura made jokes about his growing facial hair, questioning his intent to grow a beard. Annie usually crumpled her face at this comment clearly not in favour of the option.

He shuffled through the cabinet to find a plastic wrapper filled with disposable razors. Shaking cream was harder to find but eventually his search reaped reward. Soon all the small hairs were trimmed from his face. He still didn't feel any more normal. The only times he felt the smallest amount of normalcy was when he was alone with Annie. She didn't look at him with any coolness, fear or reservation making him sometimes forget his past. She just smiled.

He breathed in a deep breath watching how his trimmed face moved with the action. He had to build the courage to ask her. She was the only one he trusted enough to stand behind him with the sharp blades snipping right next to his head. He couldn't just allow it to keep growing.

He trudged down the oak stairs hating every squeak. He relaxed as he saw her just finish putting away the plates used during breakfast. Even though they had relaxed a little he still felt tense when they were distant but he had to ignore his worries. It was unreasonable to expect Annie to be fine tethered to him every second of everyday. He was just glad that the strategist didn't mind him tagging along with her routine too much.

She approached him with a fresh grin, "Well don't you look nice? Got a hot date or something?"

He frown incredulously at the short woman, "No? Why would I?" Why would he want to spend time away from Annie with some other woman? He didn't care how 'hot' she was. He didn't really remember what a date entailed anyway. All he currently had were glimpses of dancing and laughing as well as a science show. Most were repetitive though some involved Steve as well. In none of them did the lanky man seem happy.

She chuckled at his baffled reaction, "I'm kidding Buck. You haven't even met any available woman your age anyway. Well unless you been hiding one under the bed." He knew that one was a joke. The pleased upturn of Annie's lips helped with his diagnosis. Aside from the previous mishap, he was getting better at jokes and banter. Sometimes they just burst out without any contemplation and other times they were slow and clumsy but Annie would laugh anyway.

He noticed she had started calling him Buck. He wasn't sure if she just found Bucky to long or if she was growing more comfortable with the ex-assassin. But he liked the nickname. It felt unique to her.

With slight boost of confidence Bucky risked asking in a hesitant voice, "Could you cut my hair?"

Annie's bright blue eyes went round at the abruptness of the request. "Do you actually have a date?" She questioned curiously looking for the cause of the sudden appeal.

Bucky deadpanned, "No. The length is inconvenient and obstructs my sight."

"Sure Bucky," Annie's look of surprise merged to her usual smile. "I used to cut Steve and your hair all the time. I got pretty good at it. Though honestly it's hard to make something on you look bad," She reminisced to herself as she began to search for a sharp enough pair of scissors. Bucky pretended not to hear the last bit.

"Hey Bucky can you get a dinning chair out?" He nodded his head despite the fact that she couldn't see him with her eyes directed into the draw. He placed the chair in the kitchen.

He took an uneasy seat in the chair and was shortly approached by Annie who had found a decent pair of scissors as well as a towel. "You sure about this Bucky?"

He nodded his head unintentionally moving the shaggy locks with it. He frowned at them causing Annie to laugh lightly at the adorable reaction. Though she was sad there would be no more of those, she did think he looked dapper with short hair. His hair in the short style naturally settled perfectly into place.

She wrapped the towel around his shoulders as Bucky grew nervous. He didn't know why he was so anxious. Was it the blade? But he had had plenty of blades thrust at his head, though that had been during a fight. Maybe the blade reminding him of those fights. Or was it that he was worried about the change? How he would look, if Annie would like it or what he would do with the increase in exposure, no matter how small.

Annie paused waiting for him to settle before snipping off a large chunk of hair. She hadn't done this in a while and never with such long hair but she was confident in her skill. You don't cut two boys' hair for over a decade without getting pretty good.

Bucky heard another snip followed by another as the long brown hairs fell beside him onto the floor. He felt the slight difference on his head in weight and air flow. He patiently waited finding no reflective surface to examine the cut from. When his hair had been significantly shortened Annie's cuts grew more careful and precise. Every now and then she would move around to view his hair from the front always making him feel a little self-conscious. With each cut he became more anticipant.

Annie had almost finished, she had left the top a bit longer than the rest remembering how he used to have it cut. She left the hair slightly longer than how he had it before the war but not by much. The decent length of the hairs atop his head had already began tousling Annie noted with amusement. She rarely had the chance to see his hair in such a way as the old Bucky insisted on styling it neatly like all the men in the 40s.

She moved around to view him from the front, snipping a few last stray hairs. She leaned back to admire her work. Even with the lack of practise she still managed to do quite a good job. In that moment Laura walked in, rather surprised to see her kitchen utilised as a hair salon.

She smiled at Bucky, "Well who knew you were so handsome under all that hair."

Bucky tensed unsure how to respond to the compliment. He ran a hand through his shortened hair not expecting it to end so soon.

He turned his head to Annie, pleased by the lack of disruption to his sight awarded to the shorter style. "How does it look?" he asked uncertainly.

She grinned warmly at the man who she had never before seen so self-conscious about his appearance. "You look good Buck. See for yourself," Annie answers encouragingly directing him to the downstairs bathroom.

Bucky followed Annie's direction to the small, square tiled room. He rested his palms on the cold ceramic sink and stared at his new reflection in the square mirror that hung on the wall just above the sink.

His hair looked similar to the images in the Captain America exhibit though it was ever-so-slightly longer, allowing the stands on the top of his head to tangle. He liked the shorter hair. He felt he looked less like the ghost assassin, the Winter Soldier and more like Bucky. He felt more like a normal person than a broken man.

He ran another hand through his hair trying to recognise it. He saw a flash of himself back in the 40s. He was combing his hair, styling it to the side while bopping to the lively music that filtered through the radio. He finished with a flair of his comb before smirking at his refection. The memory faded to leave him staring at his current reflection.

When he entered back into the kitchen which had now been cleared of the chair and cut hair. Laura greeted his return, "Ah, Bucky I need to talk to you too."

He settled beside Annie as they both listened to Laura's eager tone, "Clint's coming home today and we were wondering if you two would look after the kids while we go out. We just don't usually have anyone to babysit. Really it's just Nat. But would you to mind?"

"Clint's coming?" Annie wasn't sure if she should be excited or worried. She decided she should just be glad that she is going to be able to see her friend. "Of course we can. Bucky are you okay to do that?" Annie turned to him with concern.

Bucky didn't know who this Clint man was other than this was his house and he is Laura's husband but he seemed to be important to Annie. "Yeah, sure" Bucky responded with pressed lips. A trait he had taken from Annie. The woman in question rewarded him with a toothy grin.

Clint Baron had no idea what to expect when he entered his country home. Annie and her mysterious assassin friend had been living there for almost three weeks and all he had really heard from Laura was that both were an amazing help with chores and that Bucky was slowly starting to grow used to the domesticated setting. Clint had no doubt that any other woman would have cast the two out when she discovered that Bucky was previously a HYDRA assassin. But Laura with all her experience with Natasha and himself looked deeper than the hostile exterior. He had been informed of the incident with Bucky which had made him rethink his decision but Laura had convinced him to let them stay. She knew the man better than him and had insisted on his good intentions.

Clint wandered through the door of his home welcomed by the familiar smells and sights of home. "Hey, I'm home." He waited for an answer but received none. "What does a guy have to do to get a little love around here?" he muttered to himself before he heard laughter from the kitchen.

The light laughter followed by an inquiring, "Clint?"

He followed the voice into the green and white timber floored room to find two unusual occupants of his home. Annie was already waiting for his entrance into the kitchen standing in front of a sink of soapy water. He was relieved to find that she looked as she always did; a tangle of blonde curls and curious cyan eyes. The large man to her right who now watched him cautiously did look different. Clint had already prepared himself for the sight of the fabled Winter Soldier in his home. The leather clad, long haired assassin that Nat had told him about but instead he was facing James 'Bucky' Barnes from his high school history textbook. It was even harder to connect the HYDRA ghost to the man in front of him with the man wearing a pale blue flannel and in the act of drying the dishes. His quick eyes did notice the silver robotic hand that shot out from his long sleeves.

Before Clint had time to make any more observations Annie had dried her soapy hands and pulled him into a hug. He gladly accepted the embrace, simply happy that she wasn't dead. Annie then abruptly pulled away with a look of annoyance, "When were you going to tell me that you had a family?!"

Clint rolled his eyes knowing this was coming. Annie hated secrets, one of the reasons she distrusted SHIELD so much. Although her judgement on that had been right on point. "When are you going to tell Steve you're alive?" he challenged not afraid to illuminate her hypocrisy.

"Those are completely different Clint," Annie defended.

"You and I both know that's a lie," He retorted confidently.

He felt guilty for his past comment when he saw the conflicted look on Annie's face and decided to move on. "So who's your friend?" He smirked at the man who seemed to grown even more tense since Annie had increase her proximity to him. Clint knew exactly what the guy was going through. Knowing Annie, the poor guy probably already cares about her more than his own hide and is trying to do everything in his power to keep her safe. The woman was completely oblivious to her effect on people, especially those acquainted with loneliness and distrust. He's been seeing the withdrawal effects on Steve and Nat for the past month and it was painful to watch.

Annie perked up and moved to bring Bucky closer. The man seemed hesitant to come nearer but allowed Annie to guide him anyway. "Clint this is Bucky. Buck this is my friend Clint. He helped me with all the 21st century confusion."

Clint held out his hand which Bucky watched warily but refused to shake. Instead Bucky opted for gruffly saying, "Thanks." He then turned away and continued with wiping the bubbly dishes with a slightly damp tea towel. Clint thinks he might he thanking him for his hospitality but he couldn't sure. Bucky may not have been the rough looking assassin he had anticipated but it was still clear that the man was not normal, he had visibly been scarred by HYDRA.

"No much of a talker is he?" Clint joked.

Annie smiled at Clint amusedly, "You got a warmer welcome than Laura."

"Yeah, how?" Clint questioned a little offended that the man wouldn't even shake his hand. Yeah he was highly trained but this was his house and he clearly wasn't hostile.

"For the first week all he had said to her was his name. He just doesn't trust people yet and I don't blame him," Annie defended as she watched him warmly.

"He obviously trusts you," Clint observed with a grin.

"Now he does but when I first met him he barely said anything to me other than 'you need sleep'," Annie clarified.

"Yeah that must have been so difficult for you," Clint teased knowing Annie's tendency to fall asleep almost anywhere. Once after a movie marathon with Nat the previous night he had found the blonde passed out underneath her desk at work.

"Where's Laura?" Clint asked now curious as to why his wife wasn't yet here to greet him.

"Of you mean your secret wife, Laura?" Annie provoked.

"Yes that Laura" Clint sighed, this wasn't going away was it?

"She's getting Lila and Cooper ready," Annie informed just as light footsteps could be heard running down the stairs.

The running was followed by a shout from upstairs, "Cooper! You need to brush your teeth!"

Lila and Cooper entered the room thrilled to find that the extra voice was their father. The two swarmed to Clint and hugged his legs. Clint laughed as he lifted Lila up into his arms and ruffled Cooper's shaggy hair.

Laura huffed down the stairs clearly exhausted by forcing the children through their morning routine. She saw Clint and gave a relaxed smile before moving to him and kissing him on the cheek, "Hey honey."

"Hey" Clint turned back to Annie remembering their plans. "Are you okay with babysitting the kids tonight? It's date night," Clint eagerly informed.

"Yes Clint," Annie shook her head affectionately.

Clint winked at her, "I knew there was a reason I let you stay around."

Laura and Clint had left half an hour ago nicely dressed and off to one of the few restaurants in the nearby town. Annie, Bucky, Lila and Cooper had just had dinner and now Cooper was sprawled out on the armchair with his small video gaming device and Annie and Lila were currently drawing with Lila's collection of coloured pencils on the wide coffee table in the play room. Lila was propped up on her knees and bent over the low table as she carefully drew. Annie lay with her legs tucked in the side not needing the extra height. Bucky sat to the side of Annie with his hands resting on his bent knees watching the two draw.

Lila announced, "Finished!" proudly as she held up her drawing of a butterfly to be viewed by Bucky and Annie. Annie smiled and complimented the pleasant picture. Annie turned her head subtly to see Bucky offer Lila a small smile. The young girl who had already noticed Bucky to be a very quiet man saw the elusive smile as a prestigious reaction.

She sets it aside and puts out a blank piece of paper to start a new masterpiece. As her purple pencil is heavily dragged across the white paper she wonders, "Bucky, are you a good drawer?"

He looked surprised by the question, the Barton girl had started to warm up to him but rarely questioned him directly. His furrowed eyebrows and focused look suggesting he was searching through his scattered memory for the answer but resolved to answer in an uncertain tone, "I don't know."

Annie couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. Bucky and Lila's heads snapped to her as the laughter started to bubble out. She shook her head lovingly at the recollection of the many failed attempts at art in Bucky's childhood. Steve, a boy naturally attributed to art had sometimes recommended drawing as an activity and Bucky, the considerate child he was, agreed. The comparison of Bucky's crude and impatient drawings to Steve's careful sketches was humorous to both Annie and her mother.

"You are awful at drawing. I'm sorry but no memory is going to help that fact."

Bucky frowned at her and then glanced at her own artwork in progress with a light smirk, "Well I don't really think you can judge."

Annie saw his line of sight and held her drawing to her chest in an attempt to hide the hideous piece from his judgement. She snuck another glance at it and concluded that he was right. She was awful at drawing. She lowered it down and examined her poor rendition of a tree. Bucky's issue was a lack of patience and care for the activity but Annie's problem was just a plain lack of skill. The lines were sloppy and the form of the plant was ridged and disproportionate.

Annie grinned at little at how bad it was, "Yeah it is really awful isn't it? The only one of us that had any skill was Steve. He drew you once and you insisted on keeping it because you thought it made you look handsome." Annie chuckled to herself remembering how Bucky had resembled a parrot admiring its own reflection.

"Can we watch a movie?" Lila inquired hopefully evidently now bored with drawing. Cooper seemed intrigued by the idea.

Annie sat up agreeing, "Sure we can. Laura said the child's movies were on the bottom shelf right?" She was just glad she could give up on her mangled tree. She was sure a movie would help broaden Bucky's understanding of the world anyway. It certainly had with her when she first arrived in the 21st century. Though she had struggled in discerning which movies were based on real events and which were fiction.

The four had ended up watching 'Sleeping Beauty' and all except for Bucky were fast asleep, draped across the lounges. When the movie had begun Bucky amusedly watched Annie's stunned reaction to the moving cartoon, seeing the gears turning in her head as she attempted to deconstruct the process of creation. Lila had been the first to fall, curling up in a small ball in the corner of the plush mint couch. Cooper had been second, lying with his head tilted up and his mouth hanging wide open. Finally Annie had slowly lowered herself onto his shoulder and shut her eyes, unconsciously cuddling into his side.

This left him alone to watch the end of the film as the Prince lowered himself down to kiss Aurora. Bucky unwilling glanced at the sleeping Annie but immediately cursed himself begging his brain not to get any ideas. He instead directed his attention to the end scene of the animated film. The Prince, whose name he couldn't remember, and Princess Aurora twirled around the ballroom as the fairies argued on the dress colour. A delicate smile spread across his face as he recalled the time Annie had taught him to dance. He had quickly advanced beyond his teacher's skill. He didn't care that Annie's steps were hesitant and frigid because it was one of the few moments that he felt capable of being gentle. His natural ability the slid from one step to the next made him believe he was capable of more than just hurting others. It was one of the reasons he was indebted to Annie and one of the many reasons he couldn't help but smile when he looked to her sleeping form.

He carefully untangled himself from Annie's tight grip and as gently as he could manage he lifted Lila and then Cooper onto his shoulders. Making it up the stairs with one child on either shoulder had been a challenge even for someone with his skills but eventually he slipped them down into their respective beds and awkwardly threw a blanket over them.

He returned to the brightly coloured play room to find the still fast asleep Annie discontently searching his absent warmth. She seemed quite happy when the warmth returned and delicately hoisted her up. He cradled the murmuring woman who instantly nestled into him. He wondered if she was conscious of her habit of seeking out a heat source whilst asleep. Over the past few weeks of sharing a bed he had begun to notice that it was Annie who shifted in bed, seeking him out. He just gladly received the slumbering embraces.

He effortlessly made it up the stairs this time finding Annie, as always, very easy to carry. He was thankful for his enhanced strength when he had to balance her in one hand while opening the blankets with the other when he reached the bedroom. He placed her underneath the sheets but her hands refused to release his shirt. He rolled his eyes at the woman who became extremely clingy while asleep but would not dream of it when conscious. Not that he minded. He obeyed Annie's sleepy request. He chuckled as she instantly snuggled into his side once more.

Bucky felt sleep creeping up on him but it had not yet taken hold so he resolved to watch her sleeping form that was too amusing to look away from. Bucky was still not very well versed in social norms and expectations and was unsure whether it was wrong to watch. But the strange faces Annie made in her unconscious state and the pure joy he derived from them had him ignoring the inkling that it was a strange thing to do.

He took the time to really look at Annie, the person he now knew better than any other person, perhaps even himself (though that wasn't hard). She was very pale making her rosy tinge of her cheeks prominent. She had a round face that he thought suited the variety of spirals that was her hair. Her eyebrows were neat and solid and her average length eyelashes were a matching caramel shade. Her nose was straight with a delicate bump along the middle of the downward slope. Her lips were pale and matched the rest of her face. The top lip was a little thin but was compensated for by the plumpness of the lower, making a very tempting duo.

Annie was not flawless. Light freckles dotted around her nose and a few sunspots sparsely scattered the outer parts of her face. At some points the blush of her cheeks would slouch or her skin would bump minutely but they were not noticeable and Bucky did not mind anyway. He thought all the features together worked as cohesively as all the pieces of her personality. In his mind Annie was just as she should be, he did not wish for any part of her to change.

He was suddenly struck by the possibility of Annie waking up to find him studying her face and quickly dragged his eyes away. It was weird wasn't it? He wasn't really sure about any of the more specific social conventions.

He felt as though it would be odd but he couldn't see how looking at Annie would be wrong. He thought she was very beautiful.

The internal argument of forgotten as Annie shifted, placing her slothful hand on his shoulder and resting her head on his chest while muttering something about paint. He pulled his arm tighter around her and closed his eyes forgetting all his worries.

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_

_If you have any questions feel free to ask them and I will answer at the end of my next chapter!_


	33. Chapter 33

_Sorry for the delay but I have a little trouble with this chapter but its up! And get ready for some attack next chapter! I don't know if some of you will be sad that Annie and Bucky's time at the Clint farm is coming to an end up that is the nature of plot. I'm looking forward to more amazing reviews from you guys. And thank you for all the new followers and favorites (I still love my older ones)._

_So just found out that when I post a chapter they delete all my time skip/ break thingys that I put in there so I'm going back and fixing it all. Sorry if it got confusing. It's a lot clearer with all the breaks separating the scenes. If they're not there it means is messing it up again._

_P.S. HYDRA Steve will **not** be canon in this story. I can't really imagine Steve doing that so in my mind it's not happening._

**Chapter 33**

Annie grunted discontently as sleep lifted and pushed her back into the world. She felt horrible, her limbs were heavy and her head just didn't feel right. She tilted her head towards the clock on the nightstand noting that she had slept in much longer than usual. With the movement she felt Bucky's arm tighten around her waist. She nestled into him hoping that the act would somehow relieve her head of its gunky feeling. Bucky made a please noise at this and shifted them into a more comfortable position.

"Shouldn't you be up already?" He queried drowsily.

"You act like I have control over when I wake up," she muttered back. She rubbed her hand roughly against her face answering, "I feel off today, I don't know what it is."

"I'll make breakfast then. You go have a shower okay?" Bucky suggested.

Annie couldn't deny that the offer sounded nice. She lazily nodded but then concerned, "Do you know how to make breakfast?"

"I guess we'll find out," He shrugged before removing himself from bed and quickly changing in the on-suite.

Once he had exited the room to prepare breakfast, whatever the result may be, Annie trudged into the tiled room and cranked the knob to start the hot water hoping the heat would lift her from the strange drowsiness that had overtaken her this morning. Bucky was right, all she needed was a good shower and then some breakfast.

The moment she had removed her clothing she felt an unbearable chill and hurried to turn on the shower to the hottest temperature it allowed. She sighed as the steaming water rushed against her skin and fogged up the room. After a minute under the heated water she felt the need for more heat, the chill returning to her skin. With the heat as high as it would go and the cold to a minimal Annie finished off her shower feeling her drowsiness gone.

She collected the towel from the narrow holder hanging from the wall and wrapped it around her. She realised in her discomfort she had forgot to gather clothes to change into. The worry was dismissed as she recalled that Bucky was busy making breakfast. She was curious about the end result. He hadn't cooked much since they met but he had offered to help many times and had inquisitively watched her cook. He surely had taken in something though she probably wasn't the best teacher. She was hoping he had better luck with favour that she did.

She rubbed an extra towel roughly against her damn tangled hair promising to brush it after she had gotten dressed. She didn't want to try and wrangle her curls when they dried. She finally exited the now overly foggy room after she had gotten her long locks dry enough.

She enter the clearly liven-in mint bedroom to find something she had not anticipated. Bucky stood in the middle of the room mid-step coming to knock on the bathroom door. She must have taken longer in the shower than she thought, breakfast must already be finished.

Bucky's deep blue eyes widened as his thick brows shot up and his jaw loosened. She was perplexed by his reaction before she remembered she was only in a towel, one that did not cover as much as she hoped. Her hand shot up to clutch the towel to her chest to stop it from revealing any more than it already was.

She suddenly felt warmth pool in her cheeks as Bucky continued to stare at her, his cavernous eyes rapidly darting from one part of her to the next. She noticed Bucky's breathing sharpen and his hands fist causing the muscles of his arms to protrude. He took a step towards her.

His eyes had darkened a shade, watching her every subtle movement. His rounded eyes dilated. The intense look igniting something inside her. An odd feeling of twisting organs and molten lava running through her veins.

He continued to deliberately step towards her. The closing proximity between the two causing Annie's own breathing to hitch. All she could register was the overwhelming heat that radiated underneath her skin. Her mind flashed it the dangerous image of Bucky doing- no she needed to stop.

He stood right in front of her and Annie couldn't conceive the possibility of moving; all she could do was watch him as his eyes burned her. The air felt too thick to breathe and her heart thrashed about her chest as he lifted his hand and ghosted it over the exposed skin of her shoulder. It was as if he was afraid to make contact but couldn't resist it. Nevertheless the feather-like touch left a blazing trail in its wake.

She couldn't define what was happening behind the cloudiness of his eyes as he stared at her with instinctual wonder. "Annie," a soft call escaped his mouth. His eyes then clenched shut and features turned to those of strain.

He drew away, his gazed avoiding her, "Annie." He said again with a new distance. "Breakfast is ready. You should eat."

Annie nodded dazedly still caught out in what had just occurred, "Ah, yeah. Okay."

Once Bucky had heard her answer he stormed into the bathroom. The door slamming behind him.

Annie shook her head but still the intense heat circulating her face made clear thought a challenge. Why had he looked at her like that? What was he thinking? Why is he so damn hard to read?

Annie had to leave the room to clear her head and get off this topic. She threw on the first pair of clothes she could find and scuffled down the stairs.

"What are you so energetic about?" Clint muttered tiredly as she entered the kitchen. Annie shook her head at Clint. She knew he wasn't great with mornings but it was closer to noon now.

"Do you act this way on missions too? Does Nat have to throw water on you?" Annie inquired mockingly.

"No, she just fires her gun to wake me up," Clint clarifies with disinterest.

That sounded like Natasha. The woman knew how to get things done. Clint took another sip of his coffee and nibbled on a misshapen pancake, "You know your boy actually makes a decent pancake."

Annie's heart warmed at the plate of pancakes. I was clear that Bucky had spent a lot of time making them.

He finished of the small piece and once again sipped his coffee before examining the time. "I was worried that you might be dead because you we're up before the crack of dawn."

"That's an over-exaggeration Clint," Annie grumbled. The tired banter ended as Clint released a string of violent coughs. "Are you okay Clint?" Annie asked with concern for the aging man.

"Yeah, yeah. Actually no. I feel like crap," He confessed.

Annie sighed at the clearly unwell man. She realised what she had first categorised as tiredness and really sickness. "Clint go get some rest, you look like your about to pass out right here."

He smirked groggily, "You're the boss." He emptied the coffee realising it was powerless to help his current situation and slowly made it up the stairs. Annie was relieved, Clint was much easier to convince when it came to sleep than Bucky.

Now that she had a moment to herself she observed that her temperature had not gone down since the towel episode. She tried to look for a reason but her thoughts became fuzzy and difficult to interpret. The ache and drowsiness from before gradually returned making it increasing challenging to stand.

One thought finally get through causing a rising panic. Clint must have the flu which means she must have caught it which means… This was bad. The heat radiating underneath her skin continued to grow raddling her thoughts. It was lulling her to sleep and her rational thought was not accessible enough to warn her against it. She closed her eyes feeling the relief as her body went numb.

* * *

Bucky tugged on his favourite red shirt, his muscles now relaxing under the thick fabric. Luckily the cold shower had calmed him down. He wasn't sure what had happened before. One moment he was getting Annie for breakfast and the next she was in a towel and everything looked so tempting. He just needed to reach out and touch her. He needed to know what it felt like. Fortunately he had snapped himself out of it but his mind still reeled wondering about the overwhelming sensation. He couldn't get it out of his head that Annie had felt something too.

He glared at his reflection his the misty mirror. Cold eyes met his own. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head. He should leave the room and see how successful his first attempt at independent cooking had gone. Yes that was a good plan.

He trudged down the narrow stairway with less haste than usual. He felt more nervous to see Annie than his usual anticipation.

"Annie?" He called wondering if she was eating in the dining room for still in the kitchen. When he heard no answer he tried to calm the dark thoughts that started to raise in his head. Every other time it had been a false alarm that left him feeling like a fool.

He reserved to calm down and check the kitchen. Maybe she was just busy eating he hoped. Once he entered the pastel tiled room his eyes instantly fell on the unconscious form sprawled out on the floor.

His head ran into overdrive as blood painfully pulsed rapidly through his too small veins. Her form facing away from where Bucky was, gold hair concealing her face and torso from his view. He desperately hoped there was no blood as he dropped urgently beside her limp form and twisted her carefully.

Bucky finally let out a breathe seeing no sign of injury. But what was wrong? People don't just collapse without reason. The panic started up again but he desperately tried to suppress it, even tapping into some HYDRA training. He needed to be focused to help Annie, not fret over the possibility of losing her when something could actually be wrong. On closer inspection he noticed that her face was an alarming shade of red and a light sheen of perspiration had begun to cover her forehead. He needed to get her off the floor then he could figure out what was wrong.

He cautiously lifted her into his arms, carefully supporting her head. With her closer Bucky could observe how her breathes came out in strained huffs. This motivated him to figure this out as fast as he was capable.

He sprinted up the stairs, three steps at a time completely ignoring the distressed cracks the wood made beneath him. He had made such a ruckus on the way to their room that Laura had come to investigate.

She entered the room as Bucky laid Annie down on the queen bed and drew multiple blankets over her. "What happened?!" Laura exclaimed in confusion.

"I don't know," Bucky responded frustrated. "I found her like this on the floor," He tried to explain without giving in to the irritation of how little he knew about the human body outside of where to hit to maim or kill.

Laura leaned over the clearly pained, unconscious woman and examined her. On a hunch she pressed her hand against Annie's forehead and pulled it back after a second.

Laura turned back to him with a serious expression, "She has a fever. A bad one. Clint came down with the flu this morning, she must have caught it from him yesterday."

"Is it normally this bad?" Bucky questioned anxiously.

"No But…" Laura paused to think for a moment. "Has she had the flu since she was revived from the crash?" Laura fired quickly, an answer forming in her head.

"I don't know. Not since I've known her," Bucky tried to help.

"Bucky the flu virus changes every year and if she hasn't had it since the 40s than this is going to hit her hard, even if she's been vaccinated," Laura explained. She wasn't a doctor but it didn't take one to know that Annie had a severely weaker immunity to the virus. It was likely that SHIELD had had her vaccinated which was most likely the reason that she didn't show any other flu symptoms. But the fever seemed to have remained with a vengeance. "Bucky put more blankets on her while I get a damp cloth and the thermometer.

Bucky nodded obediently and hurriedly gathered the discarded throw quits scattered about the room. He piled them on Annie until they were mounding.

Laura quickly returned and offered a reassuring smile at Bucky's worried expression. She placed the soaking cloth on Annie's sweating forehead and positioned the thermometer in her agape mouth. She had to wait a moment and noted how tense Bucky was. His eyes never leaving Annie. On the surface the troubled man seemed cold and distant but Laura could see that Bucky really cared about Annie.

She took the thermometer out not wanting to torture Bucky for any longer. She frowned as it read 103.8 degrees. That was not good but it wouldn't kill her. She tried to give Bucky as warm a look as she could as she reported, "She's going to be fine Bucky but it's not going to be easy."

Bucky acknowledged her conclusion with a nod. "I'll look after her." Annie was clearly safe in the attentive hands of Bucky, Laura settled before leaving to check on her whining husband. The man didn't even have a real fever and he was acting like he was on the verge of death.

* * *

As Annie returned to consciousness she felt a wave of discomfort crash over her. She felt absolutely awful, like she was freezing to death in a furnace.

"Annie?" She heard a muffled voice call.

She groaned in response before cracking open her dry eyes. She started to form shapes but her eyes never truly focused. She could see Bucky leaning over her with a concerned tug in his brows. She could now register the pressure of his human hand on her own and she couldn't help but smile.

"Annie?" He called again, not satisfied with the lazy response.

"Yeah Buck. Ah. Wo-what happened?" She questioned disorient, trying to manoeuvre her tongue over the words.

She lifted her free hand to her head, clumsily rubbing it in a hope to rid it of the constant throbbing.

"You have a fever. I found you unconscious," Bucky recounted with a frown, obviously not remembering the event pleasantly.

"It was Clint wasn't it?" Annie mumbled with a chuckle. She knew she shouldn't find that funny but right now her judgement was not working correctly.

Bucky seemed agitated at her amusement before realising that she was not completely in control yet. He decided to humour her, "Yes it was Clint. He has the flu."

She stopped herself from laughing this time feeling her control and thinking capability improving.

"How do you feel?" Bucky asked as he observed her condition.

With a restless sigh she answered honestly, "My head hasn't really stopped aching since I woke up and I fill like my face is being burnt off but my body is freezing."

"Do you need more blankets?" Bucky asked with an expression that gave away how anxious he was to help. She did laugh at the huge mound of blankets that already cocooned her body. She realised that no matter how many blankets her stacked on top of her she wouldn't feel warm and that didn't help at all with her fiery face. She would just has to deal with the constant discomfort.

"No Bucky, I'm fine blanket-wise. Thank you for looking after me."

Bucky offered her a small pressed smile unsure how to respond. He revolved for holding her hand that poked out from beneath the multitude of blankets with both hands.

The slight shiver from his metal hand sparked a far-fetched yet ingenious idea in Annie's boiling head.

She avoided eye contact as she asked, knowing she would never find comfort until she did, "Buck can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything," he responded confused.

"I need you to hold me," Annie blurted unsure how to phrase the odd request.

"What?" Bucky sputtered with pink tinging his cheeks.

Annie cringed at how weird that sounded. "Sorry! I mean I just need you to get into the bed to share warmth and put your metal hand to my head."

"My hand?" Bucky was getting more and more confused by Annie's request. She huffed at how difficult this was to explain without embarrassing herself.

"I'm not explaining this well. Bucky I have no idea how bad my fever is but right now I can't stop shivering and my face is burning and I want nothing more than to but your hand against it. I know it's a lot to ask and you don't have-"

Annie's rant ended abruptly as Bucky began to pull away the layers of blankets and insert himself closely beside her on the mattress. She was dumbfounded by his actions as he continued to wrap his arms around her pulling her shivering form against him.

"W-What are you doing?" She questioned still confused.

"I said anything didn't I?" Bucky stated as if the answer was obvious.

Annie nodded not in a position to argue as she finally stopped shivering and felt warmth leak into her artic bones.

Bucky offered his metal hand to her somewhat hesitantly, still cautious if its strength. She gave the robotic limb a reassuring touch before placing the cold metal against her cheek. She couldn't restrain the sigh that escaped her lips at the relief. It was like running cold water over a burn.

The combination of warm and cold seemed to balance out her body temperature and with the new-found contentment she felt the familiar tug of sleep.

"Thank you Bucky. You're always looking after me," She mumbled happily as sleep started to slow her thoughts. She always felt so content and safe with Bucky. She instinctively burrowed deeper into his arms, pressing right against his chest. She could feel his breath steady on her shoulder and allowed her eyes to close, fever forgotten.

He felt Annie nuzzle closer to him a sign he now knew meant that she was descending into sleep. It wasn't long before her breath came out in deep, even puffs, a sign that she was now slumbering. He could leave her now. Sneak off now that she was unaware of her fever symptoms. But he didn't. Bucky instead held her tighter. He could leave her but he didn't want to.

Annie had actually invited him to hold her. He couldn't believe his ears when she had asked. Yes the request was a messy jumble of words but he was still surprised she had voiced a want to cuddle up to him while conscious. Though the degree in her feverish state was questionable. She had then done the impossible. She had transformed his arm, previously a weapon to snap necks, into an opportunity to comfort her. He was still weary of using his bionic hand for more careful tasks but she had in complete confidence held it to her cheek. For once it had not hurt someone but brought them relief.

He stared at the marvel of a woman resting her head just in front of his; her hand still clutching his metal one to her cheek. She had made him feel like a real person again and had made one of the worst parts of him good if only for a moment. The thought of leaving her was unimaginable.

* * *

Annie awoke from her much more enriching sleep in a haze. Her mind still refused to properly function she noted as the shapes of the room shifted in the blurry vision. She felt half-awake, half aware. As if the slightest close of her eyes would thrust her back into the dream realm. She could feel Bucky's warmth still beside her and his metal arm gently extinguishing the heat emitting from her face.

She lifted her free hand to test her vision. The forms of the digits shook and weaved unsteadily. She turned the hand to face the palm and narrowed her eyes at the strange glowing blue strings that darted up the little veins in her wrist. The thin, almost life-like whizzing lines grew more vibrant as they zapped through the veins that lay closer to the surface. They dispersed across the span of her palm until they dissipated.

She wanted to watch the strings dance along her hand more but her eyelids grew too heavy to fight and she once again slipped away from awareness.

* * *

Annie heard humming. It was light and off tune but she could hear it move around her. She stretched her back out, the action making her aware of the sleeping body coiled around her. She dared to open her eyes, braving the onslaught of natural light that streamed through the ajar window.

"Annie?" A female voice questioned.

"Yeah?" Annie answered groggily before looking over to Laura who smiled down at the couple entangled in the blanket-infested bed. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A day and a half. But I think you woke up a few times in between," Laura informed Annie who was still regaining control of her body. "Open your mouth."

"Why?" Annie quizzed but Laura took the opportunity to stick the thermometer into her mouth. She responded to Annie's glare with a satisfied grin. Annie was left to lay in silence waiting for the small device to lightly beep signalling it had measured her temperature.

Laura made a pleased noise before turning it to Annie for her to read. The blonde sitting up, careful not to wake or move Bucky, squinted to read the small numbers 101.6. "Your fever's going down," Laura commented happily.

"How high was it before?" Annie asked in disbelief.

"Almost 104 degrees," Laura replied.

"No wonder I felt so horrible yesterday," Annie mumbled to herself.

A silence fell between the two but Laura interrupted it with a sly grin, "You guys look very sweet you know." Annie was thankful that the constant red hue of her feverish cheeks hid the blush rising. "He hasn't left your side since you got that fever," The older woman smiled at the oblivious sleeping Bucky who still held onto Annie's waist despite her upright position. "I'll let you two sleep then," she quickly excused herself.

Annie knew that Laura was too clever to be oblivious to the odd relationship the two shared. Annie was just glad Laura was not one to tease relentlessly. The same could not be said for her husband.

She looked down at Bucky who lightly tightened his hold around her waist in his sleep. She didn't notice the light smile that formed on her face as she brought her hand down to brush some hair away from his face. His head leaned in the direction of her hand causing her to continue to run her hand through his shortened tresses. He made a soft sigh at that motion. A breathy laugh escaped Annie's lips at the adorable noise. Who would have thought the Winter Soldier was so endearing in his sleep.

* * *

When Bucky awoke he was stunned to find how long he had slept for. The last time he had woken was in the afternoon but now it appeared to be late morning the following day. He was also surprised to find Annie not beside him. His attention was directed to the open window that was positioned in the middle of the opposite wall to the one the bed head pressed against.

He heard a distant slice and aggressive grunt sounding from outside. He shoved the pile of blankets off of him and trode to look out the window to see Annie with rolled up sleeves angrily attacking logs of wood with an axe below him on the front lawn. What was she doing?

Bucky dashed down the oak stairs and into the kitchen for answers. He found Laura trying to convince a sniffily Clint to eat some toast, complaining that he was worse than the kids.

He gave the two an odd look which Clint, when he noticed Bucky had entered the room, responded in a creaky voice with, "Morning sleeping beauty."

He understood that reference but that wasn't important now. With a cautionary tone asked them, "What is Annie doing out there?"

Laura was surprised that he had chosen to ask them instead of running straight out to question Annie. "Her fever is gone but why she is destroying all of our wood you have to ask Clint," Laura informed glaring at the man mentioned.

In response Clint gave a guilty expression, "How was I supposed to know she would react like that?!" Clint attempted to defend himself.

"What happened?" Bucky asked as his patience grew thin.

Clint dropped his head into his hand as he made another sniff at his clogged nose, "I was just arguing with her about coming clean with Steve and then she just snapped."

"Snapped?" Bucky parroted. Why would she react so extremely? Annie usually responded to conversations with logic and reason. That was the reason that she won most arguments. He searched his mind for an answer and for once found one that was directly related.

He could recall this happening before. The memory was vague and scattered but he could remember finding Annie aggressively scrubbing at some plates to the point that it was damaging in the sink of her old house. It had been sometime after he had told her that he had been drafted.

Bucky felt an overwhelming sense of comprehension as he realised that he knew what had caused Annie's drastic reaction. Too absorbed in his new sense of understanding, he exited out the front door without another word to Laura and Clint.

Bucky approached Annie without any hesitation although she did seem somewhat dangerous as she hurled a large axe deep into the cylindrical wood. The slices weren't careful and calculated but were jagged and violent. As if the purpose of the movement was not to separate the log but to simply destroy something.

He had to take a moment to just survey her to the rare state. Her breathing was ragged and her hair stuck out of the pony tail it was held in. Her cheeks held a more intense red hue which made Bucky worry for a moment that she wasn't really over her fever. He comforted himself by recalling that her face reddened with most excessive physical activity.

To any person who did not know Annie too well, the extreme change in demeanour would be confusing. It made complete sense actually.

The slight woman had a habit of bottling up her emotions in an attempt to maintain reason but when it came too much, the smallest thing would set her off and turn her wrath on an inanimate object. The cathartic destruction used to defuse all the pent up emotion and frustration.

And with all Annie had been through in the past two months it was bound to happen soon.

"Annie?" Bucky approached carefully.

"Yeah Buck?" Annie asked with suppressed irritation as she tossed another log carelessly onto the chopping block. He knew why this was happening but he was still unsure why her conversation with Clint had set it off.

"Why did talking to Clint upset you?" Bucky outright asked.

Annie harshly thrust the axe into the log with a restrained expression, her eyes locked on the wood. "I'm not upset."

He sighed at her act, this wasn't going to get anywhere if she doesn't tell him what's wrong. "Don't act dumb. We both know you're not. Annie I know that you're so busy trying to be logical all the time that you bottle up your emotions until you explode. I need you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you figure it out."

She paused with the axe limp in her hands and a weak, nostalgic smile on her face, "You remembered that?"

"I remember you trying to reason through everything after I found out they were drafting me. You ignored how you felt until you cracked. I can remember you scrubbing so hard at a plate that you snapped in in half." A small grin formed on his face as he recalled, lost in the memory, "When I asked you what was wrong you stared at the plate and cried. I had no idea what to do. I ended up just holding you as you cried and asked me not to go."

"All had had was you and Steve. It felt like half my world was falling apart and I couldn't find a reason good enough for you to risk your life," Annie admitted in a pensive tone.

"How about protecting my country?" Bucky teased. He was getting better at joking. Though he only felt comfortable enough to try around Annie.

Annie quirked up the corner of her mouth at the joke but it some fell back into its frown. "You're starting to sound like Steve."

"Is that why you're upset. It is Steve?" Bucky probed.

At the question Annie's knuckled turned white as she tightly gripped the handle of the axe and her shoulders tensed. Bucky knew he hit the nail on its head.

"Yes. I-I mean no- I just- ahh!" Annie growled in frustration as she tried to sort out the whirl wind of anxieties and anger and frustration. She decided to attack the log again for good measure before shouting, "It's everything!" her hand tightened around the axe even more if possible. "I hate this whole situation. I hate that we have to keep looking over our backs, I hate what HYDRA will do if they find us and how much that terrifies me. I hate how much pain they put you through and how I contributed to it. I'm worried that if I'm alone with my thoughts for too long I'll start to think about what they did to you for so long. I hate being suddenly thrown into the future where I don't understand how any of this God-forsaken technology works. I feel like a child. Grown men used to come to me for tactical plans on a war and now I can't even figure how a telephone works. And-and I miss Steve! I miss his constant optimism. I miss looking forward to when he came home from a mission. I miss how he would compliment my food even when it was burnt. I even miss that stupid Captain America costume."

Bucky was speechless. He had thought he had a lot to deal with but apparently Annie was taking on his burden as well as her own. He couldn't think of anything to stay that would ease her worries because they were valid. And he couldn't replace Steve.

Bucky decided to do what he had done that day over 75 years ago. Bucky guided the axe out of her hands before wrapping her up in his. He wasn't that proficient with emotions but at least he could do this for her. It wasn't long before for hands tightened around his torso. The small woman clung onto him as if her life depended on it. He was a little startled when he felt a dampness against his chest but realised that Annie was crying. He just smiled down at the vulnerable woman in his arms and embraced her just that little bit tighter telling her he was there. He promised he would always be there for her.

He smiled knowing that the second she yelled at him for shooting her and refused to rest like any normal person would she had sealed her fate. She was now forever **stuck with him.**

* * *

_Please Review/Fav/Follow and thank you to all those who write wonderful reviews. They really encouraged me. I'm glad to see people are enjoying my story so much._


	34. Chapter 34

_I'm back and I'm super sorry for how long this took. This chapter was difficult for me and I started freaking out over the details. I am so grateful for everyone who continues to read this story even with my chaotic posting schedule (or lack of). But with this story, I really want to get it right which unfortunately means I need to be in a writing mood for it to be my best. The story isn't going to get happier anytime soon but it will eventually. A plot is set._

_So opposing what I have said previously, this story will tie into Age of Ultron but not Civil War (even though the movie was amazing). The series of events I have in place does not line up with the Civil War storyline. I'm hoping you are looking forward to the following chapters for this story as much as I am._

_(P.S. I got an amazing chrome app called Grammarly that acts as an editor. IT's so helpful, so look forward to minimal spelling/grammar errors.)_

**Chapter 34**

Loud crackles and bangs echoed throughout the American sky in their annual ridiculous number. Though these light erupting explosives were only distant flashes and pops from the nearby town's local celebration of their independence. Bucky and Annie lounged on the grass some distance from the homestead watching the night sky fill up with green only for a moment to then be replaced by a flash of red then blue.

Annie had been worried that the booms of the fireworks would bring up some unhappy and vivid flashbacks for Bucky but he had insisted on watching them with her; the noises were distant and he could easily distinguish the difference between the pop of the fireworks and the bang of a gun. He had really insisted on joining Annie to watch the 4th of July fireworks display of the town because it seemed important to her.

Bucky watched her now as she tilted her head towards the darkened sky with her legs hugged to her chest. Her face wore a sad yet nostalgic expression. He turned back to yet another stream of fireworks waiting for her to explain her solemn behaviour today. He trusted she would in her own time.

And with her promise to express what she was feeling instead of bottling it up she released a deep sigh, still staring at the bursting lights and confessed, "Today's Steve's birthday."

Bucky felt like an idiot for not realising but how could he? His memory was improving by the day but he was nowhere near remembering dates.

Annie seemed less focused on this and she tightened her grip on her folded legs downward turning her gaze. "Every year we would all climb up the side of the house to get a better view of the fireworks… This is the first birthday we haven't spent together," She breathed weakly as she tried to lighten her expression without much success.

Bucky frowned not knowing how to relieve the blonde's pain. They both knew that with HYDRA still on the hunt, fuelled with the information that the Rogers was a point of weakness for the dangerous Winter Soldier, their future was too uncertain to reveal their continued existence to Steve without risking hurting him more. Instead of fumbling about with words he opted to wrap an arm around her and gently guide her to rest on his shoulder. The action seemed to relieve Annie as her arms loosened their grip on her legs.

Eventually, he found the courage to state, "You miss him."

Annie smiled at the obvious statement but humoured him none the less, "Yeah I really do. I miss watching him open my present. He would treat the wrapping paper like it was some priceless artefact and would take at least five minutes to open my gift." Bucky mimicked Annie's nostalgic look as this Steve sounded more and more like a huge dork. At least the one Annie described. He seemed to differ greatly from the idolised man projected in the exhibit.

"Even though it is kind of annoying, it was still comforting that some things stayed the same. I was worried that after he got the super soldier serum that he would change and he would stop being the brother I knew. That he would morph completely into Captain America. And in some ways he did. He stopped fidgeting and he started taking charge instead of fighting his battles alone. He wasn't that kid I grew up with who put newspaper in his shoes. But he's still Steve. No matter how much Steve changes in appearance he's still ridiculously gentle and meticulous and nothing can be dirty and everything has to be-". Annie pauses to look at Bucky before slapping her palm over her forehead. "I'm blabbering on again aren't I?"

"I don't mind. It's what makes you Annie," Bucky clarified contently.

"Yes, that's a wonderful defining characteristic," She huffed sarcastically.

Bucky laughed lightly. Yes, the Winter Soldier laughed, Annie baffled. She liked the warm sound. Annie revelling in every action that signalled to the defrosting of the assassin's icy regard. She could think of few things that gave her more joy that Bucky opening up to her. She had missed this. She had missed his friendship more than she realised. As much as the Rogers loved the company of Natasha and Clint, the two assassins struggled in the emotional sharing section of friendship. It was odd that she found it in the friendship of the assassin who tried to kill her. But there was something calming and warm about Bucky's friendship that left a resonating feeling of happiness.

Annie was brought out of her thoughts as Bucky added, "I like hearing you talk. And it also tells me what you're thinking."

"Sneaky Barnes. I guess I can never be a spy huh?"

"Not unless they want all of their secrets spilled," Bucky smirked, eye still tracked on the fireworks.

"If you keep sassing me I might just spill some of your secrets. Like how you're allergic to wildflowers. Some people would love to get their hands on that information."

"Really?" Bucky asked surprised.

"Yes. You saved up and bought some for Louise McCarkle and got a rash all up your arms," Annie laughed to herself. She had been very pleased that he had to cancel his date with the less than pleasant Louise.

"So, it's not deadly."

"No but very uncomfortable," Annie added in amusement.

There was a short silence as another round of fireworks were sent off and the two watched the coordinated display. The light, teasing mood fell to a frailer atmosphere as Annie let out a deflating sigh.

Annie stared wistfully at her booted feet as she weakly confessed, "When I think about Steve I still see that scrawny kid who came home battered and bruised. I still sometimes I forget that he is some sort of superhero and worry that his lungs will give out if he runs too much. But now it's not much better because the tougher Steve got, the tougher his enemies did. They're not jerks in the playground, their men and aliens who want to kill millions and have the power to do it. I know he's making a difference but what he does terrifies me. My only job was to look after the two of you and I I'm not strong enough to do it anymore. The world's gotten tougher and I haven't."

What had started as an admission had broken into a dam of worry. Annie just let out her anxieties that she was too afraid to tell Steve. He was doing it to protect her and what's important to him, how could she tell him that his duty left her feeling hopeless and afraid.

"That's a good thing," Bucky asserts.

"Yeah, how?" Annie questioned cynically, surprised by his answer.

Annie looked at him curiously and saw his eyes harden. "The world breaks people and forces us to sacrifice what makes us human for power. You have strength but it's not the same. It reminds people like me that they're human, that there is still good in the world that is trying to break us."

Annie wasn't sure how to respond. Unfortunately, awkwardness is hereditary in her case. She settled for "Thanks, Buck. You think I'm strong huh?"

"The strongest," he humoured.

"That sounded patronising," Annie commented teasingly. "So I see Steve like he was before Captain America but I've been wondering how you see yourself. You have to admit that you've gone through a pretty substantial identity crisis." She quickly turned to him clarifying nervously, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's a personal subject I know. Ugh! Why did I ask that?" She tensely ran a hand through her tangled hair in embarrassment.

Bucky was amused that even her inner conflicts were outwardly expressed. He did not have to contemplate her question for long as it was usually in the forefront of his mind. Annie, surprised by his answering of her awkward question twisted to face him as he started, "I don't think I'm the man you knew in the past. I don't think I can be no matter how much I can remember. And I'm not the Winter Soldier. Even if they wiped me again I think you proved that I can't go back to mindless killing. I think there are parts of both but I like the thought of becoming someone new. Someone better."

A wide grin spread across Annie's rose splotched cheeks and she entwined his free hand with hers. "I like that. You are someone new. So let's get to know this new Buck. I'm guessing with all the confusing memories you haven't had a lot of time to soul search?"

"Soul search?"

"Figure out who you are now. Like, know what your favourite colour is?" Annie patiently explained, excited about to concept of discovering more about this new Bucky.

"Your favourite colour is the colour you like the most right?" Bucky hesitantly checked.

Annie nodded her head happily, "Exactly. So what is it?"

Bucky paused clearly going through the collection of colours in his head and assessing his feelings towards them. Annie noticed amusingly that when Bucky was in deep thought his face hardened making him look murderous. His deadly expression juxtaposing his current thoughts of colours.

"Yellow," He announced shortly after. Annie was quite surprised by the choice. "What about you?"

"Green. Okay, what is your favourite food?"

"Your cooking would be high up the list," Bucky badgered with a tone that was a little too serious for anyone else other than Annie to recognise it as a joke.

She elbows him muttering, "Sure."

"I like plums," Bucky stated with a shrug.

"You like plums," Annie repeated curiously before she started to conjure her next question

But before the question sounded from her lips they were halted as Bucky's eyes narrowed dangerously scanning the surrounding hills. His dark eyes widened and in an instant, he was up and tugging her along toward the house.

"Bucky! What is it?" Annie shouted anxiously.

"HYDRA. They found us."

Annie felt her stomach drop. How had they found them? There wasn't a street or security camera for miles. Her heart started erratically beating as she realised she had led them straight to Clint's family.

Bucky was running almost too fast for her much shorter and less trained legs to keep up with. His hand tightly grasping hers the main reason she was still upright at this speed. He looked back every few seconds to make sure she was still with him.

Bucky was then at their getaway car rummaging through the boot collecting the small stash of weapons he had accumulated. Consisting of two pistols and three knives. He hastily stashed one knife in his belt and another in his boot. He turned to her wasting not a second. Shoving the last knife towards her he instructed her to hide it in her boot and handed her one pistol and took the other.

Pistol already up and ready he closed in on the house with much more caution. It was as if a switch had clicked him right back into battle mode. Annie raised her gun as well, prepared for the likely scenario that the house had already been invaded by HYDRA.

Bucky pushed the front door open and swung his gun in both directions as it followed his gaze. Annie followed cautious in covering them from threats from behind. Bucky travelled effectively into the lit living room to find Clint resting on an armchair in front of the TV and Laura in the adjoining kitchen cleaning up. Both midway through an argument about tearing up one of the bathrooms for renovations.

Annie stepped towards the couple as Bucky monitored the entrance to the house. "Clint, Laura we need to get out. HYDRA found us." Those words were all that was needed for Laura to sprint upstairs to get the children and for Clint to rush to a large cupboard on the other side of the room. He threw the two cupboard doors open to reveal a bow and an array of arrows as well as his arm straps.

"I should've guessed," Annie muttered.

"What'd you expect," Clint smirked as he whipped out his bow and slung a quiver full of arrows onto his back. "How many?"

Bucky now beside her informed, "Five convoys, each holds ten soldiers. Semi-automatic weapons and there may be a machine gun in the mix." Annie was just amazed at how much he had gathered so quickly.

"Do you have anything to take out the guy with the machine gun?" Annie asked Clint desperately trying to figure out how to win this fight.

"Yeah, an explosive arrow or two will do it."

"Bucky can you shoot a crossbow?" Annie continued formulating her plan.

"Why're you asking him?" Clint baffled, clearly he was the best choice for the job.

Clint was returned with the famous Rogers eternal determination burning in Annie's stern gaze, "I'm asking him because you need to be looking after you family and getting them out of the mess I got them into. They need you, Clint."

"And you don't?" Clint argued.

"You need to protect your family Clint. That is all that matters right now. Get them out. Find somewhere safe." Annie didn't leave room for disagreement as she turned back to Bucky. "Can you shot it?"

"Yes"

"Clint, Bucky needs a crossbow and two explosive arrows," Annie ordered.

Clint huffed in defeat and jogged out the room quickly returning with a medium sized crossbow. He went back to his weapons cupboard and collected two red-tipped arrows; handing them to Bucky.

Laura now came down with Lila and Cooper who were tired but dressed. All three with black backpacks strapped to their backs. Clearly, the Bartons were ready for this situation. Clint passed a pistol to his wife and turned to Annie.

"Are you sure?"

Annie nodded, "This isn't your family's problem, it's ours. Keep them safe. I'm sorry for getting you into this mess Clint."

"You can come with us," Clint tried, looking for some solution.

"No, we can't. They'll come after Bucky and I'm not leaving him."

Bucky stepped in, "Annie you should go with them. They want me."

"I'm not leaving you and there is no way you can change that," Annie stubbornly dismissed.

She turned back to Clint as Laura and the children moved to the car around the back of the house. Clint encased Annie in a hug as he pleaded, "Try not to get yourself killed."

"No promises. But Clint, whatever happens, don't tell Steve."

"Annie-"

"Please, Clint. I couldn't survive losing Steve twice, I don't want to take the chance that he can't. Don't let me cause him more pain. I just want that idiot to be happy."

Clint nodded begrudgingly before racing out the back door with his family, arrow ready in bow.

Annie twisted around to assess their situation from the window only to find Bucky right front of her. "You should have gone with them," He argued.

Annie sighed and stated severely, "We don't have time for this," as she began gathering the extra guns and magazines Clint had stocked in his overly packed cupboard. Annie was just glad Clint had the foresight to stock weapons other than bows and arrows.

Annie paused her scavenging to justify her unwavering decision to stay by his side, "Buck, you want to keep me safe right?" She earned a certain yet slightly confused nod in response. "Well I want to keep you safe and I may not be a super soldier but I'm going to do everything in my power to keep HYDRA's bloody, clawing tentacles off you."

Though Bucky was still apprehensive about Annie throwing herself into danger for him, all arguments ceased.

Annie placed another gun in Bucky's hand and passed him two additional magazines after he had tucked it away. She did the same with her extra weapons and began voice the battle strategy she had been formulating for the past few minutes. "Now HYDRA depends on numbers, big guns and ambush more than actual strategy. We can gain an upper hand if we separate their fire and play on their weakness. We need to create a crossfire to take out as many HYDRA agents as possible with minimal fire on us. It way it'll be spread out and they'll have virtually no cover." Annie barely left herself enough time to breathe as she laid out the details. Finally, she asked, "Ready?" She of course knew that he was, the question was more for her sake.

She got a certain nod from him anyway. Suddenly all the emotions of HYDRA finding them, their peaceful existence over and the possibility of losing him once more, crashed down on her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, burying her head into his chest; the gun in her hand forgotten. Bucky for the first time accepted the embrace without hesitance and returned her desperate cling. He gave in to his instinct to rest his head atop of hers. Bucky could hear Annie's muffled voice reassure, "You're stuck with me remember. No matter what."

Remembering the encroaching HYDRA battalion he released his strong embrace, he cranked his head to look Annie in the face as he asked gently, "Ready?"

Annie's worry was quickly shrouded with a stern mask. "Of course," she replied

The plan was then set into motion. Annie felt some relief falling back on her old friend, tactical strategy but she was still conscious of the prominent sinking of her stomach as she snuck towards the approaching HYDRA and got into position. She quickly scanned the trees for any hint of a classic HYDRA ambush but they seemed to have pulled out and began approaching the house in a clump. Annie presumed they were planning to ambush the house from all sides as they advanced slowly and silently. If it wasn't for Bucky they may have been successful. Annie quietly settled behind a fallen tree trunk seeing the wood as good cover. She was just happy for the torture of cringing after every twig snapping being over.

As organised Bucky, who had placed himself on the edge of the thin tree line on the other side of the enemy, began firing calculated shots. The group of HYDRA still fatally in a cluster allowed Bucky to quickly thin their numbers. The crowd of what used to be fifty HYDRA agents now searched for the source of the gunfire and turned their own weapons on him.

Annie heard the dreaded deafening roar of the machine gun and set phrase two into motion. Annie without delay sent a line of shots at the men of the outer layer of the group, all facing the opposite direction. Completely unprepared for an attack from their rear.

With the first line taken out, she fired at the next group who were just realising what was happening. Then she saw a flash followed by a loud, violent boom as Bucky shot the explosive arrow at the distracted machine gun operator. Within another second both Annie and Bucky were spraying the disorientated cluster of men from both sides. Annie grateful that they had correctly positioned themselves so that they were not exactly opposite each other to prevent endangerment from each other's bullets.

The able-bodied HYDRA agents had more than halved before they coordinated themselves to fire in both directions; growing more precise in targeting Annie's position. She could only assume the same for Bucky. She ducked behind the now splintered log as she reloaded her second gun with her second last magazine. She was running a blank for what to do when the two of them ran out of bullets. She had been as precise as possible with her shots to conserve bullets but they would run out soon. Their only hope was to take out enough HYDRA so that Bucky will be able to defeat them in hand to hand combat. She had seen the man in the midst of it and he was inhumanly amazing but with more armed HYDRA agents there are left the lower their chances of success when the time comes.

Annie fires a few more shots before a blinking red arrow soaring right above the HYDRA agents alerted her to take cover, clutching her head. Another, louder boom and the resounding blowback tells her that the last explosive arrow was much closer than last time. Re-emerging her head she can see it took out a significant number of HYDRA and she quickly returns her attack while they are recovering.

Too soon she pulls the trigger and hears an awful empty click. She was out of ammunition and but the sounds of Bucky's much more sparse shots, he was running low. Filled with too much adrenaline to feel much other than her thumping heart, she is grateful that her mind is firmly set in strategist mode. This way she can be as helpful as possible. If she ran out now to attack she could get in the way for Bucky or end up apprehended and used against him. So she advised against it and dug out her knife from within her boot. She kept the pistol and strapped to her belt in the case that it could be used as a blunt weapon or as a bluff. And she sat and waited for the pistol shots to stop.

When they did there were only about fifteen HYDRA left. The odds were not bad. Carefully surveying the scene she saw Bucky emerge from the tree line he had taken cover in. The HYDRA agents started firing their chunky guns at him once more which he deflected with his bionic arm with ease. With most of the HYDRA agents focused on landing a shot in Bucky Annie emerged as well though with a more understated approach. She was thankful that the fact that she had not fired for a bit had made them forget her or assume she was hit. Though being shot wasn't likely with her advanced cover and HYDRA's loss of precision shooters after their defeat at the Triskelion.

She easily travelled to the panicking group of HYDRA who could not seem hit the quickly encroaching Winter Soldier. All extremely focused on the much bigger threat looming in front of them Annie was able to sneak up on the closest agent and simultaneously twist his gun out of his grip and dig her foot into the back of his knee, crippling him down onto the ground. She quickly brought the butt of her knife down on his head hoping to knock him out before he alerted the HYDRA agents who were spraying bullets at Bucky, not 12 meters away. Annie panicked as the knife knocked against the man's skull but left him very conscious. In awkward alarm, Annie clumsily grabbed the dropped gun and jabbed its end into the man's temple. She released a large breath as he fell limp onto the grass.

Wanting to maintain the element of surprise as long as possible she collected the gun but equipped her knife once again. Skulking up to the next closest enemy who thankfully still remained unaware of her presence; she sliced his hand with the intention to remove his gun from the equation. Next came a stab to the side. As the agent dropped in pain she looked for her next target.

A bullet whizzed past her alerting Annie that someone had heard the HYDRA agent's squawk of pain. Ducking her head she darted behind the parked HYDRA truck. Bullets clanged against the reinforced metal. She now pulled on the strap bringing her scavenged gun to her front and ready. She travelled around the other side of the truck knowing the second she poked her head around the front side a bullet would be sent into it. Sneakily creeping around the back gave her view of the HYDRA agent's back as he cautiously approached the front hoping to corner her. She shot at his torso and then thigh before swerving to shot the back of the agent just becoming aware of the events occurring behind him.

Skipping to the next parked truck and using it as cover she sent another few shots at one of them, the first bullet just off but the second hitting its mark and sending him down with a thud. Annie peeked from around the truck to see Bucky had now made contact with the crowd of HYDRA, clocking an agent in the face and snapping a gun with his metal hand. Within seconds the agents surround in were fatally wounded and Bucky was moving on the next oncoming threat. Annie lifted her gun once more hoping the thin the surrounded crowd for him from her moderately safe distance.

Her stomach wrenched as she felt the barrel of a gun dig into her spine. She had thought she was safe but the gun presently in her back begged to differ.

"You know if you weren't so focused on your boyfriend you might've seen me comin'," the sickening voice of Brock Rumlow whispered in her ear. She couldn't dedicate attention to the creepiness of his action when all she could do was feel the plummeting chasm that was her stomach.

"Drop the gun sweetheart," He ordered, now at the decent distance. When she hesitated he dug the gun further into her spine making her grunt in pain.

She dropped the weapon begrudgingly. "And the one in your belt and the knife."

With each weapon he listed off the chasm tripled in size to the point where her torso was just a void filled only with the echo of her thundering heartbeat that reminded her of its colossal size. Her head filled with hateful thoughts of how she had just killed Bucky with her stupidity. He was going back to HYDRA and it was completely her fault.

With her belted weapons discarded Rumlow guided her out with the muzzle of his gun. Now out in the open, he dug it into the soft flesh just beside her spine causing Annie to involuntarily yelp in pain. As he had hoped the sound alerted Bucky to his defeat. Bucky, who held a gun to one of the eight remaining HYDRA agents, darted his eyes to the sound only to stop dead.

Annie's gaze dropped to the ground not wanting to see the dying hope in Bucky's eyes but she still heard him murmur her name in disbelief.

Her eyes started to burn but she refused the tears release. Why did she always cause the people she cared about pain? She didn't care about the bruising force of Rumlow's gun in her back; all she cared about was not letting Bucky go back to the horrific treatment of HYDRA.

Annie looked back to Bucky to see him lower the gun and raise his hands in surrender. He allowed the still capacitated HYDRA to restrain him forcibly.

No, no, no, no. She wasn't going to let this happen again. She narrowly got him back last time. She wasn't going to be a pawn used against the ones she loves. Annie elbowed Rumlow as hard as she could in the stomach and threw a punch at the sadistic man's jaw. Momentarily stunned by the pain that was a result of the sheer force she threw into the punch that was fuelled by anger and fear. Annie jumped for Rumlow's gun but he had recovered enough to wrestle for control over the firearm. She couldn't remove the iron grip of his fingers around the gun. The battle over control lost when Rumlow's finger pulled the trigger sending a bullet into her leg.

Annie let go of the gun and crumpled to the ground with a scream of agony. Her senses temporarily limited to the earsplitting high pitch piercing her head and the scorching pain throbbing through her entire leg. She grasped tightly the bleeding limb that felt as though scolding lead had punctured right through it. Any attempt to move it was rewarded with an enormous flare of agony bursting up her leg and deafening throbbing through her head.

Through the pain, she could hear muted yelling of her name. Bucky. That was Bucky. She turned to see him thrash wildly against six agents who desperately tried to contain the livid Bucky. His desperate struggles blurred by her still pain dominated senses.

The high pitched ringing faded as she could hear another HYDRA agent she didn't realise was beside Rumlow condemn in a hushed tone, "You were not supposed to injury her."

Rumlow glared at him and hauled Annie up onto her feet. Annie bit back the scream of pain at the rough treatment. She felt the return of the gun to her back and a rough arm twist her own, restraining any more attacks.

The HYDRA agents had finally regained control over Bucky. Annie winced as one jabbed the butt of his large gun into Bucky's head. The contact not enough to knock Bucky out but instead a form of punishment for the super soldier.

"Let her go," Bucky seethed threateningly.

"I've been waiting to tell you this for a while," Rumlow stated maliciously, clearly delighting in Bucky's misconception. Annie knew he was showing that awful smile behind her. "You're not the one we want. She is."

Annie saw Bucky's eyes widen and his entire body stiffen before he snapped right before her eyes. He hurled profanities at Rumlow with bared teeth as he once again thrashed against the petrified HYDRA agents who were move holding on for dear life.

Annie's absolute terror was blocked by her confusion. Why on earth would HYDRA want her as opposed to Bucky who, to her knowledge, was the most experienced assassin in history. Unless… the bombshell dropped, she wasn't imagining the strange changes going on within her. She was healing at an abnormal rate and who else knows what is going on behind her skin. She didn't understand how, though.

Then it struck her that she was being taken by HYDRA. On instinct, her eyes flashed to Bucky for anything; help, reassurance, a promise. She couldn't hide her fear from him. She knew they were going to tear her apart until nothing of Annie is left.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bucky murderously raged.

Rumlow ignored the latest of Bucky's sincere death threats and continued explaining with indifference, "HYDRA has found that super soldiers don't work. We're now in the business of those with more special abilities. You're a failed product, asset."

Annie's brain was sent into a new frenzy as she heard Rumlow order, "Put her in the truck and kill him."

"What?! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," She screamed over and over, petrified by the thought that Bucky was about to be killed. She would not let Bucky die, to hell with what happens to her. "Wait! You won't kill him," Annie seethed with a deadly expression that seemed to shock Rumlow for a moment.

He smirked intrigued by the odd command of the small woman, "Why?"

"Because whoever you work for wants me alive and you can't promise that I won't find a way to force you to put a bullet in my head. But if you leave him here, unharmed, I will go with you and do whatever you tell me to. Wisk me off to where he'll never find me, I don't care. Just don't kill him. Otherwise, you'll have a corpse instead of a new weapon," Annie smirked knowing that she had won Bucky's life.

Rumlow glared at her extraordinarily determined expression before commanding through clenched teeth, "Knock him out. Make sure he's out cold."

"Annie! What are you doing!?" Bucky yelled, his petrified eyes begging her to not to.

She could see a HYDRA agent readying a large syringe filled with a murky liquid that she assumed had to be a sedative of some sort. This is the last time she would see him. She felt her heart splinter and crack at the thought.

She forced a weak smile onto her face that broke every few seconds under her grief.

"I love you, Buck," Annie whispered.

The broken look on Bucky's face told her that he heard right before the syringe was plunged into his neck. Annie clutched her eyes shut twisting her head away not. She couldn't look at him any longer. Seeing the hopelessness and fear that she caused. Annie could hear him try and fight off the sedative rushing through his veins. Attempting over and over to form her name.

She clenched her closed eyes tighter as she heard the butt of a gun whack against his head, finally knocking Bucky unconscious. I'm so sorry Bucky but this way you're safe, Annie internally pleaded.

Annie felt a pang in her neck and then the rush of something foreign entering her bloodstream. When she twisted her neck the empty syringe was already pulled out of her neck and the sedative sapped what was left of her energy until almost nothing was left. With her body about to shut down, she felt someone take her weight and whisper, _"Sweet dreams project Fusion."_

* * *

Steve waved with a smile plastered on his face as he exited his Avengers style Birthday party. Tony had nearly suffocated to death from laughing too long when the billionaire had found out that Steve's birth date was the 4th of July. His Birthday was not an easy one to hide with it printed in history books and plastered on the walls of his exhibit. He had suffered through the party for a polite amount of time but as he stepped into the elevator of Stark tower his mask broke and his consuming loneliness spread onto his face.

He had moved into Stark tower not long ago. His apartment brought back too many memories and left him wallowing in the past. It had been an adjustment but the constant movement in the tower kept his mind off what he had lost. Unfortunately today that was not so easy.

Today, his 29th or 99th birthday, whichever way you want to count it, was his first birthday since the birth of his sister that he had spent without her. Realising that this was the birthday that would break the chain made her absent once again painfully apparent.

The elevator dinged and Steve trailed along to his modernly decorated room. He sat on the end of the minimalist bed and stared down at his hands.

God, he missed her.

What his fellow Avengers had done for him was nice but it wasn't the same. Annie had always made a big deal about his birthday saying that was what family does. She would storm into his room with breakfast in hand and sing him a ridiculous song that she had made up for his birthday as a child and continued on every year. That morning there was not breakfast in bed or singing.

He did at least have one thing from her. Steve pulled out a box still not unpacked, hidden underneath his queen size bed. The cardboard cube containing a few nick-nacks and a brightly wrapped parcel.

Steve reached in hesitantly and pulled out the semi-neatly wrapped present that he had found stashed in Annie's closet when he had moved out. The gift now safely in his hands, he twisted around the tag that he had read more than a hundred times,

_'To Steve, Happy 99__th__ Birthday! Don't break a hip'_

He had read the simple message neatly scribed on the small piece of cardboard over and over but never gone any further until today. The day it was intended for.

Steve would have never had this one last gift if Annie wasn't so prepared all the time, He thought fondly. There was nothing that had stressed Annie out more than last minute deadlines.

He braced himself before gently slipping his finger into the folds of the shimmering wrapping paper that is covered in Captain America shields. Annie thought buying him everything Captain America themed was hilarious.

He swiftly separated the tape from the paper and folded it open to reveal a beautifully aged vinyl record. It was almost identical to the one he had gotten on his 17th Birthday. The one he had played over and over again thinking the instruments had possessed a miraculous amount of life and harmony. The one that he left behind when he ran off to become Captain America.

His palm brushed across the surface of the record cover that held multiple drawings of musicians gleefully playing their brass instruments, surrounded by delicate music notes. How did she find this?

With the utmost timidness, he pulled the record out of its cover slip and placed it on his awaiting gramophone.

Aged jazz music filled the room as Steve went to sit on the edge of his bed once more. His elbows resting on his knees. The nostalgic tones reminded him of a less lonely time.

_Woah that was an emotion filled chapter! and a really long one! I would love to hear what you guys think and where you think this could go now that Annie has been taken by HYDRA._

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

-6 months later-

A man stood clad in his red, white and blue uniform scanning the deserted ground beside a newly decaying Lithuanian facility. The architecture a depressing mix of archaic and crude technical invasion. Bullet-riddled bodies lay on the gravel still dressed in their HYDRA uniform. His head fell as his hand presses the radio snuggled in his right ear.

"Thor, can you see any HYDRA?" Steve asked the Asgardian who currently surveyed from the sky for any of remaining cockroach-like organisation.

"No Captain. I cannot locate any residual HYDRA. They seem to have all fled," Thor reported.

"This is the fourth HYDRA based we've found abandoned. Someone else is hunting them," Steve observed pensively.

With a mighty thud Thor landed beside him; the force of his landing, disrupting the gravel beneath his feet in an ephemeral cloud. The thunderer stroked his chin curiously as he examined the body that lay near them. "Indeed Captain, but the fatalities of battle seem to be fresh."

"Are you saying that the people responsible could still be here?" Steve questioned, unsure whether to be relieved that they may have finally found the guilty party or cautious of the clearly dangerous group responsible.

"Do you need any help out there Cap?" Natasha called over the radio from the quinjet.

With repulser jets resonating above, Ironman stiffly eased himself down beside his teammates. "That won't be necessary Widow, I'll look after them. Make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"You're usually the one causing the trouble Tony," Natasha retorted.

"What'd you find Tony?" Steve inquired hastily.

Tony's mask retracted to reveal his neatly trimmed face. "Nothing but a bunch of tire tracks to the north. HYDRA's probably already crawled right back under their rock," Tony sneers, clearly disappointed that all the residents of their latest HYDRA witch hunt were once again dead or far, far away.

Steve glances at the towering, torn entrance to the now dormant HYDRA base. "Natasha, we're going to check out the base. We'll call for backup if things go sour."

"Copy that Rogers," Natasha responds evenly.

Steve followed by Thor and Tony approached the gigantic door as he warned, "Be on alert. We don't know if whoever is hunting HYDRA is still here or even on our side."

The rooms started out eerily large and shrunk down until the facility was tunnel after tunnel of cold brick with unsettling wires protruding out of it at random.

"Whoever their electrician is, needs to be fired," Tony commented with mild distaste as he moved a hanging wire out of the way.

"Captain, I hear the clang of metal," Thor exclaimed.

Steve paused for a moment, his enhanced hearing awaiting any echo. There it was. The distinct ricochet of metal against metal bouncing off the arched walls from multiple floors below. Whoever was here did not care who knew.

The small team of Avengers followed the continuous but irregular smashes of metal. As they grew closer the cry of aged door hinges became prominent and the trail of blood-soaked bodies ceased. By the two and coming on third impossibly thick metal doors, that were violently pried open, Steve guessed that they were entering the dungeon area of the facility.

The super soldier paused at the third of the doors observing the damage, "It looks like it was beaten down by hand but no normal person can crush metal with their fist." Steve squinted at the numerous clear knuckle shaped dents on the now horizontal door.

"A hearty Asgardian could complete such a feat," Thor commented.

Tony answered, "I doubt an Asgardian broke into HYDRA. I would think it was some sort of HYDRA experiment gone wrong but they're breaking in."

Steve didn't dabble in Tony's theory as he had a hunch that he wasn't sure he wanted to be true. But he had to know, so he continued on.

The three heroes came into a narrow, elongated room with primitive prison cells across either side. All the cells were shrouded in darkness with the sparse, centred lights unable to penetrate the heavy, steel walls. Each of the cells' dense metal doors were ripped wide open.

"Every single door is torn right off," Tony breathed, void of an explanation.

Another loud shriek of metal reverberated from a few hundred meters ahead of them. The sound followed by the crumbling of stone. Steve pulled out his shield as Thor readied molinjor and Tony slipped his mask down and raised his repulser beams.

Alert and armed, they neared the sound to find not a deadly team but one man. The man Steve had feared and hoped it would be.

"Bucky?"

He leaned with his head limp against the cold, grey stone that lined the walls between the cells. His cybernetic hand thrust into the rock in frustration and desperation. His breathing uneven and shaky. He was not the same HYDRA weapon Steve had fought months ago. He was no longer draped in black leather with overgrown hair. His hair was instead a much shorter tangle that painfully reminded Steve of the Bucky he knew. He wore a muted jacket over a slightly tattered deep red shirt. A packed black bag was strapped securely onto his back.

As Steve looked closer at the still man he had once called his best friend he noticed that the cold emptiness of the Winter Soldier was no longer present in the sorrowful, fraught man.

"She's not here," he whispered defeatedly, tightening his jaw even more.

Recovering from the shock of seeing the Winter Soldier he had been told of, Tony equipped the repulser beams built into the palms of the suit's gloves. Steve quickly raised his left hand in front of Tony lowly pleading, "Don't shoot Tony."

"Bucky? Do you remember me?" Steve attempted hopefully.

The man in question twisted his head toward the group of three but did not cast his sight on them. It remained entranced by the damp cobble floor. "I remember you… Your mum's name is Sarah. You used to wear newspaper in your shoes."

He remembered him! Steve baffled. He had been searching for him for nearly a year and now that he had found his best friend, he had no idea what to say. He had no idea where to start to rebuild this friendship.

"They took her…" Bucky murmured deadly.

Steve's brows furrowed, "Took who?"

"Annie."

BBB

Natasha tried the comm.s again, "Steve? Tony?"

She huffed as they went unanswered again. She was tried to deliberate whether to go in after them or wait here when the quinjet's door was opened from the outside.

Steve's walk was almost a run as he strode inside and started the quinjet's engine up with a word or a single expression. Thor closed the door and awaited the storm about to commence.

Nat rose from her chair, demanding, "What the hell hap-"

The ex-soviet froze as she noticed the man trudging behind Thor and Tony. Her gun was up in less than a second, trained directly as his brain, "What the hell are you doing bringing him here?!

Tony tried, "Calm down Na-"

"He's the Winter Soldier. He killed Annie and almost did the same to Fury," Natasha argued in a deadly tone, with the slightest tremor of her hand.

The ghost assassin didn't seem to care about the gun pointed at his head as he tightly gripped the straps of his bag that wrapped around his broad shoulders.

Now up in the air and set on course for Avengers tower Steve ordered, "Tony take the controls."

Tony followed the command, muttering, "Anything to get out of this mess."

Steve faced Natasha with the most severe expression she had seen on the already serious man, "He didn't kill Annie because Annie is alive."

"What?" Natasha breathed in disbelief, lowering her gun but still keeping a firm grip on it.

"Annie's alive and HYDRA has her," Steve announced gravely.

Nat's eyes lowered then hardened, an insignificant action to anyone who didn't know the woman as well as Steve. "How did this happen? I saw him shoot her," Nat probed Steve.

At Steve's silence and exhausted lowered head, Tony put Jarvis on autopilot and approached the tense group to explain, "We didn't really get any more information. Steve kind of went into shock before storming back to the quinjet."

"I couldn't kill her," a weak voice admitted. The incomplete group of Avengers turned to the previously silent Winter Soldier as he ran a weary hand roughly through his dark, twisted locks. "They told me to kill anyone who got in my way of completing my mission but when she smiled at me, I could leave her there to die."

Bucky tugged tighter on the straps of his backpack to the point that Steve was sure they'd snap. It was as if they were his sanity that he was desperately clinging to. His dark eyes held a peculiar softness as he continued, "I told her she couldn't stay with me. That it was dangerous but she wouldn't listen. She was convinced we were safer together so we ran from HYDRA and everyone. We finally found somewhere safe but they found us and they took her. She promised to go with them if they let me live. I've been looking for her for six months."

Steve slowly lowered onto the seat of the quinjet as his hands pressed against his face. This was too much for him to take in at once. "HYDRA's had Annie for 6 months," he breathed in horror.

"I still don't trust him," Natasha almost snarled.

Tony frowned as he added with a focused gaze, "It doesn't make sense though. Why would HYDRA want Annie instead of their ghost assassin? If she was leverage, they would have notified us…or him." Tony gestured to the uncomfortable Winter Soldier.

"I can answer that," a deep voice called out through the quinjet radio.

"Fury?" Tony asked with uncertainty laced in his tone.

"Hell yeah it's Fury," the older man stated impatiently from the other side of the radio.

"But you were, agh… how did I not see Hill was working for you the whole time?"

"How about you stop asking questions and get back to Avengers tower so I can give you some answers?"

Tony turned to the rest of the confused avengers, "Am I the only one not surprised that he know everything about this?"

"No" Natasha sighed as she moved to the controls to take the quinjet back to their headquarters to have a chat with Nick.

BB

After a perplexing flight that Steve had spent the entirety of trying to wrap his head around the fact that the last of his family was still alive and in the hands of his worst enemy. Steve was also vexing over if he should talk to Bucky. What would he say?

Only when Natasha notified them in a cold voice that they were nearing the tower did Steve begin the fret over what Fury had to tell them. When Fury abruptly arrived with news it was never good.

The quinjet set down on the helipad Tony had installed. Steve gave one last glance at Bucky who sat stiffly across from him. Steve mustered up is courage with a deep breath and approached his once best friend. Bucky rose from his seat and stiffly followed the other exiting Avengers, refusing to look at Steve as he left.

Steve sighed, disheartened and followed everyone else inside to hear the potentially troublesome news of Fury's. Steve entered the adapted conference room where the rest of the Avengers were already seated including Bruce and Clint. Bucky had taken an isolated seat right on the end of the room. Fury stood at the front of the room with Maria Hill loyally at his side, her clipboard in hand. Steve knew whatever Fury had to say, it was related to Annie and he wasn't sure how much more reveals he could take.

Fury carefully examined the members of the room before announcing, "Agent Hill had informed me that Annie Rogers is, despite our belief, alive and now in the hands of the remaining pockets of HYDRA."

"You've been monitoring our communications haven't you, Fury? Oh and don't get me started on the betrayal, Hill," Tony accused with an irritated crossing of his arms.

He was sent a dark glare by Fury before the eye-patched man continued, "We have more important things to discuss right now Stark. This is an extremely dangerous situation and we have no time protect your bruised ego. One of the most dangerous organisations in the world has one of the greatest threats to security on the planet."

Fury's warning was met with confused expressions from all of the Avengers and Bucky. All of them could not imagine the very un-tech savvy Annie hacking into security codes.

With the rooms full, undivided attention Fury elaborated, "Annie Rogers during her time in the ice was affected by the close proximity of the Tesseract over the extended period of 70 years. When we revived her from the ice we noticed subtle but strange power fluctuations radiating from her. We extracted some blood samples and found that the same gamma radiation released by the tesseract was present in her cells. The radiation from the tesseract had appeared to mutate and fuse with her genes."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. This didn't make any sense. "Fury what the hell are you saying?" Steve questioned in an unsteady voice.

"I'm saying, Rogers. That your sister is now a dangerous weapon thanks to 70 years of exposure to an alien power source we know next to nothing about!" Fury breathed heavily through his nostrils before explaining once again, "From the blood sample we found that her cells were replicating on demand as well as admitting a very lower amount of gamma radiation."

Steve's forehead at this point had maintained a permanent crease as he bitterly realised, "I didn't save her at all from the crash did I?"

"You protected her from dying immediately on collision but the tesseract kept her alive. We don't know how but her mutated cells seem to have given her enhanced healing. We were able to find out very little about her condition or the extent to which the tesseract affected her. With so little information we had to hide her condition from everyone, we kept it off every record, and the knowledge known only to myself and a small group of biologists and doctors," Fury answered indifferently.

"Wait, they were both in that ice, why then wasn't Steve effected by the tesseract?" Bruce questioned half out of curiosity and half out of confusion.

"I don't know, it could have been the fact that Annie Rogers was closer or that the Captain was blocked by his shield or that Annie Rogers had the simpler genetics of the two. We believe that that the tesseract's power is infinite but we are unsure if it had the capacity to choose her."

"Why didn't you tell me. I could have kept her safe!" Steve argued as he jolted up from his seat. His guilt, frustration, and feeling of hopelessness merging into rage. "If I had known I could have –"

"You could have what?!" Fury cut off harshly. "You could have protected her better with that information or exposed her abilities making her an even bigger target? I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know. I hid this information because it was what was best for world security. I kept a close eye on her until you waved her right in front of HYDRA and their toy soldier."

All eyes fell on the silent Bucky. Steve knew the accusations would start flying at the man he really needed to trust right now. "Bucky didn't have anything to do with HYDRA taking Annie."

Thor, not one to sit in the background, added, "The Captain speaks truth. We found this man searching the dungeons for Annie Rogers. I do not believe he intentionally handed her over to HYDRA."

"This is not what matters right now," Fury regained focus. "What matters is that if our theories are correct, HYDRA has access to an individual who is capable of teleporting potentially without limit. A person who can replicate the events of New York as a warm up. We need to find Rogers before she figures out how to use these abilities or security becomes non-existent. HYDRA will have access to anywhere, anytime and that's not a world I particularly want to live in."

BB

Steve had spent most of the debriefing in shock, struggling to control his flurry of emotions. He wasn't sure what was harder to shallow, that Annie had been alive this whole time with Bucky or that she was now a powerful player in HYDRA's schemes. He noticed Tony hesitantly offer Steve's old best friend and ex-HYDRA brainwashee a room. He had given a slight nod of the head in an odd thank you before following the directions the billionaire had given him down the long hallway. Bucky's cold exterior another reminder of what HYDRA had taken of his best friend and what they could potentially do to his sister.

Steve set off after Bucky. He needed to talk to him and hopefully see some remanent of the Bucky he needed right now. Maybe Bucky needed their friendship right now too.

Steve approached the slightly ajar door to the room Bucky had been awkwardly given. The light had not been bothered to be switched one and the curtains hung open allowing the moon to meekly light the room. A silhouette with partially visible features hunched on the edge of the queen size bed with a thin book wrapped tightly in his hands. Steve politely laid a sequence of light knocks on the modern door, alerting the tense man to his presence. Though Steve doubted the Winter Soldier didn't know already. The act more out of chivalry. The noise was greeted with a slight twitch of Bucky's head but otherwise, Steve received no recognition from Bucky.

"How long could you hold the silent treatment with her for?" Steve wistfully joked knowing his sister's friendliness all too well. She had few close friends but most acquaintances received a warm hello from Annie. He knew this warm treatment would have been triple for his friend.

Steve though he saw a tug of his lips at the question. He did however, note Bucky's hardened grip on the book he held. "We'll find her Buck. Together," Steve reassured hopefully.

He then heard Bucky's voice for the first time since they had gotten to Avenger's tower, it was soft and broken, "And what if she isn't Annie anymore?"

"Then we remind her who she is, like she did for you." Steve dared to sit beside Bucky. He mimicked the drained posture. Bucky didn't seem convinced as his anxious expression was trained on the carpet floors. "I know that Annie will be in there somewhere. She's as stubborn as a mule, I've never seen anything that could change that fact."

From this angle, Steve could now see that the book in his hands was not reading but was a journal of sorts. He could only make out the top of the page. It seemed like the recording of a memory but it wasn't one from the old days. From the short section of text, it appeared to be about a dance in a cheap motel room.

From the line, _'for a moment I felt like I wasn't broken'_, Steve knew that the man sitting beside him intensely reading and re-reading the scribbled page was not the brain-washed HYDRA assassin. He was a man hurting just as much as Steve.

Steve was surprised when Bucky's cautious voice acknowledged, "Annie talked about you a lot. She missed you."

"Why didn't she come back?" Steve uttered, needing to know.

"She didn't want to hurt you more than she already had. To make you lose her more than once because she couldn't handle losing you twice."

Steve dragged a hand tensely through his messy hair. He was meant to be the one who protected her but it always ended up like this. Annie getting hurt because of him.

No. this wasn't who he was. He doesn't sulk. Steve is going to find Annie with his best friend at his side. he was going to bring her home.

_Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I'm hoping all your minds are blown and excited fro how this is going to change things. I'm excited to write a more kick-butt Annie taking a more front seat approach. I would love to hear your thoughts or queries._

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_


	36. Chapter 36

_Sorry, this took so long! Hopefully, with Uni break coming up, I'll have more time to write but I'll probably need to guys to remind me not to start a new TV series and actually write._

_And I've reached 200 reviews and 500 followers! Thank you so much to all of you for reading my story and giving me encouragement._

_Warning: pain. A lot of pain. The next few chapters will be pretty dark because Annie is with HYDRA and Bucky is miserable._

**Chapter 36**

It was the morning two days after Bucky had first arrived at Avengers tower. They had once again gathered around a large round briefing table. Bucky found his transition from alone to surrounded by six people difficult. He had mainly stayed in his room, scribbling down a memory from his nightmare last night. His sleeping habits had not improved since he had found residence among the Avengers. He knew Annie would want him to sleep more and look after himself but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Steve often spent time with him whether it was talking to him in his room about their past or dragging him out of said room. It was strange seeing the scrawny boy he remembered in fragmented memories as a strong man taller than himself. The blond haired man was clearly intent on being friends with him again. The cheerful man reminded him of Annie, especially with his stubbornness. Bucky did not mind Steve's persistence much but he often found Steve realising that Bucky was not the man he had been hoping for.

"So how are we going to find Annie then?" the irritating man called Tony questioned to the group of Avengers sitting opposite him. "Bruce, could you track her like you did for the tesseract?"

Bruce, the man he was not to anger, sighed rubbing his forehead, "Well if Annie is emitting only a fraction of the tesseract radiation it'll be very difficult to locate her through gamma radiation. Sorry, Tony but I don't see much chance of finding her that way."

Steve with a typical hopefulness took charge, "But is it possible?"

Bruce opened his mouth to once again explain how difficult and time consuming the task would be but Bucky cut him off with a stern, "Yes."

The heroes seemed were surprised by Bucky's participation in the conversation. Most had only heard him talk once or twice when the situation demanded it. Sometimes he still refused to talk even when the situation did demand it. But this to find Annie so he had to talk even if he didn't want to.

"How would you know frosty?" Tony jarred with a stupid nickname. At least he hadn't called him the Winter Soldier.

"It must have been how they found us." It made sense. A month without any sign of HYDRA and then a sudden attack.

"Are you sure that in your old age you didn't miss any tracking devices or cameras?" Tony sarcastically questioned.

His remark earnt him a glare from Bucky before the later stiffly corrected, "There were no camera's, people or 'tracking devices' around and I know what I'm doing."

"Well clearly th-"

"That's enough!" Steve broke in. He knew Tony was just about to test Bucky's patience, which he had little of.

Steve moved things back on track, which Bucky was grateful for. "Alright, Bruce and you try and trace her and the rest of the team needs to gather as much intel. on where they could be keeping her. We have three more HYDRA bases in our database so we need to use those to find out where the remaining bases are. She has to be in one of them and we're going to find it."

"Why were you at the base?" Bucky's voice creaked in, realising that he didn't know the Avengers motive for attacking the HYDRA base.

"What?" Steve finally paused.

"You thought Annie was dead so why were you there?" Bucky questioned more assertively, falling back into his old patterns of mistrust.

Tony answered after asking the computer-man he called Jarvis to project an image of a cosmic powered sceptre. "We were looking for this." He gestured to the image. "Loki's sceptre. Loki is Thor's crazy brother that tried out the whole world domination thing, by the way. We think that HYDRA got their grubby little hands on it."

Natasha, the woman who had remained contemplative and reserved for most of the discussion, clarified, "The weapon is very powerful, allowing Loki to mind control whoever he touched with it-"

"Except me," Tony added proudly.

Natasha rolled her eyes before concluding, "We don't think they can use it like Loki did but it's still not a weapon we want in HYDRA's hands."

"But now we have another objective," Steve stated.

Bruce with nervously crossed arms observed, "Fortunately we can search for them both at once."

Bucky carefully taking all this new information in before he inquired, "So what's the plan?"

The Avengers looked to Captain America, the man was the clear leader of the team. Steve griped his chin with this thumb and index finger in thought. "First of all, we need to be prepared for the possibility of Annie being brainwashed against us as well as able to teleport."

"She will be," Bucky assured. The curious gazes of the Avenger's encouraged Bucky to elaborate. "HYDRA will have done anything it took to make Annie into the weapon they want. She will have complete control over her abilities and she'll be ready to kill us with them," Bucky sighed. He did not like to think about the things HYDRA is and has been doing to her for the past six months.

Clint, perched on the edge of the briefing table, fiddling with one of his arrows, pessimistically summarises, "So we going to try to catch an impossibly fast teleporter who we can't hurt but is intent on killing us. After we infiltrate a HYDRA facility whose location we don't know. This is going to be interesting."

Steve, ignoring Clint's sarcasm, soldiers on, "We need to contain her when we do find her. Tony, can you figure out how to do that?"

Tony, already with one of his little devices out, scribbling on it as he spoke, "Well according to what we know about the tesseract and what I've learnt from Annie's blood sample, She will be able to teleport through solid metal. Even vibranium I think but a surge of energy may disrupt her powers. I can make a cel-"

Tony stopped himself from saying 'cell' as he glanced as the glares shot by Bucky and Steve. Bucky definitely not happy with the idea of putting Annie in a cell. "I mean containment room and set up a strong force field around it."

"That doesn't solve the problem of how we are going to get her from the HYDRA facility back to the containment room," Natasha criticised.

"I could make a smaller version of the force field into some restraints to stop Annie from teleporting while we bring her back to the tower. As long as it's around a body part, it should prevent her from going anywhere."

Steve nodded at Tony, pleased with his ideas. "During sieges of HYDRA bases, we will need to split into two teams. The outer team will take out their outer defences and stop HYDRA's escape. The inner team will infiltrate the base and search for Annie as well as the sceptre."

Natasha, hands strongly on her hips, expanded on Steve's teams, "The outer team should have the heavy fire to take out any torrents and large defensive weapons. The inner team will need to be made of those with the stealth and combat training to keep up with Annie. Will she remember her tactical strategy training?"

Steve answered quickly, "She's always been strategic, that won't change."

Bucky hesitantly added, "HYDRA has mastered wiping memories while keeping specific skills."

Clint sighed, "So this just got even harder."

Nat continued her aloud thought, "Then she will look for weaknesses which means we have to use her lack of knowledge to our advantage. HYDRA removing her memories means that she won't know anything about us or how we fight. Thor, Tony and Bruce should be in the outer team. If we sent them in after Annie she might run and she will definitely use their more brawn, weapon dependent fighting against them. Steve, Clint, the Winter Soldier and I should be on the inner team. Our more agility-based technique should be enough to distract her long enough for one of us to get the restraints on her."

The red-headed woman refused to look at Bucky. It was clear to him that Natasha did not trust him. Most of the others had settled a little to his presence. Steve seemed extremely happy to have him around. But the woman named Natasha continued to send suspicious glares at Bucky the few times she did look at him. She seemed hesitant to add him to the inner team, though that wouldn't have stopped him going in after Annie. Natasha, from his knowledge, was an intelligent woman. She knew Bucky would best understand the threat Annie posed as he not too long ago was that threat. The way she used his HYDRA alias showed just what she thought of him.

"Good thinking Nat," Steve patted her shoulder.

"Where did you learn all that?" Tony dug. He though Natasha's past taught her how to be a spy and assassin, not a strategist.

Natasha folded her arms confidently, "I was Annie's friend for nearly a year. You pick stuff up."

Clint chuckled, "It's true. That girl spouts strategy like a facet does water."

With Steve ordering Tony to update him on the progress of the containment plans the meeting was finished. Bucky wasn't sure about how to feel about this whole situation but if it brought Annie back then he would suffer through it.

-5 months, 2 weeks earlier-

Annie had been sitting in this cell for two days. From the amount of food they were giving her, it was clear they wanted her alive. She couldn't remember anything from the trip. The only information she could gather about her location is from the cramped ceiling and large, dark stones that made up the walls of her cell. The building she was currently being held in was clearly very old, confirming her fear that she was no longer in America. She had hoped to narrow down the possible countries from the accent of the guards but they refused to speak.

She tried not to think about her future or if they had kept their promise of allowing Bucky to live. Instead, she pondered why HYDRA wanted her. If they had wanted Bucky they would have taken him back right away, using her as a constant threat. It is unlikely that she is being used as bait for Steve. They have more to worry about after the damaging blow to their organisation that Steve. Even though Steve did play a large role in exposing them, HYDRA's strategies were always build up their strength and then overpower their enemies. And they are clearly too close to finishing their revival of strength. That doesn't make any sense, though. Why would they leave Bucky, their perfect weapon? But he is no longer the perfect weapon. He has reverted twice, the second time much faster. They likely see him as a failure now which means they will want a new weapon to carry out their dirty work.

It could not be her, though. Her ability and training are limited. She's nothing in a fight compared to Bucky or Steve. Unless… the strange healing is not her imagination…

She had been feeling different lately. Stronger. Energised. Just different. What if this was somehow connected to her capture by HYDRA? What if HYDRA knew something important that she didn't? It wouldn't matter if she did, though. She would not remember anything soon.

She tried to distract herself once again from the horrific fact that she would every likely soon forget everyone she had ever loved. Which led her to another dangerous line of thought. She had said 'I love you' to Bucky before she was taken. Why had she done that? It just slipped out. Annie knew she cared about Bucky a great deal but love? Was it because she would never see him again and she wanted to express that she cared? Or was it-

No.

She would not think about things like this. She was better than this.

She would think about the best way to escape. Yes, that would be productive. From what she could see the cell was very well structured with strong, large brick walls with no holes what so ever. The door was the same thick, impenetrable metal as the first cell. It had a small slot at the bottom with the shutter to open and close it on the outside of the door. They sent food through it twice a day, though night and day were hard to judge from the windowless cell. Annie had to use her inner clock to estimate the time pasting.

She could not see any plan to use to slot to escape other than using it to communicate and leer in the guards, hoping they left the door open when they came in. That plan was unlikely. HYDRA was, unfortunately, good at building cells.

A sudden clank came from the outside of the door. It sounded like someone was opening the chunky mechanism holding it closed.

Finally, the waiting game was over.

In came a short man with neat grey hair and a large nose. His face seemed in a constant state of anxiousness and curiosity. He wore an immaculate suit and vest minus the blazer jacket which was replaced by a not so sterile lab coat. He was followed by four large bodied HYDRA agents, all clutching their firearms.

The older man's eyes set on Annie straight away and he ordered with a German accent, "Bring it."

Annie's body stiffened. That was how they talked about Bucky at HYDRA. Her suspicion was right. She was HYDRA's new weapon.

The HYDRA guards were relentlessly close as the forced her down the just too narrow stone corridor. At least being out of the cell gave her a chance to gather more information. The architecture is very old and sturdy, not matching any type of American building she could recall, leading Annie to believe she is being held in a secret European base. It was most likely an abandoned castle that HYDRA have revived into a base. At least to already came with dungeons.

As the man in the lab coat entered a room ahead, the guards forced her to follow. As she entered the white tiled room Annie froze. In the centre of the room was a steel chair with metal restraints on the arms and legs. Helmet shaped device with around hundreds thin of needles inside it extended from the top of the chair. Annie did not have a fear of needles but the device would look terrifying to anyone. From behind the chair protruded large rods that looked like mechanical arachnid legs coiled with wires and electrified ends. The later device did not appear to be part of the chair but reach over it. The combination left Annie with the innate need to run as far from it as possible. The closer the guards forced her to it the harder it was to sneak air through her tightening throat. With a rough jab, Annie was knocked into reality and began to tensely walk toward the lab-coated man who stood at the screen beside the horrible machine.

He tipped into the keypad underneath the screen before turning to the guards and commanding, "Strap her into the machine."

Two of the guards roughly grabbed Annie's arms and dragged then into the metal restrains on the chairs arms. The position forcing her to sit in the chair. Her legs pressed tightly down onto the cold steel by the leg restraints the other two guards locked. Another restraint she had not seen appeared from the sides to wrap around her torso making her movement limited to a small struggle and hopeless tug.

One HYDRA agent placed a mouth guard between her teeth. The connotations of the action causing sharper breaths to pass through the plastic. The guards spread out into the corners of the large room as the aged man tipped the last few characters. With the last click, the helmet lowered towards her head. The desperate tug against the restraints unconscious. It fit neatly onto her head. Annie squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the edge of the needles lightly against her scalp with the deafening promise of pain.

For a few minutes, Annie sat like this as the man typed away. She felt fear creeping into her and she is unable to do any more than slow it to a trickle. It still built and built.

With a colloquial, "Wiping number one," and the typing of a few keys a click sounded throughout the helmet, echoing around her head. Next followed an instant, unimaginable pain. Annie couldn't hold in the raw scream as all hundreds of needles punctured her skull, making it feel like with was being crashed into itself. The fiddling in her brain almost unnoticed under the movement of the needles. Small but painful zaps chorused through her brain, throbbing her head and involuntarily flinching her body. Her constant screaming muffled by the mouth guard, her teeth would have shattered without it.

The unbearable feeling of her brain being skewered disappeared for a moment before returning the next instant. Her eyes darted around at the loss of pain, straining against the helmet squeezing and twisting her skull. As the pain once again faded for a moment, she could see her arm radiate a sickly blue as it begins to disappear through the corner of her eye. With an absence of mind-numbing pain, she noticed the pulsing through her arm. The foreign energy the coiled and danced through her. The arm becoming solid once again as the pain returned to blasting though her brain.

She focused on the odd energy. It was also separate from herself. With its own sense of life. And yet bound to her. She did everything to ignore the pain that infected very part of the clenching body and called to it. Begging it to make the pain stop. It seemed to answer as it built up from the centre and stretched out through her limbs. There was a strange but satisfying pulsing as her veins danced underneath her skin. It raced faster and faster as she encouraged it, lived off it.

The racing slowed as she began to breathe again. With the remaining gone after a few seconds, she opened her eyes, not aware she had closed them. She wasn't inside that chair anymore but across the room leaning on the floor as she breathes now came strong and heavy.

How did that happen? How did she escape from steel restraints and travel to the other side of the room in under a second?

As he looked around the men around her looked as shocked as she did. Before a man in a lab coat's confused expression trued into a victorious smile. He whipped out a small note book and scribble something down. The larger, more armed men it the corners of the room seemed to register the events and rushed towards to her prevent escape.

The older man waved them away and he continued to scribble in the notepad muttering, "Of course, it's pain."

She was almost dragged to a small room with large brick walls and a heavy metal door with a tiny slot at the bottom. She sat on the raised bed sad at the insufficient cushioning.

She wondered what she was doing here?


	37. Chapter 37

_Hi again. I know I'm horrible for taking so long to post again. But I had to build up the angst for this chapter. It's ging to get dark kiddies._

_Oh and I have added some extras to the earlier chapters just t fill them up a bit and build up a relationship between the characters better. I think I made three additions in chapter 2, 7 and 10. But if you want to re-read the whole thing than go head my friend!_

_Warning: Torture, injury and depersonification (is that a word? like treating someone as an object, not human)_

**Chapter 37**

Dr List scurried into Baron Von Strucker's office, full of anticipation. Strucker stood on the other side of the large room looking out a wide window over the make-shift lab they had constructed. The vast lab was crude, makeshift and cluttered with pieces of stolen technology. Strucker's office was the opposite and incoherent with the rest of the medieval structure. The lavishly decorated office resembled the aristocratic man who owned it. With his hands comfortably perched behind his back, Strucker questioned without turning, "Is the wiping process complete?"

Dr List would have been nervous about this question if the result had not just propelled forward their experiments. "No, the wiping was interrupted." List could sense Strucker growing angry and quickly added, "But do the issue we have discovered how to unlock Project Fusion's abilities." Dr List could see Strucker's interest peak as his raised brows wrinkled his bald head.

List continued after Strucker did not add anything, "The pain from the memory removal machine seemed to have activated a survival response from the tesseract mutation. The fused elements of the tesseract appear to share the body's desire to keep its host alive. After the removal of pain, the radiation characteristic to the tesseract lowered to almost the original level. This suggests that the pain had slightly activated the tesseract element of her genes."

Strucker sighed impatiently, "Get to the point."

"I believe that if we continue to force the tesseract elements of the genes out to protect its host than the fusion may become completely active, allowing the host to manipulate space at will."

A small jut of Strucker's cheek suggests that he is smiling, "Every good doctor. Continue your experiments. I want you to test the limits of our weapon's power. If it remembers, wipe it again."

"But due to the nature of Project Fusion's abilities, the wiping cannot be completed."

"Then wipe it again! Do it as many times as it takes. Project Fusion cannot remember." Strucker announced with no room for argument.

Dr List sighed as he exited the office. Memory removal had always been ambiguous. The wiping never completely permanent and was often disrupted by familiar stimulus. Project Fusion's would never be secure. This could lead to troubling jumps in thought and distractions. Dr List frowned as he wrote these worries into his observation notebook.

BBB

She sat on her bed staring at the metal door. It was huge, taking up a third of the wall. She had gotten through the metal restraints somehow. Maybe she could get through the door and avoid any more of those painful sessions with the arachnid looking machine. She squinted her eyes shut trying to recreate the events. She could not remember much other event or nearly anything from before it but she could recall an ethereal buzzing beneath the skin. She blocked out the outside only focusing on the sounds echoing within her. She could hear the rhythmic thumping of her heart and the swish of air traveling through her lungs, up her windpipe, and out her nose. She tried to move past the basic noises and go deeper. Eventually, she recognised the subtle pump of her vein, resonating softly the beat of her heart. The noise was different, though. As if the journey throughout her cardiovascular system had changed the sound into something else.

She felt the buzzing more than heard it. It was faint but it was there, swirling through her veins and disappearing into the muscle and tissue that surrounded it. The energy did not belong with the rest of her but it seemed to be weaving itself into her. Stretching itself into every vital part of her it tiny doses.

She called to it like she had done before but it did not listen. The energy did not seem powerful enough even if it did listen. It was weaker than before. She opened her eyes to find what she already knew, her attempt had failed. Whatever it was that saved her from the piercing pain of that machine was not helping her now.

She sighed. She had no idea how she got to this place nor could she imagine anything outside of this room and the one that horrible chair was in. All she truly knew for sure was that she did not like this place and she needed to get out before they give the chair another go.

Her brain did not feel barren but like there was something blocking her from…something. As she focused she could feel somethings cluttering the empty space. They were plans. Tactics. As well as training in hand-to-hand combat and firearms. She could not remember the details but it was more a feeling of experience. As if the knowledge was locked into her body.

She continued to search for anything. She then found a vague… memory, yes that is the word, of a man with lengthy brown hair dressed in black holding a gun to her. She could remember the pain she felt from the shot. He stared at her with icy eyes as she died. Is that how she got here? Had they saved her? Was this man still after her?

Her questions were interrupted by the creak and whine of the large door.

The door revealed the old man from before, the one who wrote in his book. He smiled at her but it did not reach his eyes, "Hello Project Fusion. You are HYDRA'S tool to save humanity. We rescued you, do you remember?"

Project Fusion. Was that her name? It did not feel right but nothing really did.

Project Fusion hesitated before answering, "There was a man with dark hair and black clothes. He shot me and watched me die."

"Good, good," the man nodded. "Do you remember anything else?"

"No," Project Fusion cringed, trying to find anything else formed in her memory. Wait should she trust this man? He had hurt her. "If I died, how am I here?"

"You did not die," he answered surely, "You were shot by a dangerous assassin called The Winter Soldier. We found you and saved you. If this assassin were to find out that you were still alive he will try and kill you. You must avoid him and not listen to a word he says. He is a master of deception. He will make you believe he means you no harm. If he does confront you, you must kill the Winter Soldier immediately." Project Fusion nodded taking the information in. It was difficult to judge if she could trust this man without any other information. "HYDRA are your saviours and in turn you must help us save the world."

The grey-haired man turned to the silent guards, who waited for instruction as still as a stone, "Now bring Project Fusion to the lab. We have experiments to run."

BBB

Strapped into this chair once again was the last place Project Fusion wanted to be. The cold metal a constant reminder of the frenzy of her nerves. Her only consolation, the helmet that had nearly torn her mind into pieces was left dormant, away from her head.

She still hated the restraints that nipped at her arms and legs. The small room they kept her in was bad enough. The silence of the room was painfully present with the lack of sounds other than the aged man's typing at his computer, bouncing off the tiled walls.

He finished his typing and reported into a small recording device, "Project Fusion test #1: With the knowledge that the mutation responds to the pain and possible threat to the host, we now begin the gradual escalation of pain to investigate at what point the mutation becomes dominant. First test, electrocution."

She didn't have much time to panic over his last word before the terrifying scorpion-shaped machine behind the chair was lowered over her and shot pain through her spine and burned her legs.

BBB

Dr List closely observed Project Fusion's physiological reaction to the pain, tuning out the ruckus it was making. He leaned into his recorder again, "Power level 4/10: slight, temporary translucency of limbs. Increased illumination of veins suggests the mutation is becoming more dominant in blood cells."

Dr List gradually turned up the power, delighted to find the reactions of the mutation increasing with it. His frown returns as Project Fusion's screams interrupt his note making. He motions for the guards to give it something to bite down on. Maybe then it will quite down. "Power level 7/10: faint blue aura appears around subject, resembling the Tesseract. Radiation has dramatically increased within subject. Entire body becomes translucent but only for a moment. Subject shows no control over abilities."

He turns it up one more level. His aged, objective eyes watch her withering form for any new signs. She strains her hands against the restraints causing the skin to bruise and tear. His salt and pepper eyebrows shot up as half of Project Fusion's arms were consumed with the blue signature to the Tesseract, before fading away. Its muted screams grew more aggressive. The remainder of its arms lifted up, past where the restraints had originally allowed. When its arms once again became whole they were free of the metal bindings. It looked at them in awe and confusion before being shocked senseless once more. It clawed at the remaining restraints like a caged beast. Project Fusion was clearly not in control of its abilities or possessed an understanding of them.

Dr List turned off the electrocution device and hastily made his notes. He scanned it once more. The radiation admitted by the Tesseract and to some level Project Fusion had lowered back down with the pain or sense of danger. Though the levels were slightly elevated from those recorded before the test. Dr List smiled.

The power of the Tesseract was slowly coming out of hiding and its will will bend to HYDRA.

BBB

Project Fusion remained splattered on the floor for another moment, desperately sucking air into her lungs. It wasn't enough. Her lungs felt like they had been stretched to their limit and popped like a balloon. The whole released all the air she was gasping in like a dying fish.

Electrocution had not been anything close to a pleasant experience but it had been nothing compared to the tank.

Project Fusion after another fun round of shocking, great all the tests were making her sarcastic, had come in for the third to find a large tank filled with water instead of the chair. She now regreted the relief that had flowed her at its absence.

Apparently, Dr List wasn't getting the long-term results he wanted from the first two tests so the third took a more life threatening route. He was trying to coerce her powers out through self-preservation. For that, he needed to convince her body she was dying.

And she felt like it every second in there.

They had launched her into the tank with a large breath and to her instant distress, they had placed a seal over the top of the tank. No air. No escape.

That minute had stretched out to an eternity. The lack of air and the promise of even less with every second had sent her body into a frenzy. She remembered thrashing and banging on glass. Black dots in her vision. And then someone hoisting her out of the tank and into a beautifully oxygen-rich environment.

A few minuted were given before test four. This time she remembered to cram in as much air as her lungs would take. Her heart once again painfully bashing into her torso as her lungs continued to constraint and shrink. She was sure it was longer this time. At one point, she swore the gravity around her lung changed. No longer slowed by water but kicking as one would through the air.

Men watched with interest as she begged for help. For air.

Two more times and here she was lying on the floor with water dripping off her skin and clinging to her hair. The clothes they had given her seemed kind of waterproof but eventually the water found a way in to soak her bones.

Her chest swelled with air before puffing it out unevenly. Her hands were bruised, she frowned. They were starting to go a sickly yellow and blackish blue.

She could hear Dr List talking but she could not find the energy to listen. Rough arms clenched around her arms and hauled Project Fusion up and to her room, or cell. She was carelessly dropped on the floor but she did not bother to show outrage or to stand herself up. She continued to lay limp. Just breathing. It didn't matter anyway. She was locked up. There was nowhere to go and she had no blanket to dry herself with. She might as well drain out onto the tiled floor.

BBB

Project Fusion thought she had been given respite from the torture but after how many days of not contact, stimulation and minimal food, she realised that it had never ended. The lack of food was likely to have the aim of switching her body into survival mode.

Her only stimulus was the repeating drone of a recorded voice, "You are Project Fusion. You are HYDRA'S tool to save humanity. Obey and we will rescue the world its corrupt order." The voice was thickly accented with a sharp, direct end with every sentence.

She ran her hands roughly over her face as the words echoed throughout her brain. She did not know if she believed them but she did not like the growing familiarity of the lines.

BBB

The isolation had stopped and the tests began. A cycle of electrocution, drowning and seclusion. The brainwashing had not had much success. She still did not accept what the words ordered her to but she did feel the repetition doing odd things to her mind that she did not understand. So far it had not affected her conscious mind. The tests on the other hand, were slow but progressive. Project Fusion could tell that whatever HYDRA wanted was working with every grin from Dr List as he scanned her radiation levels.

She could feel it now coursing through her veins, twisting through her muscles. She was stronger now. The restraints whined as she pulled against them with all her might. The wall of the tank shook with the throw of her fists. It was not enough to break free.

With her development, a whole new set of tests began. Dr List had noticed the abnormally fast healing of her bruises and scabs and theorised the accelerated reproduction of cells. Project Fusion ran her hand over the blistering, inflamed skin of her forearm. It stung to the touch. She smiled bitterly at the healing burn.

To test her healing ability, they first had to break something. At firs,t it had been a cut across her shoulder. With positive results, it turned into a dislocated finger. The joint had not righted itself. She stared at the finger looking for any signs of abnormality to her other fingers. She couldn't see any other than a slight bump. The medical doctor had relocated it when the digit remained slanted and swelled.

Then acid and finally, they had burnt her arm. She was sure they would break her leg if the time it took to heal wasn't so inconvenient. Her healing was faster than average but not significantly. 'Yet' they would say.

BBB

The second-degree burn took six days to heal. According to Dr List the average was two – three weeks. The skin was smooth and pale. As if the pain had never existed. There was no remnant of what had made scream her voice raw. No acknowledgment of her endurance of the heat biting and digging into her skin. She received no scar.

They called her for today. Though she never knew when a new day of dread had begun. Time was measured by her tests, not clocks or sunlight.

If she was correct today was drowning. They now left her in the water for two minutes. She was normally heaved out once unconsciousness started to coat her senses. Her body only trembled lightly as Project Fusion approached the tank. Her mind still fell to panic. Her nerves jumping into an involuntary frenzy. An attempted escape from tests, would be punished with a jab of a taser before returning back to the tank. And there were six heavily armed guards surrounding the room to stop any mad dash. She had already calculated her low chance of escape. That didn't stop her body from begging her to run as far from the tank as possible.

Project Fusion slowly climbed the ladder leading to the top of the tank. She didn't know if her sluggish ascent was better, postponing the panic; or worse in elongating the dread. It didn't matter because soon she was at the top and the scientist shoved her into the tank when her feet forced a step away.

The familiar yet still completely panic-inducing sensation of being wholly surrounded by an uninhabitable environment washed over her. The water sloshed and bubbled as she twisted and thrashed, creating more chaos. There it was, her lungs tightened. The need for air becoming painfully apparent. Her body knew she had no way to get it and her blood rushed with adrenaline that offered no help. It only powered up her heart until it hammered against her constricting chest. The pulse vibrated right through to her fingertips.

She couldn't stop her mouth from opening in a scream, letting out her precious air. She clawed at the glass. Her blurred vision showing figures still in her turmoil. She could feel her body grow sluggish, conserving oxygen but her clawing grew more desperate. Rushing water was everywhere. She had no control over her body.

_"Annie."_

She spun around as fast as she could manage. There was no one there but the voice was right in her ear. What was Annie?

_"Annie."_

It was a man with a strong but soft voice. It was in her head she realised now.

_"We're stuck with each other."_

Bucky.

Bucky! She remembered. Oh Bucky. And Steve! She had to find them.

Annie felt a rush of energy with her new determination. She had never let anything stop her before what was a little bit of water and am evil organisation?

Her desperate clawing turned to resolute pounds on the glass. She felt her whole body light up like a firecracker she had watched with Bucky on their last night.

The build-up didn't stop. The energy continued to rise up until she felt like a supernova. Her eyes squeezed shut from the all-consuming light. The last of her air escaped as Annie's mouth tore open with a scream of something between pain, victory and actualisation.

Time seemed to stop.

The light was still there in its magnificence but it no longer blinded her. She could feel all the water around her and its presence no longer frightened her. It was under her control, no longer a hostile force.

A step away lay another world or rather another element to it that she had never known. She took the step, always the curious one, and was enveloped in space. Not stars and galaxies but distance or the lack of it. Annie was everywhere but nowhere. It was all within her reach.

It was like space had just torn open and welcomed her in as a friend. It was hers to use, manipulate and see. Every measurable and immeasurable element of space given to her senses.

It urged her to continue through. She could not stay here long. Space followed her will but she was not completely one with it.

Annie stepped and the testing laboratory flashed back but she was no longer in the tank but on the other side of the room. The tank was severely cracked with water leaking from every 45cm sections of the glass.

Wait. She could see the volume, circumference, height, and thickness of the tank. It was like her eyes came with a grid. She spun around; the chair was 3.479 meters away, the tiles on the wall varied between 15.635 and 15.9276 centimeters and the guard to the left takes up 0.085 m3. She knew the distance and size of everything. Her eyes widened. She could see physical space. That wasn't just some crazy hallucination from oxygen deprivation.

Annie looked down at herself. She was drenched, head to toe. She ignored this fact when she noticed the very obvious pulsing of blue light in the veins of her wrist. She didn't have time to search all of her changes as the guards and Dr List started to regain their composure.

She needed to get to Bucky and Steve. As Annie shot up she felt space move around her. The tear hadn't been closed. The first smile she had worn since leaving Bucky, stretched wickedly across her face. She leapt through space appearing beside a confused guard. With new strength, she slammed him into the wall. Within an instant, she dipped into the little breach in space and popped out beside another HYDRA guard. Annie swept his legs and punched him in the face. She did the same to another and another feeling a strength and stamina she had never before.

Finally, she appeared behind Dr List who scrambled to the radio. Annie's fist slammed down on the weaseling man, knocking him out promptly. Finally, she could get away. Find Bucky and tell him she would never leave him again. Call Steve and apologize for not telling him she was alive. She would reunite the two and they would all be together again.

The tear in space gladly opened back up for her in the burst of blue light she had not noticed before. The light rolled and moved like a sentient cloud around the rip. Annie envisioned Clint's house, where it was. She felt it. She stepped through but did not appear back at her destined location. Suspended in the gap in space she saw a semi-transparent wall 47.76 meters away. She strode toward it. Appearing beside the wall a moment later. Annie rested her hand on it and the energy echoed her touch before zapping it away.

"Ouch," she yelled to no one but space.

The wall circled her completely with a wide circumference forming a dome. Great, HYDRA has a force field and apparently, she can't teleport through it. She had to turn it off. The controls must be the complex somewhere.

She jumped out the opening, into a hallway she had never seen before but it fit in the rest of the facility. Her heart sank as an alarm thundered throughout the stone building. She had to find the controls fast. After that, they would never find her again. It was likely HYDRA knew this too, making them more desperate to catch her as soon as possible.

It became a random series of jumps within the force field. Hallway, lab, cells, communal bathroom. Annie paused shocked by a sudden glance at the lightly smudged mirrors. She postponed her frantic search to look closer at the mirrored glass. She doubted they would be searching the bathroom for her anyway.

Her reflection was the same as she remembered it but her cheeks had less of a plump to them, the rosy colour gone and dark bags encrusted her eyes. But that wasn't what drew her attention. Her eyes were glowing. No, not from happiness or tears. They were literally luminescent blue. If she put her hand close enough to her face, the blue light shed onto it. The colour was odd, yet familiar and otherworldly. It seemed alive as it twisted within her iris, covering her pupil. She almost looked blind but the colour hadn't disrupted her vision, in fact it had enhanced it. The only time she had seen anything like it was- the Tesseract. Wait, maybe that was why she could see space. It was a random shot in the dark, Annie was no biologist.

She shook her head. This was not the time to ponder. Bruce could figure it out once she escaped.

Jump after jump she appeared all over the base. She searched but she could not find the source of the force field. She could feel HYDRA catching up with her. They knew she couldn't leave. This made more jumps faster and more callous until she appeared right in the middle of a search party.

Before Annie had a chance to escape, six bodies flung themselves onto her. Annie scratched and kicked at the weight but they were still able to strap a collar to her neck. The bodies gave away after that and Annie took the chance. She called out to the tear but the connection was cut when a bolt of electricity shocked through her frame.

"Take her to the chair!" a commanding voice shouted. Her arms were once again latched onto and she was dragged down the corridor. A shrill of fear sizzled up her spin and zapped at her head. No, she didn't want to forget again. She didn't want to feel that pain again. All she wanted was to be with Bucky and Steve again. To hear their voices, feel the security of their embrace. But Annie knew the odds. No matter how resourceful she was, there was no getting out.

_I know this is depressing but hang in there! Merry Christmas everyone._

_Please Review/Follow/Fav _

_seriously the lack of reviews has been making it really hard to find motivation and confidence for this story. I don't care if it's feedback, reactions, predictions, ideas or questions about the characters, story or relationships. I just like hearing that you guys are enjoying and engaging with my story._


	38. Chapter 38

_Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. They got me all motivated to write this chapter! Even though I have been distracted by reading and decoding Journal 3 from Gravity Falls. I hope you all continue to motivate me with your wonderful comments and encouragements._

_Warnings - depersonification, some abuse (not a lot)._

**Chapter 38**

"Update, Dr List." Baron Von Strucker ordered from his thick, oak desk.

Dr List rubbed his sweated hands on his pants before reviewing, "We have had to wipe Project Fusion a third time, Sir. It remembered again and attacked three guards but we have punished it. Not too many bruises, though." He adds on a positive note. Strucker likes his experiments disciplined but not too damaged. It was a fine line.

"Even with the collar, it is getting more difficult to properly wipe Project Fusion. And the brainwashing isn't working. But we have made progress. Combat training has started with Scarlotti, 8 hours a day. Project Fusion is a fast learner, now proficient in knives, hand-to-hand combat and has advanced skill in most guns. Scarlotti has reported enhanced strength, endurance, and reflexes."

"To what degree?"

"Above normal human level but not reaching super-soldier level. Project Fusion is currently able to lift 300kgs and run for an hour and 42 minutes without stopping," Dr List scrambles to answer correctly. "Healing factor has also improved since complete fusion. Project Fusion is able to heal 1st, 2nd and 3rd degree and acid burns, broken bones, cuts, bullet wounds at an accelerated rate, more advanced than a super soldier. But…cannot regrow body parts or heal if the bone or joint has not been reset or bullet removed. These healing abilities will not matter if Project Fusion's vital organs are greatly damaged or removed," Dr List adds, pleased with his thoroughness.

Strucker smooths his gloved hand over his chin contemplatively. "And what of Project Fusion's abilities?"

"Without adrenaline-inducing stimuli, Project Fusion struggled to control its abilities but its control is now proficient in most situations. I believe we need to place the subject in situations where it will have to use it's abilities more spontaneously and with purpose. This will increase the connection between the subject's thoughts and the Tesseract fragments inside."

"Very well. Begin training her with the twins." Strucker announces before dashing up and out of the room giving Dr List no time to stutter an argument against the decision.

He feared the influence the twins may have on his Project Fusion.

BBB

She sat quietly in the dim room with only a stiff bed, a toilet, and a basin. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her toes hung off the edge of the bed. According to the recorded voice, repeating the same line over and over, she was Project Fusion but she felt no familiarity to the name. It did not seem like it was hers.

She had spent the last few hours recalling all the memories she could after the chair had befuddled her brain with a nice side of agony. There was tactical training (can't remember where), a dark-haired man shot her and watched her die (he scared her but he looked confused?), she had the ability to travel through space and she could recall some very aggressive combat training.

That was it.

Should there be more?

In her frustration, her hand moved to rub against the large nick in her ear. She didn't have a mirror but she could feel the chunk removed from her ear. It was healed, smooth skin seamlessly pulled over the feature, but the nick felt wrong and painfully absent. It wasn't supposed to be there. How had she lost a part of her ear?

She had looked but there were no other scars on her body. Not one. Well that she could see, checking her back wasn't easy.

The first thing she had noticed since being flung carelessly into the claustrophobic room was the collar around her neck. It felt like metal and the light humming that it admitted suggested with was powered. She had tried to use her teleportation abilities but the collar delivered her a nasty shock. It was clear that the collars purpose was to keep her and her abilities in control. Despite what the recording said in its endless loops, she doubted HYDRA were her friends.

The metal door she had long forgotten about swung open and without wasting a second, two burly men in black locked their hands around her arms and practically dragged her from the room. She quickly lost track of how many times she had turned left and right. All the walls were aging sandstone with metal bars over the tiniest of windows. No matter how much Project Fusion strained her neck, she could not see much outside the narrow windows. They were most likely made for archers to defend the fortress, only big enough to squint out and shot an arrow while protecting the archer.

She was dropped in a dark room with a few bright spotlights on the roof, effectively lighting up the center. The door slammed behind her. The room was scattered with training equipment; weights, padded mats, guns, and targets among them. A man in a black muscle shirt with a small mohawk stood off-centre, calculatedly attacking a new punching bag.

He continued punching but he knew she was there. A few more forceful slaps of his fist against the leather-like material before he turned to her. "A hundred push-ups," he ordered gruffly before returning to his punching bag.

"What?"

He almost growled in response, "Hundred push-ups!"

"What for?" she dared to question. She had no idea what was going on.

He sighed after hitting the bag so hard she thought it would rip it off its chain. "They fucking wiped you. Now I gotta waste more time." He marched up to her with down-drawn eyebrows and a sneer. "Listen. I'm your trainer. You do what I say when I say. You're going to learn how to fight and kill and you're goin' do it fast. HYDRA aren't to be fucked with, not even by me. So you are going to learn what they want you to learn. No complaints or I'm going to give you something to really complain about. People don't get to be as powerful as us without sacrificing some things and getting a whole lot of pain."

Project Fusion nodded. Some of the stuff he said made her stomach sink but he seemed too dangerous to test. She was just glad the black shirt and pants she was wearing were practical to move around in.

He dragged her to the mat by her sleeve and ordered, "Show me what you remember."

She hated to tell him that that was next to nothing but as he shouted, "Right hook", her right arm shot up to punch him. He caught the punch with ease but look the tiniest bit pleased. "Left hook, front kick, side kick, roundhouse kick," he shouted in rapid succession. Each time her body reacted with the attack he wanted. Her muscle memory clearly remembered their past lessons.

Without warning, the trainer sent fists and kicks at her with a loosely contained aggression. A smile spread across her face as her body moved to intercept or dodge the attacks. Her limbs move fluidly, faster than his did. The second he moved her arm was already there thrusting the punch off in the wrong direction. When finally got a hit in, he didn't give her any time to recover before sending his knuckles into her face.

She crashed onto the ground, the taste of copper reached her lips. Project Fusion could feel the prickling of her cheek as a large bruise began to form. She stared up at hi with hatred but his expression was indifferent and displeased. "Don't let getting hit distract you again or I'll break something next time."

"What did I say," he growled as he yanked her up by her hair. Project Fusion tried to suppress the yelp. "We don't have much time so stop wasting my fucking time."

BBB

She was sore. Everywhere. Even her scalp hurt. After hours of brutal training; hand-to-hand, endurance gun and knife. She had been terrified when the man had thrust at her with a real and sharp knife. She had to disarm him and take it for herself. After that, she been taken to a lab where her teleportation ability was examined. A balding man, who was referred to as Dr List, took out a small rectangular device and held it up to her collar, pressing a button that made the humming cease. She had to transport herself as well as several objects and two guards across the room in various tests. Failure was rewarded with electrocution.

Calling out the physical law of space was odd but it felt like the easy reunion with a dear, old friend. The first bit of warmth she had experienced since she had wound up in a strange room with no memory. It was odd in that she knew it was not normal to manipulate physics and she could felt a minute twinge of inexperience but it did not feel like she was controlling space. It was like a loyal pet. She called out to it with her mind, imagined the dimensions of her destination and it folded itself to take her where she asked. Although maybe pet was not the right way to describe it. She could feel how much more power it had than her. Her effort was in the opening of the tear. Space moved as it pleased but opening up a hole in it took concentration. It was like separating the water of a rushing waterfall. She could feel the pressure of the natural laws wanting to correct the breach. It opened up naturally for her, sucked her in and dropped her out in a fashion the quickly became nearly as normal as walking. It was transporting others and objects that took noticeable effort.

Dr List looked pleased as she zipped around the room easily. Project Fusion imagined incorporating her teleportation with the combat skills she had learnt earlier. Her trainer would not stand a chance of hitting her now. This must be why she is here. The perfect soldier was one no one can hit or catch. But just where did the ability of her powers end?

Finally, they had let her rest. She had passed out from the minute she was thrown in her room or cell to the moment they entered to retrieve her again.

This time they did not take her the way of the training room. She did not know whether to smile at the escape from her rough training or bite her nails in fear of what they had in store for her now. She chose the latter.

Project Fusion was pushed into a large, gymnasium-sized room. And hand thrust out with the controller for her collar, turning it off. The hand immediately pulled back to the other side of the doorway and a thin sheet of light ripped up the doorway. Her hand lifted to touch what for a second had somehow looked solid. Zap! Her hand darted back at the shock. A force field. Of course.

"Chto eto?" a male voice inquired amusedly. Project Fusion twisted around immediately assessing the new threat. The next test.

She had an instant to realise the room was only occupied by a girl and a boy with silver hair both wearing identical grey clothes before the boy was somehow right beside her speaking in a foreign language, "Drugoy okhrannik? ona ochen' mala."

"Ne bud' derzkim," the girl still in the distance, shouted wearily before the silver-haired man smirked wickedly and kicked her so fast she couldn't even she his hand move.

She let out an involuntary 'ouf' before slamming into the thinly padded floor. Without any time to recover, the boy was leaning over her in delight. She was suddenly up and pinned against the wall, her back aching from an impact she couldn't remember happening.

The boy with his elbow digging into her throat shouted back to the bored girl, "Kogda oni sobirayutsya, chtoby dat' nam vyzov?"

Not being able to understand what they were saying was starting to get really annoying. They sounded like they were speaking backwards. She was done playing games. With his head slightly turned to where the girl was, Project Fusion left a tear in the wall suck her in, teleporting right behind the boy and smacking his head into the wall before he registered her absence. His silver head flopped on the ground. She was loving this new strength.

"Pietro!" she heard the girl yell from across the vast room. The worry the female was displaying suggested she had a strong emotional connection to the male; friend, family, romantic? It didn't matter, she could use this in the future.

The ground beneath her became unstable. Her eyes darted to the gray mat she stood on. It was covered in a red glow and it was moving. Off the ground. The girl's hands and eyes were shrouded in the same red. She had powers too.

With a jump, she was off the floating mat and appeared behind the threat. Before she could kick her knees in the alert brunette twisted around and frantically shoved her hands sending a shock wave that threw Project Fusion against the concrete wall. Great, she can move things with her mind.

She thanked what her trainer had called enhanced reflexes as she, at the last second, saved her shelf a head injury by opening a portal. She wished she could stay in this safe in-between space but she felt it urge her to go through. This place or the absence of it was temporary and fluid. It was in and out.

With a sigh, she opened a portal but did not exit it. Decoy. She jumped out the second portal behind her enemy as she anxiously watched the decoy portal. Project Fusion couldn't help but crack a small smile and she round-house kicked the girl.

The weak smile was gone as red bubbled from the girl laying on the floor. The surrounding equipment rattled. All the crates and the equipment stored inside them thrust towards her. 1 portal, 2 portals, 4, 6. She jumped and twirled in and out of space at rapid speed trying the dodge all the objects whipping around the room.

A weight collided with her arm. She hoped the worst would be bruising. She could end this all now by threatening to teleport the boys head to the opposite side the room to his body, it would be a bluff, but it is likely that the girl wouldn't want the risk it. Their relationship left them exposed. But something inside her didn't want to do it. HYDRA would likely say it was weakness. The girl probably wouldn't understand what she was saying anyway.

With another hit from a spinning punching bag, she started to reconsider this view. The girl was up now, Project Fusion tried to get close enough to hit or kick or something but the girl would send a dumbbell flying at her head or make her skid across the floor after another blast of her nasty powers.

The girl was powerful but not as smart. The girl was using the environment to her advantage. She could do the same. Project Fusion felt a new swell of confidence as a plan of action formed in her mind. She waited for the previously annoying and now opportune punching bag was flung at her. She opened a portal in front of her body, allowing it to go through and race out the other end to collide with her opponent. The brunette, surprise by her own attack stumbled with the weight of the sand-filled bag. This gave Project Fusion enough time to appear beside her and kick out her feet.

Before she could deliver the finishing move, her body was swept up and then pinned to the group. The boy was conscious. Horrible timing. "Get off me," Project Fusion almost growled.

She struggled, trying free her arms or legs to punch or kick some part of him. He released his grip as a restricting force wrapped around her. The girl. The two stood over her with slightly frustrated yet curious expressions. They seemed to be fixated on her eyes.

Now that she could see them without them trying to attack her she noticed that both were quite attractive and younger than she had thought. Both looked no older than 26. How old was she? Project Fusion wondered.

The boy's curly silver hair had brown roots and his eyes were a pale blue. He looked like he had not slept in days. The girl had long brown hair that fell from her head in straight strands. Her eyes were red. Project Fusion thought their strange features may be a result of their powers. She was pretty sure the boy's was speed.

"You speak English?" the boy said with a strong accent, similar to the few guards she had heard speak.

She decided not to answer as she struggled against the female's powers. She shook her head at Project Fusion's efforts before noting in the same accent, "You are a teleporter. But you cannot teleport without stepping into your portals." Maybe she was smart.

The boy crouched down closer to her as he asked with a hint of confusion, "Your eyes- Did you participate in the experimentations? They said we were the only surviving participants."

Project Fusion sighed, face contorted with confusion, "No. Maybe."

The two raised their eyebrows at the muddled answer. The male one rubbed his hand over his stubble in frustration, "I am Pietro and this is my sister Wanda. You are clearly not a common guard and if you are not a volunteer for experiments, then why are you here?"

She paused before reluctantly answering, "Because they need me." Project Fusion rolled her eyes, growing more irritated with her inability to move. "Can you let me go?" she huffed.

Wanda looked to her brother who nodded. The tense feeling of her limbs evaporated and she sat up, rubbing her arms irritably.

"Who are you?" Pietro tried again.

She did not know these people. But they didn't seem to hold malice towards her or look at her like she was a shiny new gun. And that was a first.

"Project Fusion." She answered bluntly.

"No what is your name."

She looked up at them in befuddlement, "That is my name." She thought for a moment before adding an uncertain, "I think."

The siblings looked at each other in apprehension. their expressions moving like they were communicating silently. Project Fusion for the first time saw Wanda's face soften. "Do you remember anything?"

Project Fusion furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to recall anything before yesterday. After a pregnant silence, she breathed, "A man in black shot me and watched me die. That's the only thing I can remember before here."

Pietro's dark brows drew into crinkle the skin in-between. "You need a real name."

Project Fusion smirked dismally, "I would've named myself if I could remember any names."

"What about Elvira," Wanda piped in thoughtfully.

Pietro scratches his stubble-covered chin, "I think it fits." He bounces up onto his feet so fast she's sure he should have fallen over. Pietro offers her a hand up asking, "What do you think Elvira?"

She takes it and mumbles the name to herself, slowly intertwining her identity to the six letter word.

_Who thought I was going to do a Maximoff twins subplot?_

_Please Review/Fav/Follow_

_(I'm so excited for Spiderman: Homecoming. The trailer was amazing.)_


End file.
